Cámbiame La Vida
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Dos personas tan diferentes y opuestas terminan relacionándose. Kurt, un chico alegre y apasionado por la vida se va a vivir a L.A. para hacer sus sueños realidad. Blaine, un chico misterioso rodeado de secretos y muchos fantasmas. Ambos quieren ser abogados por razones distintas, Kurt quiere ayudar a otros y Blaine sólo quiere cobrar venganza.
1. Capítulo 1: KURT

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**"****Kurt"**

* * *

.

Kurt había logrado su sueño de ir a vivir a L.A. luego de graduarse de la preparatoria. Cursaba el segundo año de universidad, era un excelente alumno sin llegar a ser un nerd, alegre, inteligente, amable con todos, había ganado mucha más confianza en sí mismo con el tiempo y eso le facilitó hacer nuevos amigos.

Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde que se había mudado, todas las mañanas salía a correr por la playa, amaba escuchar el sonido del mar, eso lo relajaba, luego regresaba a su departamento a bañarse, desayunar y se dirigía a clases, a la salida se iba a su trabajo, luego al gimnasio y después a nadar a la playa. Acostumbraba comer fuera, la mayoría de los días con sus amigos en algún lugar o se reunían en casa de alguien.

.

Simplemente amaba su nueva vida, y estaba más que emocionado porque iba a empezar a hacer una pasantía en una empresa importante que abría sus puertas a un grupo selecto de estudiantes y le habían dicho que cada año los mejores eran elegidos para que se quedaran trabajando ahí y el sueldo era excelente, así que iba a poner todo de su parte para ganarse uno de esos lugares.

Lamentaba tener que cambiar su horario de trabajo a los fines de semana, ya que éste coincidía con el de la pasantía, pues le preocupaba saber que el pago iba a disminuir, aunque las propinas eran mejores, pero no había otra solución, sólo esperaba que le alcanzara para cubrir sus gastos hasta conseguir quedarse de planta en la empresa, porque estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr.

Se encontraba en un café-bar con sus amigos disfrutando de un increíble viernes, se sentía feliz pues todo le había salido de maravilla en ese día, y cada que alguien le preguntaba por las cosas buenas que le ocurrían, respondía siempre como un mantra "todo el universo conspira a mi favor". Era algo que había aprendido en las clases de metafísica a las que había asistido cuando recién se mudó, es más, estaba fascinado con todo lo que descubrió en esas clases y lo usaba en su beneficio y le agradecía a su amiga Santana el haberlo convencido de ir con ella.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llegó a L.A. se sentía solo, y era lógico ya que se encontraba en una ciudad mucho más grande que el pequeño pueblo donde creció y no conocía a nadie ni lograba ubicarse, razón por la cual se perdió en varias ocasiones, pero eso lo hizo forzarse a sí mismo a ser más maduro e independiente. Cuando se topó con Santana en una cafetería no lo podía creer, ellos no habían sido los mejores amigos en la escuela, pero sí se llevaban muy bien, así que ver a alguien tan familiar lo alegró, y ni que decir cuando supo que ella iba a vivir en L.A. también, así que luego de platicar durante un par de horas, decidieron que podían vivir juntos, así compartirían los gastos y se harían compañía. Kurt ya había conseguido departamento pues llevaba dos meses y medio ahí, mientras que Santana sólo unos días, por lo que se estaba quedando en un hotel. Al salir de la cafetería, fueron a buscar las cosas de ella para que se mudara de inmediato. La convivencia había resultado mejor de lo que ambos esperaban y con el tiempo se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Habían muchas cosas en las que se parecían, como el hecho de que a ambos les gustaba dormir el mayor tiempo posible y si alguien los despertaba antes de hora, se convertían en fieras mal humoradas, o también el que tenían gustos similares en muchas cosas y hasta tenían el mismo carácter. Y claro que estaban las cosas en las que eran totalmente opuestos, pero habían aprendido a manejarlas, si bien tenían una que otra discusión cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo, enseguida se arreglaban, aunque ambos eran muy orgullosos, no les gustaba estar peleados.

Todos sus amigos insistían en que ellos eran una especie de pareja rara, pero Santana siempre respondía que era imposible, porque ellos dos eran tan parecidos y tenían el carácter igual de fregado que terminarían matándose si se casaran, lo que provocaba la risa colectiva sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera.

* * *

\- Así que el lunes empiezas la pasantía Kurt, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? – preguntaba Mike, uno de sus amigos y compañero de clase.

\- Bien, algo nervioso, pero bien. Estoy preparado para hacerlo y dar lo mejor de mí. Me alegra haber conseguido ingresar a una empresa tan prestigiosa, sé que será una gran experiencia.

\- Ni que lo digas – comentó Michelle, otra de sus compañeras de clase – es una excelente oportunidad, no cualquiera logra entrar a esa empresa, así que aprovecha la oportunidad al máximo.

\- Claro que lo haré, esto es algo demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

\- Y tengan por seguro que si Hummel empieza a flaquear, ahí estaré yo para aventarle los zapatos en la cabeza hasta que vuelva al camino – interrumpió Santana haciendo que todos rieran, incluyendo a Kurt.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar este fin de semana para divertirnos al máximo – dijo Jeff – La próxima semana Kurt empieza la pasantía y algunos de nosotros comenzamos a trabajar, dudo que luego nos quede mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Hay un lugar increíble en Malibú que descubrimos con Nick hace unos días, se llama **Leo Carrillo State Park**, hay cuevas en el mar, pequeños pozos, senderos naturales, instalaciones para realizar días de campo, además de poder disfrutar de lo hermosa que es la playa. Hay un área apartada para ir a nadar, otra área para surfear y hasta se puede practicar vela.

\- ¿Y qué hacían Nick y tú por allá? – preguntó Michelle con picardía – Jeff tomó de la mano a Nick y éste le sonrió – "bueno, cumplimos seis meses de ser novios y quisimos ir a celebrarlo solos" – todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo para felicitarlos.

* * *

Luego de un fin de semana estupendo, Kurt estaba listo para empezar una nueva semana. Algo le decía que a partir de ese día, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

.

.

.

**Leo Carrillo State Park **

ubicado en el 35000 Pacific Coast Hwy, Malibu, CA 90265, Estados Unidos


	2. Capítulo 2: EN LA OFICINA

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**"****En La Oficina"**

.

Kurt iba en el ascensor camino a las oficinas donde iba a pasar los próximos tres meses, estaba nervioso y por un momento sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno, así que cerró sus ojos y empezó a repetir _"todo el universo conspira a mi favor", "soy luz, soy fuerza, soy energía positiva y a mí sólo llegan cosas buenas". _Cuando llegó al piso 20, ya estaba tranquilo y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Bajó del ascensor y se dirigió al cubículo de información para indicarle a la persona que se encontraba ahí que él era uno de los alumnos que había sido seleccionado y que le tocaba empezar su labor a partir de ese día. Fue atendido por Tina, una chica muy amable que de inmediato le tomó sus datos y le pidió que esperara mientras ella iba a notificar.

Kurt no sabía cuál iba a ser su función ni con quién le tocaría trabajar, pero estaba feliz y algo ansioso de empezar. Se sentía confiado porque cada año la empresa invitaba a los 10 mejores alumnos del estado, los cuales eran escogidos entre las diferentes universidades y que él fuese uno de los elegidos lo hacía sentirse de maravilla, sabía que tanto estudio y esfuerzo estaban siendo recompensados.

\- Kurt, Kurt – estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro – planeta tierra llamando a Kurt – no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar eso – "lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy al tener esta oportunidad".

\- Sí que lo eres, debes ser muy bueno en verdad para que te hayan elegido. Te felicito!

\- Muchas gracias señorita! – dijo un poco sonrojado.

\- Por favor dime Tina, ahora somos compañeros – le sonrió y le indicó que la dueña de la empresa lo iba a recibir en ese momento – Kurt se levantó, le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar detrás de ella mientras repetía en voz baja _"todo el universo conspira a mi favor", "soy luz, soy fuerza, soy energía positiva y a mí sólo llegan cosas buenas"._

\- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó creyendo que no lo había escuchado bien – "Oh no, es sólo un mantra que repito" – Ella asintió amablemente y lo hizo pasar a una gran oficina. El lugar era deslumbrante y Kurt pensaba en que algún día tendría una igual.

\- Sr. Hummel es un gusto conocerlo – escuchó la voz de una mujer que estaba sentada en un gran sillón frente a él – Mi nombre es Sue Sylvester y le doy la bienvenida a mi gran imperio.

Kurt se acercó y le extendió la mano para saludarla – El gusto es todo mío, me siento honrado de estar aquí y de que sea usted misma quien me reciba – Él sabía que Sylvester rara vez atendía a los estudiantes que llegaban, por lo general habían personas encargadas de eso, ella sólo hablaba con aquellos que de alguna manera llamaban su atención.

\- Hábleme acerca de usted – dijo mientras empezó a revisar su expediente en la computadora. Ella era una mujer que en apariencia podía ser intimidante, pero a Kurt le agradaba y le había resultado muy fácil relacionarse, de hecho, se sentía a gusto frente a esta mujer y sin darse cuenta, ambos platicaban y reían por momentos.

\- Estoy impresionada Sr. Hummel, no sólo con su record académico, sino que también es usted muy inteligente, perspicaz, seguro y elocuente. Justo la clase de persona que necesitamos en esta empresa – Kurt agradeció el cumplido y poco después se retiró para poder empezar con su labor.

\- Wow! En verdad causaste un gran impacto en la Sra. Sylvester – dijo Tina mientras lo llevaba al que iba a ser su lugar de trabajo – ella no pasa más de cinco a diez minutos con los estudiantes a los que recibe, y tu estuviste media hora en su oficina. Kurt! Media hora! Sólo tú y otro chico han estado tanto tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Otro chico? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí, su apellido es Anderson y será uno de tus compañeros.

* * *

Kurt fue presentado al personal y ya estaba ubicado en su escritorio luego de que le explicaron algunas de sus funciones. Se encontraba revisando varios documentos cuando alguien le habló – Hola Hummel! ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – miró hacia un costado y vio a una chica que le daba una gran sonrisa, hizo una pequeña mueca pues no le gustaba lo de tratar a las personas por su apellido – "Mmm, Courtney, ¿cierto? – ella asintió con la cabeza – "Todo bien, tranquilo hasta ahora, aunque ya me dijeron que la mayoría de los días serán más complicados".

\- Es cuestión de que agarres el ritmo nada más, ya verás que no será difícil. Cualquier duda que tengas o si necesitas algo, sólo dime que estaré encantada de ayudarte.

\- Muchas gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo sonriendo amablemente y recibió un guiño a cambio. Kurt se sentía cómodo, todas las personas que le habían presentado hasta el momento eran muy agradables y parecía un buen ambiente de trabajo, pensó que fácilmente se acostumbraría a estar ahí.

\- Así que tú eres uno de los selectos estudiantes elegidos de este año – escuchó que alguien dijo con un tono de sarcasmo – Espero no seas otro engreído e insufrible como la mayoría de los que llegan.

\- Y hasta aquí el agradable ambiente – murmuró – miró al chico y no le dijo nada, pensó que a él no se lo habían presentado y esperaba que no fuese uno de sus compañeros – "Mi nombre es Smythe, Sebastian Smythe" – le extendió la mano y el castaño correspondió el saludo para no ser grosero – Kurt Hummel – el chico le sonrió sin soltarle la mano – "De veras espero que no seas un engreído, no entiendo por qué quienes vienen a hacer sus pasantías se creen como bajados del cielo, es tan molesto eso" – Kurt pudo entender a lo que el ojiverde se refería y le sonrió – Oh no, en lo absoluto, es terrible cuando te encuentras con alguien que se siente la última botella con agua del desierto – ambos rieron – "Espero que nos llevemos bien Hummel" – soltó finalmente su mano y se fue a sentar, su escritorio estaba justo en frente.

\- Todavía falta que conozcas a dos personas – dijo Courtney – Johnson, quien está enferma, y Anderson que no tengo idea de donde se metió, estaba aquí antes de que llegaras, él es otro de los estudiantes seleccionados.

\- "Anderson, ese es el otro chico que logró impactar a la Sra. Sylvester" - pensó Kurt – "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene él aquí? – ninguno de los alumnos llegaban en la misma fecha, así que sentía curiosidad.

\- Un par de semanas, pero él es, mmm… no sé cómo decirlo…

\- Un insufrible, nerd, pedante, lame botas, freaky… Todo un caso, la verdad no hay palabras exactas para describirlo, pero yo no lo soporto – dijo Sebastian.

\- Es bastante raro – continuó Courtney haciendo una mueca.

Kurt empezó a analizar las cosas, tal vez sus compañeros exageraban, si este chico había logrado impresionar a su jefa no podía ser como lo estaban describiendo.

\- Pienso que deberían darle una oportunidad, todos la merecemos – Kurt volteó a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado – Es diferente, bastante callado, pero tal vez es tímido, no lo sabemos y sólo está esperando a que alguien se le acerque, sin embargo, sólo lo han marginado desde que llegó.

Kurt le sonrió – "estoy de acuerdo contigo, la mayoría de las personas sólo juzgan a los demás y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de averiguar algo sobre su historia y eso no es justo. Tú eres Brittney, si no me equivoco" – la chica sonrió y asintió – "encantado de conocerte" – Igual, es un gusto Kurt, me alegra que alguien tenga mi mismo criterio.

El ojiazul se quedó pensando en toda la información recibida y sentía más curiosidad que nunca. Ya quería conocer a Anderson.


	3. Capítulo 3: AL FIN TE CONOZCO

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**"****Al Fin Te Conozco"**

* * *

.

Han pasado tres días y Kurt todavía no conoce a Anderson, por una u otra razón nunca están en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y su curiosidad cada vez es más grande, pues no hay día que no escuche a sus compañeros hablar de él y de las cosas que hace y no hace. Aunque él no es de los que juzgan a otros o saca conclusiones apresuradas y sin fundamentos, hay tantas historias que se repiten a diario sobre su extraño compañero, que está empezando a creer algunas de ellas.

La única que no hace comentarios acerca de Anderson es Brittney, pero ha decidido darse por vencida, pues sin importar cuanto ha intentado acercarse y ser amable, él no corresponde sus acciones, sólo se limita a saludarla y despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

.

\- Tal vez es mudo, dijo Santana mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto a Kurt para ver una película. Hasta ella estaba intrigada con el desconocido.

\- No lo es, dicen que cuando es necesario contesta pero con unas pocas palabras y de ahí no habla con nadie. En estos días he escuchado tantas cosas acerca de él que ya no sé ni qué creer.

\- Si está raro todo eso y de paso no lo has conocido todavía porque siempre te mandan a otros departamentos y cuando regresas lo han mandado a él, esperemos que eso cambie pronto, apenas esta es tu primer semana, vas a estar ahí por tres meses y él igual, así que en algún momento lo tienes que ver.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras se llenaba la boca con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Santana lo miraba asustada – no entiendo cómo mantienes ese cuerpo con todo lo que comes, a veces te envidio – le dio un pequeño empujón y le quitó un buen trozo del pastel para comérselo mientras él protestaba – es por tu bien – ella contestaba mientras reía.

Kurt y Santana pasaron horas platicando sobre todas las historias que rondaban acerca de Anderson tratando de encontrar la que fuera más lógica o menos descabellada, cuando estuvieron cansados, se trasladaron a la cama del castaño a seguir hablando. Sin darse cuenta había amanecido y el despertador sonaba haciendo sobresaltar a Kurt.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que esas cortinas tan oscuras que has puesto algún día te iban a hacer una mala jugada, no permiten que entre la luz del sol y parece que fuera de noche todavía – decía Santana ante el enojo de su amigo. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero simplemente detestaba despertar y sentir la luz golpeándole la cara.

La morena logró convencerlo de que no fuera a la playa a correr y aprovechara que además tenía las dos primeras horas libres en la universidad para que durmiera un poco pues necesitaba recobrar energía y mantenerse activo hasta la noche. Antes de irse, ya que ella si tenía clases temprano pero luego regresaría a dormir, dejó poniendo el despertador y el desayuno preparado. No son la clase de cosas que haría normalmente por otros, pero con Kurt era diferente, eran mejores amigos y entre los dos siempre se cuidaban y ayudaban en todo.

* * *

.

El castaño trabaja en un informe cuando Courtney le susurró – "ahí está Anderson" – Él levantó la mirada sin tratar de ser notorio y vio a un chico que se sentaba en el escritorio que quedaba diagonal al suyo, a un metro y medio del de Sebastian. A simple vista no había nada raro con él, lo único que llamó su atención fue su larga y espesa cabellera rizada y alborotada, la cual no permitía que se le viera bien la cara. "Es raro que la gran Sue Sylvester lo dejara estar así", pensó, ya que eso lo hacía lucir desprolijo.

Lo observó cada vez que le fue posible, definitivamente era callado, no cruzaba ni una palabra con nadie a menos que fuera necesario y sus respuestas eran concisas, razón por la cual sus compañeros no lo tomaban en cuenta para ninguna cosa que no fuera relacionada al trabajo y se sintió mal por eso. Pensó que él podía hacer algo diferente, así que esperó a que llegara la hora de almorzar y se le acercó para presentarse.

\- Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, al igual que tú, soy uno de los estudiantes que fue invitado este año para hacer su pasantía aquí. Considero que somos muy afortunados porque esta es una de las empresas más grandes en el país y se está abriendo campo internacionalmente también.

El chico ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, seguía leyendo unos papeles y escribiendo en la computadora – Kurt hizo una mueca – "Sé que eres Anderson, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre, eso de llamar a las personas por su apellido es tan impersonal" – Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Vas a ir a almorzar? Tengo hambre y estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos así platicamos un rato. Es hora de que hagas una pausa con eso, ¿no crees? – Anderson seguía ignorándolo y sólo dejó de tipear cuando Tina entró y le indicó que el Sr. Smith lo estaba llamando.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma historia, Kurt trataba de que el chico le responda, que se ría de algún comentario ingenioso que hacía, que lo mire por un par de segundos al menos, pero no consiguió nada. Se sintió frustrado y se fue a sentar a su puesto.

\- Me siento igual que tú – dijo Brittney – yo también he tratado de que me diga algo, pero no lo hace. Al menos ahora me saluda moviendo la cabeza, porque antes ni eso.

\- Es un grosero, mal educado, pedante. Se cree mucho definitivamente – decía Sebastian con una molestia evidente y en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Anderson lo escuchase – No veo el día en que se vaya y falta tanto todavía – hizo un gesto de fastidio – Honestamente no entiendo como la Sra. Sylvester aceptó tener a alguien así aquí – Todos murmuraron en señal de aprobación menos Kurt y Brittney, quienes se sentían mal por el chico de cabello rizado.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos semanas ya y Kurt se había cansado de intentar así que dejó de hacerlo. Escuchaba a sus compañeros hacer burla de algunas cosas y no dejaban de inventar toda clase de historias del chico misterioso, desde que era un mafioso infiltrado, un matón queriendo cambiar de vida, o hasta que era un nerd chupa medias. Muchas de las historias no tenían ningún sentido realmente y eran más bien graciosas, según ellos. Kurt no decía nada, pero ahora se reía siempre de sus ocurrencias. Anderson sólo los observaba en silencio tratando de ignorar lo que decían de él.

* * *

.

Era tarde ya, la hora de salida había sido hacía más de una hora, pero el ojiazul estaba concentrado trabajando, debía entregar varios informes y hacer el seguimiento de unos casos, era demasiado trabajo y el fin de semana no iba a estar en casa pues iría a visitar a sus padres y todo debía entregarse el lunes a primera hora.

Anderson y Tina también estaban haciendo sobretiempo porque al igual que Kurt, se encontraban cargados de trabajo y querían avanzar todo lo que les fuera posible. Finalmente Kurt terminó y empezó a imprimir cuando fue sobresaltado por la voz del guardia del edificio – Hey Kurt, ya tengo que cerrar, si se enteran que te he permitido estar hasta esta hora voy a tener problemas – miró a su alrededor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, sus dos compañeros ya se habían ido y nunca se percató en qué momento lo hicieron – Ok Lenny, ya me voy, sólo termino de imprimir, faltan unas pocas hojas. Gracias y disculpa la imprudencia – Kurt se llevaba muy bien con Lenny, de hecho había hecho amistad con todas las personas de servicio y guardianía del lugar, para él no habían distinciones, no clasificaba ni trataba a las personas por sus cargos o nivel de educación, todos merecían el mismo respeto y trato, y es así como se había ganado la simpatía del personal completo.

Salió del edificio y trató de conseguir un taxi, pero debido a la hora fue imposible así que decidió irse caminando, a pesar de que Lenny le dijo que esperara un poco más a ver si pasaba algún taxi ya que estaba muy oscuro y podía ser peligroso, pero Kurt le dijo que iba a estar bien, además no vivía lejos y luego de despedirse se fue.

Se encontraba a dos cuadras de su departamento cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba cerca de la oreja y pegó un salto, su mente se puso en blanco y lo único que pudo escuchar fue la palabra "asalto" retumbando en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y trató de huir, pero fue atrapado por los dos sujetos quienes empezaron a agredirlo. Kurt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero dos contra uno era una desventaja, así que comenzó a gritar que alguien lo ayudara, más no se veía a nadie cerca.

Dando golpes con todas sus fuerzas logró quitarse a uno de ellos de encima y de pronto sintió que el otro salía volando, como si alguien lo hubiese halado y aventado a un lado. Vio como alguien se les enfrentaba, pero no lograba distinguir con claridad, al final ambos sujetos cayeron al piso. Se sentó despacio y trató de regular su respiración, puso sus manos en su cara y fue cuando empezó a temblar. Sintió que alguien lo tocó en el hombro y saltó – "tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, pero debes irte antes de que esos desadaptados se despierten, aunque ya llamé a la policía. No deberías andar a estas horas solo, las calles son peligrosas".

– Gracias! Si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo – su voz temblaba y todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas para levantarse del piso. Elevó lentamente la cabeza para ver a quien lo había ayudado y se quedó sorprendido, de sus labios salió a manera de un susurro "Anderson".


	4. Capítulo 4: CONOCIÉNDOTE

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**"****Conociéndote"**

* * *

.

Santana lloraba amargamente abrazada a su amigo, la sola idea de perderlo la ponía mal y peor cuando se imaginaba la forma tan despiadada en que pudo haber pasado. Luego de llorar por lo que parecía una eternidad, lo cual conmovió mucho a Kurt, Santana se soltó del agarre y empezó a regañarlo por caminar solo por las calles oscuras a esas horas sabiendo los peligros que existen.

Kurt no sabía si prefería a la Santana que había estado llorando desesperada o a la que ahora lo estaba tratando como a hijo con todos esos regaños. En todo caso, adoraba a su amiga y agradecía tener a alguien que se preocupase tanto por él.

\- ¿Pero de dónde salió Anderson? – preguntaba ya más calmada.

\- No tengo idea, pero de no ser por él, ahora probablemente no estaría aquí – un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse lo que le pudo haber pasado.

\- Y tú que te has estado burlando de ese chico – dijo indignada.

\- Yo nunca me he burlado de él Santana, no soy la clase de persona que haga esas cosas, lo sabes.

\- Tal vez no has dicho nada, pero sí te has estado riendo de las estúpidas historias y bromas crueles que tus compañeros hacen acerca de él y viene siendo lo mismo, porque al reírte, los estás motivando a que continúen, además de celebrar lo que dicen.

Kurt se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga, nunca había pensado en eso realmente, pero luego de analizarlo por varios minutos se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón y se empezó a sentir mal por su compañero quien tenía que aguantar todas esas cosas y se enojó consigo mismo por lo que había estado haciendo.

\- El tal Anderson debe ser muy noble – dijo la chica – mira que después de cómo te has comportado con él, todavía arriesgarse para ayudarte con esos tipos. Otro hubiera seguido de largo y te hubiese dejado ahí para que te las arreglases como pudieses.

\- Lo sé y en estos momentos te aseguro que mi cabeza es un lío porque estoy pensando en muchas cosas. Lo que si tengo en claro es que el lunes voy a disculparme con él y a agradecerle nuevamente lo que hizo por mí.

\- Tú eres bueno y noble también, no permitas que un grupo de desadaptados te arrastren y terminen convirtiéndote en algo que no eres – acarició su mejilla y lo besó – ahora creo que deberías darte un buen baño y acostarte a descansar, el cuerpo te ha de doler luego de la paliza que te dieron.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo - así no puedo ir a casa, no quiero que mis padres vean los golpes que tengo en la cara y es verdad, el cuerpo me duele terriblemente. Los voy a llamar para cancelar, les diré que pospongamos las cosas para el próximo fin de semana -

\- Llamaré a mi familia para decirles que no iré a verlos – dijo Santana – no voy a dejarte aquí solo en ese estado, me quedo a cuidarte y no te atrevas a protestar ni decir nada, la decisión está tomada – Kurt se quedó en silencio, él sabía que cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó depositando un suave beso en su frente "te quiero Mucho Santana, gracias por todo" – luego se dirigió al baño.

* * *

.

Pasaron el fin de semana viendo películas, conversando sobre diferentes temas e ideando una forma en la que Kurt no sólo se disculpara sino también que pudiese ganarse la confianza de Anderson y tratar de ser amigos, ya que el chico parecía muy solitario.

Santana se encargó de que su amigo tomara desinflamatorios y de ayudarlo a curarse los golpes de la cara – mira tu hermoso rostro como está – decía haciendo pucheros – debemos asegurarnos que no te queden marcas – Kurt se dejaba curar y todo lo que su amiga le hacía porque se había vuelto algo vanidoso y no quería que su rostro se estropeara.

* * *

.

Llegó el lunes y Kurt estaba ya en la oficina esperando a que su compañero llegara para poder conversar con él, pero fue un día muy complicado y nadie paró de trabajar ni un instante, así que tuvo que esperar a la hora del almuerzo. Él sabía que Anderson nunca dejaba la oficina, siempre se quedaba trabajando mientras comía un sánduche que sacaba de su maletín.

\- Hola Anderson! Quería agradecerte nuevamente por lo que hiciste por mí el viernes, siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo. Espero poder estar para lo que quieras o necesites – El chico no le contestaba – Mira, te traje un _sundae _de **Subway**, me he dado cuenta de que te gustan los sánduches y éste es delicioso, uno de mis favoritos de hecho – ya que su compañero lo dejó con la mano extendida, puso el sánduche en el escritorio – entiendo si estás ocupado, pero en verdad me gustaría que platiquemos, que seamos amigos…

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo Anderson interrumpiéndolo – las cosas no van a cambiar aquí por eso – Kurt se sorprendió al escucharlo aunque no le gustó lo que dijo.

\- Sabes que no es sólo por la ayuda que me diste, desde el inicio siempre he querido acercarme pero tú has puesto una barrera en medio y no entiendo por qué, pero no debería ser así, todos necesitamos amigos.

\- Yo no necesito a nadie y ahora por favor déjame trabajar, ah y llévate tu sánduche, tengo el mío – Kurt se impactó con esas palabras y una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió en ese momento – "lo compré para ti, no me lo voy a llevar y si no lo quieres ahora, llévatelo a casa y te lo comes más tarde, aunque había pensado que podíamos comer juntos ya que también traje uno para mi" – dijo esperanzado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que se fue cabizbajo a su escritorio y apenas probó un pedazo, el hambre se le había quitado.

Al llegar a casa le contó a Santana lo que había ocurrido, pero ella lo alentó para que no desanimara ni se diese por vencido, había dado un paso pequeño y era el hecho de que Anderson le hubiese hablado, así que debía seguir intentándolo.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y cada tarde Kurt se acercaba a él y le dejaba un sánduche diferente sobre el escritorio y una nota con un mensaje positivo con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta, pero eso no sucedía.

* * *

.

Un día el chico de cabello rizado no se presentó en la oficina y Kurt se preocupó, nadie más parecía notar su ausencia, pero por alguna razón a él si le hacía falta ver a su compañero sentado diagonal suyo. Dos días después y Anderson no se aparecía por el edificio todavía, así que le preguntó a Tina por él y ella le dijo que estaba enfermo y había sido hospitalizado y eso lo preocupó mucho, les dio la noticia a sus compañeros pero ellos no le dieron mayor importancia, lo cual lo indignó y decidió que iría a visitarlo aunque sea solo.

Ya en el hospital se le hizo difícil dar con él pues en información le dijeron que habían varios Anderson ingresados y que debía dar el nombre, en ese momento Kurt lamentó no haberle preguntado a Tina, ella tiene la información de todos los de la empresa. Empezó a describir a su compañero y la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa – oh sí, el chico de la gran melena, es imposible no notarlo – Kurt sonrió ante esa respuesta y empezó a preguntar todos los por menores referente a por qué había sido ingresado y el tiempo que permanecería ahí.

Cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba dormido, así que decidió sentarse a un lado para esperar que despertara, pero cuando lo hizo estaba muy débil y apenas lo miró con sorpresa antes de volver a dormirse. Kurt iba todos los días en diferentes horarios a visitarlo y se extrañó de que nunca un familiar o un amigo se hiciera presente en todo ese tiempo.

Se estaba quedando dormido en la silla cuando escuchó que le hablaron, sacudió la cabeza y miró en todas las direcciones para buscar quien había sido – No sé por qué sigues viniendo, no tienes por qué hacerlo – Kurt se dio cuenta de que era Anderson el que le hablaba luego de despertarse.

\- Vengo porque me preocupa tu salud, no has estado nada bien y no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiéndolo – dijo con la voz algo cansada – el moreno sólo lo miró y negó con la cabeza – pero él no lo iba a dejar solo ni a darse por vencido, así que empezó a hablar de diferentes cosas para distraerlo y de pronto el chico se rió ante uno de los comentarios del ojiazul.

\- Wow es la primera vez que te escucho reír, me alegra haber sido el que provocó eso – dijo emocionado y siguió platicando con la esperanza de hacerle reír nuevamente.

Llegó el fin de semana y volvió a cancelarles a sus padres ya que no pensaba irse del hospital dejando a su compañero solo. Hablaba y hablaba de un sin número de cosas y hacía preguntas de todo tipo también, apenas había conseguido pequeñas risitas que Anderson trataba de ocultar, pero eso era suficiente para él… Como Santana le había dicho "esos son pequeños pasos".

\- Nunca te cansas de hablar – dijo de pronto el moreno y Kurt se sonrojó ante eso – "No es mi intención molestar, sólo hacerte compañía, pero puedo estar callado si quieres. Es más, deberíamos invertir las cosas, yo me callo y tú hablas" – El chico lo miró y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa - voy a responder tres de tus preguntas y eso es todo lo que diré 1) Mi nombre es Blaine 2) Tengo 22 años y 3) Nadie viene a visitarme porque no tengo a nadie. No tengo familiares cercanos, mis padres murieron y no, no tengo amigos porque a nadie le interesa ser amigo de un maldito freaky – dijo con tristeza y la voz quebrada – y no digas que lo lamentas porque no es cierto, a nadie le importa nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo - Ante esto Kurt se quedó helado y sintió un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejó hablar.

Respiró profundo por varios segundos y dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo en ese momento "Blaine es un lindo nombre, en verdad me gusta y te equivocas porque a mí sí me interesa, además de que me importas por eso vengo todos los días a verte, y si me lo permites quiero ser tu amigo".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Blaine se acunaron varias lágrimas, lo que hizo al chico desviar la mirada hacia un lado y fruncir el ceño tratando de contenerse.

\- Está bien dejar fluir los sentimientos, sabes. Guardar lo que sentimos no nos hace bien, a la larga sólo nos va lastimando. No tengas miedo de mostrar lo que sientes – puso su mano encima de la de su compañero, pero éste la quitó de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – dijo el castaño ante la reacción de Blaine y esperando tener una respuesta, pero no se imaginó lo que él le diría.

\- No es verdad que te interese o te importe, si fuese cierto no te burlarías de mí como lo has estado haciendo junto a tus amiguitos de la oficina – Kurt sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar eso y recordó por un momento todo lo que había platicado con Santana.

\- Blaine, sobre eso quería hablar contigo, pero en la oficina nunca hay tiempo y luego te enfermaste y ya no se dio la oportunidad. Te pido mil disculpas con todo mi corazón, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no soy la clase de persona que le guste dañar a otros, no juzgo ni trato mal a los demás. Reconozco que en algunas ocasiones me reí de los comentarios que hicieron y eso fue totalmente incorrecto, no sé por qué me dejé llevar y no tengo excusa por hacerlo. Nada de lo que pueda decir me libra del error que cometí, pero te aseguro que soy 100% honesto al pedirte disculpas porque sí lo lamento y mucho, te herí y jamás fue mi intención.

\- Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero en todo lo que he dicho, en mis disculpas, en lo mal que me siento por lastimarte, en que quiero ser tu amigo y en que sí me importas. Por favor Blaine, sólo una oportunidad – se acercó a él para tratar de tomar su mano y esta vez no fue rechazado.


	5. Capítulo 5: OTRO DÍA EN LA OFICINA

_brenledesma33_ Gracias por el apoyo, aquí un nuevo capítulo :)

_Amop2018_ Me alegra haberte atrapado con la historia, vendrás cosas muy interesantes ;)

_jeny_ Ya se conocieron y ahora empieza su historia que estará llena de diversas situaciones que te llenarán de un sin número de emociones n.n

_NTKlainer_ Ya se conocieron y Santana rules! ;)

_Georgi G_ Me da mucho gusto que te encante. Kurt es un amor. Aquí el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**"Otro Día En La Oficina"**

* * *

.

Kurt pasó con Blaine en el hospital el fin de semana, aunque el chico de cabello rizado se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Kurt sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos y era para bien y lo pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

El domingo en la tarde fue dado de alta y aunque el castaño se ofreció para llevarlo a su casa, recibió una negativa como respuesta sin importar lo mucho que insistió, así que no le quedó más que despedirse y esperar para ver a su compañero en el trabajo.

Al día siguiente en la oficina todo seguía igual, sabían de la ausencia de Blaine por su enfermedad y que se estaba reincorporando, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Avanzó tranquilo y en silencio hasta su escritorio y cuando iba a empezar a acomodar sus cosas alguien lo abrazó efusivamente lo que lo hizo saltar del susto – Te extrañé mucho, me alegra que estés de regreso – dijo Brittany – El chico quiso zafarse de ese abrazo y se debatió por varios segundos entre el hecho de que no le gustaba el contacto físico y sin embargo los brazos alrededor suyo se sentían tan bien pues pudo notar la sinceridad del acto y en las palabras de la chica que aflojó un poco el cuerpo, sin dejar de estar tenso, permaneciendo inmóvil hasta que ella lo soltó y él se volteó para mirarla.

– Disculpa si no fui al hospital, me traen malos recuerdos que aún no puedo superar, pero Kurt me mantenía al tanto de como estabas todos los días. Te envié flores y una canasta con frutas, espero que te hayan gustado – Anderson recordó que Kurt le había mencionado los obsequios, pero él no le había creído y no lo dejó decirle de quien se suponía que eran, pues pensó que su compañero lo estaba inventando para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

\- Gracias Brittany! Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte y de verdad lo aprecio – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que él le hablaba, así que se emocionó y lo abrazó de nuevo – Wow, tienes una hermosa voz, tenía tantas ganas de escucharla – suspiró – y no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto y de corazón – Esta vez Blaine trató de devolver el abrazo lo mejor que pudo y ella lo apretó con más fuerza.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a su puesto y él se acomodó también. Un par de minutos después llegó Kurt, quien lo saludó emocionado al verlo ahí y le dio la bienvenida efusivamente. Los demás compañeros habían observado con recelo lo ocurrido y no daban crédito ante aquello, pero finalmente decidieron ignorarlo, la jornada comenzaba y había mucho que hacer.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kurt quiso sentarse con Blaine para comer juntos y se sorprendió al ser rechazado por éste y ver de regreso la actitud de siempre. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero decidió no presionar y se regresó a su escritorio sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

Kurt nunca sabía que esperar con Blaine pues era la persona más voluble del mundo, en el mismo día el pelinegro podía conversar con él de lo mejor y media hora después ignorarlo olímpicamente, aún así no perdía las esperanzas, sabía que no era fácil para su compañero pero estaba tratando y eso ya era un progreso. Otra cosa que Kurt no dejaba de hacer era llevarle el sánduche con la nota a pesar de que no se lo comía, pero suponía que en algún momento lo guardaba pues en cuestión de minutos desaparecía del escritorio, así que no pensaba dejar de comprarlos ni de escribir esos pequeños mensajes que a veces eran inspiraciones suyas y en otras frases copiadas de algún lugar.

* * *

*** KURT ***

Me siento terriblemente agotado, estos días han estado cargados de trabajo y lo peor es que ni siquiera me pagan y ya me estoy empezando a quedar sin dinero, no he ido al trabajo dos fines de semana seguidos y el que fui estuvo pésimo, casi ningún cliente y nadie dejó propina. Me urge que el tiempo pase rápido y que me contraten aquí, en verdad lo necesito.

Por fin se van a almorzar, ya era hora, tengo tanta hambre y... oh no, no tuve tiempo de ir a comprar los sánduches, rayos no tengo nada para comer y no le voy a dar nada a Blaine tampoco, qué mal.

Qué vergüenza, el estómago me suena y es que ahora que recuerdo, no tuve tiempo para desayunar. Cuando llegue a casa Santana me va a dar todo un discurso del daño que hace no comer por la mañana y no me va a dejar tranquilo. Será inevitable que no lo note, pues quedó lo que ella preparó intacto en la mesa.

Trataré por lo menos de descansar durante esta hora, no acostumbro recostar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, pero entre el cansancio y el hambre que tengo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Alguien me llama, pero no pienso contestar, aunque deba… Y ahora se acerca a mi escritorio, no sé quién es pero escucho sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

*** FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE KURT ***

**.**

\- Kurt, Kurt, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Blaine? – dijo con sorpresa – sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. Ups, lo lamento, mi estómago no deja de hacer ese ruido – se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Blaine movió una silla y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio para sorpresa de Kurt – toma, espero que te guste – le estaba dando la mitad de su sánduche.

\- No tienes que hacer esto Blaine, es tu almuerzo, yo ya voy a comer algo.

\- Quiero compartirlo contigo ¿o es que te molesta acaso o no confías en mí?

\- Oh no, no, claro que no es eso Blaine, por qué preguntas semejante cosa, sólo no quiero quitarte tu comida, es todo, pero sí te agradezco mucho el gesto.

\- Entonces no digas cosas absurdas y come – seguía con la mano extendida esperando que Kurt tomara lo que le ofrecía – "Muchas gracias Blaine" – dijo con una sonrisa y de inmediato empezó a quitarle la envoltura para empezar a comer.

* * *

\- Fue algo raro, no me lo esperaba, que se sentara conmigo y me diera la mitad de su sánduche, aparte de que estuvo conversando todo el tiempo hasta unos minutos antes de que los demás llegaran – decía Kurt mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

\- Ese Blaine es todo un misterio – aseveraba Santana buscando algo en el refrigerador – esperemos que siga así y no sea que mañana le de la locura y ni siquiera te mire.

\- Ya sé, debo reconocer que Blaine es algo raro y misterioso, pero es una buena persona y me alegra que me esté permitiendo acercarme poco a poco, tiene una vida muy solitaria y en cierto modo creo que comprendo su comportamiento.

Platicaron durante la cena de varias cosas y por supuesto, Kurt no se escapó de ser regañado por Santana por no haber desayunado, además de que recibió toda una cátedra sobre la importancia de alimentarse correctamente. Su amiga siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar y él lo agradecía infinitamente.

* * *

\- Me da mucho gusto ver como Blaine platica contigo – decía Brittany feliz – conmigo a veces cruza algunas palabras y eso me emociona, pero contigo se está abriendo, parece que estás logrando derrumbar sus muros y eso es bueno.

\- A mí también me alegra, he descubierto que Blaine es una persona muy agradable cuando la conoces realmente, además de que es muy inteligente y tiene una hermosa sonrisa – de pronto se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho y sólo quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento para que se lo tragara.

\- ¿Así que una hermosa sonrisa, eh? – dijo Brittany con picardía – no sabía que te gustaban los chicos.

\- Eh… yo… ah… bueno… – suspiró – no te voy a mentir, soy gay y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo.

\- Genial! Oye, yo no te voy a juzgar, creo que cada persona es libre de ser quien es sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Mientras se sea feliz, nada más cuenta. Para mí no se trata de a quien amas, sino de cómo y cuánto amas, al final es lo único que importa – dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por Kurt.

\- Insisto, me gusta tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas, desde el día en que nos conocimos no dejas de sorprenderme.

\- Gracias – contestó Brittany y le guiñó un ojo – Y volviendo al tema, dijiste que Blaine tiene una hermosa sonrisa… ¿Te gusta?

\- Mmm wow, sinceramente no lo sé, lo veo como un amigo, es alguien genial y como mencioné antes, muy inteligente, eso me gusta en las personas, de hecho es una de las cosas que más me atrae. Para otros el atractivo está en como lucen los demás físicamente, para mí una persona atractiva es alguien que sea interesante, inteligente, con quien se pueda platicar a gusto. No te digo que no me fijo en los detalles físicos, estaría mintiendo, pero son eso, detalles. Si puedes tener las dos cosas en la misma persona, eso es genial, pero si hay que elegir, prefiero inteligencia sobre belleza.

\- Eso es interesante, y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo sabes que no vas a estar a gusto con alguien atractivo, aunque no sea tan brillante?

\- Alguna vez salí con alguien así. El chico era muy guapo, un sueño hecho realidad, es más, parecía modelo de revista y me quedé prendado de él. Al comienzo no le di mucha importancia a lo intelectual, me conformaba con verlo, podía pasar horas enteras sólo observándolo, pero algo que siempre he querido es a alguien con quien pudiese tener una plática decente e interesante y este chico simplemente no era lo que yo quería y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta, salimos durante un mes y ya me sentía cansado y aburrido a su lado, ya no era la misma emoción de los primeros días, así que dejamos de salir.

\- Ahí viene Courtney – interrumpió la rubia – no me agrada mucho ella, no sé por qué, pero tiene algo que no me gusta, sin contar que es grosera con Blaine y se pasa coqueteándote.

\- Whoa! ¿Qué dijiste? – Kurt estaba con los ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos ante aquellas palabras. Estaba consciente que ella no era muy agradable con Blaine, pero que tuviera esas intenciones con él es algo que jamás había notado.

\- Luego seguimos platicando, con ella aquí no me siento a gusto – Kurt asintió y se puso a leer unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero ahora no podía dejar de observar a su compañera y pensar en lo que Brittany dijo.


	6. Capítulo 6: COMPARTIENDO

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**"****Compartiendo"**

* * *

Por fin viernes! Exclamaban todos, no sólo porque estaba llegando el fin de semana, sino también porque ese día se iban a ir a un club que tenía poco de haberse inaugurado y querían divertirse y desestresarse.

Kurt trató por todos los medios de convencer a Blaine de ir, pero éste se negó rotundamente alegando que no se iba a sentir cómodo porque esa clase de lugares no eran para él y tampoco quería estar con un grupo de personas a las que no les agrada. El castaño se sintió mal ante esas palabras y pensó en no ir, pero Blaine le insistió que fuera para que se relaje, pues le hacía mucha falta, a lo cual Kurt aceptó a cambio de que él lo acompañara al día siguiente a un paseo por la playa.

* * *

\- Este lugar no está nada mal – decía Brittany mientras bailaba con Kurt

\- La verdad es que el ambiente es muy bueno, de hecho, para ser viernes por la noche, es más tranquilo de lo que me imaginaba, pero me gusta.

Ambos conversaban a gusto cuando Courtney se acercó a interrumpirlos y tomó a Kurt de la mano para que bailara con ella, él se iba a excusar pero Brittany le dijo que estaba bien, que ella iría a buscar una bebida, así que el castaño empezó a bailar con su compañera, quien con el pasar de los minutos lo miraba de una forma provocadora y ya con algunos tragos encima empezó a insinuársele.

\- Eres el chico más guapo de la oficina, además de que eres inteligente y muy bueno con lo que haces, estoy segura que Sue te va a contratar. Será genial seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos todos los días.

\- Muchas gracias Courtney, me halagan tus palabras y la verdad también espero que me contraten, sería algo muy grande para mi carrera.

La chica se acercó más tratando de pegar su cuerpo con el de Kurt, pero él retrocedió – Ok, escúchame, con todo el respeto del mundo te pido que dejes de hacer eso – la chica no lo escuchaba y seguía buscando la aproximación de los cuerpos – "¿me vas a decir que no soy atractiva acaso?" – le dio una sonrisa coqueta – Oh no, claro que lo eres, pero honestamente y sin que lo tomes personal, no eres mi tipo, lo siento.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No me digas que te gusta la rubia desabrida, insípida e insulsa esa con la que siempre andas.

\- No deberías expresarte así de ella, es tu compañera.

\- Sólo digo la verdad y no puedo creer que me estés diciendo que la prefieres a ella que a mí. Mírame, soy linda, hermosa, sexy, totalmente encantadora. Sin sonar jactanciosa, pero tengo a muchos chicos detrás de mí, sin embargo sólo tengo ojos para ti Kurt y estás dándote el lujo de rechazarme por esa…

Kurt la interrumpió – "Primero, Brittany es una mujer hermosa no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro, además de brillante y sagaz. Segundo, la veo como una gran amiga y he aprendido a quererla de esa forma, por lo tanto no voy a dejar que hables mal de ella. Tercero, sí, eres muy linda, hermosa, encantadora y todas esas cosas, ¿pero sabes algo? yo soy muy gay y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Y ahora, si me disculpas, mi amiga me espera en la barra" – se dio la vuelta y salió de la pista de baile dejando a la mujer sorprendida por la información dada.

\- No debiste decirle nada Kurt, el día lunes todos sabrán que eres gay no sólo en la oficina, en todo el edificio, ella se encargará de hacérselos saber – Brittany lucía preocupada.

\- Tranquila princesa, no pasa nada. Es lo que soy y estoy orgulloso de serlo, no lo oculto de nadie. Trabajo mucho y me esfuerzo al máximo, no creo que mis preferencias tengan por qué influir en lo que la Sra. Sylvester piense de mí, que es de quien me interesa su opinión al final de cuentas, y con respecto a los compañeros, sus reacciones me permitirán saber quiénes han sido honestos conmigo hasta ahora y quiénes no, en las situaciones difíciles te das cuenta de cómo son las personas en realidad. El lunes pasará lo que tenga que pasar – le guiñó el ojo – y ahora relájate y vamos a seguir bailando un rato más, no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo porque mañana saldré temprano – la chica asintió y se fueron a bailar.

* * *

El despertador sonaba insistentemente y Kurt se daba vueltas en la cama farfullando y poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

\- HUMMEL APAGA ESA COSA AHORA, NO ME HAGAS LEVANTARME DE ESTA CAMA, PORQUE SI LO HAGO TE VOY A LANZAR ESE APARATO EN LA CABEZA – gruñía Santana tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Kurt insultaba en voz baja, no entendía por qué había puesto la alarma a las 7 de la mañana en un sábado.

\- HUMMEL EMPIEZO A CONTAR! 1… 2… 3… NO QUERRÁS QUE LLEGUE A CINCO PORQUE VAN A PASAR COSAS MALAS! 4…

-OK, OK. Ya me estoy levantando – dijo entre dientes y le dio un golpe al despertador para apagarlo, luego se metió a la cama en medio de quejas. Se disponía a seguir durmiendo cuando la imagen de un chico de cabello rizado y muy alborotado con una hermosa sonrisa llegó a su mente y susurró _Blaine_… Blaine! Rayos! El paseo en la playa! – se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño para empezar a alistarse.

Kurt llegó al muelle a la hora indicada y se dispuso a disfrutar del paisaje y la suave brisa mientras esperaba a Blaine. Luego de que pasaran 45 minutos y el chico no aparecía, se puso triste pues supuso que el moreno no se iba a presentar.

\- Kurt! Kurt! No te vayas! – se escuchó de pronto y el castaño volteó para ver quien lo llamaba.

\- Blaine! Viniste! – dijo muy emocionado – pensé que me habías dejado plantado.

\- Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no iba a venir, pero luego pensé que no era justo hacerte eso después de lo bueno que has sido conmigo y aquí estoy, pero no tenía cómo avisarte que iba a llegar atrasado.

\- Oh! Es cierto! No tengo tu número de celular ni tú el mío! ¿Y cómo está eso de que no ibas a venir? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta compartir tiempo conmigo? – preguntó con inseguridad y un dejo de tristeza – Porque a mí sí me gusta estar contigo.

\- Esto de salir con alguien no es lo mío, no salgo mucho y estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, entonces me costó mucho trabajo decidirme en venir, pero como dije lo hice porque tú te has portado muy bien conmigo.

\- Bueno, eso me hace sentir halagado y te lo agradezco mucho. Significa bastante para mí que estés aquí – sonrió dulcemente – Y antes de que me olvide, ¿podemos intercambiar números?

* * *

Toda la mañana fue pura diversión, cerca del medio día se subieron a una lancha para dar un paseo antes de ir a comer algo y luego alquilaron unas sillas para tomar un poco de sol y dar tiempo a que les baje la comida antes de emprender otra aventura.

Al caer el ocaso, estaban acostados en la arena contemplando el bello espectáculo de colores que se formaba en el cielo, sus respiraciones eran profundas y tranquilas – gracias – susurró Blaine – "¿por qué?" – preguntó Kurt con curiosidad – por este día, todo ha sido tan hermoso y emocionante, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo.

Kurt giró la cabeza para verlo y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que Blaine derramaba mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – "gracias a ti por venir, tu compañía hizo que este día fuera perfecto" – suspiró. Blaine giró su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrerles el cuerpo y se perdieron por varios minutos en los ojos del otro hasta que un ruido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apartaron sus miradas para volver a contemplar al cielo.

* * *

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa a qué se debe? – preguntó Santana con picardía al ver a Kurt acostado en el sofá perdido en sus pensamientos – Kurt te estoy hablando, Kurt – le aventó un cojín haciéndolo reaccionar.

\- No te escuché llegar.

\- Me di cuenta, estás flotando entre nubes Hummel, tanto que traje a varios amigos y tuvimos una orgía aquí en la sala y ni siquiera lo notaste.

\- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – su cara denotaba angustia, sabía que su amiga era capaz de cualquier cosa pero no a ese extremo.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada – si pudieras ver tu cara – estoy bromeando Kurt, pero ahora ya tengo tu atención – seguía riendo – ¿cómo te fue con Anderson?

\- Por un momento me asusté – respiró tranquilo – me fue muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, nos divertimos mucho, fue una sensación maravillosa verlo así de feliz, sonriendo tanto y emocionado con cada una de las actividades que hicimos. Me llamó la atención cuando me dijo que nunca sale y que está acostumbrado a estar solo.

\- Wow! Eso debe ser terrible. Entonces, ¿de verdad no tiene amigos? Me siento mal por él, es algo muy triste. Me da gusto que te preocupes por Anderson y a su vez que él que te esté permitiendo acercarte.

\- A mi igual. Nadie merece estar solo, menos alguien tan dulce, inteligente y noble. El no debería estar apagado todo el tiempo, ese hermoso rostro debería lucir feliz siempre. Me encantaría ver su increíble sonrisa seguido.

\- Whoa! Whoa! Kurt, ¿Anderson te gusta? Pensé que sólo lo veías como a un amigo.

\- Sí, lo veo como a un amigo, además de que siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme ayudado cuando me quisieron asaltar.

\- Pero lo que acabas de decir y la forma en que tus ojos brillaron al hablar de él… así no te expresas de tus amigos. Rayos! Te gusta, no niegues lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te gusta?

Kurt se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir Santana – Dios! – llevó una mano hasta su boca – porque me acabo de dar cuenta. Tienes razón, Blaine me gusta y mucho.


	7. Capítulo 7: RUMORES

Nadia Me alegra mucho que te guste :) Muchas cosas van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos :)

_Georgi_ G Blaine tiene varia clase de sentimientos por Kurt que se irán descubriendo pronto ;)

_brendaledesma33_ sí, lo bueno que al final Blaine decidió ir. Santana y Britt son lo máximo. Serán un gran apoyo para Kurt y para Blaine también :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**"****Rumores"**

* * *

.

*** KURT ***

_Luego de analizarlo toda la noche, lo he confirmado, Blaine me gusta. Estaba consciente de que es guapo, aunque no puedo ver su rostro completo gracias a todo ese cabello con el que lo cubre, pero aún así es obvio que es hermoso. Tenía en claro que me gustaba lo brillante que es, la forma en que realiza su trabajo con tanta pasión y dedicación es algo que admiro mucho y el tiempo a su lado siempre es especial, me encanta su voz, es tan melodiosa, cálida y su sonrisa es tan dulce y cuando ríe, amo escucharlo reír y puedo seguir pensando en tantas cosas relacionadas a él que simplemente no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes lo mucho que me gusta. _

_Sé que le tengo un gran cariño y lo considero alguien genial, pero de ahí a establecer que me gusta hay una gran diferencia. No puedo esperar que llegue el lunes para verlo, aunque estoy nervioso pues no sé cómo voy a comportarme ahora delante de él ya que no quiero arruinar las cosas._

_Hemos ido avanzando poco a poco, de ese Blaine que ni siquiera me miraba o me hablaba a pasar juntos todo el sábado es algo increíble. Me alegra que me esté permitiendo atravesar sus murallas, todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero me gusta la forma en que todo ha ido pasando._

_Ahora debo ser más cuidadoso, no quiero poner en evidencia lo que siento, pues no tengo idea de las preferencias de Blaine. Puede ser hétero, lo cual sería terrible para mí, pero también puede ser gay, lo cual no significa que yo le vaya a gustar, lo cual también sería terrible y no quiero asustarlo de ninguna manera, es por eso que me da algo de miedo todo esto._

_Quiero que llegue el lunes y al mismo tiempo no quiero por toda esta mezcla de emociones que estoy sintiendo, pero si alguien me preguntara, definitivamente mi respuesta sería que ansío volver a verlo._

* * *

**.**

\- ¿Kurt qué tienes? Luces algo nervioso.

\- ¿Nervioso? Para nada, ¿por qué habría de estarlo Brittany?

\- Por lo que pasó el viernes con Courtney tal vez. Ella ha estado de un lado a otro desde que llegó y temo que ha estado contando tu secreto.

\- ¿Mi secreto? Oh! No recordaba eso, bueno, como te dije esa noche en el club, estoy orgulloso de ser gay, así que no es ningún secreto y si ella está regando la noticia por todas partes, entonces lo único que me demuestra es la clase de ser humano tan vil que es porque obviamente lo estaría haciendo con malas intenciones. En fin, mi mente está en otras cosas ahora para ser honestos.

\- ¿En qué cosas? Si se puede saber, claro.

\- Necesito hablar con Blaine por ejemplo y lo han tenido todo el día de un departamento a otro. ¿Cuánto falta para la hora de almuerzo? Al parecer será el único momento en que podemos conversar.

\- Sólo 10 minutos. Y es verdad, el pobre debe estar cansado, no ha parado desde que llegó. Mira, ahí viene y no tiene buena cara, creo que algo le pasó…

* * *

\- Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu domingo? Te traje este sánduche que es nuevo, recién salió el fin de semana y me han dicho que es delicioso. Traje uno de esos para mí también – sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio de su compañero.

\- Gracias! – dijo con voz fría y sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así conmigo Blaine? – sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Es cierto que eres gay? – seguía mirando a su computadora.

Kurt respiró profundamente – sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? En todo el edificio sólo se habla de eso y de lo que pasó el viernes en el club. Pensé que eras diferente.

\- Vamos despacio – dijo preocupado – en primer lugar, porque no voy de un lugar a otro diciendo "Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy gay", eso suena a esas personas que van a un centro de ayuda y luego de que se presentan cuentan su problema o sus desgracias y ser gay no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Estoy orgulloso de quien soy Blaine, simplemente no voy pregonándolo ni se ha dado un tema de conversación entre nosotros como para contártelo.

\- Segundo, no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de que pensaste que yo era diferente. Si es por mi orientación sexual, me dolería porque siempre he creído que no eres prejuicioso. Y tercero, pasaron muchas cosas en el club, así que tendrías que ser más específico.

\- No me molestan tus preferencias – dijo con voz ronca, el semblante serio y su mirada fija en la computadora – eres libre de ser quien eres y lo que te guste es asunto tuyo. Si eres gay, no me importa. Sobre lo del club, dicen que estuviste tratando de ligarte a todos los chicos que te fueran posibles, pero que no conforme con eso, te emborrachaste y anduviste insinuándotele a Courtney hasta que ella tuvo que ponerte en tu lugar.

Kurt no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer no sólo les había dicho a todos que era gay sino que había inventado una terrible mentira para desprestigiarlo - Blaine, somos amigos por lo que espero que confíes en mí y no en chismes de cualquier otra persona, las cosas no fueron así, ella me estuvo persiguiendo, fue ella la que no dejaba de insinuárseme y yo le puse un alto y ahí fue donde le dije que era gay. El tiempo que estuve en el club lo pasé con Brittany bailando y conversando. Nada de lo que están diciendo es cierto, ¿me crees?

Blaine respiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Kurt trataba de no demostrarlo, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de la angustia por la respuesta de su amigo, no quería que tuviese una idea equivocada sobre él, menos ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba. Tenía miedo de que Blaine creyera en esas mentiras y empezó a desesperarse ante el silencio reinante.

\- Blaine, dime algo por favor – trataba de sonar calmado, pero su voz denotaba sus nervios – ¿Blaine?

El moreno lo miró a los ojos fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo cual hacía a Kurt angustiarse más - Confío en ti Kurt! Tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, pero creo que eres honesto y en el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me has demostrado ser una persona íntegra. Discúlpame si dudé en algún momento y te hice sentir mal, me sentía algo confundido con todas las cosas que he escuchado hoy.

Kurt sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, respiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla avanzando hacia el otro lado del escritorio hasta quedar alado de Blaine y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – gracias Blaine, gracias por creer en mí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa eso" – el ojimiel sintió como su amigo temblaba y no entendía la razón, más se dio cuenta de que estaba vulnerable y era la primera vez que lo veía así. Aunque a él no le gustaba el contacto físico, sintió que debía corresponderle el abrazo, así que se puso de pie haciendo que Kurt lo soltara por unos segundos y luego lo atrajo hacia él para fundirse en un acogedor abrazo.

* * *

\- Entonces es verdad que eres gay – dijo Sebastian al entrar a la oficina y verlos abrazados – ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar su voz y se soltaron. Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en su puesto sin dejar de observarlos.

Blaine se sentó rápidamente y Kurt avanzó hacia su escritorio para sentarse y esperar el veneno que fuese a soltar su compañero, pero fue sorprendido con sus palabras – "Así que gay, pues bienvenido al club. Es bueno saber que un chico tan atractivo juega para mi equipo".

\- ¿Eres gay? – preguntó el castaño totalmente sorprendido.

\- Así es Hummel y orgulloso de serlo, espero que tú también – le guiñó el ojo.

Los demás empezaron a llegar y con ellos los rumores y miradas acusatorias, pero Kurt trató de no prestar atención. Sabía que había sido el tema de conversación de sus compañeros durante el almuerzo y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más lo sería.

\- Lo lamento mucho Kurt – dijo Brittany triste – les dije que no era cierto lo que ese mujer les dijo y que estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, pero no me creyeron.

\- Tranquila princesa y gracias por defenderme – le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

Las bromas y comentarios de doble sentido se hicieron presentes y cuando Kurt se estaba cansando e iba a decirles que no le importaba lo que ellos opinaran, vio a Sebastian ponerse de pie y lanzar una mirada furiosa – SE CALLAN TODOS YA! SER GAY NO ES NINGÚN DELITO NI ES MOTIVO PARA QUE HAGAN BROMAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS, NO SÉ QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA, DEJEN A HUMMEL EN PAZ.

Alguien le dijo que se calmara y que no lo tomara de esa forma pues no tendría por qué afectarle. Además eran bromas inocentes.

\- ¿INOCENTES? LAS BROMAS DONDE OFENDEN A ALGUIEN NUNCA SON INOCENTES, Y SÍ ME AFECTA PORQUE TAMBIÉNN SOY GAY Y TODOS USTEDES LO SABEN, HABER ¿POR QUÉ NO HACEN ESA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS Y BROMAS SOBRE MÍ? QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS – Todos guardaban absoluto silencio – ESTAMOS EN UNA DE LAS CIUDADES DONDE HAY MAYOR CANTIDAD DE GAYS, INCLUSO HAY COMUNIDADES ENTERAS GAY Y RESULTA QUE EN ESTA OFICINA ESTÁN TODOS LOS ESTÚPIDOS HOMOFÓBICOS REUNIDOS, NO ES POSIBLE!

\- Tal vez ser gay no sea malo, pero ser una zorra sí – dijo Courtney con aire de superioridad – y Hummel es una y de las más grandes.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO DICES LA VERDAD? SABES QUE TODO LO INVENTASTE – gritó Kurt indignado. Brittany lo tomó de la mano y él volteó a verla, ella negaba con la cabeza y él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – lamento haber alzado la voz, no es correcto que un hombre le grite a una mujer.

\- Pero tú no eres hombre – contestó ella en tono de burla – "Y TÚ NO ERES MUJER, SINO UNA ARPÍA Y LA MAYOR DE LAS ZORRAS" – vociferó Sebastian – TAL VEZ KURT ES UN CABALLERO, PERO YO TRATO A LAS PERSONAS COMO SE LO MERECEN Y LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO AGUANTÁNDOME LAS GANAS DE DECIRTE LO QUE PIENSO DE TI.

De pronto una gran discusión empezó, gritos de todas partes se escuchaban hasta que un fuerte golpe retumbó en el lugar, seguido de una voz que provocó el silencio colectivo - ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿DÓNDE CREEN QUE ESTÁN PARA ARMAR SEMEJANTE ESCÁNDALO? – se escuchó un susurro: "Sra. Sylvester"


	8. Capítulo 8: TODO EN ORDEN

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**"****Todo En Orden"**

* * *

.

Sue había ido a hablar con Tina cuando escuchó una discusión así que se acercó a observar lo que ocurría, ella era cancerbera del trato cordial y respetuoso en el lugar de trabajo, consideraba que la oficina debía ser vista como un santuario y como tal tenía que ser respetada.

Empezó a llamarlos uno a uno a su oficina para escuchar lo que tenían que decir sobre lo ocurrido y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Estoy jodido – decía Kurt tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Me va a correr y ni siquiera he terminado las pasantías, eso va a ir a mi expediente y ya no me va a contratar tampoco – escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia – por favor usa otro baño – dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

\- Kurt, soy Blaine, déjame pasar por favor. No necesito el baño sino saber cómo estás – el castaño abrió la puerta y el chico entró y de inmediato sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver en ese estado a su amigo. Desde que llegó Kurt había sido alguien seguro de sí mismo, fuerte , con actitud de ganador, lleno de energía y siempre con una gran sonrisa, pero el chico que estaba frente a él lucía temeroso, triste, confundido, sus manos temblaban y aunque estaba luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que se acunaban en sus ojos, éstas terminaron ganando la batalla.

Blaine lo abrazó y empezó a consolarlo tratando de darle ánimos, le aseguró que todo estaría bien porque él era inocente en todo ese lío que se había armado y que Sue iba a darse cuenta de eso porque ella era una mujer muy sabia y perspicaz.

\- No quiero perder esta oportunidad – decía Kurt en medio de sollozos – no me quiero ir de aquí, ni me quiero alejar de ti – Blaine le susurró al oído "tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi vida" – Kurt se aferró más a él hasta que el moreno lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cabeza mirándolo fijamente "no llores por favor, me duele verte así Kurt, regálame una sonrisa, amo verte sonreír".

El ojiazul trató de regular su respiración y sin dejar de mirar a Blaine empezó a acercarse lentamente, al ver que él hacía lo mismo, posó sus labios suavemente sobre los del ojimiel por un par de segundos, sólo un roce de labios cuando fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Tina del otro lado – Kurt cariño, sal por favor, la Sra. Sylvester te espera en su oficina. ¿Kurt?

\- Ya salgo – dijo con voz temblorosa – necesito unos minutos para arreglarme.

\- Ok cariño, yo le digo y tranquilo.

\- Gracias Tina!

Blaine lo soltó y acarició su mano antes de salir del baño, dándole espacio para que se arregle.

* * *

\- Tome asiento Sr. Hummel – dijo Sue molesta y mirándolo circunspecta – platíqueme qué fue lo que sucedió.

Kurt le contó todo lo que pasó - para sorpresa de ella - sin omitir ningún detalle, incluso el hecho de haberle levantado la voz a su compañera…

::::::

\- Estoy preocupada – le decía Brittany a Blaine – Kurt lleva mucho tiempo en la oficina de la Sra. Sylvester. Espero que todo salga bien – "Ajá" – fue lo único que el moreno respondió, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- La Sra. Sylvester ya tiene todas nuestras declaraciones, estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de que Kurt sólo fue el blanco de todo este problema – dijo Sebastian – "Ojalá que así sea Seb. Gracias por defender a Kurt como lo hiciste" – le sonrió – No tienes nada que agradecerme, Kurt me cae muy bien, sabes que desde que llegó nos llevamos de maravilla, además es un buen chico, no merecía pasar por toda esa porquería.

Al cabo de un rato Kurt entró a la oficina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recogió sus cosas sin decir nada a nadie. Brittany y Sebastian le preguntaban qué había ocurrido mientras Blaine sólo lo observaba desde su asiento, pero el castaño no respondía, terminó de guardar todo y sin siquiera despedirse, se secó las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y se fue.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron asustados – no puede ser que la Sra. Sylvester lo haya corrido – dijo Brittany con la voz quebrada, él sólo negaba con la cabeza. Blaine puso una mano en su pecho y respiró con dificultad. Courtney se rió socarronamente – me alegro que lo botaran como al perro que es, cada quien tiene lo que se merece – Los tres la miraron con rabia.

* * *

.

*** KURT ***

_Hoy fue un día tan agotador emocional y mentalmente. Debo reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de vulnerable y eso de cierto modo me asustó. Me considero una persona fuerte y muy estable, pero hoy me desarmé, incluso Santana se asustó al verme así, tanto que corrió a abrazarme y empezó a llorar. Cuando le conté lo que pasó, juró que le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos a Courtney y tuve que aferrarme a ella para detenerla porque se disponía a ir a la empresa en ese momento._

**_:::::::_**

.

\- ¿Entonces qué va a pasar con esa…

\- Santana! – dijo serio antes de que ella use una grosería.

\- Bruja! Eso iba a decir, esa bruja, porque eso es – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Le pedí a la Sra. Sylvester que la cambie de departamento.

\- Déjame ver si entendí, la dueña de la empresa te dijo que iba a despedir a la mujer esa por su comportamiento poco ético y hasta te dijo que podías demandarla por falso testimonio y daño moral, ¿sin embargo tú le dijiste que no harías nada en contra de ella y que no la despida, tan sólo que la cambie a otra oficina?

\- Así es! Yo no iba a perjudicarla, sé que tiene un familiar enfermo al que ayuda y no podía hacer que la dejen sin trabajo cuando la salud y vida de un ser humano depende de sus ingresos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo demoraría en conseguir otro trabajo y mientras tanto ese familiar puede necesitar medicinas, algún chequeo médico o lo que sea.

\- No sé si eres tontito o demasiado noble. Hay tanto amor en tu corazón Kurt, no dejas de sorprenderme – sonrió y abrazó al castaño.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que luego fue reemplazado por una pregunta…

\- ¿Entonces Sebastian es gay?

\- Así es, no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero sí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Blaine? ¿Ya has averiguado qué es?

\- Oficialmente no, pero sospecho que gay también.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué sospechas?

\- Lo besé – dijo tímidamente.

\- ¿TU QUÉ? Hummel tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalle y no omitas nada, las partes sucias sobre todo – sonrió con picardía.

\- Santana! No hay partes sucias! Sólo lo besé, bueno fue un roce de labios por unos segundos, pero él no se apartó ni me rechazó, es más, cuando me acerqué, él también lo hizo.

\- ¿Y cómo se sintió? – preguntó emocionada.

\- Mmm… dulce y a pesar de que sólo fue un roce, se sintió especial – suspiró.

\- ¿Y él qué dijo? ¿Qué le pareció?

\- No lo sé porque en ese momento Tina me avisó que la Sra. Sylvester me esperaba en su oficina y tuvimos esa plática tan extensa y luego me dio el resto de la tarde libre y mañana también.

\- Me cae bien esa señora, fue muy loable y todas las cosas que te expresó, me alegra que se diera cuenta que tú fuiste atacado injustamente y me alegra más todavía que vaya a sancionar a quienes estuvieron involucrados en el asunto.

\- ¿Sabes qué me da gusto? Que no sólo mis amigos de la oficina me defendieron y hablaron bien de mí con ella, sino también varios compañeros de los otros departamentos.

\- Eres una gran persona y ellos se han dado cuenta – se sonrieron y Santana le sujetó una mano.

\- Gracias! Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, vamos a relajarnos y ¿qué tal si pedimos algo para cenar? No tengo ganas de cocinar y sé que tú tampoco.

\- Suena perfecto para mí Kurt y mientras tanto, tenemos que planificar tu siguiente movimiento con Anderson – le dio pequeños codazos mientras reía traviesamente.

Blaine! – pronunció Kurt en un tono suave y tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.


	9. Capítulo 9: EL ENCUENTRO

*****_Jeny_ Pronto se volverán a besar ;) Sebastian lo va a seguir apoyando a Kurt :)

***** _Georgi G_ Sí, se dieron un beso tierno. Tina siempre es taaan oportuna u.u Me alegra que te guste :)

***** _Monse de CrissColfer_ Aww, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y apoyo! Me motivas a seguir escribiendo ^^ Trato de actualizar seguido ;) Kurt es un gran luchador y jamás se va a dar por vencido ni dejar de nadie. Blaine tuvo una vida muy dura :( Santana rules ;)

***** _brendaledesma33_ Sí, su primer beso *-* Kurt tiene un corazón inmenso n.n

***** _Amop2018_ Brócoli jajaja. Sí, pasó por cosas muy difíciles lamentablemente. Courtney es de lo peor. Kurtana son lo máximo ;)

***** _Candy Criss_ Blaine celoso, sí, dentro de poco y será muy celoso.

***** _CereceresDany_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando! Palabras como las tuyas me mantienen motivada *-*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

.

El miércoles Kurt regresó para alegría de muchos, sobretodo de sus amigos y fue recibido en medio de abrazos y palabras amables.

Durante dos días Blaine estuvo comportándose muy raro y esquivo con Kurt y éste supuso que había sido por lo que pasó en el baño, no había otra explicación, así que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que hubo y se acercó al moreno para disculparse y se sorprendió tristemente cuando él aceptó la disculpa.

Mes y medio después, Kurt y Blaine se habían vuelto más unidos, aunque Blaine seguía siendo reservado en muchas cosas. Un día discutieron porque Kurt le dijo que no era justo que él fuera el único que siempre hablaba sobre su vida, su pasado, planes futuros, etc., respondiendo a cualquier interrogante que Blaine tuviera, pero el ojimiel jamás respondía nada y cuando era su turno de hablar sobre algún aspecto de su vida, cambiaba el tema de conversación o inventaba alguna excusa.

Era difícil ver a Blaine todos los días estando peleados, pero Kurt no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, no era justo que el moreno nunca dijera nada y se las arreglase para sacarle información a él.

* * *

.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esa absurda pelea? – preguntó Santana ya cansada de escuchar a su amigo lamentarse todas las noches.

\- Hasta que Blaine se dé cuenta de cómo funciona una amistad, es 50 y 50. No puede seguir pretendiendo que yo ponga el 100% y él no aporte nada.

De pronto un mensaje llegó y Kurt sin ánimos tomó el celular para revisarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron al leerlo:

_Tienes razón, por favor veámonos frente al parque dentro de una hora, te voy a contar todo lo que quieras. - Blaine_

\- Uy, ¿quién te escribió que estás sonriendo de esa forma? – Santana se asomaba por encima del hombro de Kurt para tratar de leer el mensaje.

\- Es Blaine, quiere que nos veamos para conversar, así que no me esperes porque no sé cuánto me voy a tardar.

\- Sí, claro conversar… uuh, wanky – le guiñó el ojo.

\- SANTANA! – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

La moreno soltó una carcajada – adoro cuando te sonrojas Hummel. Ve y sácale toda la información, cuando regreses quiero el chisme completo.

* * *

.

Kurt llegó al lugar indicado y ahí estaba Blaine esperándolo, arrimado a una pared, lucía preocupado y definitivamente sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado pues no escuchó cuando Kurt lo llamó. Fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que reaccionó.

\- Hey tú! _Un millón por tus pensamientos_ – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- Hola! – contestó con una semi sonrisa – El refrán dice _un centavo por tus pensamientos._

\- Yo sé, pero pagaría con gusto un millón para saber que ocurre dentro de tu cabeza – el ojimiel asintió – "vamos" – hizo un gesto para que lo siga - ¿A dónde vamos Blaine? – "a mi departamento".

Luego de caminar por 10 minutos aproximadamente, llegaron. Blaine abrió la puerta – bienvenido a mi espacio, no es grande, pero para mí está bien – Kurt entró y echó un rápido vistazo a todo. El lugar era pequeño y la decoración era bastante sencilla para su gusto, avanzó un poco más y se dio cuenta que eso era todo, la sala estaba formada por un solo sofá, en frente la pequeña cocina, no muy lejos una mesa con dos sillas y a unos pocos pasos más, en diagonal, la cama.

\- Wow! Vaya que es pequeño aquí – se tapó la boca con una mano – lo lamento, yo no debí decir…

\- Tranquilo Kurt, no me importa, sé que este lugar no es grande, pero me gusta, vivo solo y nunca nadie viene, así que funciona para mí. No necesito más realmente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca has traído a nadie a tu departamento?

\- No, tú eres la única persona a la que he traído. Para mí invitar a alguien al lugar donde vives es algo muy personal y debes confiar en esa persona realmente. Tal vez para otros es lo más común llevar personas a sus casas, pero este es mi santuario y no lo comparto con nadie. Eres la primera persona en quien confío lo suficiente como para haberle permitido venir.

\- Oh! eso es tan… gracias – llevó ambas manos a su pecho – significa tanto para mí no sólo lo que acabas de decir, sino que me permitas estar en tu lugar sagrado, no tengo palabras… yo…

\- Quiero demostrarte que sí confío en ti. Me dijiste que no lo hacía y no es verdad.

\- Blaine, lo lamento, estaba enojado y a veces sólo mi gran boca se abre y suelta toda clase de cosas antes de que haga contacto con mi cerebro.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa – todo lo que dijiste era cierto, yo no he puesto de mi parte en nuestra amistad – hizo una pequeña mueca – eres tú quien siempre ha estado dando sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- No, no es así, ahora lo entiendo. Para ti no es fácil hacer amigos, pero porque no te gusta por alguna razón crear vínculos con las personas, y al comienzo ni siquiera me mirabas o hablabas y ahora estoy aquí en tu departamento, eso ha sido un gran avance, pasos gigantes, has ido rompiendo tus muros, traspasando tus fronteras y eso no es nada fácil, sin embargo lo has hecho y me siento más que honrado de que sea conmigo, que me dieras la oportunidad de ser amigos, y que me tengas la suficiente confianza, gracias Blaine.

\- La confianza no se agradece Kurt, se gana y se demuestra y tú lo has hecho, al punto de que no sólo te traje aquí, sino que estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo sobre mi vida y sabes que no es algo que acostumbre – Kurt suspiró y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a platicar, el castaño quería empezar con cosas sencillas como su comida favorita, los lugares que le gustan, película favorita, planes para el futuro. No quería profundizar demasiado, sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo, así que iría poco a poco, no iba a forzarlo a hablar tampoco ni era necesario que le dijera todo en un día.

::::::::::

La noche llegó, así que ordenaron algo de comer, pero Kurt tuvo que ir hasta la calle a recoger el paquete con la comida ya que Blaine se negó a que el repartidor llegue hasta su departamento. El castaño pensó que eso era bastante raro, pero de seguro su amigo tenía una razón poderosa que él descubriría a su debido tiempo.

\- ¿No se te hace tarde Kurt?

\- No, tranquilo. Mañana es sábado así que puedo pasar aquí toda la noche, no me importa trasnocharme, claro, a menos que quieras que me retire porque estás cansado, en cuyo caso no hay inconveniente.

\- Oh no, para nada, sólo preguntaba porque no me gustaría que andes solo por las calles a elevadas horas, es muy peligroso, eso es todo. Me alegra que te puedas quedar, sabes que me gusta tu compañía – "A mi igual Blaine, me gusta mucho estar contigo" – ambos se sonrieron.

Entre pláticas, comentarios, historias, algunas risas, de pronto Kurt le preguntó por su familia, olvidando lo que Blaine le había dicho meses atrás en el hospital. El moreno se puso serio y su rostro palideció por un instante – no tengo familia – dijo con voz áspera – ya te había contado que mis padres murieron, tengo un tío que no cuenta y no me importa si sigue vivo o no y mi abuelo, quien falleció hace unos años.

\- Sí, es verdad, me dijiste lo de tus padres, lo olvidé, lo lamento en verdad, debió ser muy duro y que no tengas más familia, no sé qué decir. Lamento también lo de tu abuelo.

\- "Gracias" – dijo el moreno con tono serio. Pero tranquilo, eso ya pasó hace tiempo, lo he superado – Kurt tomó su mano y Blaine la apretó ligeramente.

Quisiera que me contaras lo de tus padres – dijo el castaño con recelo y observando con atención los gestos de su amigo.

Blaine miró hacia el techo mientras respiraba pesadamente, luego bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Kurt – primero tengo que advertirte que mi historia no es nada fácil, he pasado por muchas cosas y si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado y quieres que te deje de contar, dímelo.

Kurt se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, trató de imaginarse un sin número de historias, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.


	10. Capítulo 10: LOS GOLPES DE LA VIDA

***** _Guest_ ¿Quién dijo que lo iban a matar? Tranquil

***** _Olga Moreno_ Hola! Sí, a partir de ahora se irá conociendo todo lo que le ha tocado vivir a Blaine, que ha sido muy difícil. Kurt será un gran apoyo.

***** _Brendaledesma33_ Kurt ha sabido ganarse la confianza de Blaine, aunque todavía le cuesta. A partir de este capítulo se sabrá todo lo que le ha pasado.

***** _Monse de CrissColfer_ Exacto! Su actitud se debe a su pasado, el cual no ha sido nada fácil. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lindo día para ti también :)

***** _jeny_ Ya llegan los besos, tranquila :)

***** _Andrea Lany_ Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Le sigo poniendo todas las ganas. Besos

***** _Georgina Odriazola_ Blaine está confiando en Kurt, pero no como para ponerse wanky todavía, pero ya llegará el momento.

***** _Emily TÖbär_ Siii, un paso muy importante para Blaine y en la relación de ellos. A partir de ahora vas a descubrir cuál es la historia de Blaine.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**"****Los Golpes De La Vida"**

* * *

.

*** BLAINE ***

_No he hablado de lo que me pasó con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero creo que estoy listo, confío en Kurt y espero no equivocarme al hacerlo. Él ha sido un gran amigo en estos meses y estoy seguro de que no va a juzgarme, aunque nada de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, al final la vida sólo se ha encargado de ser una porquería conmigo._

_Se siente bien tenerlo frente a mí, mirándome de esa forma tan llena de cariño y su mano sujetando la mía para indicarme que todo está bien. Ojalá todo estuviera bien, pero la verdad es que estoy jodido y nadie puede cambiarlo._

_Lo único que quiero es que las piezas se acomoden y llegue el día indicado para poder cobrar venganza por todo el daño que me han hecho._

_Escucho su voz llamándome, tal vez llevo mucho tiempo sumergido en mis pensamientos y empieza a preocuparse, esa dulce voz que me reconforta… me hubiera gustado que mi vida fuese diferente y ahí haberlo conocido, creo que hubiera podido ser feliz a su lado, pero por mucho que me guste, y vaya que me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi, no puedo arrastrarlo a mi mundo, a mi pesadilla._

**_* FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE BLAINE *_**

:::::::::::::::::::::

\- Blaine, si no te sientes bien podemos dejar esto para otro momento.

\- No Kurt, tranquilo, quiero contarte, pero necesito que tengas una mente muy abierta y que puedas entender. Me preocupa que no te sientas bien con lo que te voy a decir.

\- Soy un chico gay de un pueblo pequeño y homofóbico como es Lima en Ohio, he visto y escuchado cosas muy difíciles y conozco historias terribles, puedo manejarlo, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Blaine suspiró y le dio una débil sonrisa – bien, entonces empezaré contándote que tuve a los mejores padres del mundo, ellos eran en verdad geniales, los recuerdo siempre sonriendo, siendo amables con todas las personas, a pesar de tener dinero eran muy sencillos y humildes, tan cariñosos entre ellos y conmigo.

...

Tuve una infancia feliz, se puede decir que perfecta, padres amorosos que me daban todo, a pesar que nunca fui exigente, sin embargo ellos se aseguraron de que no me faltara nada, tenía muchos amigos, era un excelente alumno y en la escuela todo me iba muy bien, viajaba a diferentes lugares cada año, en fin, no recuerdo un día en el que no me sintiera dichoso y no estuviera sonriendo.

Mis padres eran personas tan buenas, me amaban, en verdad me amaban y cuando supieron de mis preferencias, lo aceptaron, tal vez no fue fácil, pero me apoyaron en todo, su amor fue siempre incondicional.

\- ¿Tus preferencias? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Kurt intrigado, aunque en el fondo tenía la sospecha de conocer la respuesta.

Era un niño como cualquier otro, me encantaba jugar, correr, practicaba varios deportes, vivía trepándome a los árboles, por eso andaba lleno de raspones y moretones, pero no me importaba. Llegaba a casa todo sudado y lleno de lodo luego de haber jugado con mis amigos… todo lo típico de un niño, hasta que cumplí 10 años y descubrí algo que me asustó mucho, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos y pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo, por eso decidí no decir nada, quería asegurarme de lo que me estaba pasando.

Un día estábamos todos reunidos en casa de uno de mis amigos, Josh, en un tipo de pijamada pero versión niños traviesos y no podía dejar de mirar a un par de ellos, trataba de poner mi atención en otras cosas, pero me resultaba difícil y fue cuando me di cuenta, aunque eso no me hacía feliz pues pensé que mis padres se enojarían conmigo y se iban a sentir decepcionados.

El hermano mayor de Josh llegó y estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos y ahí lo escuché decir que a los chicos que les gustaban otros chicos eran como chicas, se vestían como chicas, actuaban como chicas y un sin número de cosas más y eso me confundía por completo porque yo ni era como una chica, ni me vestía de esa forma ni nada de lo que él decía y sin embargo me gustaban los chicos, así que mi cabeza era todo un lío.

Cuando sentí que no podía más con ese enredo, decidí hablar con mis padres. Les dije que necesitaba decirles algo importante y les pedí que nos viéramos en la sala, así que se sentaron juntos y yo me ubiqué de frente y con recelo les conté lo que me pasaba. Ellos me miraron y luego se miraron fijamente, como sin con la mirada se dijeran todo, hubo un gran silencio durante unos segundos o minutos, quien sabe, pero para mí fue eterno, trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. No sabía si lloraba porque me aterraba lo que había descubierto de mí, por lo confundido que estaba con todas las cosas que había escuchado o porque mis padres ahora lo sabían y no quería que se enojaran conmigo, tal vez lloraba por todo al mismo tiempo. Mi papá se levantó, avanzó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado para luego abrazarme fuertemente, poco después mi mamá hizo lo mismo, me dijeron que no tenía que avergonzarme ni sentirme mal por ser quien era y que ellos jamás me iban a dejar de amar.

Les conté también sobre las cosas que había escuchado y que me confundían y ellos me sacaron de mi error, me hicieron entender que las personas tienen un concepto equivocado de lo que es ser gay y que existían estereotipos lamentablemente que están infundados por gente sin conocimiento alguno y que sólo se deja llevar por lo que otros dicen. Fue una charla muy extensa de hecho, pero se aseguraron de despejar todas mis dudas y de que me quedara muy claro lo mucho que me amaban y como siempre iban a estar orgullosos de mí.

\- Eso debió ser hermoso, tener unos padres tan buenos que sean capaces de entenderte sin juzgarte y que te apoyen incondicionalmente al saber que eres gay – Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Bien, no lo soy, de hecho soy bisexual, o eso creo. A estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso Blaine? Dices que a los 10 años te diste cuenta de que te gustaban los chicos y ahora dices que eres bi, no entiendo.

Esa es otra historia que ya luego te contaré – hizo una mueca.

...

El tiempo seguía pasando, y así llegó mi cumpleaños número 13 y con eso el inicio de muchos cambios propiciados por la adolescencia, por supuesto mis padres estaban pendientes de todo para guiarme en el proceso. Me sentía tan afortunado de tenerlos y que ellos dentro de sus ocupadas agendas de trabajo, siempre se daban tiempo para mí, para compartir juntos.

Las cosas en mi vida transcurrían con normalidad, pero un día las cosas cambiaron, estaba con mi mamá contándole de un compañero que se me hacía muy lindo, era increíble poder hablar de esas cosas con mis padres, entonces mi papá llegó del trabajo y nos dijo que iríamos al cine, estaba emocionado en verdad porque era una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver. A la salida fuimos a comer a un lugar nuevo y como cerca estaba un centro que tenía muchos juegos y atracciones, les pedí a mis padres que entráramos, recuerdo que me divertí inmensamente, los tres estábamos disfrutando, pero llegó la hora de volver a casa, sin embargo les insistí que nos quedáramos más tiempo y ellos aceptaron.

Finalmente salimos del lugar y caminábamos por la calle conversando y riendo, cuando fuimos interceptados por varios tipos. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que mi mamá empezó a gritar, nos estaban asaltando y mi papá opuso resistencia así que lo empezaron a golpear y como mi mamá no dejaba de gritar la golpearon también. Yo estaba agachado detrás de un auto observando todo, tenía mucho miedo, pero no pude resistir más y en un acto estúpido me lancé sobre ellos gritando y dando golpes para que soltaran a mis padres, pero fue en vano.

Mi padre era fuerte, así que les estaba dando problemas, recibía golpes, pero él también los daba y fue cuando le dispararon. A mí me golpearon y me aventaron hacia un lado, escuché más disparos y cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi madre tirada a mi lado. Escuchaba voces y de pronto un arma estaba apuntándome a la cara y pensé que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, ya me habían arrebatado a mis padres, quitarme la vida era un acto decente de su parte, esperaba con ansias el disparo, pero me desmayé, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, mi abuelo y mi tío estaban conmigo.

...

\- Kurt estaba con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, su expresión reflejaba terror y respiraba pesadamente, no podía creer que Blaine hubiera pasado por eso y sin poder decir nada, sólo le apretó con más fuerza la mano –

Los recuerdos me perseguían a cada instante, era imposible dormir porque ni bien cerraba los ojos las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez y yo seguía sin entender por qué había ocurrido eso, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, era como si todo se hubiera quedado estancado en mí, escuché a los médicos decir que estaba en estado de shock. Veía y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero luego comprendí que no podía moverme, no podía emitir ningún sonido. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo sé que un día abrí los ojos y mi abuelo estaba sentado a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano mientras lloraba y dije su nombre, él me miró sorprendido y me abrazó, pude abrazarlo y empecé a llorar amargamente.

Luego de eso me tuvieron en observación durante 48 horas. Sabía que pasado ese tiempo me darían el alta y me enviarían a casa, me aterré al pensar dónde viviría, porque no podía regresar a mi casa, mis padres ya no estaban y fue cuando vi a mi abuelo y mi tío entrar a la habitación, tenían una pequeña discusión, así que me acosté y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. No entendía de qué hablaban, hasta que las palabras me golpearon, mi tío dijo que mis padres le habían dado una carta poder dándole potestad sobre mí en caso de que a ellos les ocurriera algo… es como si hubieran sabido con anticipación que algo malo les iba a suceder, eso me produje un fuerte escalofrío.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo porque el doctor los llamó, y me quedé pensando en que iba a vivir con mi tío, lo cual no estaba mal pues él siempre había sido genial, aunque hubiera preferido estar con mi abuelo, creí que con mi tío estaría bien, sin saber que eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Llegó el día, me dieron de alta y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba embarcado en el auto camino al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Noté que algo andaba mal con mi tío, pues siempre nos llevamos bien, platicábamos mucho, y aunque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, el silencio reinante era terrible.

Sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré tratando de entender lo que ocurría y pude ver su cara fruncida y su expresión de rabia, haciendo un esfuerzo le pregunté qué le pasaba y sin siquiera mirarme me gritó, dijo que yo había sido el culpable de que su hermano estuviera muerto y que nunca me lo iba a perdonar y para su desgracia tenía que hacerse cargo de mí.

Esas palabras no sólo me sorprendieron sino que me devastaron y me hicieron dar cuenta de que a partir de ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar por completo y no sería para bien.


	11. Capítulo 11: BIENVENIDO A MI PESADILLA

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**"****Bienvenido A Mi Pesadilla"**

* * *

.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me indicó cual sería mi habitación y se fue, me dejó solo y yo me sentía totalmente perdido. Me senté en el borde de la cama y empecé a llorar, lloré por no tener a mis padres, lloré por el dolor físico que aún tenía después de la paliza que me dieron, lloré porque no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida, lloré por la forma en que mi tío me trató, lloré porque me sentía solo. Por donde buscara, tenía una razón para llorar.

Los días transcurrían y cada vez me sentía peor, no comía y a consecuencia el estómago me dolía mucho, pero simplemente no me pasaba ni un bocado. La ausencia de mis padres era terrible, sumado al hecho de que los recuerdos no me dejaban tranquilo y había momentos en los que lo único que quería era que alguien me abrazara.

Las noches eran un tormento porque pasaba acurrucado en la cama llorando hasta que me quedaba dormido, lo cual sólo era por unos minutos ya que las pesadillas volvían a mí, haciéndome revivir todo lo que pasó ese espantoso día.

Casi siempre me despertaba gritando, totalmente asustado y desorientado hasta que recordaba donde estaba, pero esto sólo provocaba la furia de mi tío, pues decía que lo despertaba y no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Tuve que aprender a controlarme luego de que una noche en la que estaba terriblemente agotado, me pasó algo raro, porque me dormí y por supuesto que desperté en medio de gritos, para volver a dormirme y otra vez seguir soñando, despertar nuevamente gritando y sentirme tan aletargado que caía dormido en cuestión de minutos mientras lloraba. No sé cuántas veces eso se repitió, pero mi tío entró hecho una fiera a gritarme y luego me abofeteó una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de hacerlo.

**::::::::**

Blaine guardó silencio por un momento, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Al darse cuenta, Kurt volvió a apretar su mano – Blaine, lamento tanto todo eso, no fue justo, eras un niño de 13 años que estaba sufriendo mucho y merecías y necesitabas apoyo, amor y comprensión. No tienes idea de lo mucho que hubiera querido estar ahí para ti. Podemos dejar esta conversación de lado, no tienes que seguirme contando… Blaine, Blaine, ¿me escuchas? – El moreno asintió y devolvió el apretón de mano, trató de respirar profundo y siguió contando su historia.

Los meses pasaron y estaba tan cansado de todo, al comienzo pensé que tal vez su actitud era la forma de enfrentar su dolor, después de todo mi padre era su hermano y ellos habían sido muy unidos, pero eso no sucedió. Como si el dolor por mi pérdida no fuese suficiente, tenía que aguantar los malos tratos de mi tío que con el tiempo se fueron intensificando. No podía creer cómo era posible que él hubiese cambiado de esa forma conmigo, siempre buscaba la mínima excusa para estarme gritando o insultando y en el peor de los casos me golpeaba, así que trataba de estar encerrado en mi habitación cuando él estaba en casa, ya que era la mejor forma de no tener que pasar por un mal rato, así mismo, hacía todo lo que él decía sin protestar ni quejarme y poniendo mi máximo empeño.

Un solo error de mi parte o que algo no estuviese en el tiempo indicado y mi vida se convertía en un infierno. Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces tuve que soportar que me dijera que yo era el único culpable de que mis padres murieran porque si yo no me hubiera quedado ese tiempo extra en los juegos, al salir no nos hubiéramos topado con esos tipos y nada hubiese pasado.

Me lo dijo tantas veces que realmente empecé a creerlo y eso era una de las cosas que más me atormentaba y antes de darme cuenta me repetía a mí mismo que todo había sido mi culpa y empezaba a llorar y sentirme miserable, a tal punto que llegué a odiarme.

En ese momento Blaine empezó a llorar y soltó al castaño para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. Kurt trataba de contener inútilmente las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, así que sólo se levantó de la silla y se acercó al moreno para abrazarlo, pero éste lo rechazó. El castaño lo intentó de nuevo sin éxito, provocando una reacción que no esperaba.

\- NO ME TOQUES! ALÉJATE DE MI – vociferó Blaine levantándose súbitamente y agarrando la silla con rabia para aventarla haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared.

Kurt al ver dicha escena, empezó a retroceder asustado, en dirección de la puerta, tropezándose y provocando un ruido que llamó la atención del ojimiel quien al verlo alejarse, se arrimó a la pared y empezó a desmoronarse hasta llegar al piso.

\- Lo lamento tanto Kurt, por favor perdóname, no quise gritarte ni asustarte – dijo con la voz ahogada por el llanto y bajó la cabeza - ¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN IDIOTA? ME ODIO TANTO!

De pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y dejó vencer su peso cayendo contra el pecho de Kurt, quien lo apretó con fuerza contra él – tranquilo Blaine, sé que no es fácil, pero las cosas van a mejorar, todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a ayudar, te lo prometo. Por favor, no vuelvas a insultarte ni a decir que te odias. Te quiero mucho y me duele que lo hagas.

\- No es cierto, nadie puede quererme – contestó entre sollozos.

\- Blaine, no digas eso, yo sí te quiero. Eres una persona hermosa, noble, inteligente, maravillosa, es imposible no quererte. Grábatelo en la cabeza y en el corazón, eres maravilloso y te quiero, te juro que te quiero.

Permanecieron en el piso por más de una hora hasta que Blaine dejó de llorar y Kurt lo llevó a lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de agua para después ayudarlo a acostarse – descansa, lo necesitas, yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta asegurarme de que estés bien, no importa el tiempo que tome – le sobó el hombro y le dio una débil sonrisa. A los pocos minutos Blaine cayó profundamente dormido y Kurt se recostó en el sofá.

No dejaba de recordar cada cosa que Blaine le había contado y sentía que detestaba a ese hombre que le hizo la vida miserable.

\- ¿Qué te hizo tu tío? ¿Hay más que aún no me cuentas? – lanzaba las preguntas al aire – Algo me dice que te pasaron otras cosas terribles Blaine – varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

**::::::::**

Las horas transcurrieron y Kurt apenas si pudo dormir algo, se levantó del sofá y empezó a preparar el desayuno, se dio la vuelta para despertar a Blaine quien, aunque dormía, su rostro estaba claramente agestado y conservaba rastros de haber llorado.

No podía dejar de sentirse tan mal por lo que vivió el ojimiel, miró hacia otro lado y encontró pegada al otro extremo de la cama una foto y se acercó para verla bien. Era una foto del moreno que llamó mucho su atención.

\- Wow! Blaine! – dijo sorprendido - Aquí luces tan feliz y tu cabello es hermoso así bien cuidado y oh… no tienes el rostro cubierto – eso le intrigó por completo, volvió a poner la foto en donde estaba y estuvo tentado por quitarle el cabello del rostro a su amigo, pero decidió que eso no era correcto, si se tapaba debía tener una razón y él no iba a violar su confianza, ya le preguntaría a su debido momento y esperaría a que sea el mismo Blaine quien le cuente y con suerte verlo sin todo ese cabello descuidado sobre su cara.

\- Hola! Buenos días! – dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Amm? ¿Kurt? – preguntaba el ojimiel un poco confundido mientras se sobaba los ojos.

\- Sí Blaine, aquí estoy. Te prometí que no me iría a ninguna parte hasta que estuvieras bien y jamás rompo mis promesas.

\- No tenías que quedarte, yo me siento tan apenado por lo que ocurrió anoche – bajó la cabeza.

\- Hey! Somos amigos, ¿cierto? Y los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y las malas, incondicionalmente y sin juzgarse.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Kurt? ¿Qué esperas de mí a cambio?

\- ¿Qué? – hizo un gesto de sentirse ofendido - ¿Piensas que quiero sacar algún provecho de ti? Somos amigos, y los amigos siempre se dan la mano y se tratan con cariño, eso es todo. No puedo creer que en verdad pienses que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de algún modo de ti, estoy dolido totalmente. ¿Sabes qué? Te preparé el desayuno, ahí queda, me voy a mi departamento – dijo molesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir recordó que había dejado su celular sobre la mesa, así que regresó a buscarlo y se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba llorando. Se debatía entre abrazarlo para consolarlo o dejarlo ahí por haberlo ofendido. Avanzó unos pasos y volteó, pero cuando lo vio que se abrazaba a sus piernas y hundía la cabeza en ellas sintió que se le partía el corazón y regresó enseguida.

\- Blaine por favor no llores, me duele mucho verte así. Blaine – lo abrazó y empezó a sobar su espalda – tranquilo, no te pongas así, aquí estoy, no me voy a ir pero ya no llores.

\- Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso – sollozaba – es que todos siempre quieren algo de mí, nadie se acerca a mí sólo porque sí, a nadie le intereso realmente.

\- Blaine, mírame – le decía con cariño – yo soy tu amigo y jamás me aprovecharía de ti en ningún sentido, te lo he demostrado en todo este tiempo. Soy 100% honesto en mis acciones y sentir – el moreno levantó la cabeza y lo miró "¿me perdonas?" – más que una pregunta era una súplica – claro que sí Blaine, ahora levántate, lávate la cara y vamos a desayunar, ¿sí? - el chico asintió e hizo lo que Kurt le dijo.

**::::::::**

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin mucho que decir y con el intercambio esporádico de miradas. Lavaron juntos los platos y luego Kurt le pidió prestado el baño. Al salir, estaba serio – Blaine, ¿podemos hablar? – el moreno asintió intrigado - ¿Qué son todas esas pastillas que tienes ahí? ¿Tomas todo eso? ¿Para qué son? Conté 10 frascos, eso es mucho.

El chico se puso pálido – no debías ver eso, olvidé guardarlas – murmuró.

\- Respóndeme por favor, me preocupa que tomes todos esos medicamentos y ni siquiera tienen etiqueta, ¿cómo sabes de qué es cada frasco?

Blaine respiró profundo y pensó que sería honesto - Son para dormir, para la ansiedad, el stress, el dolor de cabeza, cosas así.

\- ¿Y por qué no tienen prescripción? Esa clase de medicamentos siempre tienen información detallada en la etiqueta más el nombre del médico que los recetó.

\- No me los mandó nadie, unas sí, cuando estuve enfermo, pero las otras no, las compré por internet.

\- ¿QUÉ? Dime que es una broma – exclamó asustado el castaño – No puedes comprar esa clase de pastillas de esa forma, son de uso delicado y deben ser administradas en la dosis correcta y bajo supervisión médica. Auto medicarte es un gran error Blaine, te puede ocurrir algo y no lo soportaría.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con timidez.

\- Porque te quiero Blaine, lo sabes, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho. Por favor, ya no las tomes, hay otras formas de sentirse bien y si realmente necesitas algún medicamento, vamos al médico, pero no sigas haciéndote eso – suplicaba Kurt – vamos a deshacernos de ellas.

\- NO! Espera, no me estoy drogando si es lo que piensas. Sólo necesito las pastillas para estar más tranquilo y no deprimirme.

\- No las necesitas Blaine, escúchame. Hazlo por ti y por mí, vamos a tirarlas, no voy a dejar que te deprimas, encontraremos formas, pero deja de tomarlas, me preocupa mucho. Si necesitas algo, ya te dije que buscaremos a un especialista y que te de sólo lo que considere necesario con las dosis correctas. No puedes tomar eso que compraste por internet, es una locura.

\- Tu no entiendes Kurt – empezó a temblar y su respiración se entrecortaba – no… no… las tomo siempre, ok… ni todas juntas, sólo… sólo… hay momentos en que… que… necesito algo que me calme porque todo se pone muy mal y… y… siento…

Kurt puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Blaine y lo besó, primero sólo rozando sus labios y luego empezó a darle pequeños y suaves besos - ¿esto ayuda? – preguntó luego de separarse para mirarlo.

Blaine abrió sus ojos grandes al ser sorprendido de esa forma y miraba atónito a Kurt, quien empezó a preocuparse – "Blaine, dime algo, no me mires así y dime algo. Si te molestó, lo lamento, sólo quería mostrarte que hay otras formas, no necesitas pastillas" – el ojimiel lo seguía mirando con una expresión de pánico y Kurt se sentía cada vez peor – "dime algo por favor".

El pelinegro respiró lentamente – "sí ayuda" – contestó y esta vez fue él quien se acercó para besar a Kurt, luego de unos segundos se separó "¿Por qué lo hiciste? No quiero tu lástima.

Kurt entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería – yo no siento lástima por ti Blaine y no te besé por eso, lo hice porque realmente te quiero – el ojimiel lo miró detenidamente y una lágrima furtiva surcó su rostro – "Kurt, yo también te quiero" – se acercaron lentamente y juntaron sus labios en un suave vaivén, poco a poco fueron separando los labios para poder probar un poco más de la boca del otro y se mantuvieron en ese ritmo y de esa forma por varios minutos.


	12. Capítulo 12: TÚ ME HACES SENTIR

*** **_Georgi G_ Sí, finalmente se besaron y Blaine está empezando a dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos *-*

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Lamentablemente Blaine ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt va a apoyarlo en todo

***** _jeny_ Siii, se besaron :) Ya se va a ir descubriendo todo lo que le ha pasado a Blaine.

*** **_Candy Criss _ (3) Blaine estaba dando las vueltas por el lugar esperando a que Kurt saliera porque se preocupa por él.

(5) Lamentablemente perdió a sus papá de esa forma :(

(6) Sí, ambos se gustan, aunque para Blaine es más difícil expresar lo que siente.

(7) Seb se lleva muy bien con Kurt y siempre lo va a apoyar.

(8) Se fue sin despedirse porque estaba abrumado por todo lo que pasó.

(9) No, nada de eso, aunque sí tuvo una vida muy difícil.

(10) Sí, su tío lo maltrataba mucho. Está confundido y es por culpa de su tío, pero Kurt lo va a ayudar a quitarse la confusión.

(11) Los celos están a la vuelta de la esquina. Blaine ha sufrido mucho maltrato y se han aprovechado de él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**"****Tú Me Haces Sentir"**

* * *

.

Llevaban sentados en el sofá un buen rato, ninguno decía nada, entonces Kurt preguntó "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" – Blaine sólo levantó los hombros – "Vamos a caminar" – Blaine negó con la cabeza – "Vamos a la playa" – seguía negando – "¿Enciendo el televisor?" – el moreno movía su cabeza en señal de negación – "¿Quieres conversar?" – volvió a negar – "¿Te puedo abrazar?" – otra vez negó – Kurt se sentía frustrado ante esta situación – "Vamos Blaine, no estés así, no sé por qué te quedaste callado y no quieres hacer nada. ¿Hice algo mal?" – Blaine negó y luego arrimó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt.

A los pocos minutos el ojiazul sintió el hombro mojado por las lágrimas del moreno – Blaine, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – lo tomó por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza – No tienes idea de cuánto me duele verte así, daría lo que sea por quitarte todo ese dolor que llevas por dentro – Blaine lo miró a los ojos y Kurt se acercó para besarlo, pero el ojimiel se apartó.

\- Cada vez que me besas, me confundo más – dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Te confundes? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te dije que estoy hecho un lío, creí ser gay, luego bisexual, pero ya no sé qué mismo soy ni lo que siento.

\- Ok – Kurt tomó sus manos - ¿te gusta cuando nos besamos? – el moreno asintió - ¿qué sientes en esos momentos?

Blaine se quedó pensando – se siente bien, me gusta.

\- ¿Has sentido eso con alguna chica? – preguntó con cierto temor y ansiedad.

\- No lo sé, creo que no.

\- Por lo que a mí concierne entonces, eres gay.

\- ¿Y si fuera bi, qué pasaría?

\- No dejaría de sentir esto por ti. Además tienes la opción de elegir a quién tú quieras y tengo la esperanza de que me elijas – le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Kurt – dijo con la voz algo quebrada – bésame.

El castaño le volvió a sonreír y juntó suavemente sus labios.

\- Despacio – dijo Blaine – muy despacio y Kurt lo hizo de esa forma, los besos eran muy delicados y lentos, pero eso estaba bien. El ojiazul comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Blaine mientras continuaban con su sesión de besos.

\- Lo lamento Kurt, ni alguien que está aprendiendo a besar lo hace de esta forma.

\- Blaine, hay muchas clases de besos y cuando los compartes con alguien, no importa el tipo de beso sino lo que sientes al hacerlo y te aseguro que se siente muy bien, besarte le hace bien a mi corazón, además de que tus labios son deliciosos.

\- Sólo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.

\- Te lo juro, dime qué quieras que haga para demostrarte que digo la verdad, y lo haré. Me gusta besarte, no importa como.

\- A mí también me gusta, no puedo explicar lo que besarte me hace sentir, pero es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Y tus labios son tan suaves… No quiero dejar de besarte.

\- No lo hagas Blaine, no lo hagas. Bésame todo el tiempo que quieras y como quieras hacerlo.

Se besaron toda la mañana, haciendo pequeñas pausas para variar un poco el ritmo de los besos, incluso hubieron momentos en los que con cierto temor Kurt acariciaba con cuidado los labios de Blaine con la punta de su lengua, no quería forzar la situación ni que el ojimiel se sintiera mal o presionado, pero todo fue perfecto.

* * *

Estaban preparando el almuerzo cuando Blaine se volteó para mirar de frente al ojiazul – Kurt, ¿qué es esto que hay entre nosotros? Porque yo no estoy listo para involucrarme con nadie y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Kurt lo miró y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos – lo sé Blaine, puedo darme cuenta que no estás listo, pero quiero que sepas que cuando lo estés, voy a estar aquí esperándote.

El ojimiel sonrió – pero ¿y los besos que nos dimos? ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Algo hermoso que ambos sentimos. Digamos que fue el comienzo de algo que está naciendo entre nosotros y que va a seguir creciendo fuerte. Si de mí dependiera, te pediría que seas mi novio en este momento, pero no quiero empujar tus límites.

\- ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

\- Claro que quiero. Oye, yo no ando besando a cualquier persona, para mí los besos son algo íntimo que sólo se comparten con alguien que te importa y que es especial para ti. Puede que sea cursi, pero así soy, siempre fui y seré un romántico.

\- Me gusta que seas así. Estoy de acuerdo con que los besos son algo íntimo, para mí también es así. Y sí quiero ser tu novio, pero cuando me sienta listo – Kurt se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Quiero que sepas todo de mi Kurt, creo que necesitas estar al tanto de cada detalle antes de que te involucres en esta porquería que es mi vida.

\- Primero, tu vida no es una porquería, ya te había dicho que no me gusta que te expreses así y vamos a trabajar juntos en que te sientas mejor contigo mismo. Segundo, quiero saber todo lo que te ha pasado para poder entenderte en su totalidad y ayudarte a superar cualquier cosa que te esté molestando. Tercero, eso es imposible porque ya estoy involucrado en esto y no me arrepiento, te has ido ganando mi corazón poco a poco.

* * *

Se acercaba la noche y Blaine estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kurt, éste le sobaba la espalda, trazando patrones con sus dedos - ¿Estás listo para seguir platicando? – preguntó con cierto temor.

\- Claro - contestó Kurt – cuando tú quieras – Trataba de mostrarse calmado, pero realmente estaba ansioso por conocer más de la vida de Blaine…

\- _Las cosas con mi tío no iban nada bien, un día cuando llegué de clases, me dijo que él no iba a gastar ni un centavo en mí ni en mi escuela, que yo no valía la pena el sacrificio, así que me cambió a una escuela pública, y ya no tenía a mis amigos para apoyarme ni alguien con quien conversar en las tardes o distraerme, porque donde vivíamos no conocía a ninguna persona y no había nadie de mi edad tampoco. Mi rutina era de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa y una vez que llegaba debía hacer la mayoría de las cosas, desde limpiar hasta lavar la ropa, mi tío decía que de algún modo debía compensar la comida que recibía._

_Lo que de algún modo me ayudó a ir superando la agonía que vivía eran las llamadas y visitas de mi abuelo, él era la única persona que me daba consuelo, pero lamentablemente no lo tenía conmigo todo el tiempo y nunca me atreví a decirle las cosas que pasaban._

_Y como el tiempo sigue su curso, llegó mi cumpleaños número 15 y lo pasé solo en la casa, porque a mi tío por supuesto no le importaba y se había ido, mi abuelo estaba en cama enfermo y los pocos amigos que había hecho no podían ir pues yo tenía prohibido llevar a ninguna persona. Ellos me dijeron que nos viéramos en el centro comercial para celebrar, pero ese día tuve mucho que hacer en casa, yo sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito, pues me asignó un sin número de tareas que debían estar listas para cuando regresara y si no era así, ya sabía lo que se me venía encima, así que no puede salir a ninguna parte. _

_La soledad y el vacío que sentía eran tan grandes que a veces se me cruzaban por la mente ideas terribles, que trataba de desechar por mi abuelo, pues sabía que si algo me pasaba, él sufriría mucho._

_Sólo cuando estaba en la escuela podía despejarme, trataba de concentrarme en cada clase y ser un buen alumno, mis padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de mi desempeño académico y quise recuperarlo. Ahí también estaban los amigos que hice, aunque no eran muchos, tan sólo cuatro, pero los tenía y me ayudaban a distraerme, ellos sabían todo lo que me había pasado y procuraban apoyarme en todo lo que fuera posible. _

_Por alguna extraña razón, las cosas se volvieron un poco estables, después de un tiempo descubrí que esa razón era que mi tío estaba saliendo con alguien, entonces su tiempo y energías eran para ella, hasta su humor había cambiado. No, nunca volví a tener un trato amable de su parte, pero por lo menos él estaba tranquilo y ya no me hacía las cosas difíciles._

_Pero mi suerte no duró mucho, un día llegó a la escuela un chico nuevo y en verdad me gustaba pero no sabía qué esperar, pero por esas cosas de la vida él empezó a coquetearme. Al comienzo me costó creer que se fijaba en mí, pero el tiempo me hizo dar cuenta de mi error, él era muy dulce conmigo, siempre tenía detalles, en cada oportunidad que había se acercaba para conversar, me sonreía, se ofrecía a llevarme los libros. Me sentía de maravilla con él, nadie me había tratado de esa forma en tanto tiempo y empecé a sentir un poco de miedo, pero él se encargó de alejar de mí cualquier temor o duda._

_Me invitó a salir por primera vez luego de un mes de estarme cortejando, sin duda acepté y tuvimos nuestra primera cita, la cual fue hermosa. Estaba tan feliz, él me hacía feliz._

_Su nombre era Bryan y era muy cariñoso y expresivo, pero siempre me respetó. Alguna vez le pregunté si no se sentía atraído por mí, porque nunca intentaba nada más que besos y abrazos, me tomó de las manos y me dijo que no sólo le gustaba, sino que realmente me quería y por eso no deseaba apresurar las cosas porque nuestra primera vez tenía que ser romántica y muy especial. _

_A su lado me sentía la persona más importante y especial del planeta. Al poco tiempo me pidió que sea su novio. Me iba a ver a la casa cuando mi tío no estaba y me hacía compañía. Habían ocasiones en que nos pasábamos besándonos, en otras simplemente era el hecho de estar juntos, escuchábamos música, conversábamos hasta me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa. Para mí él era como un sueño hecho realidad, todo era perfecto, a veces me parecía mentira tanta felicidad y llegué a pensar que la vida tal vez me estaba compensando después de todo lo que había sufrido._

_Pero mi dicha no duró tanto, ese día cumplíamos tres meses y nos encontrábamos en su cama besándonos, él me había dicho que quería que lo hiciéramos finalmente y acepté sin dudarlo. _

_No tengo idea de cómo mi tío se enteró de que yo era gay y que tenía un novio y eso lo hizo estallar. Averiguó la dirección de Bryan y fue a buscarlo no sé con qué intención, pero no se esperaba encontrarme ahí ni en esa situación._

_Estábamos con el torso desnudo, besándonos, sintiendo tantas sensaciones nuevas, recuerdo que empezó a bajarme el pantalón lentamente y lo siguiente fue escuchar a mi tío gritando como loco…_

**::::::**

Blaine se quedó callado, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y las manos le temblaban. Al verlo así, Kurt lo abrazó – "tranquilo, ya todo pasó, estás bien ahora, es el pasado y no va a regresar, tranquilo" – El ojimiel se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a respirar con dificultad – "¿Quieres un poco de agua?" – preguntó mientras le sobaba la espalda y Blaine asintió.

Luego de beber el agua se volvió a aferrar a Kurt y lloró durante un tiempo largo hasta que se fue calmando – mi tío… – Kurt acarició el rostro de Blaine y negó con la cabeza – "ahora no, no tienes que contarme más, no te atormentes. Hay mucho tiempo para seguir conversando, no es necesario que saques todo en este momento, eso no te hace bien Blaine".

\- Gracias – dijo en un tono casi inaudible y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y éste le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron platicando de diversas cosas, pero nada personal y de vez en cuando se daban algunos besos. Al anochecer, Kurt se despidió para irse a su departamento.

\- No te vayas – le dijo el ojimiel agarrándolo de la mano.

\- Blaine, ¿te das cuenta de que llevo con esta misma ropa dos días? Necesito bañarme y cambiarme. Hagamos algo, ahora me voy, pero te prometo que regreso mañana temprano para que desayunemos juntos. ¿Qué tal?

\- No me quiero quedar solo – murmuró – Tu compañía me hace bien.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y empezó a acariciársela – es muy difícil estar solo, ¿verdad? – Blaine asintió.

\- Voy a mi departamento a cambiarme y enseguida regreso.

\- NOOO, aún no entiendes lo peligroso que es andar solo en las calles por las noches. Ve, no hay problema, y mañana nos vemos.

\- Luego de lo que dijiste antes no voy a poder.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, pero me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Es tan absurdo mi comportamiento.

\- Y a mí me gusta estar a tu lado Blaine. Prometo venir muy temprano y no, no es absurdo querer algo de compañía.

* * *

\- ESTÁS LOCO HUMMEL! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? COMO TE DESAPARECES POR DOS DÍAS Y NO ME DICES NADA – reclamaba Santana cuando Kurt entró al departamento – ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI? Y PARA COLMO TIENES ESE CELULAR APAGADO! ME HE VUELTO LOCA BUSCÁNDOTE, IMAGINÁNDOME LO PEOR. TE ODIO POR HACERME ESTO – le aventó un zapato.

\- Hey! Tranquila Santana, sabías que iba a encontrarme con Blaine. Lo lamento mucho, no te pongas así por favor. Las cosas fueron más grandes de lo que me imaginaba y ni siquiera me terminó de contar – la abrazó y ella lo empujó enojada – Ok, lo merezco por no avisarte, pero ya no estés así, aquí estoy – la volvió a abrazar y esta vez la morena lo abrazó fuertemente – "no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entiendes? Porque vas a conocer mi lado malo y no te va a gustar" – se fundieron en el abrazo por varios segundos y luego Kurt se fue a bañar.

Mientras cenaban, Kurt le contó a Santana lo que le ha pasado a Blaine, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles ya que eran cosas personales que él le había confiado.

\- No puedo creer lo de sus padres, debió ser terrible pasar por algo así y el estúpido de su tío gritándole y tratándolo de esa forma… Tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo y arrastrarlo. Era un niño y se quedó solo, necesitaba mucho amor y tuvo que aprender a superar por su propia cuenta la muerte de sus padres, eso es terrible. Ahora entiendo mucho de su comportamiento. No puedo imaginarme una vida como esa.

Estuvieron platicando más de una hora hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos. En la mañana, muy temprano, Kurt ya se estaba arreglando y recordó que su celular llevaba días apagado, así que lo encendió para ver qué había de nuevo. Tenía un montón de llamadas y mensajes de Santana, mensajes de unos amigos, notificaciones de sus redes sociales, un par de correos y varios mensajes de Blaine, eso le sorprendió porque el pelinegro nunca le escribía, así que de inmediato los abrió para leerlos.

**20:30**

_Hola Kurt, ya sé que te fuiste hace unos minutos, pero te extraño._

**20:40**

_Debes estar en camino a tu departamento. Escríbeme cuando llegues por favor. _

**20:50**

_Kurt, voy a estar esperando tu mensaje. Necesito saber que llegaste bien._

**21:30**

_Ya deberías haber llegado, ¿estás bien?_

**21:50**

_Supongo que estás ocupado con Santana, había olvidado que vives con ella y seguro se enojó por desaparecerte por dos días._

**22:00**

_Gracias por venir y querer saber más de mí. Aún hay mucho que tengo que contarte._

**22:30**

_Me gustó mucho besarte. Quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿Y tú?_

**22:40**

_Kurt... ¿No vas a responderme?_

**22:50**

_¿Por qué estás ignorándome?_

**23:00**

_Espero no haberte asustado con mis tonterías. Lo lamento si lo hice. _

**23:05**

_¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojado? :( _

**23:10**

_Me siento muy solo. No puedo dejar de llorar._

**::::**

Al terminar de leer todos los mensajes, Kurt tenía un nudo terrible en la garganta - Dios! Blaine, lo lamento, mi celular estaba apagado – dijo angustiado y le marcó enseguida, pero nadie contestó. – Vamos, contesta, por favor… Mi celular estaba apagado, lo juro… Blaine por favor contesta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hablas solo? – preguntó Santana preocupada.

\- Tengo que irme. Blaine no está bien.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó? – Kurt no dijo nada más, agarró sus llaves y salió corriendo, dejando a Santana intrigada.


	13. Capítulo 13: GRACIAS

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Aquí tienes la actualización, no Blaine está bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

***** _Jeny _Las barreras son difíciles de derrumbar , pero Kurt está consiguiendo poco a poco que Blaine lo haga. Él trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

***** _Guest_ Blaine ha vivido cosas muy difíciles.

***** _robinnxc_ Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización :) Blaine es muy fuerte y valiente.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**"****Gracias"**

* * *

.

El camino hasta el departamento de Blaine se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta una y otra vez y se desesperó al ver que nadie le abría. Tenía casi 10 minutos golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna.

\- Blaine por favor abre la puerta, vamos abre la puerta. Necesito verte y saber que estás bien – seguía tocando cada vez más angustiado hasta que la puerta se abrió y mostró a un Blaine aletargado, frotándose los ojos y tambaleándose.

Kurt se la abalanzó encima y lo abrazó – Blaine, ¿estás bien? Estaba tan asustado por ti.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y se seguía frotando los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es? Todavía tengo sueño – dijo en un gruñido y se aventó a la cama.

\- ¿Qué? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? – se dio cuenta de que Blaine se había quedado dormido de inmediato. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero en cierto modo sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo pues se había imaginado diferentes clases de cosas malas que podría haber hecho el ojimiel.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, empezó a preparar el desayuno y luego se sentó a esperar que Blaine se levantase… Había pasado más de una hora ya, así que decidió que era mejor despertarlo. Se acercó a él y empezó a llamarlo, al ver que no despertaba comenzó a moverlo despacio, pero el moreno no reaccionaba. Pensó que tenía el sueño sumamente pesado, por eso antes había tardado tanto en abrirle la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos fue al baño y vio tres frascos de pastillas abiertos y un vaso con agua a la mitad a un costado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con angustia – Blaine, ¿qué hiciste? Esto no está pasando… ¿Fue por no contestar tus mensajes? Dijiste que te sentías solo… No, no, noooo…

Regresó donde el ojimiel y se sentó a su lado, siguió llamándolo sin éxito – Blaine por favor despierta, Blaine no me hagas esto – en su desesperación empezó a mover al chico con fuerza hasta que vio que abrió los ojos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del ojiazul– BLAINE – gritaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Kurt? – dijo aturdido. ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Cálmate, sólo déjame dormir – Blaine seguía en estado de letargo y eso desesperaba más a Kurt, así que corrió al baño, tomó una toalla y la mojó con agua fría y se la pasó por la cara al moreno varias veces para ver si eso lo hacía reaccionar y repitió el proceso hasta que obtuvo resultados. Ayudó a Blaine a sentarse y lo obligó a beber pequeños sorbos de agua.

Blaine se acomodó y empezó a sobarse la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo ya que se encontraba algo confundido todavía. Le tomó un tiempo estar en sus cinco sentidos.

\- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, nunca respondiste mis mensajes - dijo mirando hacia el piso.

\- Mi celular estaba apagado, ¿recuerdas que lo apagué aquí cuando empezamos a conversar? No lo volví a encender hasta esta mañana, por eso nunca vi tus mensajes, lo lamento tanto – lo abrazó – no me gustó lo que escribiste sobre que te sentías solo y que estabas llorando. Nunca más te vas a volver a sentir solo, siempre estaré para ti - le levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos - Ahora dime ¿Para qué son esas pastillas que tomaste? ¿Son las que te tienen así, verdad? – preguntaba angustiado.

\- Anoche me sentía mal y no podía dormir, así que tuve que tomarlas. Una para la ansiedad, otra para la depresión y otra para dormir, no es la primera vez que lo hago Kurt, tranquilo, sólo las necesito para ayudarme a sentirme mejor y poder descansar. No debí mandarte esos mensajes, lo lamento.

\- No te disculpes, puedes escribirme todas las veces que quieras, prometo que desde ahora no voy a apagar el celular nunca y estaré pendiente. Por otro lado, no quiero que vuelvas a tomar esas pastillas, crean adicción, además de que no son buenas para la salud, peor aún que las tomas sin prescripción y las compraste por internet. Te puede pasar algo malo y no lo soportaría.

\- No las tomo siempre, sólo cuando no puedo dormir o estoy ansioso, como anoche, sé cómo controlar eso.

\- Hay otras formas de ayudarte, y vamos a encontrarlas, quiero que las botes, no las necesitas y tal vez ahora las controlas, pero a la larga serán ellas las que te controlen y no podemos permitirlo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamos a desayunar, el departamento está lleno del olor de lo que sea que hayas preparado – dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Ok Blaine, pero no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón. Como que me llamo Kurt Hummel que vas a dejar de tomar esas pastillas. Ahora desayunemos y vas a tomar mucha agua, así te limpiarás el organismo de todo.

**::::::::**

Blaine se sentó en el sofá junto a Kurt, quien estaba enviando varios mensajes a Santana para avisarle que todo estaba bien. – "¿Qué acostumbras a hacer los domingos?" – preguntó el castaño, el ojimiel lo miró y alzó los hombros – sólo me quedo aquí encerrado leyendo y si me siento muy asfixiado, voy a la playa y me siento en la arena, es todo.

\- Oh! – articuló – Ya sé, ¿sabes patinar? Santana y yo vamos a patinar al muelle y es divertido, ¿te gustaría? Un domingo sólo para los dos – le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de la misma forma – un simple "Ok" fue suficiente para que Kurt brincara de la emoción. Estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a Blaine un excelente día, lo merecía.

Así que Kurt fue a su departamento a buscar sus patines, le pidió a Blaine que lo acompañase, pero este se negó alegando que ahorrarían tiempo si él se quedaba bañándose y alistándose mientras Kurt se iba y que se encontraran en el parque.

* * *

Una hora después estaban paseando por el muelle y Blaine murmuró – no tengo patines, hace mucho que no patino – Kurt lo miró y le puso la mano en el hombro – pensé que los traías en ese bolso, pero no hay problema, vamos a alquilar unos.

Ya estaban los dos listos, pero Blaine no se levantaba de la banca por miedo a caerse ya que estaba fuera de práctica – tranquilo, no te voy a dejar caer – decía Kurt extendiéndole una mano – confía en mí – el ojimiel finalmente se atrevió y lo tomó de la mano.

**:::::::**

Las horas transcurrieron y ellos se divirtieron mucho haciendo varias actividades además de patinar. Kurt, aunque con dudas, se animó a invitarlo a comer a su departamento, le dijo que Santana iba a preparar una lasagna y que era su especialidad. Él sabía que a Blaine no le gustaba socializar mucho, menos con desconocidos, pero para su sorpresa aceptó.

\- Me alegra que aceptaras venir a mi departamento – decía Kurt contento.

\- Gracias por invitarme! Sólo espero no tener problemas con tu amiga.

\- Oh no, para nada, de hecho Santana se puso feliz cuando le dije que iría contigo. Le he hablado tanto de ti que muere de ansias por conocerte.

Blaine le sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia otro lado mientras esperaban el taxi.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miró y suspiró – gracias por todo Kurt, de verdad gracias – El castaño iba a contestar pero no pudo hacerlo pues fue silenciado por un beso que empezó lento y luego se volvió apasionado.


	14. Capítulo 14: AMIGOS

*** **_Monse de CrissColfer_ Gracias por seguir apoyando! Me emociona y me motiva para continuar escribiendo. Así es, hay más en lel pasado de Blaine que se va a descubrir y Kurt va a apoyarlo para que pueda superarlo. Aquí la actualización, besos.

***** _Jeny_ Por suerte está bien, pero tremendo susto que se llevó Kurt.

***** _Candy Criss_ Afortunadamente no le pasó nada. Definitivamente Blaine necesita a alguien que lo apoye y ayude y Kurt está ahí para hacerlo.

***** _brendaledesma33_ Blaine sabe cómo manejar las pastillas, pero eso hace que dejen de ser peligrosas, Kurt va a insistir para que deje de tomarlas. Siiii, se besaron :)

***** _Guest_ Muchas gracias! Aquí está la actualización. Disfrútala ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

**"Amigos"**

Se encontraban fuera del apartamento de Kurt, él todavía no podía creer que Blaine hubiese aceptado ir. Volteó para verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

\- Blaine, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de ti por el esfuerzo.

\- Sí quiero Kurt, sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo.

\- Pero ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto estar con otras personas. Eres increíble, divertido, inteligente. Como tú mismo me has contado, tenías tus amigos con los que te divertías mucho, eras muy sociable, ¿qué cambió?

Yo cambié, la vida así lo quiso. Luego de todas las cosas que viví me volví más reservado porque me cuesta volver a confiar, me lastimaron mucho Kurt, me defraudaron, me engañaron, me humillaron, así que me fui alejando de las personas y ya no soy el de antes y a las personas simplemente no les gusta quien soy ahora.

\- No creo que sea así. Yo no conocí al antiguo Blaine, conocí al nuevo Blaine, y sí, reconozco que no es fácil acercarse a ti por las barreras que pones, pero vi que eras una persona maravillosa y es fácil quererte. Y no soy el único que piensa así, Brittany también te tiene un gran aprecio, al igual que Tina y hasta la Sra. Sylvester. No es cuestión de que nadie quiera estar contigo sino de que tú no les permites a los demás que se acerquen. Sólo debes dejar de alejar a las personas.

\- Kurt yo no... es tan... es que...

\- Tranquilo - lo tomó de la mano - te dije que voy a estar a tu lado y que juntos vamos a superar todo lo que te detiene o te hace daño. Eso es una promesa y yo jamás rompo mis promesas.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa - gracias por ser bueno conmigo Kurt. Eres de las pocas personas que lo han sido en los últimos tiempos.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa - no tienes nada que agradecerme Blaine - se acercó a él, puso la mano que tenía libre en el rostro del ojimiel y lo besó por unos segundos.

\- ¿Listo?

\- No lo sé. ¿Y si no le agrado a Santana?

\- Te lo dije antes, muere por conocerte porque le he hablado mucho de ti y se puso feliz al saber que venías, y yo también estoy feliz de que conozcas mi hogar. Hey - le apretó la mano - todo va a salir muy bien, confía en mí.

Kurt abrió la puerta del departamento - Bienvenido! Pasa por favor.

Blaine se quedó admirado por lo grande que era el lugar - Wow! Mi departamento es una caja de zapatos junto a esto - exclamó.

\- Ponte cómodo, voy a buscar a Santana - Blaine asintió y se fue a sentar mientras seguía admirando el gran departamento.

\- Santana... Santana, ¿dónde estás?

En el dormitorio, ven, ayúdame con el vestido.

Kurt entró y le subió el cierre - Blaine está aquí, pero está muy nervioso, por favor trata de no ser intimidante. Para él es un gran paso haber venido, no quiero que nada lo asuste.

\- Oye, me haces sonar como si fuera una bruja o algo así.

\- Oh no, en lo absoluto, es sólo que a veces puedes ser un poco atrevida, muy directa y él es tan reservado que me preocupa que se pueda sentir mal.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, por lo que me has contado de él, es un buen chico y entiendo las cosas por las que ha pasado. Sé que puedo ser algo inquisitiva, sobre todo con las personas que se acercan a ti, pero es porque te quiero y no me gustaría que te lastimen. Pero en este caso es diferente, voy a tratar de ir a su ritmo, ya ha tenido suficiente con lo difícil que ha sido su vida y no voy a lanzar más mierda sobre él.

\- Gracias! De verdad esto significa mucho para mí. Blaine está nervioso porque no sabe si te va a agradar.

\- Él te hace feliz, eso hace que ya me agrade -le sonrió.

**::::::::**

\- Hola Blaine! Mucho gusto, soy Santana - le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano. Él se levantó rápidamente del sofá y le dio la mano.

\- Ho… hola Santana! Es igual un gusto - dijo nerviosamente - Gracias por la invitación!

\- Es un placer. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Kurt habla de ti y de lo maravilloso que eres. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte.

Blaine se sonrojó - Gracias! Kurt también habla de ti, te quiere mucho. Lindo departamento.

\- Y yo a él. Gracias! Kurt y yo tratamos de mantenerlo lo mejor posible. Ya está listo todo, si gustas pasar a lavarte te indico donde está el baño.

\- Yo lo llevo - dijo Kurt - también tengo que lavarme.

\- Ok, voy a poner la lasagna en la mesa. No demoren.

\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Kurt.

\- Santana es muy agradable. Aunque sigo nervioso.

\- Relájate Blaine, es sólo una comida entre amigos. Me sentaré a tu lado si quieres - le sonrió.

\- Por favor.

**::::::::**

Aunque Blaine casi no hablaba, escuchaba con atención las anécdotas que Santana contaba sobre Kurt y reían. Kurt hizo varias bromas sobre su amiga y Blaine estaba a la expectativa, pero vio que la chica lo tomó con gracia, así que trató de relajarse.

A Santana le desesperaba lo callado que Blaine era, pero sabía su situación y por eso trataba de sobrellevar las cosas y mantener el ambiente agradable para él. Si fuese otra persona ya le hubiese hecho varios de sus mordaces comentarios. Pensaba y pensaba sobre qué tema podía preguntarle sin incomodarlo.

\- Blaine, cuéntame ¿por qué abogado y en qué rama te vas a especializar?

El ojimiel palideció y la observó intranquilo - Amm... yo... eh... yo quiero...

Kurt le apretó la mano para calmarlo, no entendía por qué esa pregunta lo había puesto nervioso.

\- Abogado fiscal - dijo tratando de sonar más calmado - porque hay mucha gente que merece estar en prisión por todo el daño que han hecho. Aunque muchos de ellos lo que realmente merecen es la pena de muerte.

Kurt y Santana se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta del moreno y se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Eso es muy interesante Blaine - dijo la chica. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir y se sintió incómodo de su respuesta, aunque era lo que pensaba y bajó la cabeza.

\- Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde - dijo tratando torpemente de levantarse. Kurt lo sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

\- No te puedes ir sin haber comido el postre - dijo Santana tratando de aliviar la tensión y le sujetó la mano, la cual Blaine retiró de inmediato y en forma brusca - Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, no sabía que te molestaba que te tocaran.

\- No, yo… yo lo lamento – dijo el ojimiel.

Kurt se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro - no pasa nada Blaine. No te vayas todavía.

\- Por favor - agregó Santana con una dulce sonrisa - no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además quiero ser tu amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó intrigado.

\- Quería conocerte porque eres importante para Kurt y ahora que te he tratado, veo que eres alguien muy agradable y que vales mucho, por eso quiero que seamos amigos. Ahora que si yo no te agradé y por eso no quieres...

\- Sí quiero y claro que me agradaste – dijo de forma apresurada y con voz titubeante – Me gustaría tener una amiga.

\- Entonces ya la tienes - le guiñó el ojo - ahora vamos a seguir compartiendo como amigos, veamos una película mientras comemos el postre ¿Qué dices a eso?

\- Sí - dijo Blaine en voz baja.

\- Bien - contestó la latina. Escoge la película mientras sirvo el postre, no dejes que Kurt elija por favor, porque nos tendrá viendo musicales hasta que anochezca – Blaine rió despacio ante el comentario, Kurt sólo rodó los ojos, en otro momento le hubiera contestado a su amiga, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era ver a Blaine tranquilo y cómodo con otra persona que no fuera él.

Las horas pasaron y Blaine se sentía cada vez más a gusto. Disfrutó la compañía, disfrutó la película, se divirtió y se sintió aceptado. Kurt estaba feliz de verlo así y en su corazón le daba las gracias a Santana por haber tratado a Blaine con ese cariño y comprensión.

**:::::::::**

Blaine ya se había ido y Kurt estaba lavando los platos mientras Santana guardaba las cosas – Gracias! – dijo en forma cálida – de verdad muchas gracias, Blaine lo pasó muy bien, lo hiciste reír en varias ocasiones. Sé que él no es fácil de tratar como te habrás dado cuenta, pero fuiste maravillosa con él y jamás te lo voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente.

\- Hummel, soy maravillosa! – dijo con una sonrisa – "Lo eres" – contestó Kurt sonriéndole.

\- Me di cuenta de lo inseguro que es y tiene muchas reservas, pero después de todo lo que le ha pasado, nadie puede culparlo. Es un buen chico, no me cabe duda, sólo necesita confiar más, necesita personas que le demuestren lo mucho que vale y que lo apoyen. Me alegra que te tenga Kurt, nadie debería estar solo ni sentirse mal consigo mismo. Y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites con él y fui totalmente honesta cuando le ofrecí mi amistad.

\- Gracias por hacer esto!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Kurt, la vida fue dura tanto contigo como conmigo, pero tuvimos personas geniales que nos ayudaron a salir adelante, que nos dieron su apoyo y no nos dejaron caer y por eso nos volvimos fuertes y míranos ahora lo lejos que hemos llegado. Blaine necesita eso y no sería correcto negarnos a darle un poco de lo que recibimos. Vamos a ayudarlo a seguir adelante así como alguna vez nos ayudaron.

\- Wow – dijo mirándola fijamente – A veces me sorprendes con las cosas que dices, pero tienes razón, ambos fuimos muy afortunados y ahora la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien y me alegra que sea a Blaine. Él ha sufrido mucho y eso que no me ha contado ni la mitad de su historia, a veces tengo miedo de las cosas que aún no me ha dicho, pero voy a estar a su lado en todo momento y saber que ahora también estarás para ayudarme con él y para él, no tengo palabras más que gracias Santana.

Ella se acercó y lo miró directo a los ojos – sé que no soy la clase de persona que habla mucho sobre sus sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que en estos años que hemos vivido juntos he descubierto que tú y yo no somos tan distintos, me alegra tenerte en mi vida Kurt, que la vida nos juntara en esa cafetería y que termináramos aquí y convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos.

Kurt se secó las manos y se acercó más a la chica para luego abrazarla y ella le correspondió – te quiero Santana y mucho.

\- También te quiero Kurt, con todo mi corazón. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El dulce Kurt y la malvada Santana mejores amigos, abrazados y diciéndose cosas empalagosas en una cocina como protagonistas de novelas cursis – ambos rieron – aprovecha este momento porque sabes que no se va a dar de nuevo tan fácilmente.

\- Lo sé – dijo el castaño abrazándola más fuerte.


	15. Capítulo 15: SEBASTIAN

***** _robinnxc_ Gracias! Aquí la actualización ;)

***** _Georgi G_ Blaine necesita más personas en su vida. Kurt y Santana son una gran combinación :)

***** _brendaledesma33_ Ya estoy de regreso con este fic :) Santana está dispuesta a ayudar a Blaine y Kurt no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**"****Sebastian"**

* * *

.

Brittany estaba conversando con Sebastian cuando Kurt llegó y los saludó, le pareció raro que Blaine no estuviera ahí porque siempre llegaba antes que él. Empezó a conversar con sus amigos mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, al cabo de varios minutos escuchó una voz familiar – Buenos días a todos! – Kurt miró asombrado a Blaine, porque él jamás saludaba, sólo llegaba en silencio y se sentaba a trabajar.

\- Buenos días Blaine – dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa – parece que tuviste un gran fin de semana, te ves muy bien.

El ojimiel se acercó al escritorio de la rubia – gracias, tú te ves hermosa – dijo algo nervioso y le entregó una rosa rosada – para ti.

La chica se quedó sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino – gracias, está hermosa, pero ¿por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Por lo linda que has sido conmigo siempre, aunque yo no lo mereciera ni te correspondiera.

\- No digas eso Blaine, claro que mereces que las personas sean lindas contigo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que hablarías conmigo así y lo de la rosa es un lindo detalle – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt no entendía qué había generado ese cambio, pero quería pensar que había sido el fin de semana que compartieron. Le agradaba verlo así y observó la escena complacido - ¿Cómo estás Blaine? – dijo feliz.

\- Hola Kurt! – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

\- Wow! Cuando está a unos días de por fin irse, el fenómeno se rebaja a nuestro nivel para hablarnos – dijo Sebastian en voz baja para que no fuese audible para los demás, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Blaine escuchase – ¿debemos estar felices porque te dignaste a saludarnos? – preguntó en tono de burla. El moreno sólo bajó la mirada y empezó a sacar sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar.

Las horas transcurrieron normales y al acercarse la hora del almuerzo Sebastian miró a Kurt por varios segundos – Hey hermoso! – dijo en voz alta haciéndolo levantar la cabeza - ¿Almorzamos juntos?

\- Lo siento Seb, no puedo – Ya era una costumbre quedarse a almorzar con Blaine en la oficina y no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

\- Vamos Kurt, siempre te quedas aquí encerrado, eso no es sano – se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del castaño – acompáñame a comer, no te vas a arrepentir, soy muy divertido – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ya te dije que no Seb, no insistas.

Blaine observaba en silencio pero con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior que no sabía descifrar. No le agradaba Sebastian, siempre lo había tratado de forma grosera y déspota, pero con Kurt era diferente. No sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, la diferencia en la forma de tratarlos o que le coqueteara al castaño todos los días.

Todos salieron a almorzar y Kurt tomó su comida dirigiéndose rápido al escritorio de Blaine – hey! Ya apaga esa computadora, muero de hambre – le dijo sonriente pero el ojimiel no le contestó y siguió trabajando con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? ¿Por qué estás así? En la mañana llegaste tan contento, ¿algún reporte difícil?

El moreno respiró pesadamente – deberías irte a almorzar con ellos, no es sano que te quedes aquí encerrado – repitió con fastidio las palabras de Sebastian.

Kurt se sorprendió con la respuesta - ¿A qué viene eso? Siempre comemos juntos, sabes que no me importa estar aquí en la oficina.

\- Bien – dijo en forma seca – pero yo no tengo hambre, voy a seguir trabajando.

\- Blaine, ¿qué ocurre? Dime por favor. No entiendo tu cambio de actitud. Háblame, la etapa en que te quedabas callado sin decirme nada ya la pasamos hace tiempo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La hora del almuerzo pasó y en todo ese tiempo Kurt le estuvo insistiendo a Blaine para que le dijera algo pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Al ver regresar a sus amigos, se levantó sintiéndose frustrado y con hambre.

**::::::::**

Al día siguiente Blaine entró en silencio y se sentó a trabajar. Brittany y Kurt se miraron confundidos sin saber qué era lo que había ocurrido – Me gustaba más el Blaine alegre que llegó ayer – dijo la chica – "A mí también" – contestó Kurt.

\- Volviste a tu silencio habitual fenómeno – dijo Sebastian - ¿Qué fue lo de ayer, una prueba? Ya quiero que termine la semana para que te largues, no soporto verte ya con todo ese cabello espantoso cubriéndote la cara, no entiendo cómo alguien tan genial y divino como Kurt puede acercarse a ti.

Durante todo el día Sebastian se acercó donde Kurt con diferentes excusas, siempre sonriéndole, guiñándole el ojo, siendo amable y coqueto. Hacía reír y sonrojar al castaño con algunas de sus ocurrencias y Blaine observaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo se repitió la historia del día anterior. Kurt le hablaba y trataba de animarlo de diferentes formas, pero nada funcionaba y eso lo frustraba. Luego de contemplarlo por varios minutos se levantó de la silla y se le acercó – sin importar qué, voy a seguir aquí para ti, te quiero – lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Blaine se sorprendió por la acción y lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al piso - ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? – gritó.

Kurt lo miró asustado aún tirado en el piso y sin poder decir una palabra. Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de la expresión de miedo que reflejaba el rostro del ojiazul – lo siento – dijo en un hilo de voz y salió corriendo encerrándose en el baño.

Estaba en tal shock que se quedó ahí y no escuchó cuando regresaron sus amigos - ¿Kurt, qué pasó? – preguntó Brittany asustada - ¿hermoso, estás bien? – Sebastian corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Eh? Ah? – los miró todavía aturdido por lo que había pasado – sí, sí, yo sólo… sólo tropecé y me caí.

\- ¿Seguro estás bien? – inquirió la rubia – puedo decirle a Tina para que te mande a tu casa.

\- No, Brittany, no es necesario, gracias.

\- Pero estás cojeando Kurt.

\- Es por el golpe, pero ya mismo se me pasa. Tranquila.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Britt – dijo Sebastian – si no te quieres ir a casa, al menos déjame llevarte al área médica para que te revisen. ¿Cómo te caíste para que te golpearas tan fuerte?

\- Ah… no sé… e… yo… estaba distraído leyendo unos papeles… y… y de pronto tropecé… fue todo tan repentino. Seb, sólo ayúdame a ir a mi escritorio, estoy bien.

Había pasado una hora ya del percance y aunque le dolía mucho, estaba más preocupado por la reacción explosiva de Blaine y el hecho de que siguiera encerrado en el baño.

Finalmente Blaine salió, por lo general su cabello cubría un lado de su cara, pero esta vez se lo había acomodado para que le cubriera todo el rostro y sólo se le veía la punta de la nariz y la barbilla. Avanzó a su escritorio y se sentó con la cabeza baja.

\- Blaine, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Brittany - ¿Tu no viste cómo fue que se tropezó Kurt? Cuando llegamos estaba en el piso. Seb tuvo que llevarlo al área médica porque el pobrecito ya no soportaba el dolor – Blaine levantó la cabeza para observar el escritorio del castaño vacío y volvió a bajarla de prisa, encendió la computadora y se puso a trabajar.

No se percató de que varias lágrimas habían caído sobre el escritorio hasta que vio un pañuelo desechable frente a sus ojos – no llores, Kurt va a estar bien – dijo Brittany – cuidado se te van a mojar esos papeles – con otro pañuelo secó el escritorio y luego sujetó una mano del ojimiel, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo de no rechazar la mano de la chica.

Tomó con la otra mano el pañuelo y se secó el rostro. Iba a agradecerle cuando escuchó la voz de Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupada la rubia.

\- Dijo el médico que no es nada grave, está adolorido por la caída, eso es normal. El dolor se intensificó por estar sentado en la silla en esa postura. Le inyectó un analgésico y le envió a tomar desinflamatorios. Lo mandó a la casa porque necesita reposo, dijo que para mañana tal vez todavía tenga un poquito de dolor o tal vez no, depende de cómo responda su cuerpo a los analgésicos y desinflamatorios, pero en todo caso ya va a estar bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Menos mal, estaba muy asustada. Pero, ¿ya se fue? o ¿cómo va a hacer?

\- Sí, ya se fue. Llamó a su amiga con la que vive para que lo viniera a ver, por eso demoré en subir, estaba esperando a que ella llegara, no quería dejarlo solo.

\- Qué bueno! Y qué lindo de tu parte estar pendiente de Kurt en esa forma.

\- Yo siempre voy a estar pendiente de Kurt, Britt – dijo antes de sentarse - ¿Y tú qué rayos te hiciste en esa cabeza? – se dirigió a Blaine – no te cansas de ser un fenómeno y ser tan desagradable a la vista de los que te rodean, ¿verdad?

\- Sebastian! No seas grosero, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Brittany enojada y él se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta como para que la chica escuchara.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el viernes llegó, Kurt miraba a Blaine por fracciones de segundos, se veía triste, abatido y tan roto. Moría de ganas por saber qué le había ocurrido para retroceder de esa forma todo el avance que había logrado, quería acercarse a él, pero sentía recelo luego de lo ocurrido días atrás, aunque estaba consciente de que él había sido imprudente al besarlo en la oficina, sin embargo jamás espero una reacción violenta de su parte.

\- A mí también me duele verlo así – comentó Brittany – el lunes llegó tan feliz, lucía distinto y de pronto es como si volvió al primer día que llegó aquí. Pensé que con el tiempo iría cambiando, pero hoy termina su pasantía.

Kurt se quedó pasmado con la información, había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban haciendo pasantías y que esa era la última semana de Blaine. Estaba la posibilidad de que Sue lo contratara, pero aún así nadie garantizaba que lo dejaría en la misma área donde estaba.

\- Hora del almuerzo precioso, vamos – dijo Sebastian sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Kurt apagó la computadora y miró a su amigo quien lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. En esos días Kurt se había ido a almorzar con él luego de lo sucedido con Blaine, pero en ese momento quería quedarse para hablar con el ojimiel, tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad.

\- Hoy no puedo Seb, tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Ok, entonces te espero aquí hasta que termines.

\- Claro que no, vete a almorzar. No tengo idea de cuánto me voy a demorar.

\- Con una condición, que cenes conmigo esta noche – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo Seb, discúlpame pero Santana me dijo que hoy iba a preparar algo especial y son muy pocas las veces que ella entra a la cocina, así que no la voy a desairar.

\- Vamos Kurt, viven juntos, un día que no comas con ella.

\- Ya te dije que no, no insistas porque no le voy a hacer eso a Santana.

\- Bien – dijo entre dientes – entonces mañana desayunamos juntos o almorzamos, lo que sea mejor para ti.

\- No es que te estoy rechazando, pero tampoco puedo. Voy a pasar con mis amigos, desde que empecé las pasantías casi no los he visto y quedamos en pasar juntos el fin de semana.

\- ¿De verdad Kurt? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tengo por qué mentirte Seb, pero si no me crees no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión. Y ahora déjame trabajar porque el tiempo sigue pasando.

\- Perfecto, me voy a comer, pero no me voy a dar por vencido – Kurt soltó una pequeña risa.

Miró a Blaine, quería acercársele pero algo lo frenaba, respiró varias veces y se levantó con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió el pelinegro estaba parado a pocos centímetros suyo y le entregó un sobre sin decirle nada. Kurt tomó el sobre y antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Tina.

\- Blaine, la señora Sylvester dice que vayas a su oficina y que lleves los informes. Es el momento de tu evaluación final, aquí llevo toda la información de tu desempeño en estos meses – se le acercó al notarlo nervioso – hey, tranquilo, haz hecho un gran trabajo – le guiñó el ojo – vamos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose con Tina hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Kurt los vio alejarse y luego observó el sobre el blanco que tenía en sus manos, se sentó sin dejar de contemplarlo, no tenía idea de qué podía haber dentro. Pensó que tal vez era la despedida de Blaine y eso lo preocupó, le gustaba y lo quería, pero había algo más que no entendía, pero por alguna razón no deseaba a Blaine fuera de su vida. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza hasta que se atrevió a abrir el sobre.


	16. Capítulo 16: CELOS

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Sebastian va a estar para Kurt siempre, pero Blaine no le agrada :S En el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo lo que Blaine le dice en la carta.

*** _Georgi G_ **Te tendré con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo, sorry.

*** _robinnxc_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho en su vida, por eso está tan lleno de inseguridades y miedos, pero Kurt lo ayudará a superarlos. Ya tienen que arreglarse, ellos se hacen felices el uno al otro.

*** _jeny_ **Santana quiere ayudar a Blaine, realmente le agradó y sabe que él necesita apoyo. Sí, definitivamente Blaine está muy celoso de Sebastian.

*** _Angiie Jimenez P._** Gracias por leerme! Aquí la nueva actualización :)

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Muchas gracias por apoyar cada uno de mis fics. Besos

*** _Obed Lopez_** Definitivamente extraño cuando no comentas, pero entiendo. Gracias por seguir apoyando ;) Ten un lindo día. Un mega abrazo \0/

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Aquí te traigo la actualización :) Gracias por el apoyo! Besos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**"****Celos"**

* * *

Dentro del sobre había una carta escrita a mano, lo cual le pareció un lindo detalle ya que casi nadie hace eso hoy en día. Comenzó a leer y las lágrimas se acunaron en sus ojos, hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas, de pronto escuchó a sus amigos regresar del almuerzo por lo que la guardó rápidamente en el cajón y corrió al baño antes de que lo vieran así. Luego de calmarse y refrescarse un poco, salió y se dirigió a su escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sentía que las horas transcurrían muy despacio y Blaine no regresaba de la oficina de Sue. No entendía qué podía tomar tanto tiempo, Tina debía entregar el informe del desempeño de Blaine, Sue lo leería, aunque ella estaba al tanto de cada una de las personas que trabajaban en su empresa, luego una plática y el ofrecimiento del puesto permanente, en el mejor de los casos. O agradeciéndole y diciéndole que no se iba a quedar. Enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, Blaine era excelente en lo que hacía, definitivamente Sue lo tenía que contratar.

**::::::::**

Kurt tuvo ese día bastante trabajo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, lo que pasaría con él en la empresa, las primeras líneas que alcanzó a leer de la carta, cuál iba a ser la situación entre ellos ahora, etc. Finalmente el ojimiel regresó, estaba muy tranquilo, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, eso lo desesperaba más al castaño, lo vio sentarse en su puesto de trabajo y encender la computadora. Por más que Kurt trataba de descifrar algo, era imposible, él chico de cabello rizado había vuelto a colocar esa muralla a su alrededor y eso le dolía.

Llegó la hora de salida y Kurt sabía que sería un fin de semana muy largo si no lograba arreglar las cosas con Blaine en ese momento, pero también sabía que debía haber leído la carta ya, sin embargo, con todo el trabajo que tuvo fue imposible hacerlo. Guardó sus cosas rápido, para poder acercarse a hablar, él sabía que Blaine se tomaba su tiempo pues no le gustaba toparse con nadie y siempre salía al último.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó el ojiazul con timidez. Blaine no lo miró ni le dijo nada, luego de unos segundos hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que se sentara, pero Kurt recordó que había dejado la carta en el cajón, así que regresó corriendo a su escritorio para guardarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kurt, fenómeno? – inquirió Sebastian con fastidio. No entiendes que él es demasiado para alguien como tú, jamás se fijaría en ti y si se te acerca es sólo porque tiene un buen corazón y le das lástima. Grábate eso en esa cabeza de espantapájaros que tienes – el moreno apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero sabía que era algo que no podía hacer en la oficina, no quería tener problemas.

Kurt regresó y se iba a sentar cuando vio a Sebastian junto al escritorio de Blaine – pensé que ya te habías ido – le dijo sorprendido.

\- No hermoso, te estaba esperando para irnos juntos.

\- No puedo, tengo algo importante que hablar con Blaine – aseguró.

\- Oh! Bien. Me voy entonces, pero recuerda que mañana vamos a almorzar juntos, es más, tengo varias cosas planeadas, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho – le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Seb – dijo observando que se alejara y se sentó – Blaine tenemos que hablar de todo esto.

\- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar – dijo molesto – ya me tengo que ir – se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del área donde estaban. Kurt no entendía nada, pero fue tras de él y lo tomó por el brazo

\- No te vayas por favor, vamos a hablar, o si quieres lo hacemos en otro lugar, pero tenemos que hablar.

\- Habla con tu amiguito mañana – dijo serio y se soltó del agarre del castaño.

\- Blaine! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? – el moreno siguió caminando por la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores – Blaine, no me dejes así! Blaine!

* * *

\- Te juro que no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó – le decía a Santana acostado en el sofá con su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

\- Increíble! Hétero o gay, los hombres siempre van a ser despistados – dijo la latina con una mueca – Blaine está celoso, eso es lo que le pasa Kurt.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

\- Santana puso los ojos en blanco – ¿de verdad tengo que explicarte todo? Me sorprende Hummel, por lo general eres bastante inteligente.

\- Oye! – reclamó el castaño.

\- Está más claro que el agua, sabes que Blaine te quiere y obviamente le gustas, ya hasta se han besado y Sebastian anda detrás de ti como lobo asechando a su presa y vas a pasar todo el día de mañana con él y Blaine lo sabe porque Sebastian se encargó de hacérselo saber, por supuesto que está celoso, por eso reaccionó de esa forma.

\- Pero Seb y yo sólo somos amigos. Y eso de que me asecha no es verdad, él sólo es un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo y nos llevamos muy bien, es todo.

\- Por las cosas que me has contado, yo no lo veo de esa forma. Le gustas y está tratando de conseguir algo contigo. Kurt abre los ojos por favor.

\- Eso no es cierto, él jamás ha hecho algo insinuando que le guste o que quiere hacer alguna movida, todo ha sido amistoso durante estos meses – Santana negó con la cabeza – Y Blaine siendo celoso, bueno, creo que me gusta la idea, porque eso significa que le importo lo suficiente, pero a la vez no me gusta la forma en que reaccionó.

\- Cada quien tiene su forma de reaccionar Kurt, los celos son manejados de diferentes formas, depende de cada persona, en su caso Blaine se enojó. Yo por ejemplo, soy muy celosa y algo posesiva, y si alguien se está metiendo con la persona que me gusta, peor si es alguien a quien quiero, la agarro de las extensiones y la mando volando – Kurt rió al imaginarse la situación.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene extensiones? – preguntó aún riendo.

\- Todas las chicas usan extensiones – refutó Santana.

\- Eso no es cierto!

\- Peor para ella entonces, porque de la arrastrada que le doy, le va a quedar doliendo el cráneo por un tiempo – los dos se rieron.

\- No debería reírme de eso – dijo Kurt – estoy en contra de la violencia.

\- No es violencia, es defender lo que es mío – dijo con orgullo.

\- Santana!

\- Está bien! Está bien! Sin arrastrar a nadie, pero mi ataque verbal sería peor.

\- Oh Dios! – exclamó Kurt – definitivamente tus palabras pueden ser peor que cualquier golpe. Si algún día tú y yo peleamos, no sé qué preferiría la verdad – Santana río y le siguió acariciando el cabello – "espero que nunca peleemos" – expresó – Yo tampoco quiero eso – confirmó el castaño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Santana habló…

\- Así que mañana vas a pasar con Sebastian, ¿qué expectativas tienes?

\- La verdad no lo sé. Para empezar acepté que almorzáramos juntos, pero él fue quien dijo que tenía todo el día planeado. No tengo idea de si voy a querer pasar todo el día con él. Seb es genial y muy divertido, pero no sé qué cosas le gusten y qué haya planeado, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en Blaine.

\- Escúchame Kurt, tienes derecho a divertirte, salir, disfrutar. Desde que empezaste las pasantías casi no tienes tiempo libre, me alegró mucho que la semana pasada te fueras con los chicos todo el fin de semana, necesitas distraerte. Como lo veo tienes dos posibilidades, si te agradan las actividades que planificó, pasas un buen momento con Sebastian y listo; y si no te gusta, simplemente te retiras y ya. No tienes nada que perder, además dices que todo es en plan de amigos, aunque lo dudo, pero me alegro por ti.

\- Tienes razón en eso, voy a estar tranquilo y muy positivo. Si no me divierto, le agradeceré y regresaré aquí, igual yo sólo acepté almorzar con él. Gracias por el consejo! – le sonrió – Pero ¿y Blaine?

\- Primero lee su carta y luego puedes ir el domingo a buscarlo para que hablen al respecto, o espera hasta el lunes, tienes que darle tiempo de que se calme y aclare sus ideas.

\- Creo que tienes razón! Eso haré, pero definitivamente hoy no voy a leer esa carta, necesito dormir y sé que luego de que la termine voy a ser incapaz de hacerlo, sólo las dos primeras líneas me hicieron dar ganas de llorar. Me preocupa que ha vuelto a levantar los muros que me tomaron meses ir derrumbando y también está lo de ese día que me empujó de esa forma tan violenta… No entiendo qué le pasa, honestamente.

\- Bueno, tal vez te explica eso en la carta, por eso tienes que leerla.

\- Tienes razón en eso también, como dije, el domingo la leeré con calma, o tal vez mañana cuando regrese.

\- Eso está bien – dijo la pelinegra tomándolo de la mano y acariciando sus nudillos – ambos se sonrieron - ¿Pizza?

\- Eso suena bien para mí, pero pide una ensalada también.

\- Ya vas a arruinar la diversión Hummel. Está bien, pediré una ensalada y una gaseosa.

\- De dieta.

\- Hummel no empujes mis límites! – ambos se miraron y se rieron.

\- Pide postre también – agregó el ojiazul.

\- Ese es el Kurt que me agrada – dijo con una sonrisa – y sólo por eso, yo pago y será postre doble.

\- Oww, te amo Santana!

\- ¿Porque voy a pagar o porque voy a comprar postre doble?

\- Por ambas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa - y por todo, has sido una gran amiga en todo este tiempo, realmente te amo Santana y sabes que es una palabra muy fuerte y no se la digo a cualquier persona.

\- Mis "te amo" son exclusivos también, no cualquiera los merece, y tú eres alguien maravilloso y también has sido un gran amigo, simplemente te amo Kurt.

Él se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá y la abrazó con fuerza – No te pongas empalagoso Hummel – se quejó. La miró a los ojos y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, luego depositó un suave beso en su frente. Ella devolvió el abrazo y dejo correr una lágrima solitaria por su rostro.

* * *

El sábado comenzó y Kurt se levantó a preparar el desayuno, puso todo en una bandeja grande y fue a despertar a Santana, se metió en la cama con ella y comieron juntos mientras platicaban y reían.

Las horas pasaron y antes de darse cuenta, Sebastian estaba llamando a Kurt al celular para decirle que lo estaba esperando. El ojiazul se despidió de su amiga y se fue repitiendo las palabras de ella al salir del departamento "sólo diviértete".


	17. Capítulo 17: AMISTAD

Prometo contestar los reviews que están pendientes ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**"****Amigos"**

* * *

.

Para el almuerzo Sebastian lo llevó a un lugar exclusivo sin ser demasiado elegante, la comida, la plática, las bromas, todo era perfecto, Kurt se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

\- Necesitaba esto la verdad, gracias Seb – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme hermoso, sabes que para mí será siempre un placer poder poner una sonrisa en tu rostro. Más bien yo te agradezco que finalmente aceptaras una invitación mía, me has hecho rogarte mucho, pero te aseguro que lo ha valido.

\- Oh! No, nunca ha sido mi intención que me estés rogando, simplemente las cosas no se han dado, cada vez que me invitabas yo ya tenía planes.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, como dije, ha valido totalmente la pena, además, me gustan los chicos que no son fáciles. Aquí en L.A. no es común encontrarlos y tú eres diferente en muchos sentidos – le guiñó el ojo.

Se anunció un espectáculo para los próximos minutos y Kurt quiso quedarse. Cuando empezó, el ojiazul permaneció fascinado viéndolo, mientras Sebastian lo observaba a él detenidamente y sonreía complacido al saber que lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Al salir del local, se dirigieron hacia el muelle caminando – me gusta que nos llevemos tan bien – dijo Kurt – honestamente me gusta esta amistad que tenemos – sonrió.

\- Amistad – dijo Sebastian no muy complacido – sí, claro. Tú y yo somos grandes amigos y quiero que sepas que voy a estar para todo lo que necesites cuando lo necesites, tú sólo llámame y estaré a tu lado hermoso.

\- Gracias Seb! Sabes que también puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento.

\- De nada Kurt – lo tomó de la mano y él permitió el toque sólo unos segundos y luego la retiró despacio.

**::::::::**

El resto de la tarde estuvieron realizando las diferentes actividades que Sebastian tenía planificadas y se gozaron mucho. El ojiverde no pensaba forzar las cosas, quería ir al ritmo de Kurt, si éste lo veía como un amigo, eso iba a ser por un tiempo y ya luego avanzaría, aunque Kurt le encantaba, por el momento se conformaría con verlo y estar con él en el trabajo y seguirse ganando su confianza para que volviera a aceptar salir con él.

\- Eso estuvo genial, nunca me había lanzado en un parapente – Kurt estaba emocionado.

\- No puedo creer que lleves más de dos años aquí en L.A. y nunca lo hayas hecho, pero debo decir que me alegra que vivieras esa experiencia conmigo. Oh! Llegamos a tu departamento.

\- Muchas gracias Seb, hoy fue increíble, me divertí, lo pasé genial, hice cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Me alegro de haber podido pasar este día contigo.

\- Igual a mí me alegra mucho hermoso, eres tan divertido e interesante. ¿Es mucho atrevimiento si te digo que me invites a conocer tu departamento?

\- No, no lo es, pero ya es tarde y Santana debe estar durmiendo y no quiero despertarla, no tienes idea de cómo se pone cuando le interrumpen su sueño. Pero otro día puede ser.

\- Seguro, que descanses y una vez más, gracias por aceptar! – le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt se bajó del auto – gracias, tú igual, y ve con cuidado. Nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

Entró al departamento lo más sigilosamente posible y se dirigió a la cocina por agua, agarró una botella y luego entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta despacio y cuando iba a encender la luz pegó un brinco cuando le hablaron.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras Kurt! – Santana estaba acostada en su cama esperándolo.

\- Me has hecho asustar de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí y a oscuras?

\- Obviamente te estaba esperando para que me cuentes como te fue con este chico.

\- Eso no responde a lo que te pregunté, ¿por qué estás en mi cama y a oscuras?

\- Porque si me quedaba dormida en mi cama, no te iba a escuchar cuando llegaras, en cambio aquí sí te iba a sentir. Y estoy a oscuras es porque estaba descansando. Ni a mis padres les daba tantas explicaciones! – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Ok, ok, pero ahora ¿te importaría salir un momento?, necesito cambiarme de ropa.

\- Tienes que bañarte primero y no me digas que no lo vas a hacer, porque desde que te conozco, jamás te vas a dormir sin haber tomado una ducha antes.

\- La verdad estoy muy cansado, fue un día bastante agitado.

\- Uy, eso suena tan wanky… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Hummel? – levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Santana! Sólo salí a divertirme con Sebastian.

\- Mmm, ¡ahora suena más hot!

\- ¿Eres imposible! – le dio una de sus miradas mordaces – si vas a seguir con eso, no te cuento nada.

\- Está bien, espero que me cuentes, no voy a decir nada, pero no omitas los detalles pornográficos.

Kurt hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos – eso es todo, no te voy a decir nada, me voy a bañar y cuando salga quiero que mi cama esté despejada – se dio la vuelta y salió.

La chica soltó una carcajada – no aguantas nada Hummel. Sabes que estoy bromeando. Me encanta cuando te pones como una diva – volvió a reír.

\- Agg, sólo no digas nada – bufó el castaño y se metió al baño.

**::::::::**

Cuando salió fresco y ya listo para acostarse, Santana estaba sentada en su cama con dos tazas de té caliente – sólo necesitó hacerle un gesto para que Kurt supiera que era su té favorito y se sentara alado de ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo estuvo todo? Es obvio que te divertiste, ya que en la mañana no estabas seguro si debías ir y pensabas que si no te la pasabas bien, ibas a regresar enseguida, sin embargo te apareciste aquí casi a las once de la noche.

\- Seb es genial, no lo puedo negar, es atento, alegre, divertido, amable, tenemos varias cosas en común. Tiene un espíritu libre y aventurero, había planeado cosas increíbles y sí, me divertí mucho.

\- Me alegro por ti Kurt, mereces descansar, relajarte, salir a divertirte, ahora quiero los detalles y que me digas si intentó hacer alguna movida.

\- Santana, te dije que sólo somos amigos, así que no, no intentó nada, ¿contenta?

\- No me convence, pero por ahora está bien, entonces ¿qué hicieron? ¿Cuáles eran las actividades y por qué llegaste tan tarde y visiblemente cansado? – Kurt no dejaba de bostezar.

Empezó a contarle mientras se le cerraban los ojos, el té caliente también estaba actuando como somnífero y antes de darse cuenta, el castaño se había quedado dormido arrimado a su amiga. Ella lo acomodó en la cama con cuidado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la latina fue a llamar a Kurt para que se despertara y desayunaran juntos mientras le seguía contando, pero estaba tan agotado que nunca la escuchó, así que decidió dejarlo dormir y luego de comer algo se fue a la playa.

Se encontraba recostada tomando el sol cuando sintió una sombra que evidentemente era provocada por alguien que estaba cerca de ella. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio a un hombre con un jean apretado que estaba de espalda.

\- Tengo una buena vista desde aquí, he de decir honestamente que si no fuera lesbiana ya te estaría abordando para que me des tu número, pero como no es el caso, puedes moverte hacia un lado, me estás tapando todo mi sol – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Disculpa – se escuchó una voz tímida – la chica abrió los ojos enseguida, ella era muy buena para reconocer voces e identificó de inmediato la del chico en cuestión.

\- ¿Blaine? – se sentó – ¡Qué coincidencia!

\- El chico volteó a verla - ¡Santana! Hola! – dijo sorprendido.

\- Espero que una buena sorpresa – le sonrió y él asintió – Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. Disculpa si fui muy lanzada contigo.

\- Ah! sí, claro – se sentó junto a ella – la chica lo observó y se dio cuenta de lo abatido que lucía, parecía que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo y que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué tienes Blaine? Sé que tal vez no me tienes la confianza suficiente, apenas nos tratamos una vez, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, a veces hablar con alguien que no es tan cercano es bueno. Yo no voy a juzgarte ni nada, sólo cuéntame.

Él negó con la cabeza y susurró "Kurt… yo… no…"

\- Oh! Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y que Kurt y yo seamos amigos no tiene nada que ver, recuerda que te ofrecí mi amistad también y te puedo asegurar que cualquier cosa que me digas, esté o no relacionada a él, jamás se la voy a contar, no traicionaría tu confianza, así como no traicionaría la de él tampoco.

El ojimiel no estaba seguro de eso, pero necesitaba desahogarse, quería hablar con alguien desesperadamente. Antes lo hacía con Kurt, pero ahora ya no era así, no cruzaba palabra con nadie en el trabajo y en su vida personal no tenía a nadie – yo, es que… - trató de contenerse.

Santana se puso de rodillas y se acercó más a él - ¿puedo? – preguntó señalando con el dedo. Luego de como había reaccionado el día que estuvo en el departamento ante el toque de la morena, prefirió asegurarse primero – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y ella lo tomó de la mano.

\- Estoy aquí contigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy tu amiga. Dijiste que querías una amiga, ahora la tienes, confía en mí. Lo que sea que esté pasando, lo podemos resolver juntos o por lo menos tratar de averiguar cómo hacerlo.

\- Aquí hay mucha gente – murmuró.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento – él negó con la cabeza – O a cualquier otro lugar, no hay problema.

\- Hay una playa privada cerca, no exactamente privada, pero nadie va para allá porque el mar es peligroso de ese lado, pero se puede pasar un buen momento en la arena sin que nadie te moleste.

\- Seguro, vamos – le sonrió y se puso de pie para luego dejarse guiar hasta el lugar indicado.

\- Wow! Este lugar es hermoso! Y sí, puedo ver lo peligroso que es el mar aquí, entiendo por qué nadie viene, pero a la vez es tan pacífico ya que está desolado. Gracias por traerme Blaine, me gusta y me hace sentir bien que compartas este lugar conmigo, porque supongo que es algo así como tu lugar para estar solo – él la miró y asintió.

Acomodó la toalla en la arena y ambos se sentaron. Al comienzo a Santana le costó mucho hacer que Blaine hablara, ya que todo lo que decía eran palabras sueltas, pero finalmente logró que le dijera algunas cosas. Pasaron juntos toda la mañana en el lugar, ella trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar en un momento determinado abrazarlo fuertemente.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante ese abrazo, pero le gustaba como se sentía, era totalmente cálido y sincero. Levantó un brazo y trató de poner una mano en la espalda de Santana pero le costaba mucho – tranquilo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no es obligación, los abrazos deben salir del alma y yo quiero abrazarte.

Al cabo de varios minutos decidieron irse. Blaine la acompañó hasta el departamento y luego se fue.

* * *

\- Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté y no te encontré por ninguna parte.

\- Hola Kurt! ¿Descansaste?

\- Sí, bastante. No tengo mucho de haberme levantado, de hecho. Pero no me dijiste, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Fui a la playa. Estaba aburrida y decidí ir y ya ves, se me pasó el tiempo.

\- Oh! Bueno, llegas justo para el almuerzo, esto ya mismo está listo. Puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres o… - la observó detenidamente - ¿Qué tienes? Algo te pasa.

\- No, nada, sólo creo que cogí mucho sol, me duele un poco la cabeza – No le gustaba mentirle a su amigo, pero no podía decirle que estaba preocupada por lo que había platicado con Blaine.

\- Mmm, hay algo más, Santana te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te está pasando.

\- Estaba pensando en varias cosas hoy y por alguna razón recordé a Blaine. ¿Ya leíste su carta?

\- ¿En qué pensabas? Y no, no la he leído todavía, como te dije, hace poco me desperté y vine directo a la cocina a preparar algo.

\- Deberías leerla – dijo seria.

\- Lo haré, más tarde tal vez. Ahora quiero estar tranquilo y tengo el presentimiento que esa carta me va a alterar de alguna manera.

\- Ok, pero no dejes de leerla, es importante que lo hagas… Y… voy a bañarme rápido, necesito sacarme la arena de encima, no tardo.

Kurt se quedó intrigado por la forma en que Santana le había dicho lo de la carta.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde, Kurt estuvo inventando diferentes excusas para no leerla, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

Llegada la noche, cuando se aseguró de que Santana estuviese dormida, se encerró en su habitación y sacó la carta. Habían un sin fin de emociones arremolinándose en su interior, pero debía leerla, simplemente no podía ir al siguiente día al trabajo y ver a Blaine sin tener idea de lo que él le estaba confesando. Se metió a su cama y encendió la lámpara del costado, respiró profundo y comenzó a leer.


	18. Capítulo 18: LA CARTA DE BLAINE

Este capítulo está dedicado a brendaledesma33 (tú sabes por qué). Disfrútalo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

**"****La Carta de Blaine"**

* * *

_Kurt, necesitaba decirte esto, pero no podía hacerlo personalmente porque no sabía si después de lo que pasó me ibas a permitir acercarme a ti. _

_Primero, quiero disculparme por haber reaccionado en esa forma y haberte empujado, sé que lo que hice no tenía razón de ser y pude haberte lastimado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lamento, sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Nunca olvidaré tu cara de terror y el pánico en tus ojos cuando estabas en el piso, yo provoqué eso y no puede volver a pasar, tú sólo estabas siendo lindo conmigo y yo lo arruiné._

_Lo que me lleva al segundo punto, no soy bueno para ti, de hecho, no soy bueno para nadie, pero en especial para ti. Eres una persona maravillosa, estás lleno de mucho amor y cosas buenas y no puedo contaminarte._

_Siempre voy a recordar el tiempo que compartimos juntos y lo mucho que me ayudaste, pero no tienes que seguir haciéndolo. Sé que eres bueno y te compadecías de mí y mi situación, por eso siempre fuiste amable, pero no tienes que seguirte sacrificando._

_Yo no valgo la pena Kurt, así que es mejor que nos alejemos. Por tu corazón noble sé que vas a buscarme y tratar de impedirlo, por eso tomé la decisión de pedirle a la Sra. Sylvester que me cambie de sección, en caso de que llegue a contratarme._

_Te pido que no vayas a mi departamento tampoco, si lo haces, me veré precisado a buscar otro lugar._

_Gracias, inmensamente gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, te aseguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar y si algún día, en algún momento, tengo la oportunidad de devolvértelo, lo haré con gusto y sin dudarlo._

_He comprendido que mi destino es estar solo, así nadie puede dañarme ni yo puedo dañar a nadie. Así es como siempre ha sido y así seguirá siendo. Mi felicidad nunca dura mucho y esta vez no fue la excepción._

_Será difícil alejarme de ti, debo admitirlo, porque en verdad te quiero, pero la vida me ha demostrado una vez más que el cariño y las cosas buenas no son para mí, porque siempre que alguien me importa, lo hecho a perder o a esa persona no le intereso. _

_Y por lo mucho que te quiero es que estoy haciendo esto. Estoy dañado, estoy sucio, estoy roto, estoy contaminado de muchas formas y tú no mereces estar involucrado con alguien como yo. _

_Tú mereces lo mejor, mereces a alguien que esté bien consigo mismo para que pueda darte todo de sí, y yo no podría hacer eso porque lo único que hay de mí son pedazos y esos pedazos no sirven, así que no tengo nada bueno para darte._

_En el fondo de mi alma tenía una pequeña esperanza de convertirme en la persona que pudiera estar a tu lado, le hacías tanto bien a mi vida y yo quería hacerte feliz, pero es obvio que no puedo. Me esforcé mucho y sin embargo, lo peor de mi salió sin que lo merecieras y te agredí._

_No tienes idea del odio que siento hacia mí por haberte hecho eso. Jamás quise hacerte ningún tipo de daño y sin embargo, al primer intento fallé y fallé vilmente, porque personas como tú merecen ser tratadas con amor, merecen ser cuidadas y respetadas y tú sólo me estabas dando apoyo y demostrando afecto cuando reaccioné de esa forma y te lastimé. Provoqué en ti sentimientos de miedo hacia mí y eso lo voy a lamentar siempre, porque arruiné lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._

_Hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero lamentablemente son así, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, porque eso y más mereces. Sé que todos tus sueños se volverán realidad, por eso no te deseo suerte, ya que no la necesitas, eres lo suficientemente inteligente, talentoso y dedicado a lo que haces para triunfar y tener todo el éxito. _

_Adiós Kurt, fue un verdadero gusto haberte conocido, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón._

_Blaine_

* * *

A Kurt le tomó más de una hora poder leer toda la carta porque las lágrimas lo cegaban por completo, cuando la terminó, la dejó caer al piso y empezó a llorar amargamente. Se sentía confundido, herido, angustiado, preocupado, toda una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una Santana asustada entró de inmediato - ¿Qué tienes Kurt? Te escuché llorar hasta mi habitación – corrió hacia la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente sin saber qué más hacer. El castaño se aferró a ella y lloró profusamente.

\- Dime por favor lo que te ocurre, estoy aquí Kurt, soy tu ancla, soy tu soporte, soy tu pared, soy tu muro, soy lo que sea que necesites que yo sea en este momento. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar caer, pero necesito saber lo que tienes para poder ayudarte. Vamos, trata de calmarte, respira conmigo, necesitas tranquilizarte o te vas a ahogar.

Hicieron varios ejercicios de respiración hasta que Kurt se calmó un poco y Santana corrió por una botella con agua. Cuando regresó vio que su amigo tenía un papel en las manos y lo contemplaba con tristeza - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Blaine, Blaine… se f… se fue. No me… quie… quiere cerca – sollozaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Blaine te quiere mucho, lo sé.

Kurt no sabía si enseñarle la carta, pues se suponía era algo personal, pero estaba demasiado ahogado para poder hablar y explicarle algo, así que decidió entregársela, la chica la tomó y la leyó tratando de contener las lágrimas y mantenerse serena para su amigo. Ella sabía lo mal que Blaine lo estaba pasando luego de haberle escrito y de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no podía decir nada, no iba a traicionar al ojimiel.

\- Es muy duro todo lo que escribió, se nota que está sufriendo mucho y la opinión que tiene de él es terrible. También es obvio que te quiere mucho y estaba pensando en lo mejor para ti, él cree que así lo está haciendo.

\- Pero no es verdad, eso no es lo mejor, no puede sacarme de esa forma de su vida. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo estaba con él por compasión? Tengo ganas de abofetearlo y luego abrazarlo – las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Kurt, entiendo que te pongas triste, pero tu reacción es demasiado exagerada, es cierto que es un buen chico y necesita de otros en su vida, se siente solo y abatido, pero no te pones así por perder a un amigo. ¿O es que hay algo más que no me has contado?

\- Te he contado todo, para mí es un poco más que un amigo, sabes que nos hemos besado, yo no beso a mis amigos. Creo, no sé, estoy hecho un lío ahora.

\- Kurt Hummel creo que estás enamorado, porque no le encuentro otra respuesta a tu reacción por perder a Blaine.

\- No digas eso! No quiero perderlo! – respiró y asimiló lo que la morena le había dicho - ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo, enamorado de Blaine?

Ambos se miraron y él se fue acostando dejando su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga – Deberías hablar con él y es obvio que no podrá ser mañana ya que si tu jefa lo contrató, él pidió el cambio de sección.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que él se siente solo y abatido? – seguía sollozando.

\- Es obvio, por lo que te escribió – trató de mentir.

\- Santana, tú sabes algo que no me has dicho, te conozco y sé que me estás ocultando algo.

\- Ok, vi a Blaine en la playa y lucía muy abatido y como si hubiera estado llorando mucho y me di cuenta de que estaba ojeroso y me preocupó verlo así.

\- Tengo que ir a verlo en este momento. Siento mucho miedo por todo lo que me escribió y ahora con lo que me acabas de decir. Puede hacer una locura, él es bastante inestable y eso me preocupa. ¿Le dijiste algo?

\- Que tratara de descansar un poco, que eso lo iba a ayudar.

\- No, no, no. Que no haya tomado tu consejo – se levantó a toda prisa de la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué? No entiendo Kurt, necesita dormir, eso le hará bien.

\- Es que no entiendes, él para calmarse y dormir cuando está en una situación tensa, toma pastillas y antes de que me preguntes algo más, esas pastillas no son medicadas, las compró en internet y tengo miedo de que las haya tomado ya.

\- Wow! Blaine si es mucha complicación, pero a pesar de eso, no puede estar solo, él necesita de personas que le muestren que vale la pena sin importar lo roto o dañado o cualquiera de las palabras que usó para hablar de sí mismo.

\- Me voy en este momento a verlo, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Es casi media noche, salir a esta hora puede ser peligroso.

\- No trates de detenerme Santana, voy a ir como sea, así no consiga un taxi.

\- No te iba a detener, te iba a decir que voy contigo y no acepto un no como respuesta. Si algo le pasó, es más fácil que lo ayudemos entre los dos.

* * *

\- Blaine! Blaine! Abre la puerta! – golpeaba desesperado – Blaine! Blaine!

\- No perdamos tiempo Kurt, déjame abrir la puerta – sacó una lima de uñas y en pocos segundos la cerradura cedió – Kurt la miró asombrado, pero no era el momento para hacer comentarios al respecto.

Entraron y Kurt encendió la luz, avanzaron y vieron que Blaine no estaba en su cama – Wow! ¿Aquí vive? – Santana se sorprendió por lo pequeño del lugar. De pronto el castaño se percató de que la luz del baño estaba encendida y corrió hacia allá, empujando la puerta con fuerza.

\- Blaine no hagas eso! – tiró los frascos de pastillas al piso y el moreno brincó por la intromisión.

\- Kurt! ¿Pero… qué… qué haces aquí? – estaba entre asustado y sorprendido al ver al ojiazul frente suyo.

\- ¿Qué te tomaste? Vi que te tomaste algo – su voz era entre cortada, respiraba con dificultad y las manos le temblaban – Dime por favor qué fue lo que tomaste.

\- Una pastilla para la ansiedad – seguía aturdido – Dime ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Kurt lo agarró por los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo – prométeme que es lo único que tomaste – empezó a llorar y Blaine afirmó con la cabeza – tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que te pase nada.

Le tomó unos minutos calmarse y soltó un poco el agarre para poder mirar al ojimiel de frente – tú, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer esto? A ti, a mí, a nosotros – le empezó a pegar con los puños en el pecho y por unos segundos Blaine trató de detenerlo, pero luego lo dejó que siguiera. Todo en su cabeza era muy confuso en ese momento – No vuelvas a hacer esto Anderson – le dio dos golpes más mientras sollozaba y se detuvo, lo miró fijamente y cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Primero Blaine no hizo nada pero al final terminó cediendo ante el beso que era torpe y furioso pero terminó convirtiéndose en dulce y romántico.

Santana observó la escena y salió sigilosamente, el taxi seguía esperando, Kurt lo había hecho quedarse por si tenían que trasladar a Blaine a algún lugar, así que se embarcó y volvió al departamento. Sabía que ese era un momento de los dos y no pensaba estar en medio.

* * *

Salieron del baño y se fueron a sentar al sofá. Kurt seguía sollozando, Blaine lo miró con nostalgia - ¿Te das cuenta el daño que te hago? No deberías estar aquí llorando por mi culpa, deberías estar durmiendo tranquilo. Sólo aléjate de mí, no soy bueno para ti Kurt.

\- Lo que me hace daño es que digas esas cosas – trató de controlarse y secó sus lágrimas – Tenemos que hablar y no me digas que no es así, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no hayamos aclarado absolutamente todo – lo tomó de la mano – por favor Blaine, tú confiabas en mí, no sé qué hice mal para que dejaras de hacerlo, pero puedo remediarlo, no quiero que te alejes de mí porque ya no confías.

\- Kurt, confío en ti. Tú no hiciste nada mal, fui yo que soy un…

El ojiazul le puso el dedo en los labios – no digas ni una sola cosa mala de ti nunca más. Dices que me quieres mucho, entonces demuéstramelo, lo único que pido es que te trates con amor y respeto y eso incluye no decir cosas malas sobre ti. Y ahora vamos a hablar.

\- Es tarde y el trabajo mañana…

\- En este momento tú eres mi prioridad, me debes varias explicaciones Blaine y ya te dije que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hayamos aclarado todo y si amanece, pues que amanezca, no interesa. Necesito que me aclares todo lo que pusiste en esta carta – la sacó de su bolsillo – y vamos a ir punto por punto.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes sólo aceptar que me aleje de ti?

\- Blaine, ¿quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Realmente es lo que quieres? – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza – ¿entonces por qué hiciste esto? No puedes sacarme de tu vida, no te atrevas a hacerlo.

\- Insisto, ¿por qué Kurt? Sería más fácil y así no te haría sufrir.

\- Me hace sufrir que me trates de alejar de ti Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué? Dame un por qué, porque como yo lo veo, no te merezco y no debo estar cerca de ti y tú sigues insistiendo y no entiendo por qué, por qué me quieres en tu vida, por qué te preocupas por mí, por qué tú…

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti – respondió con exasperación.

\- ¿Tú estás…? – lo miró sorprendido - ¿mi?

\- Sí Blaine, estoy enamorado de ti. Yo no sé cómo ves las cosas, tal vez para ti 3 meses no es mucho, y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero esa es la verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, aunque no me correspondas o…

\- Yo también lo estoy.

\- ¿Estás? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Enamorado de ti Kurt y siento que esto no puede ser, porque mereces a alguien mejor que yo. No deberías haberme escogido.

\- Blaine – suspiró – yo no te escogí, mi corazón lo hizo. ¿Estás seguro de…

\- Son muy pocas las cosas de las que estoy seguro en mi vida Kurt, y lo que siento por ti es una de esas.

\- Entonces no vuelvas a tratar de alejarme, cuando haya un problema, debemos hablarlo, habíamos avanzado tanto y de pronto sólo volviste a alzar tu muro y me dejaste fuera y no entendía lo que había pasado y creí que era mi culpa de algún modo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó a Kurt del rostro para besarlo lentamente y durante un largo tiempo – tú nunca podrías hacer algo malo para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida – respiró profundamente – está bien, vamos a hablar.


	19. Capítulo 19: CONFESIONES

*** _robinnxc_ **Kurt va a hacer todo lo posible porque Blaine no lo saque de su vida, él quiere hacerlo feliz.

*** _Georgi G_ **Van a hablar sobre todo lo que necesiten hablar, más ahora que saben que ambos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro ;)

*** P**_**ameCrissColferette**_Blaine merece ser amado y Kurt lo hace, juntos tendrán que enfrentar todos los problemas, pero Kurt no lo piensa dejar solo.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Por ahora Sebastian va a seguir como amigo, no quiere arriesgarse a perder a Kurt. De nada!

Kurt no quiere ni va a permitir que Blaine lo aleje, está dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere y a ayudarlo a superar su pasado :) Aquí más de su historia.

***_ jeny_** Sebastian se mantiene como amigo por ahora. Sí, finalmente ambos confesaron sus sentimientos :)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Sí, Blaine tuvo una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt está ahí para ayudarlo a seguir adelante ;)

*** _Angii Jimenez_** De nada, a ti por leerme :)

*** _Moontse VR_** Gracias por el apoyo ;) Ten un lindo día. Mega abrazo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

**"****Confesiones"**

* * *

.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, Kurt le cuestionaba cada cosa, por más mínima que fuera, pero quería que todo quedara claro entre ellos.

Le costó mucho convencer a Blaine de que ya lo había perdonado por haberlo empujado y que no le había pasado nada. Para su sorpresa el ojimiel lo abrazó – no quiero hacerte daño Kurt, nunca. Eres tan importante para mí y saber que lo hice y te provoqué miedo, eso me está matando.

\- Blaine, por favor, pensé que habíamos acordado que eso ya quedó atrás. Está olvidado y no hay más nada que hablar al respecto. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo y que no se va a volver a repetir, eres sincero en tus palabras, lo noto por la forma en la que me miras. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas y no toquemos más este tema?

\- ¿Me das un beso? – preguntó tímidamente.

\- Te doy todos los besos que quieras – se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, cuando se separaron Kurt puso su mano en el rostro de Blaine, del lado que tenía cubierto con el cabello y éste le cogió la mano y se la apartó despacio.

\- No hagas eso por favor! No toques ese lado.

\- ¿Por qué Blaine? Quiero saber por qué siempre lo tapas con el cabello. ¿Qué hay que yo no pueda ver? – el ojimiel sólo negó con la cabeza y Kurt suspiró – está bien por ahora, no te voy a insistir, pero me vas a tener que contar en algún momento porque no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros. Te prometo que lo que sea que estés ocultando, no voy a juzgarlo ni mirarlo mal ni ninguna cosa que te preocupe – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias Kurt! Espero poder contarte algún día y tener el suficiente valor para mostrarte.

\- Sabré esperar, pero ahora quiero que sigamos con las cosas que me escribiste. Algo que me perturba es que dijiste que no eres bueno ni para mí ni para nadie, que no vales la pena y no quieres contaminarme. También dijiste que tu felicidad nunca dura porque o lastimas o te lastiman. Explícame eso. Supongo que tiene que ver con tu historia y lo que me dijiste que me contarías en algún momento, pero ese momento ha llegado, así que…

Blaine bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza – Kurt lo tomó de la mano y se la sostuvo con fuerza para darle ánimos, el ojimiel respiró profundamente y miró a Kurt – Tengo miedo de estropear esto que hay entre nosotros o de que me lastimes de alguna forma.

\- Eso no va a pasar Blaine, sé que estás poniendo todo de tu parte y que lo nuestro va a funcionar muy bien. Por mi parte, te quiero mucho, estoy enamorado de ti y te voy a hacer feliz, quiero darte la felicidad y el amor que mereces y el tiempo me va a permitir demostrártelo, nunca te voy a dañar, lo prometo.

\- No es fácil hablar de esto Kurt, tiene que ver con las parejas que he tenido y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, además de que es raro que la persona a la que quieres te pregunte por tus ex parejas.

\- No te he juzgado por nada de lo que me has contado hasta ahora, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo? Y si te pregunto es porque quiero y necesito saber esos detalles que te han marcado. Has vivido cosas que te han hecho daño y ahora te mantienen encerrado en ese caparazón y poniendo muros altos constantemente para alejar a las personas. Quiero ser capaz de ayudarte a superar todo y que tengas una mejor calidad de vida.

\- Eres tan dulce y bueno Kurt que no sé si eres real.

El ojiazul lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento – "¿Qué tan real te pareció eso? Ahora, sólo cuéntame".

\- ¿Recuerdas que te había platicado de mi primer novio?

\- Sí y me contaste hasta que tu tío los encontró en su casa.

_Bien, ese día Bryan y yo cumplíamos tres meses y estábamos en su cama besándonos, él me pidió que hiciéramos el amor y acepté._

_Teníamos el torso desnudo y básicamente sólo nos besábamos, mis manos estaban en su espalda y él pasaba sus dedos lentamente por un costado de mi cuerpo, luego de varios minutos empezó a bajarme el pantalón lentamente, apenas lo había deslizado hasta la cadera y de pronto escuché a mi tío gritando como loco. Nunca supe cómo se enteró de lo mío con Bryan ni cómo consiguió su dirección, pero ahí estaba y nos insultó de todas las formas posibles, agarró a Bryan de los hombros y lo levantó de la cama y luego lo golpeó y lo tiró al piso._

_Estaba tan asustado que no podía moverme, pero cuando lo vi en el piso, quise acercarme a ayudarlo, mi tío me agarró por el cabello y empezó a arrastrarme sacándome no sólo de la habitación sino de la casa, me aventó dentro de su auto y todo el trayecto me fue insultando. Al llegar, traté de quedarme en un rincón del auto pero él logró agarrarme nuevamente del cabello y me hizo bajar y luego entrar a su casa. _

_Una vez ahí me empezó a abofetear hasta que se cansó y me aventó contra la pared. Estaba tan aturdido, muerto de miedo, adolorido y lo siguiente que pasó fue sentir su cinturón en mi espalda. No fueron muchos golpes, pero fueron horribles, era una mezcla entre ardor y dolor, luego me empujó hasta llegar a mi habitación y ahí me encerró._

_Lo que sentí en ese momento no podría describirlo porque jamás encontraría las palabras adecuadas, pero puede resumirse en un pensamiento: deseaba haber muerto en el accidente._

_Luego de un par de días, cuando no tenía mi puerta cerrada, pues debía seguir haciendo las cosas de la casa, aproveché que fue a bañarse y me escapé y fui a buscar a mi abuelo. Le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él, le dije que lo necesitaba mucho, pero nunca le conté lo que había sucedido, pero por supuesto le rogué que no le dijera nada a mi tío._

_Los siguientes días fingí estar enfermo, aunque realmente me sentía muy mal física y anímicamente, así que permanecí en cama. Durante ese tiempo esperaba que Bryan me mandara algún mensaje o me llamara, pero eso nunca pasó, supuse que debía estar asustado, así que el siguiente lunes fui a clases, necesitaba verlo. Cuando nos encontramos, me abrazó y me preguntó por lo que había pasado y le conté todo, él estaba tan asustado como yo, pero me dijo que íbamos a salir de eso juntos. De algún modo me consolaba que se preocupara por mí y que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro._

_Lamentablemente mi tío me descubrió cuando un amigo llamó a su casa para preguntarme algo sobre un trabajo que debíamos entregar, así que al día siguiente me estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela y me hizo regresar a su casa. Por supuesto, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno a partir de ese momento._

**_::::::::_**

_Un día, estaba haciendo la tarea, me encontraba solo pues era sábado y a mi tío le había tocado trabajar, me había dicho que llegaría a las seis y debía tener todas las cosas de la casa hechas y mis tareas terminadas también. Sonó el timbre y para mi sorpresa era Bryan, pensé que se había vuelto loco por atreverse a ir y yo estaba más loco por haberlo dejado pasar, pero era medio día y mi tío no llegaría hasta dentro de seis horas, así que pensé que no habría problema si pasábamos juntos un momento._

_Platicamos y como solía hacerlo antes, me ayudó con lo de la casa. Estábamos en el sofá sentados y me abrazó, empezó a decirme cosas bonitas y que siempre me iba a cuidar y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a mi tío y así. Antes de darnos cuenta nos estábamos besando y al poco tiempo lo tenía encima de mí pidiéndome que hiciéramos el amor, pero tenía miedo de que mi tío fuera a llegar antes de la hora y nos encontrara, así que me negué._

_A partir de ese momento, todos los días me hacía sugerencias, se ponía extra cariñoso, me besaba más profundo, pero no podía, cada vez que estábamos en un momento intenso, recordaba lo que pasó con mi tío y simplemente me aterraba. _

_Pasó poco más de un mes y ese día salimos temprano de la escuela por un problema en la ventilación, así que me invitó a su casa, para mí era difícil estar en su habitación sin que los recuerdos llegaran a mi mente, pero me dijo que debía superarlo y muchas cosas más. Dejé que me convenciera y fuimos hasta allá. En cuanto entramos en su habitación empezó a insinuarse y besarme en una forma tal que me dejé llevar y acepté que lo hiciéramos._

_Estaba sumamente nervioso, era mi primera vez y deseaba que fuera perfecta. Quería mucho a Bryan y que él fuese el primero significaba mucho para mí. Las cosas se fueron dando y él iba muy rápido para mi gusto, esperaba que fuera más romántico y despacio, a más de que mi mente no estaba al 100% ya que por momentos miraba la puerta como esperando que mi tío entrase, pero luego trataba de enfocarme en lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Al terminar fue muy raro, esperaba que fuese diferente, sentir algo especial, sentirme especial y amado, pero no fue así. Bryan me besó en la frente y luego me dio la espalda. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, me sentía vulnerable, así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé, luego le dije lo mucho que lo quería, giró la cabeza, me miró y me dijo que también me quería y sujetó mi mano. No era lo que estaba esperando, pero era algo al menos._

_Los siguientes días fueron confusos, a veces era el mismo chico cariñoso y preocupado por mí y otros días estaba tan distante y no entendía a qué se debía su cambio._

**_::::::::_**

_Para mi mala suerte, mi tío nos vio saliendo del cine y empezó a volverse loco, traté de convencerlo que era un amigo con el que nos habíamos encontrado saliendo de la película ya que no lo había reconocido, sin embargo armó toda una escena, pero sin llegar a mayores consecuencias, supongo que por estar rodeado de tantas personas._

_Tuve que esperar hasta el lunes para vernos y cuando llegué a la escuela estaba con sus amigos, me acerqué a saludarlo y él me alejó con la mano, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se agrietaba. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y dijo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por otro mal momento por culpa de mi tío, que estaba cansado de esa situación, que yo no lo valía y que ni siquiera era bueno en la cama como para hacer el esfuerzo._

_Sus amigos, a excepción de uno de ellos, sólo me miraron y empezaron a reírse. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como estar en medio de una pesadilla. Le pedí que fuéramos a otro lugar a hablar y me contestó que no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y que por si no me había quedado claro, ya no éramos novios._

_A los pocos días lo vi coqueteando con otro chico y cuando me acerqué a él lo besó apasionadamente en frente mío. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible, era como si alguien me estuviese desgarrando por dentro y me deprimí mucho._

* * *

_Al cabo de un tiempo, uno de sus amigos, Joseph, el que no se rió de lo que había pasado, se me declaró, me dijo que siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia mí, pero por respeto a que estaba en una relación con Bryan no me había dicho nada. En mi desesperación por sentirme mejor, acepté salir con él, pero le aclaré que yo no lo veía de la misma forma y que me diera tiempo y él aceptó. _

_Las cosas entre nosotros iban bien, él era lindo conmigo, pero sentía que no podía confiar como antes. Un día me dijo que me iba a demostrar que realmente me quería y que se enfrentaría a mi tío. Sus palabras eran tan familiares para mí, era lo que Bryan siempre me había dicho, así que no les di importancia, hasta que apareció en la casa y lo vi hablando con mi tío. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba cuando le decía que él estaba enamorado de mí y que llevábamos saliendo un tiempo. Como imaginarás, mi tío se convirtió en una fiera, lo insultó y empezó a golpearlo, incluso lo amenazó y traté de defenderlo, pero no me fue nada bien, la paliza que me dio fue peor que la de la vez anterior, tanto así que no me podía ni siquiera levantar de la cama._

_Joseph me llamó, me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por mí y que debía buscar la forma de alejarme de ese lugar. Estaba muy asustado, lo podía escuchar en su voz, de hecho, me contó que se iba a cambiar no sólo de escuela sino que se iría a vivir a otra parte porque tenía miedo de que mi tío le hiciera algo. Me sorprendí cuando me propuso que me fuese con él y por un momento me vi tentado a aceptar, pero desistí de la idea, porque tenía miedo de que si mi tío nos encontraba, le pudiera hacer daño, así que le agradecí que se preocupara por mi bienestar y nos despedimos. Nunca más volví a saber de él._

_Cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes, me volví a escapar de la casa y regresé con mi abuelo inventándole mil excusas, sin embargo él sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía cómo comprobarlo y yo una vez más, por miedo no le dije nada._


	20. Capítulo 20: NOVIOS

*** _jeny_ **Lamentablemente su tío cambió mucho con él :(

*** _robinnxc_ **Blaine ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt ahora está ahí para ayudarlo :) Que tengas lindo día!

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho, ahora que Kurt llegó a su vida, esperemos que las cosas cambien ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **El tío de Blaine le hizo la vida miserable, afortunadamente ahora ya es un adulto y no vive más con él.

*** _Obed Lopez_ **Sabes que amo tus comentarios y me motivas a seguir escribiendo. No dejes que nunca nada te detenga y es todo un placer alimentar tu espíritu :) Gracias por seguir leyéndome, mientras hayan personas como tú a las que les guste lo que hago, seguiré escribiendo. Un abrazo inmenso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

**"****Novios"**

* * *

_._

_Esa vez estuve menos tiempo con mi abuelo, ya que mi tío descubrió enseguida donde estaba y me obligó a regresar. No entendía cuál era su afán en hacerme volver si no me quería y yo no era más que una carga para él. Pero al parecer ese era mi destino, sufrir constantemente._

_Cansado de sus groserías y maltratos, principalmente por mi orientación sexual, uno de mis amigos me dio una idea, que al comienzo consideré descabellada, pero luego me resultó lógica, así que decidí hacerlo y empecé a hacerme pasar por hétero._

_Estaba conversando con mi amigo sobre eso en una de las clases y una chica había escuchado todo, pero nunca lo supe hasta mucho después. Ella era amable, agradable, divertida, nos llevábamos bien y un día me decidí y la invité a salir y ahí empezó todo. Al comienzo para mí era como un juego, pero ella iba en serio y me sentí mal, pues no quería herir sus sentimientos como lo hicieron conmigo, así que traté de corresponderle y llevar con seriedad nuestra relación._

_Un día llamó a la casa y por supuesto mi tío contestó, le pidió hablar conmigo y le dijo que era mi novia. Mi tío estaba tan sorprendido que me pasó el teléfono, estuvimos platicando un rato y luego de terminar la llamada, él me esperaba para que le dé una explicación. Le dije que cuando la conocí, me había dado cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas y lo otro no había sido más que una fase, que había estado confundido pero que todo estaba claro ya._

_Las cosas cambiaron para bien en casa, no del todo, pero sí mejoraron, mi tío la invitaba a que pasara con nosotros, hasta su actitud conmigo se había amortiguado un poco y yo seguía repitiendo la misma historia. Incluso hubo un momento en donde me aferré a la idea de que realmente eso era lo que había pasado, que siempre había estado confundido y por fin se habían despejado mis dudas y en verdad era hétero._

_La relación siguió avanzando y estaba bastante encariñado con ella honestamente, pero noté que empezó a ponerse algo exigente, más no le di mucha importancia, mis amigos decían que así son las mujeres. Lo que me preocupaba era que ella empezaba a hacerme insinuaciones de que quería ir más lejos y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Lisa era bastante atrevida en cuanto al aspecto sexual, así que no tenía reparo en tocarme o pedirme que la toque. _

_Llevábamos juntos seis meses y cada vez era más atrevida y empezaba a cuestionarme sobre varias cosas, siempre resaltaba el hecho de que no entendía cómo era posible que dos adolescentes llevando juntos tanto tiempo nunca hubiesen intimidado de ninguna forma y tenía todo la razón, así que decidí que debíamos hacerlo y pasó, hicimos varias cosas que ella quería y finalmente terminamos haciendo el amor, pero jamás sentí nada, todo era tan raro._

_Pensé que tal vez por ser la primera experiencia con una mujer y que luego las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así, cada vez que intimábamos de alguna forma, me sentía igual. Luego Lisa se volvió mucho más exigente en todos los aspectos, y un día discutimos porque ella quería que le compre algo sumamente costoso y no tenía cómo hacerlo, así que empezó a reclamarme y decirme que era mi obligación complacerla en todo y honestamente, siempre traté de hacerlo, pero ahora la dulce chica había desaparecido y antes de darme cuenta, empezó a chantajearme con contarle la verdad a mi tío. Me dijo que había escuchado las diferentes conversaciones que tuve con mi amigo acerca de hacerme pasar por hétero y un sin número de cosas más._

_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué la vida se empeñaba en ponerme a las peores personas en mi camino. Obviamente estaba preocupado y accedí a todas sus exigencias de la mejor forma posible, llegué inclusive a vender varias de mis cosas para poder tener algo de dinero y cubrir sus gustos hasta que ya no tuve más que vender y no tuve más de dónde conseguir dinero y ella lo sabía, fue entonces cuando decidió terminar la relación. Ese día me dijo cosas tan crueles, habló de cómo había fingido todo el tiempo, que detestaba besarme y que hacerlo conmigo era la peor cosa del mundo porque jamás la hice sentir nada, sus palabras exactas fueron "eres un asco en la cama"._

_Entonces empecé a cuestionarme qué estaba mal conmigo, claramente el problema era yo, porque estuve con un hombre y la experiencia no fue buena, estuve con una mujer y la experiencia tampoco fue buena, en ninguno de los dos casos llegué sentir nada, además de que ambos dijeron que yo era pésimo en la intimidad. _

_Me sentía mal realmente, era pésimo como pareja, debía serlo ya que ninguna de mis relaciones había funcionado, era pésimo besando, era pésimo en la cama, ambos me lo dejaron muy en claro, además de que resaltaron que yo no era alguien con quien valía la pena estar, así que empecé a resignarme a que mi destino era estar solo._

**_::::::::_**

A ese punto, Blaine estaba llorando y ya no podía hablar, sintió los brazos de Kurt rodeándolo y se aferró a él.

\- Lamento mucho que ellos no vieran lo extraordinario que eres y te hayan hecho sentir de esa manera. No hay nada malo contigo, sólo te topaste con las personas incorrectas. Eso no significa que no eres digno de nadie, ellos no fueron dignos de ti Blaine. Tu primer noviazgo no debió terminar así, tu primera vez debió ser hermosa y definitivamente no debiste pasar por lo de pretender ser alguien diferente con esa chica, y todavía se atrevieron a decirte cosas feas. Esos dos no valen la pena, son ellos quienes no lo valen, no tú, tú eres hermoso en todo sentido y vales mucho, ¿me escuchas? Vales mucho Blaine, mucho más de lo que tú mismo crees – las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro copiosamente, a pesar de que trataba de ser fuerte para el ojimiel.

\- Y si es así, ¿por qué nadie puede verlo Kurt?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Ese chico Joseph lo vio, lamentablemente las cosas se dieron de esa forma y él tuvo que irse, pero te pidió que te fueras con él y en cierta forma me alegro de que no lo hicieras, porque entonces no te hubiera conocido – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tus amigos también vieron lo valioso y maravilloso que eres y no sé por qué te alejaste de ellos. En la oficina, Brittney se dio cuenta enseguida, Tina igual y ni qué decir de mí, porque pienso que eres increíble, tanto que me enamoré de ti. Y ahí tienes a Santana ahora. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas más personas, sólo que por los muros que has levantado, no te has dado cuenta, pero vamos a trabajar en eso, te voy a ayudar a superar todo lo que llevas por dentro y te ha lastimado, lo vamos a superar juntos, lo prometo.

\- No sé qué decir, no creo que…

\- No tienes nada que decir, sólo confía en mí, nunca voy a defraudar tu confianza – se sonrieron y permanecieron en silencio.

\- Kurt… yo… mmm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro que sí, dime.

\- ¿Te gusta… em… como… beso?

\- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta! ¿O es que me has escuchado quejarme? Blaine, tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, enfócate en el presente, no pienses en ellos, tus pensamientos tienen que ser para mí. ¿O me estás comparando?

\- No, no, claro que no, no podría, pero ahora que hemos estado hablando de eso, sus voces retumban en mi cabeza sobre lo malo que soy besando, lo malo que soy en…

\- Me encanta besarte, me encantan tus labios porque son gruesos y tan suaves, me encanta que me beses, me encanta el roce de nuestras lenguas, me encanta que muerdas mi labio delicadamente, me encanta cuando me das acceso a tu boca, me encanta darte acceso a la mía, me encanta lo que me haces sentir con cada beso, no importa si es uno muy pequeño, si es sólo un roce de labios o si es uno profundo, si es romántico o si es apasionado, todos y cada uno de los besos que nos hemos dado hasta ahora han sido más que perfectos, me han fascinado y me han hecho sentir muchas cosas. Es más, en este momento tengo ganas de besarte mucho, hasta que amanezca.

\- Kurt, ya amaneció – sonrió un poco - ¿Realmente te gusta?

\- Sí, me gusta Blaine, ya te dije que no sólo eso, me encantas tú, me encantan tus labios y me encanta la forma en la que me besas y es totalmente cierto lo de que quiero besarte sin detenernos, hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento y aun así, seguirnos besando hasta perder el sentido.

\- Eso me gustaría – se sonrojó.

\- Blaine, eres tan dulce, te sonrojaste. Ven acá y déjame demostrarte lo que te dije, prefiero los hechos a las palabras – se acercó y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Sus labios se movían con total sincronía y encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos a la medida perfecta del otro.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Blaine soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo lamento, no quise arruinarlo, es sólo que me duele la espalda y creo que hice un mal movimiento.

\- Primero, no arruinaste nada, porque pienso continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo – le guiñó el ojo – segundo, es lógico que te duela la espalda, a mí también me duele, llevamos horas aquí sentados y creo que deberíamos levantarnos y estirar un poco los músculos – se pusieron de pie y Kurt empezó a frotar pequeños círculos en la espalda de Blaine – esto te va a ayudar a relajarte – al cabo de varios minutos cambiaron y Blaine masajeó la espalda de Kurt.

\- Sr. Anderson – el ojimiel rió ante esto – estos labios lo necesitan – hizo un movimiento con el dedo para que se acerque y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, al cabo de varios minutos, Kurt lo haló hacia la cama y se sentaron, siguieron besándose sólo para tomar aliento – quiero acostarme – dijo el ojiazul y Blaine lo miró algo preocupado – no pienses mal, sólo quiero que estemos más cómodos porque quiero seguir besándote hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo – el moreno asintió y empezaron a acomodarse en la cama quedando de frente y la sesión de besos continuó.

\- Te quiero Kurt, te quiero tanto – susurraba en medio de los besos.

\- También te quiero, más de lo que imaginas. Espera, esto no está bien – detuvo el beso – me refiero a que falta algo importante – tomó la mano del ojimiel y depositó suaves besos en cada uno de sus nudillos – Blaine, ¿me darías la inmensa dicha de ser mi novio?

\- ¿Tu novio? – preguntó emocionado y Kurt asintió.

\- Sí, claro que sí quiero! Ahora soy tu novio – sonrió, pero las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

\- Por favor no llores, me duele mucho verte llorar.

\- ¿Qué hay si lo arruino? No quiero arruinar esto.

\- No lo harás, confío en ti Blaine, mi corazón me dice que lo nuestro va a funcionar porque ambos vamos a dar todo de nosotros para que así sea, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nos queremos – le secó las lágrimas, pero estas seguían brotando - ¿Te puedo cantar algo? Me gusta mucho cantar y en este momento hay algo que te quiero dedicar.

\- ¿Me vas a dedicar una canción? Sí, quiero oírla – se mordió el labio.

\- Hey! No hagas eso! Sólo yo puedo morder esos labios – el ojimiel se rió – Kurt lo tomó de la mano – tu sonrisa es hermosa – le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de secar nuevamente las lágrimas que estaban ahí depositadas. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Blaine.

.

_Por mucho que te culpes_

_No puedes ser culpado por la forma_

_En la que te sientes_

_No tenías ningún ejemplo de lo que es_

_Un amor remotamente verdadero_

_¿Cómo puedes entender algo_

_Que nunca has tenido?_

_Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte con todo eso_

.

_Puedo ver el dolor detrás de los ojos_

_Ha estado ahí por un buen rato_

_Sólo quiero ser el primero_

_Que te recuerde lo que es sonreír_

_Me gustaría ser quien te muestre_

_Lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer realmente._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, puedo ayudar._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Un corazón adormecido_

_Es traído a la vida_

_Te llevaré allí._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, puedo ayudar._

.

Blaine lloró con mucho sentimiento y luego miró a Kurt – nunca me habían dedicado una canción, es hermosa, gracias!

\- ¿Tan feo canto que te hice llorar?

\- Blaine se rió – oh no, cantas hermoso, tu voz es preciosa Kurt, es sólo que esa canción me llegó porque me sentí tan identificado.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar amarte como mereces y demostrarte lo mucho que vales? – miró con ojos suplicantes y Blaine asintió y luego se limpió el rostro.

\- Eres sin lugar a duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Mi novio, me gusta como suena – sonrió.

\- Y a mí me gusta ser tu novio – Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa – prometo ser un buen novio – lo besó – te voy a querer – (otro beso) – te voy a cuidar mucho – (más besos) – te voy a hacer feliz.

\- Prometo poner todo de mí – (besos) – para darte la felicidad que mereces – (muchos más besos) – voy a ser el mejor novio.

La sesión de besos continuó hasta que a ambos les dolieron los labios y tuvieron que hacer una pausa. Blaine juntó su frente con la de Kurt y se miraron fijamente, luego se sonrieron y no pasó mucho antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:**

Let Me Love You (Versión Glee)


	21. Capítulo 21: A SALVO

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho y Kurt llegó en el mejor momento y ambos están dispuestos a hacerse felices mutuamente :) Pronto se sabrá lo que tiene Blaine en el rostro y Kurt lo convencerá de un cambio de look ;)

* **_brendaledesma33_ **Blaine pasó por mucho, pero Kurt no lo va a dejar solo. Me alegra que te gustara la canción, la amo y sí, me pareció perfecta para esta historia :')

*** _Georgi G._ **Siii, finalmente son novios :")

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Que leyeras todos los capítulos en un día fue increíble :O Me alegra muchísimo que esta historia tehaya atrapado y que te haya tocado *-*

*** _Obed Lopez_ **Sabes que te adoro y me alegra cada vez que puedes leerme :) Mantente siempre firme! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

*** ****_PameCrissColferette_** Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando tanto :) Sí, son divinos.

*** _robinnxc_ **Después de todo lo que ha vivido Blaine, necesita amor y un poco de esa dulzura de Kurt. Finalmente sus sentimientos quedaron al descubierto :)

*** _jeny_ **Sí, su tío es terrible y le hizo la vida insoportable :(

*** _Candy Criss_** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :) No, esa canción es de Ne-Yo, pero para el fic definitivamente va en versión Glee, es hermosa así *-*

Pobre de Blaine que pasó por tanto y esas parejas que tuvo no lo merecían definitivamente, pero ahora llegó Kurt a su vida.

Sí, se sabrá más de la historia de Kurt, Blaine querrá conocer su pasado, aunque eso no será muy bueno al comienzo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**"****A Salvo"**

* * *

Blaine despertó y sintió a alguien en su cama, no estaba pegado a su cuerpo, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba, por un momento se asustó y abrió los ojos haciendo fuerza y luchando contra el sueño que todavía sentía y fue cuando vio a Kurt plácidamente dormido y sosteniendo su mano. De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse afortunado de que la vida le hubiese puesto a Kurt en su camino, pero de la misma forma no pudo evitar empezar a llorar al pensar en cómo era posible que alguien tan maravilloso se hubiese fijado en él.

\- Detente Blaine – se dijo a sí mismo – deja de decir esas cosas, estás sucio y roto, pero todavía vales aunque sea un poco, pero vales, tienes que creerlo, por Kurt.

\- Claro que vales – dijo el ojiazul haciéndolo asustarse – vales mucho y no tienes que creerlo por mí, sino por ti.

\- No quise despertarte, lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Me alegra que estés tratando de cambiar la perspectiva sobre ti y sé que no será fácil, pero lo vas a lograr – se acercó y le dio un beso suave en la comisura de los labios – estoy aquí contigo y lo haré a lo largo de todo el camino.

No quiero que llores más por favor – empezó a besar cada una de las lágrimas que caían invasivas, Blaine lo miró fijamente y lo besó profundamente, luego de eso permanecieron acostados dándose pequeños besos hasta que Kurt se levantó para preparar algo de comer.

\- Quiero contarte el resto de la historia, creo que si no lo hago ahora, no podré después. En este momento es cuando siento el valor para hablar de ello.

\- Seguro Blaine, hubiera preferido que te tomes un descanso, porque no ha sido fácil recordar todo, pero si sientes que es el momento, estoy listo para escucharte – se sentaron en el sofá y el castaño tomó la mano del ojimiel entre las suyas y éste respiró profundamente.

**::::::::**

_Mi tío empezó a cuestionarme luego de un tiempo por qué Lisa ya no iba a la casa, así que tuve que decirle que habíamos terminado y él se empeñó en que debía conseguir otra novia, me atormentaba con lo mismo todos los días y una noche le dije que me dejara tranquilo, que no me interesaba tener otra novia y él empezó a ofenderme, decía que si nuevamente había recaído en la porquería de ser homosexual, él me iba a quitar eso a golpes y que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Con todas las cosas que me habían pasado más sus insultos, me sentía furioso y esa noche decidí enfrentarlo._

_Ya no era el chico de 13 años asustado que llevó a vivir a su casa, había crecido y me sentía más fuerte físicamente, iba a cumplir 17 años, ya le había aguantado muchas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a que eso continuara, por primera vez me defendí, contesté cada una de las cosas que me espetó y le dije todo lo que pensaba de él y como el alma de mi padre probablemente no tenía descanso porque había confiado en él para que me cuidara y sólo me había maltratado. Cuando me quiso pegar, lo empujé y le grité que nunca más iba a permitir que me pusiera una mano encima, tomé la llave del cajón y me encerré en mi habitación._

_Él estaba como loco golpeando la puerta, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tirarla, afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Esa noche no pude dormir, tenía miedo de que lograra entrar y me sorprendiera dormido, entonces no podría hacer nada para defenderme._

_Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, permanecí encerrado y él cada cierto tiempo empezaba a golpear la puerta y a gritarme todo tipo de cosas y que no se iba a mover de la casa hasta que yo saliera, que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento o morirme en la habitación, pues no iba a resistir seguir sin comer nada y tenía razón, me empezaba a sentir mal y el estómago me dolía mucho, pero definitivamente no pensaba darle el gusto de que me volviera a hacer daño._

**::::**

_A la mañana siguiente lo escuché discutir por teléfono, por lo que escuché, lo llamaban del trabajo ya que no se había presentado y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi tío no estaba bien, había tanto odio en él, que por dañarme había descuidado todo, hasta su trabajo, y fue cuando sentí miedo en verdad. Tenía que irme de esa casa de inmediato, así que comencé a empacar lo poco que tenía, básicamente era mi ropa y el material de la escuela. _

_Mantenía la esperanza de que él se fuera y así pudiera escaparme. Cuando escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse, sentí un gran alivio, sabía que esa era mi oportunidad para alejarme de ese lugar. Esperé lo que consideré un tiempo prudencial antes de abrir la puerta, sólo para asegurarme de que no sucediera que por esas cosas de la vida él fuese a regresar y me encontrara._

_Salí con mi maleta despacio, como si alguien pudiese escucharme, creo que estaba paranoico en ese momento luego de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo, me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo, me sentía débil y el dolor de estómago me estaba matando. No podía creer lo que veía, las repisas donde hay alimentos guardados, estaban cerradas con candado y el refrigerador estaba vacío, así se aseguró que no pudiera comer nada y sabía que estaba débil, por lo que no llegaría lejos._

_Y entendí que no se trataba de que mi tío estuviera lleno de resentimiento y odio hacia mí, se trataba de que estaba mal de la cabeza. Me sentí aterrado en ese momento, pero en cierta forma agradecido, porque si él estaba tan mal, era un milagro que yo siguiera vivo o que no me hubiese hecho algo muy malo. _

_El dolor de estómago cada vez era más fuerte, así que tuve que sentarme en el sofá, sabía que no podía perder tiempo, ya que nada me aseguraba que mi tío no regresaría en cualquier momento, ahora lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa. Debido a que el dolor se empezaba a intensificar, decidí llamar a mi abuelo para que me fuese a buscar, pero no estaba en casa, así que le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora indicándole que no me sentía bien y que necesitaba que me recogiera. Sólo me quedaba esperar que escuchara el mensaje a tiempo._

_Me di cuenta de que era un error permanecer en esa casa, sabía que el dolor no me iba a dejar avanzar mucho, pero por lo menos podía esconderme en algún lugar cercano hasta que mi abuelo llegara. Salí de ahí y me metí detrás de unos arbustos sentándome a esperar, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí escondido, pero se me hizo eterno. De pronto recordé que había dejado mi celular en la mesa central, junto al sofá y tal vez mi abuelo podría estarme llamando, ya que en el mensaje le pedí que me avisara cuando estuviera cerca, así que necesitaba regresar a buscarlo._

_Y ese fue mi más grande error, entré a la casa y avancé hacia la mesa, pero mi teléfono no estaba, pensé que tal vez por el dolor que sentía, el cual se agravaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, me había confundido y lo había dejado en otro lugar. Empecé a buscarlo desesperado y fue cuando escuché su voz._

_\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó sarcásticamente y giré para encontrarme con mi tío sosteniendo mi teléfono. ¿Cuándo regresó?, no tengo la menor idea, pero eso me hizo pensar que permanecí detrás de los arbustos más tiempo del que había imaginado._

_Traté de correr, pero el maldito dolor no me permitía moverme con agilidad, así que resultó más fácil para él agarrarme de un brazo y empezar a agredirme, por más que quise defenderme como la vez anterior, estaba muy débil por pasar tantos días sin comer absolutamente nada, así que no fue mucho lo que pude hacer realmente._

_Tenía mucho miedo, llegué a pensar que tal vez esa era mi fin cuando sentí sus golpes con tanta furia y todos sus insultos. Mentiría si te dijera con qué me estaba pegando, porque antes de darme cuenta estaba en el piso y por reflejo, lo que hice fue cubrir mi cabeza con los brazos mientras me seguía atacando como una fiera salvaje. _

_Supongo que debo haber perdido el conocimiento porque no recuerdo más, hasta cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi abuelo arrodillado al pie mío, me sacudía tratando de hacerme reaccionar, pude girar un poco la cabeza y vi el terror en sus ojos y las lágrimas rodando sin control. Me decía que resistiera, que la ambulancia estaba en camino y cerré los ojos. _

_Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama de hospital, con mi abuelo sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, claro que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de donde estaba y entendí la gravedad de lo que mi tío me había hecho._

**::::**

_Empecé a llorar en silencio, pues no quería despertar a mi abuelo, pero empecé a sentir un dolor agonizante en todo el cuerpo y solté un grito que no pude controlar. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, era terrible, enseguida tenía a mi abuelo tratando de calmarme y a los médicos revisándome e inyectándome varias cosas._

_Los siguientes días los pasé en el hospital y mi abuelo intentaba que le diga lo que había ocurrido, pero yo no estaba listo para hablar. Me dieron el alta y fuimos a su casa, me dijo que él que me iba a cuidar hasta que estuviera bien. Pasaron dos días cuando me contó que había hablado con mi tío y entré en pánico, literalmente tuve un ataque de pánico, pero afortunadamente mi abuelo había contratado a dos personas para que lo ayudaran conmigo y uno de ellos creo que me sedó._

_Cuando volví a despertar, le dije a mi abuelo que le contaría todo y así lo hice, le conté absolutamente todo, desde el día que mi tío me llevó a vivir con él hasta lo que sucedió antes de que él me encontrara en el piso de la casa._

_Nunca vi a mi abuelo tan mal y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, por su salud no debía tener esa clase de impactos, pero era inevitable hacerle saber lo que me había ocurrido. Fueron días terribles porque era revivir cada cosa por la que pasé, pero él permaneció a mi lado y se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta._

_Cada noche tenía montones de pesadillas, fue todo un proceso poder empezar a dormir tranquilo. Cuando mi abuelo me dijo que iba a demandar a mi tío, le pedí que lo que yo quería era que consiguiera mi custodia, yo seguía siendo menor de edad y mi tío podía llevarme con él cuando quisiera y eso me aterraba. _

_No tenía idea de lo que mi abuelo había hecho, pero pocos días después me contó que ahora él tenía mi custodia, no lo podía creer, así de fácil había resultado y pensé en lo estúpido que fui, porque si le hubiese contado todo desde el principio, me hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Con el tiempo me enteré lo que mi abuelo hizo y aunque me enojé al comienzo, luego se lo agradecí infinitamente._

_Había sido rescatado del infierno en el que estuve por dos años y no lo podía creer, a veces me parecía que estaba soñando y que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no, esa era mi nueva realidad, estaba en un ambiente seguro, en donde podía sentirme tranquilo cada día y mi abuelo lo había logrado._

**::::::::**

\- Lo siento Kurt, mojé toda tu camisa – dijo entre sollozos.

\- Eso no importa. Dios, no puedo creer que pasaras por todo eso – dijo el castaño llorando – no fue justo – abrazó más fuerte al ojimiel y éste se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Kurt.

Lloraron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire - no merecías lo que pasó Blaine. Sin embargo el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero sí puedes construir un nuevo y mejor futuro y yo estoy aquí para ti y estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Te lo prometí antes y lo sostengo, nunca, jamás te voy a dañar de ninguna forma, voy a cuidarte siempre y darte todo el amor que mereces.

\- No quiero que sientas lástima por mi Kurt.

\- Blaine, sabes que te quiero y que estoy enamorado de ti, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en que siento lástima por ti, porque no hay nada más lejano a eso. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y soy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

\- Tengo miedo de que dejes de quererme.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de quererte Blaine, nunca, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no he terminado de contarme sobre mi pasado y hay cosas que hice de las que no estoy orgulloso y cuando las sepas, tal vez te des cuenta de que ya no me quieres en tu vida.

Kurt acunó el rostro de Blaine con sus dos manos y lo miró fijamente – eso no va a pasar – lo besó con todo el amor del mundo.


	22. Capítulo 22: DE REGRESO A LA OFICINA

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

**"****De Regreso a la Oficina"**

* * *

.

Blaine trataba de arrimarse más a Kurt, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El castaño se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No, nada Kurt – contestó algo nervioso.

\- Blaine, somos novios, la confianza y la comunicación son parte muy importante en toda relación. Creo que ya habíamos establecido que podemos decirnos todo, quiero que lo hagamos, no sólo los aspectos de nuestras vidas, sino también lo que nos gusta y lo que no, lo que nos hace felices, lo que nos incomoda y todo en sí, no importa si es algo grande o muy pequeño, no demos guardárnoslo, debemos compartirlo con el otro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

\- Bien, entonces dime qué ocurre.

\- Es que… yo sólo… emm… quería… yo quiero… poner… no, nada, olvídalo.

\- Blaine… confías en mí como para contarme cosas tan íntimas de tu vida y no para esto, no es lógico.

\- Lo siento, es que es algo tonto, pero quería…

\- Nada de lo que quieras hacer conmigo o que hagamos juntos es tonto. Somos novios, no lo olvides, novios y quiero que te sientas en total libertad de expresarte, de hacer lo que deseas, si quieres besarme, abrazarme o cualquier cosa, no te limites ni te detengas, sólo hazlo. Deseo lo mismo para mí, pero entiendo que tienes muros en los cuales todavía hay que trabajar para irlos derribando, así que si quieres que te pregunte primero, lo haré, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo conmigo.

El ojimiel asintió – bien, es que yo quiero acostarme y… quiero poner…

Kurt tenía una idea de lo que Blaine quería hacer, pero deseaba que él se lo dijera, que tuviera la confianza para decir o hacer lo que quería, así que iba a esperar paciente y motivarlo todo lo que fuese necesario.

\- Vamos Blaine, dime, compártelo conmigo. Quieres acostarte y poner qué cosa… dímelo por favor.

\- Quiero poner mi cabeza – respiró profundamente – en tus piernas.

\- ¿Te quieres acostar aquí en el sofá y poner tu cabeza en mis piernas? – el moreno asintió – Me encanta la idea, sólo hazlo, ven – palmeó sus piernas.

Blaine se fue acomodando y sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Puedo acariciarte el cabello? – preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

\- No tienes que preguntarme Kurt, sólo si es algo muy grande, pero no quiero que sea pregunta, sino… ay es que… no sé cómo…

\- Tranquilo, entiendo – comenzó a sobar sus dedos entre los rizos largos y desordenados.

\- Se siente bien – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que te guste, para mí también se siente bien. Tu cabello es tan suave.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos sólo disfrutando de algo tan simple, pero que significaba mucho para ambos.

\- Blaine, ¿por qué no te cortas el cabello? No lo tomes a mal, me encanta tu cabello, tus rizos son hermosos, pero está bastante largo ya y está perdiendo la forma.

\- No voy a quitar el cabello de mi rostro – dijo con firmeza.

\- No he mencionado nada de eso, estoy hablando del largo, te llega casi a los hombros y cortarlo un poco estaría bien. Además, no entiendo por qué debes taparte así, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que nadie vea?

\- Tal vez lo corte un poco. No quiero hablar de eso, no me gusta.

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Blaine. Tengo tantas ganas de poder observar tu rostro completo, de mirar tus dos ojos.

\- No, eso no va a pasar, tal vez en algún momento te cuente, pero de ahí a mostrarte, hay una gran diferencia. No sé si algún día estaré listo para hacer algo así.

\- Sabré esperar, no te voy a presionar a hacer nada que no quieras.

\- Gracias Kurt!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por respetarme.

* * *

El moreno se había quedado dormido y de pronto se puso de frente, su cabello se movió un poco y le permitió a Kurt ver un poco más de su rostro, pero no lo suficiente. Era tan fácil sólo aprovechar el momento y retirarle el cabello para ver lo que ocultaba, sin embargo no iba a hacerlo.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás arrimándola en la pared y comenzó a acariciarle ese lado del cabello, teniendo cuidado de no moverlo indebidamente. Blaine despertó y se asustó al sentir la mano de Kurt de ese lado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la forma en que el ojiazul estaba teniendo cuidado de no quitárselo del rostro, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo. Eso lo hizo sentir un nivel mayor de confianza.

Al poco tiempo el ojiazul se durmió y Blaine se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero luego se percató de que si lo dejaba ahí, iba a tener un fuerte dolor de espalda y cuello, así que decidió llamarlo, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama – descansa un rato, voy por algo de comida – Kurt se acomodó y se volvió a dormir instantáneamente.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y ya estaba anocheciendo, ambos conversaban sobre una película que habían visto mientras terminaban de comer. Luego de una pausa, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt – no quiero que te vayas, ya sé que es imposible, pero me gustaría tanto que te quedes aquí conmigo.

\- Mañana debemos trabajar, hoy no fuimos y todavía no sé qué excusa vamos a dar.

\- Lo sé Kurt y me preocupa, porque hoy era mi primer día ya como empleado de la empresa.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no me contaste qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, en tu carta decías que ibas a pedir que te cambiaran de sección para no estar conmigo, lo cual debo decir me duele mucho, pero entiendo la situación. Y ahora que ya está todo solucionado entre nosotros, ¿ya no vas a estar?

\- El día de mi entrevista final con la Sra. Sylvester, platicamos de varias cosas y ahí le dije lo del cambio de sección, pero ella me contestó que le gustaba como me había desempeñado en donde estaba y que me iba a dar unos días para pensarlo, si estaba convencido de que quería el cambio, ella lo haría y me mandaría a otra parte, aunque prefería que estuviera ahí, sin embargo confiaba en mí y en que lo iba a hacer muy bien en donde me ubicara.

Debo decir que eso me hizo sentir muy bien, porque ella es una persona muy difícil de complacer y que realmente esté contenta con mi desempeño significa mucho.

\- Wow Blaine, eso es fantástico! Siempre te lo dije, eres increíble en lo que haces. Me alegro que te dieran el contrato.

\- Gracias! Eso ahora me hace feliz. Ese día realmente no pude apreciarlo porque estaba sumergido en otras cosas.

\- Entonces, no te vas a cambiar de sección, ¿cierto?

\- Y dejar de ver a mi hermoso, inteligente y talentoso novio todos los días, eso nunca! – se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Oww, gracias Blaine, eso me encantó – se acercó a él y lo besó

* * *

.

Blaine llegó a la oficina sonriente, al verlo Brittney se levantó y fue a abrazarlo – me alegra que estés aquí, te dieron el contrato, lo mereces. Ayer cundo no viniste, me sentí triste porque pensé que no habías entrado, aunque se me hacía raro ya que eres excelente. Luego pensé que tal vez te habían cambiado de sección.

\- ¿De veras te daba tristeza que no estuviera aquí?

\- Claro que sí Blaine, pero ahora que te veo aquí, me da tanto gusto, así que bienvenido a la empresa!

\- Gracias Brittney, eres muy linda. Siempre has sido linda conmigo y yo voy a tratar de ser más sociable contigo. Te tengo un gran aprecio.

\- Aww Blaine, nunca pensé que dirías algo así, yo a ti también – le dio otro abrazo – Te ves feliz, eso me gusta.

\- Estoy feliz – sonrió y luego se fue a su escritorio.

\- No, no, no, no es posible! Pensé que no tendría que volver a ver tu horrible rostro nunca más – dijo Sebastian con fastidio. Esto no puede estar pasando! Tú aquí es una pesadilla – Blaine decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Todos llegaban menos Kurt, el ojimiel miraba impaciente el reloj y la entrada, hasta que por fin apareció radiante como siempre y cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, le dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa a su novio, la cual hizo acelerar el corazón de Blaine.

\- Benditos los ojos que ven a semejante belleza – dijo Sebastian coquetamente cuando Kurt pasó frente a su escritorio.

El ojiazul sonrió – hola Seb!

\- Hola hermoso, te extrañé ayer, este lugar se siente tan vacío sin tu presencia.

\- Que cosas dices – rió y se acomodó en su puesto.

Blaine estaba furioso y trataba de contenerse lo mejor posible, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar.

El día transcurrió entre mucho trabajo y los coqueteos de Sebastian. La hora del almuerzo llegó y como era costumbre, Kurt fue a sentarse con Blaine – extrañaba esto – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer a otra parte?

La petición del ojimiel lo sorprendió mucho, pero no dudó en aceptar – seguro, vamos a donde tú quieras.

**::::::::**

Entraron a una cafetería y pidieron una mesa apartada – wow, esto es todo un cambio – dijo el ojiazul.

\- Tenemos que hablar y la oficina no era un buen lugar para hacerlo – dijo seriamente.

\- No sé por qué no me gusta esto, el tono de tu voz me indica que hay algo que no está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Voy a ser muy claro en esto Kurt, no quiero que sigas hablando con Sebastian, no me gusta, no es una buena persona y te prohíbo cualquier acercamiento con él.

\- Ok Blaine, vamos por partes. Me alegra que quieras hablar conmigo de algo que te molesta, pero no puedes elegir mis amistades ni prohibirme relacionarme con alguien.

\- Eres mi novio.

\- Sí, somos novios, pero eso no te da derecho a prohibirme nada. Ok, no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado y vamos a aclarar las cosas en este momento.

\- Sebastian no es una buena persona, es un sínico.

\- No tengo idea de por qué te expresas así de él, siempre ha sido grandioso conmigo desde que llegué, es alegre, divertido, amable, tenemos cosas en común, pero sobretodo, Seb es un gran amigo al que quiero, pero sólo eso, un amigo. Blaine, ¿estás celoso?

\- Ese tipo no es nada de lo que dices, es un maldito desgraciado al que no soporto y no me gusta la forma en que se la pasa coqueteándote y a ti parece gustarte eso.

\- Whoa! Detente ahí! No voy a permitir que hables así de él, Seb es muy dulce y no me coquetea, puede ser un poco empalagoso a veces, pero así es su forma de ser. Y eso de que me a mí me gusta, no puedes estar más equivocado.

Recién somos novios y me estás haciendo estas escenas, esto no me gusta, no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a permitir. Y tampoco me gusta esa mirada.

Blaine estaba furioso, respiraba pesadamente y le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho de que Kurt defendiera a Sebastian, a pesar de eso estaba tratando de controlarse pues no quería arruinar las cosas.

\- No me hagas esto Kurt – dijo en forma desesperada.

\- ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? Eres tú el que empezó a decir cosas y a querer hacerme prohibiciones, yo simplemente estoy reaccionando ante los hechos, los cuales ni siquiera tienen fundamento, porque te pedí una explicación y no me la has dado. Y si las cosas son así desde el comienzo, no me quiero imaginar cómo serán después, y creo que lo mejor es…

\- No termines conmigo – suplicó – varias lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro – llevamos juntos 48 horas y ya vas a dejarme. No sirvo como pareja, eso es definitivo.

\- Oh por Dios Blaine, cálmate – lo tomó de la mano – nunca dije que iba a terminar contigo, lo que iba a decir es que debíamos dejar las cosas muy claras porque estamos empezando mal y no quiero que nada estropee lo que tenemos. No te pongas así por favor, no me gusta verte llorar – se levantó, fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa y lo abrazó – tranquilo Blaine, todo va a estar bien, a la salida vamos a ir a tu departamento y lo vamos a platicar con calma, pero no te pongas así.

En ese momento Kurt entendió lo realmente dañado que estaba Blaine por dentro y que no iba a ser nada fácil llevar una relación con él, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.


	23. Capítulo 23: ABRIENDO MI CORAZÓN

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

**"****Abriendo Mi Corazón"**

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Emily Tobar Patiño, Georgina Odriazola y Breen Ledesma._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Emily por ponerle nombre al capítulo :)_

* * *

Fueron al departamento de Blaine como habían acordado, prepararon algo de comer y luego se sentaron a disfrutar de su cena. La mayor parte del tiempo el ojimiel estuvo en silencio, pero sabía que no podría evitar la conversación con Kurt por más que lo intentara.

El ojiazul pensaba y pensaba de qué manera abordar el tema sin hacer sentir mal a Blaine, necesitaba saber por qué tenía esa actitud con Sebastian así como los celos posesivos.

El ojimiel se sentó en el filo de la cama con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas encima de las rodillas, parecía un niño regañado. Kurt suspiró y se agachó frente a él tomándolo de las manos.

\- Necesitamos tener una conversación adulta y no podemos hacerlo si tú vas a estar así. Blaine, no quiero que discutamos ni que te pongas como hoy en la tarde. Mírame a los ojos – tomó la barbilla del ojimiel con una mano y lo hizo levantar la cabeza – te quiero mucho y en verdad deseo que lo nuestro funcione.

\- Kurt.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me das un beso?

\- Primero hablamos y luego puedes tener todos los besos que quieras – Blaine volvió a mirar hacia abajo – Ok, un beso, pero pequeño – se levantó y tomó del rostro al ojimiel para darle un beso suave.

El moreno respiró pesadamente – te quiero Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine. Ahora relájate – lo miró y notó lo inseguro que se veía, se fue acercando a él y lo volvió a besar, esta vez más profundo, adueñándose de la boca del ojimiel, empezó a acomodarse hasta quedar a ahorcajadas en las piernas de su novio y rodeó con los brazos su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia él.

El beso continuó por varios minutos hasta que se separaron y Kurt colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras lo abrazaba. Permanecieron en ese cómodo silencio por un rato – Vamos a hablar, ¿si? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza y Kurt se bajó de las piernas de éste, tomó una silla colocándola frente a él y se sentó.

\- Quiero que empecemos con lo de los celos, también soy celoso, pero de ahí a enojarnos y prohibirnos cosas es muy diferente, eso no es correcto.

\- Perdóname Kurt, no quería que sonara así ni que te molestes… es que… yo sólo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… y bueno… no te quiero perder… yo… perdóname por favor – lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Blaine no te pongas así, por favor, tranquilo, no me vas a perder. Tienes que controlarte, ¿cómo podemos tener una plática adulta como pareja si te vas a poner de esta forma?

\- Lo siento, no es mi intención… es que… rayos, soy tan…

\- No te atrevas a insultarte ni decir nada malo de ti, porque entonces sí me voy a enojar contigo, ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones – soltó el aire por la nariz y negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su novio – tranquilo.

\- Te dije que no debías estar conmigo Kurt, soy mucho problema, tú mereces a alguien que no esté tan dañado y actúe como una persona normal.

\- Vamos a salir adelante juntos, te lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo. Te quiero y me encanta estar contigo y ser tu novio, es por eso que debemos trabajar en nuestra relación y en las pequeñas cosas que la van a ir fortaleciendo. ¿Podemos hablar o necesitas más tiempo? – un gran silencio reinó – no te forces, lo que sea, por mí está bien – sintió los brazos de Blaine apretándolo con más fuerza y como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos color miel.

**::::::::**

Kurt esperó pacientemente hasta que Blaine se sintió listo para hablar y lo tomó de la mano.

\- Nunca he sido así de celoso, un poquito tal vez, pero sólo eso, no soy posesivo ni busco controlar a las personas y por eso me disculpo contigo, tienes toda la razón al decir que no tengo por qué prohibirte algo. Voy a tratar de que no vuelva a pasar, pero como te dije antes, tengo miedo de perderte y tal vez por eso reaccioné de esa forma.

\- Bien, acepto tu disculpa y entiendo tu punto – comenzó a besarle los dedos de la mano – pero puedes estar tranquilo, eso no va a pasar porque yo tampoco quiero perderte – siguió besándole los dedos y avanzó hasta la mano.

Debemos confiar en el otro, la confianza es crucial en una relación, es en donde se basa todo, al igual que el respeto. No quiero que dudes de mí Blaine, sólo tengo ojos para ti y te puedo asegurar que eres el único que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

El chico de cabello rizado sonrió dulcemente y su novio le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de Sebastian? – Blaine asintió.

\- Quiero, necesito saber qué problema tienes con él. Seb es mi amigo, es una persona muy dulce, si bien es medio empalagoso a veces, pero es atento, amable, alegre, es de los que siempre está cuando lo necesitas. Él es importante para mí y tú eres mi novio al que quiero, adoro y por supuesto que eres muy, pero muy importante para mí, y me gustaría que ustedes dos se llevaran bien.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar Kurt, porque él no es así, no es nada de lo que dices, o al menos no conmigo, contigo lo será porque le interesas y no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta, porque todos, no sólo en nuestra área de trabajo, sino en el edificio saben que él está detrás de ti.

\- Eso no es cierto! Seb sabe que somos amigos, así es la forma en la que lo veo y se lo he dicho y él jamás ha mencionado lo contrario. Si en algún momento lo llegase a hacer, le dejaré muy en claro lo que siento. Sin embargo, eso no responde el por qué hablas mal de él.

\- ¿Yo hablo mal de él? Jamás hablo de Sebastian – dijo en tono molesto – nunca me meto con él en ninguna forma y trato de evitarlo lo más posible, no le hecho nada y sin embargo es un idiota conmigo.

\- Explícame por qué, dime qué te hace para que te expreses así de él porque no lo entiendo y no lo he visto hacerte nada tampoco en…

Blaine le soltó la mano con rabia y se levantó de la cama – YA DEJA DE DEFENDERLO! – SEBASTIAN ES UN IMBÉCIL QUE SÓLO ME HA HECHO LA VIDA MISERABLE DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ, ES UN DESGRACIADO Y LO ODIO, LO ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA – agarró una silla y la aventó estrellándose contra el televisor.

Kurt sintió miedo ante la reacción del moreno, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar, se armó de valor y se puso de pie – no tienes por qué actuar de esa forma Blaine, y reaccionar como lo estás haciendo es totalmente…

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES COMO REACCIONO? ASÍ ES COMO SOY! SI NO TE GUSTA, PUEDES IRTE! AHÍ ESTÁ LA PUERTA!

\- NO ME GRITES! NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTO! – respiró profundamente – me estás faltando el respeto y no me dices nada en concreto pero quieres que te entienda, cómo mierda voy a entenderte si no me explicas lo que te pasa y sólo te pones violento. Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aclaremos todo.

\- VETE DE AQUÍ! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! SÓLO VETE DE AQUÍ KURT! – lo tomó del brazo y empezó a arrástralo hacia la puerta.

\- Suéltame, no tienes por qué agarrarme así – logró soltarse, pero Blaine lo seguía empujando hacia la puerta, así que lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos y lo aprisionó contra la pared – Basta! Detente! Clavó su mirada en la del ojimiel y pudo apreciar como sus ojos estaban de un color oscuro y reflejaban rabia, ira contenida y al mismo tiempo mucho dolor, eso le producía un sin fin de emociones encontradas, pero iba a ser más fuerte y no dejaría a Blaine solo.

\- Déjame Kurt – forcejeaba por soltarse – déjame y aléjate de mí.

\- No, y ya cálmate, la primera vez que tuviste un arranque de ira me dijiste que jamás me ibas a lastimar y creo en ti, creo en tus palabras. Sé que no me vas a hacer daño, por lo tanto no me voy a ir de aquí – le sostuvo la mirada.

Blaine empezó a respirar pesadamente por la nariz mientras se ponía más tenso pero Kurt lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo – tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, respira y relájate – el moreno luchaba por soltarse del agarre y empujaba con fuerza al castaño, pero este resistía. Estuvieron en esa situación por varios minutos hasta que el ojiazul sintió como Blaine aflojaba un poco el cuerpo.

\- Cálmate, todo va a estar bien, tranquilo, vamos respira conmigo, todo va a estar bien – Poco a poco el moreno fue soltando más, sus manos que habían permanecido apretadas en puño se abrieron y en pocos segundos estaban abrazando al castaño.

Kurt fue soltando el agarre y trasladó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del ojimiel y empezó a acariciarle los rizos – bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño, respira y relájate. Estoy aquí contigo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte – le dio un beso en la frente – vamos a superar todo juntos, no te voy a dejar solo, nunca más vas a estar solo.

Permanecieron así por lo que se sintió una eternidad – Kurt, perdóname, no tiene justificación lo que hice.

\- Shh, no digas nada – le dio otro beso en la frente – relájate, estoy aquí a tu lado, no te voy a dejar caer.

Blaine respiraba con dificultad – si quieres llorar, está bien, saca todo lo que tienes contenido, eso es lo que te hace daño. Has guardado muchas cosas y en algún momento van a ir explotando. No me gusta verte llorar, pero si necesitas hacerlo, hazlo, llora, grita, lo que quieras hacer está bien.

Aunque al comienzo la reacción de Blaine lo había confundido y asustado, cuando vio a sus ojos se dio cuenta de todo lo que llevaba retenido, su novio había sufrido mucho y llevaba guardado el dolor, el resentimiento, el coraje y todas las cosas que había sentido en algún momento. Por experiencia sabía que no era nada bueno guardarse todo eso porque sólo le afectaba más. Kurt no tenía idea si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se estaba dejando llevar por instinto, pero al parecer estaba funcionando.

\- Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de agua – caminaron hacia la cocina, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios que yacían en el piso – Kurt sirvió un vaso del cual bebieron los dos y luego lo instó a lavarse la cara – vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes y hablaremos con calma.

Lo ayudó a acostarse pero Blaine no le soltó la mano y se movió más adentro de la cama, Kurt entendió y se acostó alado suyo, el ojimiel lo halaba para que estuviera más cerca, pero el castaño no hacía contacto físico pues no sabía si era correcto.

\- Descansa cielo, duerme un poco – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza y se giró dándole la espalda y mirando la pared – "quiero hablar" – susurró y seguía halando a Kurt – está bien, entendí – dijo tiernamente – se giró y se acercó más abrazando al moreno, juntando sus cuerpos estilo cucharita.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Sebastian.

\- Ok, si estás seguro y listo para hacerlo, cuéntame cuál es el problema que tienes con él.

\- Me trata mal, siempre lo ha hecho. Desde el día que llegué a hacer las pasantías, cuando nos presentaron me miró mal y se pasó toda la jornada haciendo comentarios y burlas por mi cabello. Cada vez que me habla, siempre incluye algún improperio, me ofende, me insulta de diferentes formas, su palabra favorita es fenómeno.

No le he hecho nada para que me trata así, él simplemente lo hace porque le caigo mal, me detesta, dice que soy una pesadilla, que le da asco mirarme, que es un fastidio tener que ver mi rostro porque es horrible. Esas son algunas de las cosas que pasan y me siento mal, cada vez que me insulta o me humilla, duele mucho y me hace recordar todo lo que he vivido y las burlas que he tenido que soportar durante mucho tiempo.

Además, dice que tú sólo te acercaste a mí por lástima y que no entiende por qué me sigues aguantando o cómo podemos ser amigos porque soy muy poca cosa para ti.

El castaño no podía creer lo que le decía su novio, ese no se parecía en nada al Sebastian que él conocía, pero estaba seguro que el ojimiel no le mentiría.

La plática continuó por un par de horas más y Kurt se sentía cada vez más decepcionado de Sebastian, pero intrigado al mismo tiempo ya que él nunca había presenciado nada de lo que Blaine le había contado ni entendía como podía ser que hablaran de la misma persona.

Le parecía raro también lo calmado que estaba el ojimiel, ya que el esperaba que de alguna forma sacara todo eso que tenía contenido, pero no fue así, sólo habló y habló hasta que se quedó dormido.

**::::::::**

No sabía si debía irse o no, pero en lo que se decidía, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que el moreno le contó, trataba de procesar la información recibida y qué hacer al respecto. De pronto escuchó al chico al que tenía abrazado sollozar y a los pocos segundos comenzó a llorar en sueños, y agradeció al cielo estar ahí en ese momento.

\- Blaine, despierta, Blaine vamos, abre los ojos, es sólo un sueño, Blaine – le acariciaba el rostro y lo movía de los hombros hasta que el ojimiel se despertó y volteó desesperado topándose con esos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupados – ya pasó, fue un mal sueño, tranquilo – Blaine sólo repetía con angustia "no quiero estar solo" "ya no quiero estar solo" "¿por qué todos me odian?".

El corazón del castaño se encogía ante lo que estaba presenciando y abrazó fuertemente a su novio – no estás solo, nunca más vas a estar solo, lo prometo. Y nadie te odia, eres hermoso, bueno, dulce y maravilloso.

Luego de eso Blaine ya no pudo dormir, se levantó de la cama, andaba de un lugar a otro, se sentaba, se levantaba, caminaba por todo el departamento, se volvía a acostar – Blaine, tranquilo, te estás estresando, ten cuidado no te vayas a cortar con esos vidrios – se levantó y empezó a recoger todo y lo tiró a la basura.

Kurt se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, ya no sabía qué hacer para que Blaine estuviera tranquilo, pero observaba todo con atención, ésta era otra faceta de él que no conocía. Lo vio caminar pensativo mientras se mordía las uñas y de pronto se dirigió al baño y se encerró. El ojiazul pasó sus manos por su rastro y cerró los ojos, los cuales abrió abruptamente luego de unos segundos y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

\- Blaine, abre la puerta, vamos cariño abre la puerta. No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas, por ti y por mí, sólo abre la puerta, no necesitas eso…

\- No puedo evitarlo Kurt, me voy a volver loco si no lo hago.

\- Sólo abre la puerta y déjame ayudarte por favor…Blaine! Blaine!


	24. Capítulo 24: CREO EN TI

*** _Lety BL_ **Me alegra que te encantara, Blaine está cada vez más dejando ver sus temores y Kurt está dispuesto a apoyarlo.

*** _Georgi G_ **De nada Georgina, fue con cariño, gracias por estar pendiente de mis publicaciones :)Kurt realmente se preocupa por Blaine y va a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo a estar bien :)

*** _brendaledesma_**_**33**_ De nada Breen, eres una de mis fieles lectoras y siempre estás pendiente de cada historia, en particular sé cómo te tiene esta atrapada :) Finalmente Blaine habló, ya veremos que hace Kurt respecto a Sebastian. Siempre va a apoyar a Blaine ;)

*** _robinnxc_** Definitivamente Sebastian le ha hecho mucho daño a Blaine y Kurt va a averiguar por qué, por lo pronto estará ahí para ayudar a su novio :)

*** ****_hummelandersonsmythe_** Kurt no dejará solo a Blaine, aunque no será nada fácil en algunas ocasiones.

*** _Emily Tobar P._ **Me alegra mucho que te encante este fic. Aquí la actualización prometida ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Gracias! He estado muy complicada últimamente, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día con los fics :) Gracias por seguir apoyando. Besos.

*** **_**Michi SB Snow**_Me da gusto que te guste esta historia. Las cosas están un tanto complicadas con Blaine, pero Kurt está ahí para sostenerlo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24:**

**"****Creo En Ti"**

* * *

\- Blaine, tú me quieres, ¿verdad? Te lo pido, por lo que sientes por mí, abre la puerta y déjame ayudarte, no necesitas esas pastillas. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Esas cosas te hacen dormir, te puedo ayudar con eso.

\- Kurt no entiendes cómo me siento, no es sólo dormir, no quiero sentir esto.

\- Abre la puerta, confía en mí, podemos superar cualquier cosa juntos, sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Blaine abrió la puerta después de varios minutos, sus manos temblaban y tenía la mirada perdida. Kurt entró de inmediato y vio que los frascos estaban encima de la repisa todavía cerrados.

\- Las necesito, tengo que tomarlas, no me siento nada bien – decía el chico de cabello rizado con angustia.

\- No, no las necesitas. Un día me dijiste que no eras adicto a esas pastillas, pero me estás demostrando otra cosa, no puedes depender de ellas para estar bien, no es correcto.

\- Sólo necesito sentirme mejor, no puedo con esto, es horrible.

\- No digas que no puedes, claro que puedes, eres muy fuerte, has logrado superar todas las cosas tan difíciles que te ha puesto la vida al frente, eso es una clara muestra de lo fuerte que eres y ésta es una prueba más que debes enfrentar.

\- Kurt, tengo esta opresión en el pecho y…

\- Y mientras no te calmes la vas a seguir sintiendo – No tienes que pelear solo todas tus batallas, yo estoy contigo ahora para enfrentarlas juntos. Eso hacen las parejas, se ayudan, están en los momentos difíciles siendo el apoyo y la fortaleza del otro. Ahora somos novios y quiero ser lo que necesites en este momento ¿Me permites hacer eso por ti? – le extendió la mano.

El moreno lo miró y tomó su mano - Gracias por confiar en mí y permitirme ser la pareja que mereces – cubrió con sus dos manos la mano de su novio – te propongo algo, déjame intentar ayudarte a que te relajes y estés tranquilo, si no lo consigo, voy a buscar en internet qué pastilla es mejor y te la vas a tomar, pero sólo una. Creo que es un trato justo, ¿qué dices? – trataba de sonar sereno y seguro, aunque por dentro era un torbellino de emociones y miedos.

El ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y Kurt se acercó para abrazarlo – lo primero que vas a hacer es darte un baño con agua caliente, algo rápido, sólo que el agua te cubra y te ayude a aflojar los músculos. Hubiera sido mejor en la tina, pero ya que no hay, el baño sirve también – El castaño abrió la llave y la reguló hasta dejarla a buena temperatura – mientras te desvistes y te bañas, voy a prepararte un té, no demoro nada, eso es rápido ¿estás de acuerdo?

Blaine no respondió, sólo empezó a quitarse la ropa torpemente debido al temblor de las manos y Kurt salió del baño, dejando la puerta abierta. A los pocos minutos regresó y se arrimó a la pared, podía ver la silueta de su novio bajo el agua – ya estoy aquí, ¿necesitas algo? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna, en su lugar escuchó un sollozo y suspiró preocupado, desvió la mirada hacia los frascos y luego de pensarlo un poco, los tomó y se los llevó.

**::::::::**

Iba a regresar al baño cuando vio al ojimiel salir con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra en los hombros – lo siento Kurt, mi ropa está aquí – dijo mirando al piso – "no hay problema" – contestó algo nervioso – "me voy a ir al sofá mientras te vistes", avanzó hasta llegar y se sentó de espalda, mirando a la puerta principal del departamento.

\- Kurt, necesito que me respondas algo, ¿dónde están mis pastillas? ¿Por qué te las llevaste? – la angustia era más que evidente en su voz.

\- Las guardé, no quiero que estén a la vista, pero pienso cumplir el trato. Pero ahora es el momento en que te olvides de ellas y me dejes hacer lo que tengo pensado.

Luego de unos minutos Blaine le dijo que estaba listo, Kurt fue a la pequeña cocina y sirvió en una taza el té que había preparado, se lo llevó a su novio y esperó a que lo bebiera todo, mientras tanto, tomó la toalla que estaba en la cama - ¿puedo? – le señaló el cabello y el ojimiel asintió. El ojiazul empezó a secarle con cuidado el cabello - ¿Me dejarías cortártelo? Ya habíamos hablado de eso antes.

\- No, no, yo lo voy a hacer – contestó nervioso.

\- Pero yo puedo hacerlo, será sólo el largo y darle algo de forma, no voy a quitártelo del rostro. Sería bueno aprovechar que está mojado y así es más fácil de cortar.

\- No estoy para eso ahora. No tienes idea de cómo estoy conteniendo todo lo que siento. Dijiste que me ayudarías – lágrimas contenidas empezaban a fugarse.

\- Lo estoy intentando y distraerte es parte de eso, pero no voy a insistir. Siéntate más al filo y cierra los ojos – empezó a masajearle los hombros y fue descendiendo hasta la espalda, podía sentir toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo de Blaine y le preocupada el temblor de las manos que no se detenía. Siguió descendiendo por los brazos y llegó hasta las manos a las que les dedicó especial atención.

No tienes que llorar en silencio, déjalo salir, mientras sigas reteniendo todo será difícil lograr algo – le besó la mejilla y continuó con el masaje – estoy aquí para ti, voy a apoyarte, ayudarte, cuidarte, valorarte y amarte mucho, tal como lo mereces. La vida tiene un lado bueno también, un lado maravilloso y voy a mostrártelo – Kurt quería que todo el dolor y la angustia de Blaine desapareciera y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para lograrlo, no sólo en ese momento, sino para arrancarlo de su vida.

\- No está funcionando Kurt, tengo ganas de salir corriendo de aquí y…

\- Hazlo! No te contengas, si quieres salir a correr, vamos a la playa y corramos un rato, necesitas liberar lo que llevas por dentro. Ven – lo tomó de la mano – lo digo de verdad, hay que hacerlo.

\- Pero… Kurt…

\- No lo pienses y sólo hazlo! Ese es el problema con las personas, se la pasan pensando en las posibilidades y no emprenden las acciones, déjate llevar, vive tu vida, disfrútala, haz lo que tengas ganas de hacer y deja de pensar en lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar. Eso es algo que aprendí con los años, antes también vivía pendiente de las opiniones ajenas, hasta que entendí que la opinión que debe importar es la que tengo yo sobre mí mismo, ese día todo cambió y puede ser así contigo.

Blaine se puso los zapatos, se levantó de la cama con dificultad y tomó las llaves del departamento guardándolas en su bolsillo. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y salieron, fueron caminando hasta la playa. Una vez ahí, el ojimiel miraba a todos lados y no se movía, estaba estático y el temblor se había extendido a todo su cuerpo. El ojiazul lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo, pero el moreno no respondía, hasta que susurró – Kurt, nos miran – pero el castaño no se detuvo, luego de varios segundos le dijo – "no me importa que me vean con mi novio, tengo tanto derecho como cualquier otra persona a mostrarle afecto a mi pareja en público. ¿Listo para correr?

**::::::::**

Al comienzo el chico de cabellera abundante sólo caminaba y Kurt le seguía el ritmo, pero poco a poco fue acelerando el paso y antes de que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, Blaine ya lo había dejado atrás y corría con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no le costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Luego de correr una gran distancia, el ojimiel sintió que ya no podía y se sentó en la arena, su novio hizo lo mismo y le tomó la mano - ¿listo para regresar al departamento o quieres seguir aquí?

\- Vámonos! Pero déjame recuperar el aliento.

\- Perfecto, porque yo también necesito respirar un poco.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine seguía nervioso y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro – todavía me siento mal, quiero gritar, necesito mis pastillas, necesito…

\- Necesitas calmarte y respirar profundamente. Ahora grita, grita con todas tus fuerzas, libera lo que lleva oprimiéndote – El ojiazul insistió una y otra vez hasta que convenció al ojimiel y éste gritó con todas sus fuerzas diferentes cosas. El último grito estuvo acompañado de un gran llanto y Blaine cayendo de rodillas en el piso. Kurt lo abrazó y el moreno se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. El castaño le permitió llorar mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello y la espalda.

Cuando Blaine estaba más calmado, empezó a relajarse en brazos de su novio y el llanto se convirtió en un sollozo – vamos a la cama para continuar con el masaje – se levantaron y el moreno se acostó boca arriba. Kurt se arrodilló a un costado y comenzó a masajearlo, al cabo de un rato se acomodó a horcajadas de Blaine, a nivel de las piernas, pero teniendo de no hacer contacto íntimo y siguió con el masaje. Luego de 20 minutos lo hizo ponerse boca bajo y empezó a sobar los espesos rizos, bajando a los hombros y la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, creo que voy a estar bien.

Kurt sonrió y una lágrima rodó la cual limpió con el dorso de su mano. Se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso a Blaine en la cabeza - ¿Quieres que siga con el masaje?

\- Se siente bien.

El castaño tomó eso como un sí y continuó, al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a cantar…

.

_Oh, ¿por qué estás tan triste?_

_hay lágrimas en tus ojos,_

_vamos y ven a mí ahora,_

_y no te avergüences de llorar._

_Déjame conocerte a fondo,_

_porque yo he visto el lado oscuro también._

_Cuando la noche cae sobre ti,_

_no sabes qué hacer,_

_nada que confieses_

_podría hacer que te ame menos._

.

_Así que si estás enojado, enójate,_

_no lo dejes dentro,_

_Vamos, habla conmigo ahora._

_Hey, ¿qué tienes que esconder?_

_yo también me enojo,_

_bueno, estoy vivo como tú._

_Cuando estés en una encrucijada,_

_y no sepas qué camino elegir,_

_déjame acompañarte,_

_porque incluso si te equivocas_

_estaré a tu lado._

.

_Bebé, incluso en tu hora más oscura,_

_nunca voy a abandonarte,_

_estaré a tu lado._

_Y cuando la noche caiga sobre ti bebé,_

_cuando te sientas solo,_

_y estés yendo por su cuenta,_

_estaré a tu lado._

.

_Estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño,_

_estaré a tu lado bebé, incluso en tu hora más oscura,_

_y nunca te abandonaré,_

_estaré a tu lado._

.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso Kurt. No tengo la menor duda de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Blaine, sólo es la verdad, te lo dije y te lo repito, estaré a tu lado sin importar qué, no permitiré que vuelvas a caer ni te dejaré solo.

Sintió finalmente el cuerpo de Blaine relajándose por completo – gracias, jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente – suspiró. Esperó unos minutos más antes de detenerse y acostarse a su lado.

Blaine volteó un poco la cabeza y Kurt aprovechó para besarlo. Por lo general el ojiazul tomaba el control, pero esta vez fue el moreno quien se apoderó de la boca de su novio, lo hizo de una forma tan sublime que el castaño no quería que nunca acabara y terminó soltando un gemido. Luego de que se separaron, el ojimiel por primera vez dijo "Te amo Kurt".


	25. Capítulo 25: DUDAS

*** _Valeria Ch_ **Muchas gracias! Me alegra tanto que esta historia te tenga tan enganchada :) Aquí la actualización.

*** ****_Angie Jimenez_** Gracias por todo el apoyo y tus reviews, aunque sean atrasados ;) Kurt quiere a Blaine y desea ayudarlo a superar todo lo malo que de una u otra forma lo rodea.

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_** El amor está fluyendo y que Blaine se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos es bueno :)

*** ****_Emily Tobar_** Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te causara tal impacto! Kurt quiere lo mejor para Blaine y está dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo y hacerlo sentir amado en todo momento.

*** ****_Georgi G _**Blaine está abriendo su corazón y va perdiendo el temor a expresar lo que siente por Kurt :) Por su parte Kurt va a procurar lo mejor para Blaine siempre. Gracias! Me da gusto que te hiciera feliz el capítulo :D

*** ****_Candy Criss_** Lo que más necesita Blaine es apoyo y comprensión, y Kurt está dispuesto a dárselos, a más de todo el amor posible y Blaine lo sabe y lo siente, por eso empieza a ser más expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Y sí, eso es lo que tiene, pronto se sabrá cómo le pasó eso.

*** ****_brendaledesma33 _**Sí, Blaine confía cada vez más en Kurt y le va a ir demostrando todo lo que siente por él. Stand by you es una canción preciosa definitivamente :)

*** ****_Mony Ibarra_** Blaine encontrará en Kurt la fuerza y el amor que necesita para seguir adelante ;)

.

_Capítulo dedicado a **Valeria Alejandra**_ :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25:**

**"Dudas****"**

* * *

.

Kurt se quedó impactado ante las palabras del ojimiel, quien no tardó en dormirse. Definitivamente lo agarró por sorpresa y no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

Amaneció y el castaño no había dormido nada. No estaba seguro si Blaine lo había dicho por el momento o si realmente sentía eso y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar cuando se despertara.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a irse, pero luego desistió de la idea, no quería que Blaine al despertarse se diera con que lo había dejado solo. Quería que el moreno despertara para poder ir a su departamento a bañarse, cambiarse y salir al trabajo.

El cansancio lo empezó a vencer y comenzó a dormirse. De pronto sintió un brazo cálido que lo apretaba, pero no abrió los ojos.

\- Kurt, despierta – le susurraba mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza – hay que ir al trabajo – Kurt, hermoso, despierta – colocó despacio la cabeza en su pecho – gracias, gracias por todo, nunca había logrado estar bien sin tomar esas pastillas, lo apretó más, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos y convertirlo en uno solo – te amo Kurt, de verdad te amo – sonrió y se dedicó a escuchar como el corazón del ojiazul latía cerca de su oído.

Levantó la cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia arriba para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio y luego levantarse con mucho cuidado, sin saber que el castaño sólo fingía dormir.

Cuando Blaine estaba en el baño, Kurt se levantó y luego de pensarlo por un par de minutos, tocó la puerta – Blaine, Blaine.

\- Buenos días Kurt – contestó alegre el ojimiel.

\- Buenos días, me tengo que ir para poder alistarme.

\- Oh! Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos, todavía hay tiempo.

\- Lo siento pero yo me demoro arreglándome, además de que no creo que consiga fácil un taxi y no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

\- Ah! mmm… ok, sí… es… está bien.

\- Te veo allá – tomó sus cosas y salió apresurado del lugar.

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba de un lugar a otro, Santana lo observaba – Hummel basta, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso, ahora ven acá y siéntate.

\- No sé qué me pasa, estoy tan… es que ni siquiera encuentro la palabra que describa cómo me siento.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando me llamaste, me dijiste que Blaine no estaba bien, pero qué ocurrió exactamente, ¿Cómo está?

\- Él está bien Santana, logramos superar lo que le pasaba. No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Dijo que me ama.

\- Wow! Eso sí es grande! No le dices a cualquier persona que la amas. Pero no entiendo tus nervios o lo que sea que te esté pasando, son novios, en algún momento tenían que pasar de quererse a amarse, eso es lo lógico y normal.

\- Lo sé, pero es que Blaine lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si sólo le hubiese salido del corazón decirlo.

\- Así es como debe ser Kurt. ¿Y el problema es….? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender – tú no lo amas, ¿cierto? Lo quieres, pero no lo amas.

\- No, no lo sé – contestó algo alterado.

\- Sigo sin entender tu comportamiento. En una relación de pareja, no siempre se producen los mismos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Es completamente válido y normal que uno descubra que ama al otro antes. Que Blaine te dijera que te ama no significa que tú debas decírselo también en este momento.

\- Entiendo eso, es sólo que…

\- Estás enamorado de él, pronto el sentimiento seguirá creciendo y antes de que te des cuenta le estarás diciendo que lo amas también. No tienes por qué alterarte Hummel.

\- Me da miedo la forma en la que vaya a reaccionar si no se lo digo. Tú sabes que Blaine tiene muchos problemas y…

\- Y tú estabas plenamente consciente de eso cuando decidiste iniciar una relación con él. ¿Es que te arrepientes?

\- Claro que no, yo lo quiero mucho en verdad, estoy enamorado de él, me encanta pasar tiempo a su lado, cuando no estamos juntos lo extraño mucho…

\- Ok Kurt, a veces eres medio lento en estas cosas, y así como no te habías dado cuenta de que estabas enamorado de él hasta que yo te lo dije, estoy más que segura que vas a descubrir que lo amas y no te habías percatado… Eres todo un caso – se rió.

\- Eso espero – hizo una mueca – no quiero lastimarlo, Blaine es una persona maravillosa que merece ser feliz y yo quiero darle ese felicidad.

\- A mí eso me suena a amor, pero en fin, ya te darás cuenta. Ahora toma las cosas con calma y disfruta tu noviazgo.

\- Creo que tienes razón, no debería alterarme, estoy siendo algo irracional.

\- Claro que tengo razón, soy Santana López – sonrió orgullosa – ahora desayuna que se te hace tarde para irte al trabajo.

* * *

.

Blaine llegó a la oficina sintiéndose algo raro, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos ya que se sentía agradecido por la ayuda de Kurt, estaba consciente de que si bien las pastillas lo hacían dormir y le producían un efecto relajante, pasado el efecto, no lograba esa tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo. A la vez, el reconocer que amaba a Kurt hacía que su corazón se acelerara, era algo hermoso y que lo hacía feliz y sin embargo, la forma en que éste se había ido lo tenía intrigado y preocupado pues temía que haber confesado sus sentimientos podía afectar su relación si el ojiazul no sentía lo mismo.

Todos habían llegado menos Kurt, lo cual le parecía raro a Blaine, porque jamás lo hacía y había salido temprano de su departamento. Decidió enviarle un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien, pero nunca recibió respuesta.

La jornada había comenzado, todos estaban ocupados trabajando cuando finalmente el castaño apareció, Blaine le sonrió ampliamente, pero éste sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado y cruzó rápido hacia su escritorio. Los temores del ojimiel se acrecentaron en ese momento.

Sebastian corrió a saludar al castaño y preguntarle por qué había llegado tarde, pero sólo recibió una mirada de enojo e indignación a cambio.

Durante toda la mañana, el ojiazul observó con cuidado los movimientos de Smythe con relación a Blaine, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Kurt no se acercó a donde Blaine a comer, esto estrujó más su corazón y estaba convencido que haberle dicho que lo amaba no había sido correcto, aunque eso fuera lo que sentía.

Kurt tuvo varias reuniones, así que por el resto de la tarde no estuvo en la oficina. Cuando se desocupó ya era tarde, el edificio estaba vacío en su totalidad. Llegó a su área y Tina ya estaba saliendo – Kurt me voy, sólo quedan tú y Blaine que está terminando unos informes, dejen todo apagado y cerrado. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Seguro Tina, yo también ya me voy.

El ojiazul entró y vio a su novio limpiándose una lágrima, cruzó a ordenar unos papeles, apagó la computadora y recogió sus cosas. Caminó hacia donde Blaine y lo abrazó por detrás cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de éste – Ha sido un día terrible – dijo el castaño. El ojimiel no entendía nada.

\- Tú eres mi único confort en este día – le dio varios besos en la mejilla… ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy callado.

\- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo porque había hecho algo mal – dijo con la voz apagada.

\- No, en lo absoluto. Lamento si te di esa impresión – hizo girar la silla para que Blaine quedara de frente a él – de verdad lo lamento – se inclinó hacia abajo, lo tomó del rostro y unió sus labios en un cálido beso – al separarse suspiró – todo el día quise hacer esto y por fin puedo.

Blaine soltó el aire retenido y se puso de pie, agarró al castaño por la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo desordenadamente pero poco a poco el beso fue encontrando un ritmo perfecto. Kurt colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojimiel para retenerlo y profundizó el beso. Apenas se separaron para tomar aire y siguieron besándose, esta vez Blaine lamió los labios de Kurt y él le dio acceso a su boca, permitiéndole al ojimiel adueñarse de ésta por completo.

El beso duró varios minutos y luego de esto, el moreno abrazó fuertemente a su novio – tenía tanto miedo de que ya no quisieras estar conmigo o de haber hecho o dicho algo que te enojara. Me alegra haber estado equivocado.

\- Te aseguro que no es así, ha sido un día pésimo, es todo – le contó lo que le había ocurrido antes de llegar al trabajo y el porqué del retraso. Cuando el ojimiel le preguntó por qué no le había respondido el mensaje le contestó que puso a cargar el celular y se olvidó de cogerlo antes de salir.

\- Perdón por no almorzar contigo, estaba tan amargado que no quise dañarte la comida, de hecho, no comí, no he comido en todo el día y ahora tengo un malestar feísimo. Luego toda la cantidad de trabajo que me asignaron y esas reuniones en donde tuve que aguantar a un montón de gente idiota.

\- Lamento que pasaras por tanto – le acarició el rostro – y yo imaginando tonterías – frotó su nariz con la del castaño.

\- Eres tan dulce Blaine – lo besó – ya no te interrumpo para que puedas terminar tus informes. ¿Te falta mucho?

\- No tanto.

\- Te espero – tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado y el ojimiel se sentó a seguir trabajando. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pude ayudarte anoche?

\- Anoche fue muy bueno. Gracias, no hay palabras suficientes para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias por la paciencia que me tuviste y por no darte por vencido conmigo.

\- Nunca cariño, siempre voy a estar para ti – le sonrió.

Una vez que Blaine terminó, se fueron a un restaurante, el moreno invito a su novio y éste no se opuso ya que estaba hambriento.

**::::::::**

Los siguientes días Kurt observó a Sebastian y trató de comportarse como siempre pues no quería que el chico más alto sospechase y por eso cambiase su actitud, pero seguía sin notar nada en particular y eso lo hizo sentirse confundido, Blaine no podía haberle mentido, con qué objetivo lo haría, además de que lo había visto muy afectado. Tanto coraje y resentimiento no podía ser sin motivo alguno, ¿o sí? El ojiazul no estaba seguro ya.

* * *

.

Kurt invitó a Blaine a pasar con él y con Santana el fin de semana. Iban a hacer un pequeño viaje para descansar y relajarse, al principio se negó, pero terminó aceptando luego de la plática acerca de lo importante que era acercarse más a las personas e interactuar con ellas.

**::::::::**

Sentados en la arena, observaban el paisaje, tomaban un descanso luego de todas las actividades que habían realizado. - Debo reconocer que me estoy divirtiendo mucho, gracias por la invitación.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Blaine. Me encanta que estés aquí con nosotros. ¿Eres feliz?

\- En este momento lo soy Kurt y es gracias a ti. Tú me haces feliz – El ojiazul se acomodó detrás y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, quedando la espalda del ojimiel apoyada en su pecho.

\- Me gusta estar así – suspiró – se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos.

\- Se siente maravilloso tenerte entre mis brazos, te quiero tanto Blaine.

\- Te amo Kurt – giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se volvió a acomodar como estaba.

El castaño depositó muchos besos en el rostro de su novio y repetía lo mucho que lo quería, el moreno tenía una sonrisa enorme, la cual se borró automáticamente cuando Kurt le dijo que tenían que hablar sobre Sebastian.


	26. Capítulo 26: YA NO QUIERO SUFRIR

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Sebastian es todo un enigma, gracias por tu apoyo constante =)

*** _Lety BL_ **Me alegra que te gustara. Aquí tienes la actualización ;)

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Sí, Blaine es muy dulce y tierno, sólo necesita alguien a quien poder darle todo ese amor que lleva guardado. Kurt se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos poco a poco, aunque habrán dudas. Sebastian es una caja de sorpresas que pronto será descubierta.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Muchas gracias! Siempre me motivas =) Sebastian es sinónimo de problemas.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_ **Me da mucha alegría que te guste tanto Domi! Sebastian sabe como hace las cosas, pero Blaine dirá algo importante y hará que Kurt esté más atento.

*** _Georgi G_ **Blaine ama a Kurt y se lo va a demostrar siempre *-* En esa plática le revelará algo importante a Kurt.

*** _Gabriela Guadalupe_ **Gracias por seguir apoyando y seguirte emocionando.

*** _Candy Criss_ **Blaine merece ser feliz :) Kurt tiene algunas dudas no por Blaine, sino por como ha sido Sebastian con él siempre, pero todo se irá descubriendo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26:**

**"****Ya No Quiero Sufrir"**

* * *

.

\- Son pocos los momentos de felicidad que tengo, ¿por qué tienes que arruinar uno de ellos? – inquirió molesto.

\- No te pongas así Blaine por favor – lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué tienes me mencionarlo, no quiero hablar de la persona que me atormenta a diario.

\- Justamente de eso quiero hablar, lo estuve observando toda la semana y no hubo nada fuera de lo común, a penas ustedes y si cruzan palabra y es sobre cosas del trabajo.

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

\- No Blaine! Sólo quiero que hablemos de eso. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

\- Porque soy complicado y lo sabes, así que mejor suéltame – intentó zafarse del abrazo – Kurt déjame ir.

\- No, tú no vas a ninguna parte – lo sujetó con más fuerza y cruzó sus piernas por encima de las del ojimiel aprisionándolo por completo – no te pongas así, me duele que quieras alejarte de mí.

\- Y a mí me duele que pienses que soy un mentiroso. Sebastian me insulta y me ofende todos los días y ahora está arruinando mi fin de semana. Lo odio tanto!

\- Las personas buenas no odian y tú eres bueno, eres dulce – empezó a besarle el rostro – cariñoso, hermoso, maravilloso. No permitas que nadie te quite eso y te deje amargura en su lugar. Blaine te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y deseo verte bien. Respira profundo y cálmate, ¿si? – el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza – gracias cariño, gracias – Esperó a que estuviera tranquilo - ¿podemos hablar entonces?

\- Siempre me ofende, dices que no lo has notado, claro que no lo has hecho, porque él no es ningún idiota, no lo grita ni lo hace notorio. Cuando me habla por alguna razón, es ahí cuando suelta sus insultos, o cuando pasa alado mío o simplemente desde su escritorio sentado mientras trabaja. Estoy tan cansado de eso y que no me creas es… - soltó un bufido - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Grabarlo con el celular? ¿Ponerle un micrófono? ¿Qué?

\- No tienes nada que hacer, es sólo que creí que te agredía, gritaba, algo así… No sé realmente, entonces vi todo aparentemente tranquilo y me confundí.

\- ¿Me crees?

Kurt tenía muchas dudas, pero Blaine siempre había sido honesto, una pelea interna se debatía en él – sí, te creo – contestó, aunque no estaba seguro – Es difícil pensar en Seb comportándose así porque desde que llegué siempre fue atento y amable, pero te creo.

\- Eso es contigo, porque eres hermoso, sexy y él tiene los ojos puestos en ti. Pero en cambio yo soy horrible y al parecer le molesta la gente fea.

\- Detente ahí Blaine, ¿quién ha dicho que eres feo y horrible? Eres hermoso, sólo veo la mitad de tu rostro, pero es precioso, tus facciones son perfectas, tu…

\- Eso no es lo que él piensa y honestamente sólo tú puedes decir eso, porque sí soy feo, no soy ciego y él no pierde oportunidad de recordármelo. Además no es la primera o única persona que lo ha hecho. Muchas personas me han dicho toda clase de insultos y ofensas por lo horrible que luzco.

\- Por Dios Blaine, eso no es verdad. Gente estúpida y ciega.

\- El ciego eres tú, porque me quieres no me ves así.

\- Blaine, siempre te vi atractivo, no de ahora que somos novios, no de cuando nos hicimos amigos, desde que te conocí. Me gustaste, me gustas y te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones.

Santana apareció en ese momento con bebidas para los tres – mejor consíganse una habitación – dijo en tono sugestivo al ver como Kurt sostenía a Blaine con los brazos y piernas aprisionándolo totalmente contra su cuerpo. El ojimiel se sonrojó por completo y el castaño al entender también sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- No es lo que piensas.

\- Sí claro Hummel. Ya mismo llegan al orgasmo y no es lo que pienso.

\- SANTANA! – dijo Kurt y Blaine se movió avergonzado para que lo soltara. El ojiazul le quitó las piernas de encima, pero no soltó el agarre con los brazos – No le hagas caso cariño, ella es así, ya te acostumbrarás.

La chica rió – fue lindo ver a Blaine ruborizado – se sentó junto a ellos y les entregó sus bebidas.

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, es muy honesta y directa, así que tal vez a ella sí le creas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la morena intrigada.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Blaine físicamente? – el ojimiel lo miró asustado y luego miró a la chica.

\- No sé a qué viene la pregunta, pero es atractivo, tiene lindas facciones, ojos hermosos en verdad, bueno aunque sólo le veo un ojo, pero es hermoso, el color, la forma, las largas pestañas, ya quisiera tener pestañas como esas. Y bueno su cuerpo está bien, lo sabe porque alguna vez se lo dije.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

\- Tranquilo Hummel, que no pienso robártelo – rió – fue un día que nos topamos en la playa, él estaba de espalda y le hice un cumplido a lo bueno que está y al increíble trasero que tiene.

\- Ninguno de los dos me había contado sobre ese encuentro.

\- Olvídalo, fue un encuentro y ya. Bueno, siguiendo con lo que me preguntaste, Blaine está muy bien. Si me gustaran los hombres, definitivamente saldría con él. Lo único que le cambiaría es el cabello, tiene un cabello muy bonito, pero está descuidado, creo que necesita un buen corte, es todo.

Kurt sonrió - ¿lo ves? ¿Ahora me crees?

\- Yo… ah… es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió la chica.

\- Que Blaine piensa que es feo, y un montón de cosas despectivas sobre él.

Santana se acercó al ojimiel y lo tomó de la mano – Blaine, no sé quién te dijo eso, pero te aseguro que está en un error, eres muy guapo, realmente eres atractivo y sabes que yo no miento, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello – colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre los alborotados rizos y el ojimiel empezó a respirar nerviosamente – sólo arregla un poco tu cabello – lo observó y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo tenso – hey, no voy a moverlo, tranquilo, eres mi amigo y te respeto. Veré tu rostro completo cuando decidas mostrarlo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le soltó el cabello.

* * *

.

Disfrutaron del resto del fin de semana y Santana no perdía oportunidad de hacerle cumplidos a Blaine y Kurt fue sumamente cariñoso, no tenía ningún problema en demostrarle a su novio su afecto en público.

Al atardecer regresaron, Blaine y Kurt fueron al departamento del primero para compartir algo de tiempo a solas.

\- Gracias por todo amor! – el ojimiel se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de cómo había llamado al castaño.

El ojiazul le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente – eres muy dulce, me encantó que me dijeras así – el moreno lo abrazó contra su cuerpo – "eres mi amor" – se sonrieron y volvieron a besar.

Kurt estaba preparando un poco de té helado y notó que Blaine tenía ya un rato de que había entrado al baño y no salía ni se escuchaba ningún ruido y se suponía que sólo iba a lavarse las manos, así que se dirigió para allá y observó como Blaine se miraba en el espejo y removía un poco su cabello.

Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura - ¿me vas a dejar que te lo corte?

\- No Kurt…

\- En dos ocasiones me prometiste pensarlo y hasta dijiste que tú mismo lo harías, pero no lo has hecho.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta o te desagrada?

\- Blaine, ¿por qué siempre tienes que pensar que hay algo malo contigo o que los demás ven cosas desagradables de ti?

\- Tal vez porque me lo han dicho tantas veces que es así como me siento y es lo que creo.

Kurt suspiró – pero no es así, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, olvídate de las cosas malas que ocurrieron y de las personas que no valen la pena.

\- No es fácil Kurt, no es como simplemente quitar un disco viejo y poner uno nuevo. No puedo eliminar los recuerdos como si borrara la tarjeta de memoria del celular.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedes aferrarte a eso tampoco, es como si tuvieras zapatos nuevos y no los usaras porque no quieres tirar los viejos, aunque estén ya todos rotos.

Aprovechó que ambos estaban reflejados en el espejo – mírate, tu rostro, tu piel, tus rasgos, todo es tan hermoso. Aleja las voces del pasado y enfócate en el presente, enfócate en tu reflejo.

\- Kurt…

\- Si lo que ves es lo que otros te dicen, entonces no dejaré de decirte todos los días lo bello, hermoso, precioso, guapísimo y atractivo que eres – el ojimiel suspiró y el castaño le sonrió, luego tomó los largos rizos con sus manos – mira, si lo cortamos así y le damos esta forma – empezó a amoldárselo para darle al moreno una idea – ¿ves la diferencia? Tu cabello es hermoso y así arreglado vas a lucirlo mejor. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas cortártelo?

\- Confío en ti – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Gracias! – esbozó una gran sonrisa y luego lo abrazó – te quiero tanto Blaine – le besó la mejilla – no te vas a arrepentir, gracias por confiar en mí.

El ojiazul empezó a cortar y dar forma, Blaine sólo lo observaba y miraba su reflejo en el espejo – Tengo que trabajar de este lado cariño – dijo antes de tomar la parte del cabello que le cubría el rostro al moreno. Éste asintió con la cabeza y colocó su mano en la cara tapándose. Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo hacer eso, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

\- Listo! ¿Te gusta?

\- El ojimiel sonrió – sí, me gusta mucho, gracias!

\- Me alegra inmensamente que sea así – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por la mejilla del moreno rodaron varias lágrimas - ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- A veces quisiera poder ver mi rostro completo… No… no me hagas… caso.

\- Podemos quitarlo un poco – trató de apartarle algo de cabello pero el ojimiel lo detuvo.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes – gruñó.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así – soltó su brazo del agarre del moreno – creo que es mejor que me vaya – se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, siguió cruzando por el departamento sin detenerse y llegó hasta la puerta principal – hasta mañana Blaine, nos vemos en el trabajo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la calle principal, estaba esperando un taxi cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular, lo revisó y vio que era de Blaine.

**_* _**_Lo lamento =(_

El ojiazul guardó su celular y llamó al taxi que pasó en ese momento. Iba camino a su departamento cuando recibió otro mensaje.

**_* _**_Por favor no te vayas._

Estaba cerca de su departamento cuando respiró profundamente – señor, por favor, regresemos. Necesito que me lleve al lugar de donde vinimos.

**:::::::**

Al llegar corrió a buscar al ojimiel, la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y revisó el lugar, pero no había nadie. Salió a toda prisa y empezó a recorrer las calles. Recordó que cuando Blaine se sentía mal, siempre iba a la playa… caminaba mirando con atención en todas direcciones, a lo lejos divisó a un hombre sentado en la arena. Avanzó un poco más y vio que tenía las piernas recogidas y la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas, su cabello rizado se movía y alborotaba al ritmo del viento, respiró y corrió hacia él.

\- No me vuelvas a asustar así – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vi subirte en el taxi – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza – no podía dejarte, alejarme así simplemente.

\- Perdóname por favor.

\- Creo que reaccioné mal y…

\- Nooo, fui yo el que actuó mal. Tú sólo me ayudas y me das tu amor y yo destru… - fue callado por un beso.

\- No te merezco Kurt.

\- Nunca digas eso – lo tomó de la barbilla y empezaron a besarse mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que el ojimiel derramaba. Lo hizo acostarse lentamente sobre la arena y él se acomodó a un lado, pero colocando su pecho sobre el de su novio. Era un beso dulce en el que ambos se decían lo mucho que significaban para el otro. Cuando se separaron, el castaño puso su cabeza en el pecho del ojimiel y lo abrazó, dicho abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato.

\- Voy a mostrarte…

\- No quiero que lo hagas, hasta que realmente quieras y te sientas listo para hacerlo.

\- Nunca voy a estar listo Kurt.

\- ¿Me amas? ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí, ambas cosas sí.

\- Entonces en algún momento vas a estar listo – levantó la cabeza y se acomodó para volver a besarlo. El beso siguió siendo dulce y romántico, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de la música interna que producían sus corazones. Ambos respiraban con dificultad pero no se separaban hasta que el beso se volvió más profundo.

El castaño soltó el aire retenido y casi sin poder hablar susurró – de… debemos ir…nos.

\- Sí – contestó el moreno en las mismas condiciones – empie…za a… a poner…se oscuro.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el departamento en donde platicaron sobre lo sucedido y luego tuvieron una larga sesión de besos.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, ambos se encontraron a la puerta del ascensor, luego de que entraron, Kurt lo tomó al ojimiel por la cintura y empezó a besarlo. Sabían que tenían tiempo porque debían subir muchos pisos, sólo esperaban que nadie detuviera el ascensor en algún momento.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La mirada del moreno tenía un brillo especial que el castaño nunca había visto antes – eres tan hermoso Blaine – le sonrió y volvieron a besarse por unos segundos, lo miró fijamente y con sus labios casi rozándose pronunció – te amo.


	27. Capítulo 27: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Ambos se han ganado la confianza del otro. Sí, Kurt le dijo que lo ama *-*

*** _Emily Tobar_ **La relación entre ellos va avanzando poco a poco y los sentimientos van surgiendo =)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Exacto! El de Kurt es un amor puro y que sólo busca el bienestar del ser amado.

*** _angii Jmnez_ **Aww muchísimas gracias, tal vez es porque los escribo con el corazón (^-^) Entre ellos hay mucho amor y mucha ternura. Gracias por todo! Besos

*** **_**Candy Criss**_Sí, Kurt le dijo que lo ama. Blaine no está listo para hacerlo, pero pronto lo hará ;)

*** _jeny_ **Siii, finalmente se lo dijo =) Justamente porque lo ama es que siempre piensa en él y lo cuida.

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_ **Kurt es divino y definitivamente ama a Blaine y siempre va a procurar su bienestar. Jajajajaja, ponerle una bomba a Sebastian, sí dan ganas xD

*** _Georgi G_ **Finalmente ambos están dejando aflorar sus sentimientos =) Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Un abrazo.

*** _greyCrissGleek_ **Wow! Muchísimas gracias por leer todo el fic de corrido, significa mucho para mí =) Y me alegra que lo ames, aquí tienes la nueva actualización. Besos.

*** _lety bl_ **El amor entre ellos es más que evidente =) Gracias por seguir apoyando Lety. Besos y aquí la actualización.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**"Descubriendo la Verdad"**

* * *

.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos al escuchar esas dos palabras ser pronunciadas por su novio.

\- Kurt, ¿me amas? – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos y volvió a besarlo. Escucharon la campana del ascensor que sonó, indicando que habían llegado, se separaron y se acomodaron antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

* * *

.

El día transcurría con normalidad cuando Brittany entró con un osito de peluche abrazado a un corazón, estaba muy emocionada y se acercó al escritorio del ojimiel.

\- Blaine, Blaine, mira lo que te trajeron – él apartó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando y vio el oso - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Acaban de traerlo y como venía para acá, me pidieron que te lo entregara.

El chico de cabello rizado lo tomó y lo observó con cuidado y vio que había una pequeña tarjeta escondida en el corazón, la sacó y la leyó – automáticamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y miró disimuladamente a Kurt, quien le guiñó el ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

\- Kurt, necesito que traigas el informe de Harris – dijo Tina y el ojiazul sacó una carpeta verde y se fue con ella.

\- Es obvio que quien te mandó esto te quiere mucho – decía la rubia todavía emocionada - ¿Se puede saber quién te lo envió? Aunque creo que es obvio.

\- Mi pareja – contestó casi en un susurro.

\- Oh! Eso es tan genial! No sabía que tenías pareja Blaine! – exclamó en voz alta, haciendo que el moreno se sonroje.

\- ¿Qué es? Me refiero a si es novia o novio. Hoy en día es mejor preguntar porque no sabes lo que las personas van a preferir y luego si te confundes, hay quienes hasta se ofenden.

El ojimiel la miró y asintió pero no se animaba a responder.

\- Que no te de pena Blaine, debes sentirte orgulloso de tu pareja siempre – le sonrió.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo novio.

\- Aww Blaine! Tienes novio y es obvio que te quiere mucho.

\- ¿Anderson es gay? – inquirió Sebastian – es lo único que le faltaba.

\- Tu también eres gay – musitó la rubia.

\- Lo soy y estoy orgulloso de serlo. En personas como yo, es algo bien visto, pero en alguien como Anderson es una aberración. Además, ¿quién es tan ciego como para fijarse en él?

\- Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Deja de ofenderlo – dijo Brittany muy enojada.

\- Pero si es tan patético que necesita que una mujer lo defienda – dijo con ironía.

\- Sebastian, te necesitan en el piso 4 – dijo en ese momento uno de sus compañeros y el castaño se fue de inmediato.

\- No le hagas caso Blaine, Smythe a veces puede ser tan idiota – se acercó y lo abrazó.

**:::::::**

Kurt regresó y estaba trabajando, pero miraba disimuladamente los movimientos de Sebastian, quien iba de un lado a otro. Lo vio que se acercó al escritorio de Blaine con unos papeles y se puso de pie despacio, trataría de acercarse a ellos lo más que le fuese posible sin ser notado y sin que pareciera que estaba espiando.

\- Tienes que hacerte cargo de eso y Sue lo necesita antes de que sea la hora de la salida – decía serio Smythe.

\- Bien – fue lo único que contestó el ojimiel.

Hasta ese momento no había nada fuera de lo normal, pensaba Kurt.

\- Hay que hacer un seguimiento de este caso – le aventó una carpeta – lleva el…

\- Sé lo que hay que hacer – contestó el moreno.

\- Menos mal, porque sería demasiado que además de lo horrible y patético que eres, fueses estúpido.

El ojiazul sintió que le hervía la sangre en ese momento y quería reclamarle a Sebastian, pero ese significaría revelar que estaba espiando, así que se contuvo, ya que era la única forma de escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Por primera vez Blaine se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

\- Me fastidia ver tu horrenda cara y tu estúpido cabello de espantapájaros, aunque lo hayas cortado, eso no cambia como luces ni lo ridículo que eres. No creo que eso – señaló al oso de peluche – te lo haya enviado tu novio, seguramente lo hiciste tú mismo para llamar la atención, porque nadie con dos dedos de inteligencia y que no sea ciego, podría fijarse en un fenómeno como tú – se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia su escritorio.

\- En ese momento Kurt estaba desarrollando un instinto asesino, echaba chispas por todas partes. La rabia y la desilusión se apoderaban de él. Fue al baño a encerrarse porque no quería que nadie lo viera así.

* * *

.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Kurt se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su novio – Blaine, necesito un archivo – él lo miró sin entender y el ojiazul se agachó para hablarle casi al oído – cariño no voy a poder almorzar contigo porque debo hacer algo, pero en la noche podemos cenar juntos.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, aunque te voy a extrañar. Y Kurt, gracias por el regalo, me encantó.

**:::::::**

Todos salieron a almorzar y sólo quedaron Blaine y Kurt en la oficina, el castaño se acercó – eres hermoso, divino, maravilloso, nunca lo olvides – lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó, el ojimiel se asustó – nos pueden ver, estamos en la oficina – el beso fue más largo y Blaine terminó cediendo y agarró a Kurt por la cintura y lo acercó más. Cuando se separaron, el ojiazul le susurró – esto es un adelanto de esta noche.

**:::::::**

El castaño salió del edificio y envió un mensaje

***** _Sebastian, necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la cafetería que queda frente al edificio._

Iba caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro cuando recibió la respuesta.

***** _Seguro precioso, voy para allá._

Una vez reunidos, Sebastian no dejó de ser amable, zalamero, coqueto, alegre, atento… todo lo que siempre ha sido con Kurt, éste sólo lo observaba y escuchaba.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro que sí hermoso. ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Te has fijado en Blaine? ¿Qué piensas de él?

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de él? Pensé que querías conversar conmigo de algo importante y no me digas que eso es lo importante.

\- Sólo te hice una pregunta, he notado que no lo tratas bien.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy un caballero en todo momento.

\- Te he escuchado en la forma en que le hablas, así que deja de mentir.

El castaño más alto se quedó atónito ante la afirmación del ojiazul y no supo qué decir.

\- ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

\- Honestamente, es un pesado, prepotente, desde que llegó con sus aires de superioridad y creyéndose más que todos, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y viviendo en su propio mundo.

\- Tal vez sea tímido, tal vez necesita que otros se acerquen a él. No conoces su historia.

\- No creas eso hermoso! No es así, conozco a los de su clase y no son más que patéticos presumidos que se creen superiores, pero la verdad es que son lo peor y más bajo. Además – hizo una cara de asco – luce terrible y ese cabello espantoso, por favor, ¿no tiene un espejo o qué le pasa?

Kurt apretaba los puños para no golpearlo en ese momento…

\- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo soportas hablar con él y pasar tiempo a su lado, yo no resisto ni verlo sin sentir repulsión… Ah! Y ahora resulta que tiene novio, lo cual dudo mucho, porque nadie podría fijarse en él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

\- Kurt, hermoso, ¿quién en su sano juicio pondría sus ojos en ese idiota? Y dado el caso de que hubiese alguien, debe ser aún más patético que él y de seguro más feo, por eso le gustó.

Pero ya no hablemos del fenómeno ese, centrémonos en cosas importantes, por ejemplo la razón por la que me pediste que viniera.

\- Él es la razón por la que te dije que vengas. Me duele darme cuenta de que eres un cínico, descarado que sólo actúa según le conviene. Conmigo eres tan atento y amable porque tienes otras intenciones, pero con él eres la peor persona del mundo, lo tratas como basura y él vale muchísimo, Blaine es un ser humano extraordinario, lleno de cualidades y virtudes y merece ser tratado con respeto.

Kurt le dijo todo lo que pensaba de Blaine y de él, Sebastian estaba enojado y a la vez confundido al ver la pasión con la que lo defendía – Bueno, y ultimadamente, a ti qué te importa, en qué te afecta como yo lo trate, ese es mi problema y de nadie más.

\- Te equivocas, me importa y me afecta porque somos amigos, además de que soy su patético y feo novio.

Sebastian se quedó petrificado con esa información.

\- No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, no te atrevas a decirle nada ofensivo, porque te aseguro que te las verás conmigo y no creas que Blaine no puede defenderse por sí mismo, simplemente es el hombre que amo y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie le haga daño. ¿Te quedó claro?

* * *

.

Ya en el departamento de Blaine, Kurt estaba preparando la cena mientras el ojimiel ponía algo de música.

\- Amor, quiero ayudarte.

\- Te dije que no cariño, quiero hacer esto para ti.

\- Haces demasiado por mi Kurt.

\- Tú me haces inmensamente feliz Blaine. Ahora deja de protestar y ven a darme un beso.

Cenaron y conversaron amenamente. Kurt observaba a Blaine y recordaba como era cuando lo conoció y lo mucho que había avanzado, incluso de la primera vez que lo besó en la oficina y su reacción violenta a esta vez en la que correspondió el beso... había una diferencia abismal.

El ojiazul sabía que él había sido parte de esa transformación y pensaba seguir al pie de su novio apoyándolo y ayudándolo en todas las formas posibles.

Blaine había sufrido mucho durante gran parte de su vida y de forma muy injusta, sus ojos reflejaban todavía dolor y agonía, aunque en ellos empezaba a notarse un pequeño brillo que a Kurt le encantaba.

\- Quiero bailar – se levantó del sofá y tomó de la mano a su novio.

\- No sé bailar.

\- Sólo déjate llevar por la música y el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos.

El ojimiel se puso de pie y acercó el cuerpo al de su novio para comenzar a moverse lentamente. De pronto sonó una canción y se la comenzó a cantar al oído.

.

_Donde esté hoy y siempre,_

_yo te quiero conmigo_

_necesito cuidados,_

_necesito de ti._

_. _

_Si me voy, donde vaya_

_yo te llevo conmigo,_

_no me dejes ir solo_

_necesito de ti._

_. _

_Tú me sabes bien cuidar,_

_tú me sabes bien guiar,_

_todo lo haces muy bien tú_

_ser muy bueno es tu virtud._

_. _

_¿Cómo te puedo pagar_

_todo lo que haces por mí,_

_todo lo feliz que soy,_

_todo este grande amor?_

_. _

_Solamente con mi vida,_

_ten mi vida, te la doy._

_Pero no me dejes nunca,_

_nunca, nunca,_

_te lo pido por favor._

_. _

_Pero no me dejes nunca,_

_nunca, nunca,_

_te lo pido por favor._

_._

Kurt se estremeció, no sólo por lo bellísima de la letra, la cual era totalmente reveladora, sino también por la hermosa voz que el ojimiel tenía.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar Blaine, lo prometo.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:**

TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR (Juan Gabriel)


	28. Capítulo 28: INJUSTICIAS

***_ Emily Tobar_ **Me alegra que te gustara tanto! Sí, Kurt se atrevió a encararlo =) Aquí tienes la actualización, disfrútala.

*** _Giulyy CrissColfer_ **Sí, las cosas se van descubriendo poco a poco ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Kurt está dispuesto a todo por Blaine y puso en su sitio a Sebastian.

*** _Jeny_ **Sí, Kurt es un amor. Qué bueno que enfrentó a Sebastian =)

*** _Georgi G_ **Siii, Kurt cada vez ama más a Blaine y no está dispuesto a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Sí, por fin Kurt le quitó la careta a Sebastian. Kurt le dio un hermoso regalo y Blaine abrió su corazón con esa canción *-*

*** _Candy Criss_ **Finalmente! Pronto lo sabrán ;)

*** _lety bl_ **Finalmente Kurt descubrió a Sebastian. Aquí tienes la actualización ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**"****Injusticias"**

* * *

.

Una semana ha transcurrido desde aquel intercambio de palabras entre los dos castaños, y las cosas aparentemente están tranquilas.

Es viernes, lo que significa el último día de pasantía de Kurt, y si a su jefa le ha gustado su desempeño, tiene la posibilidad de conseguir el puesto permanentemente y con paga.

**::::::::**

En una cafetería del otro lado del edificio se encuentra la feliz pareja, el ojiazul lo ha convencido para que de dos a tres días a la semana salgan a comer y no se queden en la misma oficina ingiriendo sus alimentos, y para su sorpresa, no fue tan difícil conseguirlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – indagó el moreno al darse cuenta de la forma en la que su novio lo observaba.

\- Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que has avanzado y cómo vas derribando tus muros poco a poco – le sonrió – antes no salías de la oficina para comer, por nada del mundo lo hacías, y ahora mírate, aquí en esta cafetería conmigo. Estoy muy orgulloso de todo el esfuerzo que pones y de lo que has logrado.

\- Tú me has ayudado mucho Kurt, sin ti jamás hubiera podido avanzar y seguiría en el mismo hoyo en el que estaba. Sé que hay mucho que debo superar todavía, no sé si lo logre, pero me das fuerzas para intentarlo. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Te amo Kurt – se quedó callado y miró hacia abajo por unos segundos – Nunca pensé que iba a sentirme así, que le diría a alguien que lo amaba y que a la vez esa persona me amara. No sé qué hice para merecerte – un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

\- Blaine, eres maravilloso, ya has logrado mucho y no tengo dudas de que vas a seguir haciéndolo. Algunas cosas tal vez costarán más, pero vamos a superar juntos todo. Tú mereces lo mejor de este mundo en todos los sentidos y sobretodo mucho amor – le secó las lágrimas – te quiero ver sonreír siempre - se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el rostro, el ojimiel se inclinó también y se besaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que debían regresar a la oficina. Mientras caminaban, Kurt confesó estar nervioso por su evaluación, de ella dependía si se quedaba o no trabajando en el lugar, el moreno le dio ánimos y lo ayudó a relajarse un poco.

El ojiazul revisaba unos papeles con Blaine cuando Tina entró – Kurt, la Sra. Sylvester te espera para tu evaluación, trae los informes finales – el ojimiel lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente – todo va a salir muy bien.

**::::::::**

Sra. Sylvester – dijo Tina – aquí está Kurt para su evaluación – el ojiazul presentía que algo no andaba bien, Tina estaba muy seria, lo hizo pasar y salió de la oficina.

\- Sr. Hummel tome asiento por favor, hay varias cosas de las que debemos hablar, primero, deme el informe final que realizó – el castaño se lo entregó y ella lo leyó minuciosamente – brillante, simplemente brillante, como todo el trabajo que ha venido realizando durante estos meses.

La mujer habló de su desempeño en las diferentes tareas que le fueron asignadas y lo feliz que estaba al respecto.

**::::::::**

El tiempo pasaba y Blaine moría de impaciencia al ver que Kurt no regresaba, por experiencia propia sabía cómo era eso y lo tardado que podía resultar, pero se le hacía eterna la espera.

Finalmente Kurt regresó, estaba totalmente pálido y se notaba que en sus ojos habían lágrimas contenidas. Caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó a trabajar, imprimió varios documentos, todo lo hacía como autómata. En pocos minutos llegó la hora de salida y todos empezaron a irse, fue cuando apagó la máquina y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Brittany se acercó a él - ¿Qué tienes Kurt? – él negaba con la cabeza – Vamos dime, ¿Qué ocurrió con la Sra. Sylvester?

\- No me quedé Britt, no lo logré. Hoy es mi último día aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser – dijo Blaine angustiado – Kurt, eres extraordinario, tu trabajo ha sido impecable.

\- Eso es cierto – continuó la rubia – tanto tú como Blaine han sido de los mejores pasantes que han venido. Siempre te has esforzado mucho y te has desempeñado excelentemente en todo momento.

\- La Sra. Sylvester no tiene ninguna queja sobre mi rendimiento, de hecho, me felicitó.

\- ¿Entonces? No entiendo nada.

\- Discúlpame Britt, pero no estoy de ánimos en este momento.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo – lo abrazó cálidamente – Esto se tiene que solucionar, confía en que así será por favor.

La rubia salió y el ojiazul suspiró – Amor, todo va a estar bien – dijo el ojimiel tratando de no sonar triste – No sé qué decir… yo… - se acercó y lo abrazó y el castaño se aferró a él.

\- Blaine, vamos a tu departamento.

* * *

.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos, estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, Kurt tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y éste lo tenía abrazado por la cintura.

\- Blaine, ¿qué voy a hacer? Realmente quería trabajar ahí, es una de las más grandes firmas del país y a nivel internacional. Eso por un lado, y por el otro, ya no te voy a ver, si consigo un trabajo en otro lugar, sólo tendría libres los fines de semana. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

El moreno sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón, él estaba tan enfocado en Kurt y lo injusto que le parecía todo, que no había pensado en el hecho que el castaño estaba revelando. Pensar en estar sin Kurt era terrible, una gran angustia empezó a recorrerlo, sin embargo trató de mantenerse fuerte por el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué razones te dio? No entiendo, dijiste que hasta te felicitó por tu desempeño.

\- Exacto! Halagó mi trabajo y dijo que estaba contenta pero que lamentablemente el lado personal pesaba mucho.

\- ¿Lado personal? ¿A qué se refería?

.

*** FLASHBACK ***

\- Verá Sr. Hummel, tengo 2 informes sobre usted, uno en el ámbito laboral y otro en el personal. Sobre lo laboral, ya le dije todo lo que pienso y lo feliz y complacida que estoy con su trabajo. Lamentablemente el informe personal no es satisfactorio y esto tiene un gran peso, pues no puedo tener a alguien, por muy bien que labore, que no cumpla con las normas establecidas y que además provoque malestar entre sus compañeros.

\- Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere. Yo he sido muy respetuoso tanto del reglamento interno, como de mi lugar de trabajo y compañeros. Nunca he causado ningún tipo de altercado o situación que provoque el malestar de nadie.

\- Sin embargo tengo aquí las quejas por escrito acerca de su comportamiento inapropiado. Voy a citar algunas de ellas, para que tenga una idea más clara:

* Trato inadecuado con sus compañeros.

* Relación sentimental con alguien de su misma área de trabajo.

* Exposición homosexual.

* Demostraciones afectivas públicas.

* Violencia y amenazas hacia sus compañeros.

El ojiazul estaba totalmente desconcertado.

\- Acerca de las relaciones sentimentales entre el personal, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Creo que la vida privada de cada persona es eso, privada y no tiene por qué ser motivo de juicio, siempre y cuando no afecte al desempeño de sus funciones.

Si es pareja de alguno de sus compañeros, no es algo que me incumba, así como tampoco lo es su preferencia sexual, por lo que esos dos puntos los obvie por completo Sr. Hummel, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo de las demostraciones de afecto en horas laborables, no es correcto.

\- Sra. Sylvester, si me permite, eso que le han notificado no es cierto, soy muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto y como mencioné antes, respetuoso de mi lugar de trabajo. Nadie, no sólo en el área donde estoy, sino en todo el edificio, sabe que tengo una pareja y por ende, que es alguien de aquí mismo, por consiguiente no pueden acusarme de estar dando demostraciones de afecto con mi pareja en forma pública.

\- Lamentablemente no es una sino varias las quejas al respecto. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, está el punto más grave que es el de violencia y agresión hacia sus compañeros, lo cual puede desencadenar en una situación legal y no voy a tolerar eso.

\- No soy violento, me considero una persona amable y respetuosa. Me llevo bien con todos aquí y jamás he tenido problemas con nadie en ningún sentido.

\- Sr. Hummel para mí estoy es muy desolador, puedo saber la clase de trabajadores que son mis pasantes y si se van a quedar formar parte de mi equipo desde el primer mes que están aquí, porque es definitivamente el más difícil y usted estaba en esa lista, es más, su contrato estaba listo, pero dadas las circunstancias, me apena que no se lleve a cabo su incursión a esta firma.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

.

\- Lo que me cuentas es terrible Kurt, pero quién o quiénes pudieron hacer esas acusaciones, además la Sra. Sylvester debió exigir pruebas, algún tipo de evidencia, no pueden simplemente llegar y acusarte de algo y ella aceptarlo campante.

\- No sé qué pensar cariño, me siento tan abatido en este momento.

\- No es justo – musitó enojado – no es nada justo que te hagan esto, son unos desgraciados que sólo gozan haciéndole daño a los demás, por eso no confío en nadie, porque todos son unos…

\- Blaine! No digas esas cosas por favor. Que hayan personas malas no significa que todos lo sean, no puedes generalizar ni dejar de confiar.

\- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de cómo son las personas? Tú confías en otros y sólo te dañan.

\- Por lo que más quieras, no te pongas así ahora, lo que menos necesito es tener que angustiarme porque estás mal. Piensa en mí un poco.

El ojimiel bajó la cabeza, le había dolido que Kurt dijera eso, aunque entendía que era la situación la que lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

\- No me imagino por más de que trato, simplemente no me puedo imaginar quienes dieron esas quejas y por qué lo hicieron, por qué no querían que consiguiera el puesto, qué los motivó, qué ganaban con eso – empezaba a respirar agitadamente – yo no le hago daño a nadie, por qué me quieren hacer daño, por qué…

Blaine lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Blaine? ¿Puedes no ser egoísta por un momento y dejar de pensar en ti?

\- Yo no… yo sólo quería calmarte… no…

\- ¿Calmarme? ¿Me ves calmado? ¿Crees que tengo ganas de besarte ahora?

\- A mí un beso tuyo me hubiera ayudado… – se levantó de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos – no pensé… no creí que… lo lamento tanto Kurt.

\- Y ahora soy el villano que te hizo sentir mal, genial. ¿No te das cuenta que te necesito?

\- Yo… yo… estoy tra… tratando de apo…yarte…

\- Tú sólo… aagghh – bufó y se levantó de la cama – en verdad estoy mal y te necesito y tú… – avanzó a paso veloz por el departamento y se fue empujando la puerta.

Blaine se quedó estupefacto sin entender lo que había ocurrido, luchaba por contener las lágrimas y respiraba con dificultad – soy el peor novio, soy el peor, por eso siempre voy a estar solo, siempre solo – se arrimó a una pared y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt entró azorado, miró hacia los lados y vio a Blaine en el piso llorando, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – perdóname, perdóname por favor, no quise decir esas cosas, tú estabas apoyándome y yo reaccioné mal, no tengo justificación.

El ojimiel seguía repitiendo para sí mismo "soy el peor, siempre voy a estar solo" – parecía estar en estado de shock, ni siquiera había notado que Kurt estaba abrazándolo.

\- Blaine, Blaine, deja de decir eso, Blaine ¿me escuchas? – lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza hasta que el moreno se calló y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya - ¿Kurt?

\- Perdóname Blaine, por lo que más quieras perdóname, tú estabas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor y yo reaccioné mal y me porté como un idiota contigo.

\- No, no, tú estás bien, todo soy yo, siempre soy yo el problema.

\- Blaine no, escúchame, yo soy el problema, actué como un cretino contigo y no fui justo. Tú me tenías abrazado y me estabas apoyando, todo el camino hacia acá me dijiste cosas bonitas.

\- Soy el peor novio… lo dijiste, soy egoísta…

\- Eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener, el mejor de todos Blaine y yo te quiero tanto. Jamás debí decir las cosas que dije porque no son ciertas, siempre estás pensando en mí, eres cariñoso y detallista, no podía pedir un mejor novio que tú.

\- No es cierto! Yo debería cuidarte y consolarte, no tú a mí.

\- Lo estabas haciendo cariño y lo hacías muy bien, fui yo el que reaccionó mal. Tú eres fantástico, el mejor novio – lo besó.

\- No, no lo hagas, tú no quieres besarme, lo dijiste. Ahora lo haces sólo por lástima.

\- Blaine, mírame a los ojos. ¿Qué te dicen mis ojos? Estoy seguro que verás en ellos todo el amor que siento por ti – le secó las lágrimas y lo besó, siendo correspondido en esta ocasión.

Kurt se acomodó para abrazarlo mejor y a los pocos segundos el ojimiel cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio prolongando el beso. Cuando se separaron, el ojiazul lo tomó de las manos y depositó suaves besos en ellas y luego se pusieron de pie – perdóname Blaine, no lo merezco, pero te pido que me perdones por favor.

\- Kurt, tú has sido maravilloso conmigo, me has ayudado y apoyado con mis cosas…

\- Pero dañé todo en unos segundos y si me permites voy a compensarte por eso.

\- Tú necesitas consuelo ahora.

\- Podemos consolarnos mutuamente – le acarició el rostro – perdóname por favor – lo besó y se fueron acomodando en la cama con cuidado quedando frente a frente, el ojiazul seguía acariciando el rostro del ojimiel mientras se besaban dulcemente – Blaine, ¿seguimos siendo novios? Entendería que ya no me quieras a tu lado después de…

Fue callado con un beso – siempre – te quiero conmigo siempre.

\- Blaine, por favor perdóname.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza – Tú has sido tan bueno conmigo amor, si no puedo perdonarte, entonces no te merezco – lo abrazó y pegó sus frentes.

\- Blaine, eres tan noble y la mejor persona que pueda existir – te amo, te amo tanto y casi te pierdo.

\- Nunca vas a perderme porque te amo demasiado – unieron sus labios en un beso que duró hasta que se durmieron envueltos en los brazos del otro.

**::::::::**

Al día siguiente, Kurt despertó primero y contempló a Blaine durmiendo, lucía tan dulce y le empezó a dar pequeños besos – espero que puedas perdonarme y dejar atrás esto, no sé por qué reaccioné de esa manera tan absurda y ruego porque eso no influya en todo el avance que habíamos hecho y que no retrocedas de ninguna forma – lo siguió besando hasta despertarlo.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Sí hermoso.

\- Anoche…

\- Lo lamento tanto, perdóname.

\- ¿Aún me quieres Kurt?

\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

**::::::::**

Luego de desayunar se fueron a la playa, estaban acostados en la arena, Blaine tenía la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y el pecho de Kurt y éste le acariciaba los rizos.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que no tiene sentido ya tratar de averiguar quiénes se quejaron, lo que debo hacer es enfocarme en conseguir un empleo y en cómo pasar más tiempo contigo.


	29. Capítulo 29: UN TOQUE INESPERADO

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Fue más de una persona la que se quejó.

*** _Georgi G_ ** Sebastian está ardido por lo que le dijo Kurt. Blaine y Kurt ahora tienen que resolver cómo van a hacer para pasar tiempo juntos.

*** _Emily Tobar_ **No sólo fue una persona la que dejó sus quejas. Awwsí, los problemas los hacen unirse más y entre los dos van superando todo.

*** _Lety bl_ **Oh! Ya veremos si quienes piensas que fueron son los culpables ;) Tuvieron un tropiezo, pero supieron levantarse por el amor que se tienen *-*

*** _jeny _** Fue más de una persona.

*** _angii Jmnez_ **Pobre Kurt, las personas que hicieron eso lo querían alejar de Blaine. Aww muchas gracias! Feliz día para ti también =)

***_ brendaledesma33_ **Menos mal que Kurt se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había reaccionado mal. Esperemos que paguen por lo que hicieron los que perjudicaron a Kurt ¬¬

*** _greyCrissGleek_ **Pronto Blaine le seguirá contando a Kurt más de su historia y querrá saber de la vida de Kurt.

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Me alegra inmensamnte que ames la historia, también la amo y me encanta escribirla. Esa es la idea, envolvernos juntos en todo el mar de emociones que es la vida de ellos 2 ;)

Sebastian está en la mira de todas jeje. Pronto se descubrirá quiénes fueron.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**"Un**** Toque Inesperado"**

* * *

.

Blaine se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, éste lo contemplaba y repetía en su mente las palabras que su novio le dijo el día anterior "si no te perdono, entonces no te merezco" – realmente eres muy noble y dulce, prometo que voy a compensar de algún modo la forma en la que te traté, no lo mereces, prometí nunca hacerte daño y te fallé, sin embargo me perdonaste tan fácilmente y tan rápido – empezó a darle unos cuantos besos, luego miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un cielo totalmente despejado con sus matices entre azul y celeste y ligeramente dorado por los rayos del sol que empezaban a sentirse – por favor – dijo en tono de súplica mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba por su mejilla – no quiero volver a fallarle.

**::::::::**

Cuando el sol empezó a ser inclemente, despertó a su novio – Blaine, cariño, debemos buscar otro lugar donde protegernos, a esta hora el sol es dañino – el ojimiel le sonrió dulcemente y luego de unos minutos se pusieron de pie.

\- ¿Y si vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

\- Seguro, yo también estoy hambriento.

Fueron a un local que les pareció acogedor y que tenía una preciosa vista. Mientras comían los rodeaba un gran silencio que al ojiazul le parecía abrumador pues le hacía recordar tiempo atrás cuando Blaine no pronunciaba casi ninguna palabra y permanecía con la mirada perdida. Tenía miedo de haber provocado un retroceso en su novio y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba probar bocado alguno.

\- Blaine, ¿estás bien? – preguntó dudoso, pero el moreno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos – Blaine, cariño – lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Disculpa, ¿me decías algo? – contestó regresando a la realidad.

\- Te preguntaba que te ocurría, estás muy callado y pensativo.

\- Ah! No… eh… sólo, no tengo nada que decir.

\- Tú y yo siempre tenemos algo de qué hablar, la etapa del silencio por tu parte ya había sido superada. Dime qué sucede por favor, ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Tal vez dolido? Estás en todo tu derecho si así fuere.

El moreno suspiró y bajó la mirada – No, no lo estoy.

\- Por favor no me mientas.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, sólo estaba meditando en que ya no te voy a ver a diario y no quiero eso, te necesito a mi lado y… - hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que me di cuenta de que soy tan egoísta al pensar en que te voy a extrañar y… y todo gira en torno a mí, lo siento.

\- Nunca habías dicho algo así ni te habías referido a ti de esa manera hasta que yo lo hice. Soy yo el que lo lamenta, no eres egoísta, eso no es ni remotamente cierto, ni todo gira a tu alrededor, me sentía enojado y frustrado cuando dije eso, pero no es verdad, te lo prometo Blaine.

Mírame a los ojos, no bajes la mirada nunca, lamento tanto haber pronunciado esas palabras y sé que no puedo borrarlas, pero quiero hacer lo necesario para demostrarte lo maravilloso que eres y que nada de lo que salió de mi absurda boca anoche, es de esa forma.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del ojimiel y le besó la mano – si pensar en que no vamos a estar juntos y que no quiero que eso pase, saber lo mucho que te voy a extrañar y te necesito a mi lado es ser egoísta, entonces soy un gran egoísta, porque no me imagino pasar un día entero sin ti, mucho menos toda la semana. Es que simplemente me encanta llegar a la oficina y verte ahí, levantar la mirada y observarte trabajar con tanta dedicación, pasar a tu lado y percibir tu maravilloso aroma, sentir mi corazón acelerarse cuando me dedicas una de tus hermosas sonrisas, comer juntos mientras platicamos de mil cosas.

Blaine se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde Kurt, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él, por primera vez no le importó que hubieran más personas viéndolos o si alguien se atrevía a juzgarlos, tenía ganas de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

* * *

.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron caminando tomados de la mano mientras platicaban, por momentos se quedaban en silencio, pero eran silencios agradables en los que con una mirada o una sonrisa se decían todo. Finalmente decidieron regresar al departamento.

Una vez allí pusieron música, Kurt se sentó arrimado a la cabecera de la cama y Blaine se semi acostó entre sus brazos y piernas, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul. Ambos amaban acomodarse en esa forma, sobretodo el ojimiel, a quien lo hacía sentirse seguro y protegido.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes? – indagó el moreno.

\- No quiero pensar en eso, el lunes ya no te veré – dijo triste - Tenemos lo que queda de este día y mañana domingo para estar juntos y quiero aprovecharlos al máximo, así que centrémonos en nosotros cariño – le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Gracias Kurt!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por amarme a pesar de mis traumas y todo lo que me atormenta, por ayudarme, por tenerme paciencia, por tratar de hacer mi vida mejor y feliz. He estado vacío durante tanto tiempo, sintiéndome miserable y despreciado.

Honestamente, jamás creí que alguien pudiera fijarse en mí, me había hecho a la idea de que pasaría solo el resto de mi vida y de pronto llegaste tú a rescatarme de la soledad en la que estaba inmerso, a salvarme de seguir cayendo en un abismo doloroso del que pensé que jamás escaparía porque no encontraba ninguna salida.

Kurt sintió un golpe en el pecho, las palabras de Blaine dolían como clavos perforando su piel y ardían como fuego calcinando sus huesos. No entendía cómo la vida podía haber sido tan cruel e injusta con un chico de 13 años, perder a sus padres, la tortura que vivió junto a su tío durante toda su adolescencia, las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino haciéndolo miserable, ser usado y humillado por sus ex parejas, fingir ser algo que no era sólo por miedo y sabía que había mucho más que aún desconocía. Y todo continuaba hasta el presente, aguantando malos tratos, ofensas y desprecio por parte de Sebastian y quien sabe de cuántas personas más a lo largo de su vida.

Su corazón estaba siendo atravesado por dagas en ese momento, no podía culpar a Blaine de ser como era, ese chico reservado, callado, solitario, estaba definitivamente traumatizado, falta de afecto, comprensión, compañía.

Daba gracias por haberlo conocido, porque el destino los juntara y le diera la oportunidad de ayudarlo, de llevarle luz a su existir, de demostrarle que no todo es gris y que la vida puede tener toda clase de matices. Él amaba al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos y pensaba demostrarle con creces lo mucho que lo adoraba y lo importante que era para él, le iba a dar todo el amor que se merecía y ayudarlo a reconstruir su autoestima.

\- ¿Kurt, me escuchas?

\- Sí, claro que te escucho, disculpa, me quedé pensando en lo que estabas diciendo.

\- Eres tan bueno conmigo siempre, aguantas y sobrellevas las crisis que tengo a veces sin que haya una razón poderosa. Sabes comprender y perdonar mis errores. Lo que pasó ayer fue algo mínimo, estabas pasando por algo muy difícil y tenías derecho a explotar.

\- Oh no, no, no, claro que no. Si bien es cierto que estaba mal emocional y anímicamente, no tenía ningún derecho a desquitarme contigo, explotar y sacar todo estaba bien, a veces es necesario, pero no hacerlo con la persona que amas. Blaine, te lastimé con mis palabras y eso es algo que no estuvo bien, no puedes justificarlo, ni en mí ni en nadie cariño. Ninguna persona tiene derecho a tratarte mal de ninguna forma.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste con intención y de inmediato te disculpaste, para mí eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa. Cometiste un error, pero lo enmendaste enseguida. Yo también he cometido errores contigo y has sabido perdonarme, por supuesto que te iba a perdonar también.

\- Pero – fue callado por un dedo en sus labios – sólo dejémoslo en el pasado por favor, yo he cometido errores y tú no me los estás recordando, quiero que sea igual con esto.

\- Blaine, ¿qué fortuna te puso en mi camino? - le acarició los brazos y depositó varios besos en su mejilla.

\- Cada día doy gracias por tenerte Kurt, porque a pesar de todo, te hayas fijado en mí. Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que un hombre tan atractivo, realmente hermoso, sexy, inteligente y con todas las cualidades que tienes, pusiera sus ojos en alguien como yo.

\- ¿Alguien como tú? – Inquirió con seriedad – o sea alguien maravilloso, inteligente, encantador, brillante, difícil de olvidar y que te deja huellas en el corazón. Soy afortunado de haberte encontrado y de que tú te fijaras en mí y me permitieras ser parte de tu vida.

\- Oww Kurt, eso es… tú eres… no puedes decir…

\- Sólo digo la verdad mi amor.

\- ¿Me acabas de decir mi amor?

Ambos se miraron fijamente – eres mi amor, mi vida, mi todo Blaine – lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo y se dieron el más romántico de los besos.

**::::::::**

El tiempo transcurría y la música seguía sonando, cantaron algunas canciones, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que armonizaban sus voces juntas, era la primera vez que hacían algo así y les gustó definitivamente. Otras canciones eran tan románticas que los invitaban a juntar sus labios acompasados a la melodía que llenaba el lugar.

\- Quiero bailar – mencionó el ojiazul.

\- No quiero que me sueltes.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que voy a soltarte? – le sonrió y se levantaron de la cama. El ojimiel se aferró a su novio y éste lo abrazó por la espalda, apegándolo a él totalmente, al punto que podían sentir cada centímetro del otro rozando su cuerpo. Nunca habían compartido un grado de intimidad tal, pero ambos estaban felices y se dejaban consumir imperturbables.

Mientras bailaban se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Por espacios de tiempo, se besaban mezclando sus alientos entre tanto sus respiraciones se aceleraban, se separaban ligeramente para tomar algo de aire y luego volvían a juntar sus labios suaves y cálidos.

Por primera vez Blaine comenzó a recorrer la espalda del ojiazul con sus manos, estas ascendían y descendían lentamente provocando en ambos toda clase de sensaciones.

Kurt acariciaba con suavidad los hombros y pecho de su novio haciéndolo estremecer y soltar un pequeño ruidito sexy que le produjo escalofríos y luego se transformó en un gran calor que lo invadió por completo.

Se separaron por un instante y se miraron a los ojos como buscando algún rastro de duda – "te amo" – dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, Kurt capturó suavemente los labios de Blaine estrechándolo entre sus brazos hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron a juntar acoplándose a la perfección.

El ojimiel invadió la boca del castaño hasta nublar sus sentidos y acelerar su corazón haciéndolo sentir que podría en cualquier momento salírsele del pecho. Sus lenguas se rozaban y danzaban armoniosamente, a ese punto se habían olvidado del tiempo y el espacio, sólo ellos existían y el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La mano del ojiazul comenzó a acariciar el cuello del ojimiel y fue ascendiendo con lentitud hacia su rostro y colándose por debajo del cabello que lo cubría, sintió la piel rugosa y en cuestión de segundos el moreno se la apretaba con fuerza alejándola y mirándolo asustado.

Kurt abrió los ojos al sentir tal acción y bisbiseó – lo lamento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba tan centrado en ti, en nosotros, en el momento. Blaine vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su amado y aflojó el agarre sin soltar la mano y la dirigió lentamente hacia su rostro, colocándola debajo del mar de rizos que lo cubrían.

El ojiazul comenzó a trazar con sus dedos toda la piel oculta en forma delicada, delineando cada milímetro y sintiendo las protuberancias que ahí se encontraban.

El moreno mantenía la mirada clavada en el rostro y los ojos de Kurt en busca de algún gesto o expresión ya sea de horror, asco, miedo o lástima.

Kurt extendió sus dedos colocando toda la palma en el cálido rostro de Blaine y lo acarició suavemente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al dueño de su corazón, demostrándole que lo amaba sin importar nada.

El ojimiel notó como el gesto de su novio jamás cambió y lo seguía mirando con el mismo amor, entonces cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir y disfrutar de la tierna caricia que lo transportó al cielo.

Una lágrima corrió fugitiva – "nunca nadie…" – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la voz se le quebrara y Kurt entendió de inmediato, jamás nadie le había tocado ese lado del rostro, él era el primero al que Blaine le permitía hacerlo.

\- Gracias – susurró el castaño – te amo tanto, gracias por confiar en mí – se acercó colocando su mano libre en la nuca del chico de cabello rizado y lo atrajo hacia sí para fundirse en un beso mientras con la otra le seguía acariciando el rostro oculto con movimientos delicados.


	30. Capítulo 30: EL PASADO REGRESA

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**"****El Pasado Regresa"**

* * *

.

El beso era totalmente romántico con tintes de pasión, Kurt seguía acariciando el rostro de Blaine con dulzura hasta que sintió la humedad en sus dedos y fue cuando se separaron.

El ojimiel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio – te amo tanto, a parte de mi abuelo, nadie había mostrado no importarle, la gente siempre me ha mirado con desprecio, con terror o con lástima y no sabes cuánto lo detesto.

\- Blaine, te amo, me encantas, eres hermoso y maravilloso, nada puede hacer que te vea de forma diferente.

\- No estoy seguro, una cosa es tocar, pero no has visto.

\- Puedo darme una idea bastante clara por lo que sentí y te aseguro que eso no cambia en lo absoluto mis sentimientos por ti – le acarició el cabello – ¿Me quieres contar? – el moreno negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó fuertemente. Kurt sentía como su ropa se ponía húmeda por las lágrimas que su novio derramaba.

\- No quiero que llores mi amor, te amo y me duele saber que sufres.

\- Perdón, estoy arruinando el momento.

\- No lo haces, cada experiencia a tu lado, sin importar cual o como sea, es importante y perfecta siempre, porque nos permite unirnos más y por consiguiente hace que nuestro amor crezca.

Blaine depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla del ojiazul y se dirigió a la cama, se acostó y haló a Kurt para que se acostara también, lo cual hizo y se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Kurt despertó con el sollozo de Blaine, se acomodó para verlo mejor y lo tomó de la mano - ¿amor, qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Siento haberte despertado, tuve una pesadilla y hacía mucho que ya no la tenía.

\- Fue sólo un mal sueño – le besó la mano – ya pasó, todo está bien ahora.

\- No fue un sueño, fue más bien un recuerdo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Al día que me hicieron lo de la cara.

\- Amor – respiró lentamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, se acomodaron estilo cucharita y Kurt le acariciaba el cabello a Blaine. No sabía qué decir o hacer exactamente, pero quería que el ojimiel sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- Kurt…

\- Dime.

\- Si supieras que hice cosas malas, ¿me dejarías?

\- Claro que no, porque cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, fue en el pasado.

\- ¿Así haya sido un cualquiera, un pandillero o un asesino?

\- Qué cosas dices Blaine – soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

\- Contéstame.

\- Te amo Blaine, tu pasado no me importa.

\- ¿Aunque hubiera sido cualquiera de esas tres cosas?

\- Sí amor.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

\- Sólo quiero saber si tu amor es tan grande como para soportar que hubiera sido algo malo y hubiese hecho cosas que no estaban bien.

\- Eso es el pasado, lo que sea que hicieras, estoy seguro que te arrepentiste y cambiaste.

\- No de todo me arrepiento.

Un silencio abrumador se instaló en ese momento.

\- ¿No te importaría que tu novio hubiese sido un cualquiera que se acostaba con quien sea, un pandillero que hizo daño a personas inocentes o incluso un asesino que quería venganza?

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso con las cosas que dices. ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

\- Porque eso fui.

Kurt se quedó sin habla y dejó automáticamente de acariciar los rizos de su novio. La tensión era inminente. Blaine se soltó del agarre y se sentó en la cama, luego de un par de minutos de silencio absoluto, se giró para mirar al ojiazul, éste estaba totalmente serio y pensativo.

\- Ya no me amas, ¿cierto? Kurt… Kurt… - lo sacudió del hombro – Kurt…

\- Lo siento, estoy tratando de asimilar lo que dijiste.

\- Entiendo – hizo una mueca – y no te puedo culpar si ya no quieres nada conmigo. Te dije alguna vez que estaba sucio y me respondiste que no te importaba, pero ¿quién querría estar con una basura como yo? – se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

**:::::::**

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo del brazo, volteó y vio el rostro sin emoción del ojiazul – ahí no hay nada que necesites, te recuerdo que las pastillas las quité de la repisa y las escondí. Además, esa no puede ser la solución para todo.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro del ojimiel y bajó la cabeza, su mirada se clavó en el piso – no… no iba a…

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo mucho y no te voy a juzgar por tu pasado. Me enamoré del hombre al que conocí, en el que te has convertido y en el que te estás esforzando por ser – lo tomó por la barbilla y trató de levantarle la cabeza – ya te he dicho que nunca bajes la mirada ante nadie.

El moreno movía la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de que Kurt lo soltara, pero fue imposible porque colocó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y lo sujetó con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño – Blaine, te amo.

\- No te merezco… la basura se queda sola en un rincón y eso soy. No merezco el amor de nadie.

\- No me amas – lo soltó.

\- Las palabras del castaño resonaron en la cabeza del ojimiel - ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió confundido.

\- En varias ocasiones te pedí que si me amabas dejaras de expresarte mal de ti, que esa era la única prueba de amor que quería de tu parte y me prometiste que así sería. Pero insistes en ofenderte y hablar de ti de la peor forma, así que eso significa que no me amas realmente y que tus promesas son vacías.

Una vez dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Blaine levantó la cabeza y sintió la sangre helársele al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás – por favor no te vayas, lo lamento mucho, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- No, no lo haces, porque si fuera así, cumplirías con tus promesas. Ahora, por favor suéltame para que me pueda ir.

\- ¿Realmente quieres irte? – empezaba a llorar.

\- No, no quiero. Hubiera preferido pasar contigo cada segundo hasta que llegara el lunes y te fueras al trabajo, pero tú me orillas a esto.

\- No lo entiendes, por más que trate, es así como me siento, es lo que pienso de mí y no es nada fácil reemplazar esos pensamientos.

Kurt sintió como los brazos de Blaine se despegaban de su cuerpo y trató de contener las lágrimas. No tenía idea de si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, se sentía confundido con la información que el ojimiel le había dado sobre su pasado y le dolía que hablara mal de sí mismo. Estaba consciente de que tenía problemas de autoestima y quería ayudarlo con eso, pero no se imaginó que fuese tan difícil.

**:::::::**

Su corazón le dijo que se quede y le demuestre todo su amor a su novio, irse sólo serviría para que el moreno se sintiera peor y formara otras ideas malas sobre él. Se dio la vuelta y nada lo preparó para la escena que vio… Blaine estaba arrodillado con la cabeza agachada llorando en silencio. Sintió que el corazón se le partió en un millón de pedazos.

\- Blaine, ¿qué haces?

\- Perdóname, yo sí te amo, te lo juro, te amo con toda mi vida. No sé cómo hacer para dejar de sentir estas cosas sobre mí o no pensar de la peor forma, pero te juro por mi vida que sí te amo. Por favor perdóname.

Kurt se arrodilló de inmediato a su lado, casi en shock ante las palabras del ojimiel y el hecho de verlo ahí prácticamente rogando por su perdón y tratando de demostrarle lo honesto de sus sentimientos.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – no hagas esto, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, te lo suplico. No tienes por qué estar de rodillas ante nadie, vales demasiado, no puedes humillarte así.

\- Tú eres lo que más quiero – luego de eso, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, empezó a llorar desesperadamente y dejó caer su cuerpo. Kurt lo sostuvo con fuerza por varios minutos – vamos a levantarnos y sentarnos aquí en el sofá – el moreno no respondía sólo seguía llorando copiosamente.

Kurt sentía aquel cuerpo débil entre sus brazos, se trató de incorporar sin dejarlo caer – Blaine el sofá está muy cerca, sentémonos ahí – el ojimiel no respondía, seguía con la cabeza clavada en el piso y las lágrimas rodando a borbotones.

El ojiazul logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, tomó a Blaine con cuidado y lo sentó en el sofá. Ningún intento por que lo mirase o dejara de llorar funcionaba, era como si el ojimiel había entrado en alguna especia de trance.

Desesperado, se le ocurrió algo que esperaba diera resultado, cargó a Blaine con cuidado y lo llevó hasta el baño, lo bajó en la ducha y se aferró a su cuerpo para evitar que se fuera a caer, entonces abrió la llave con agua fría. Al contacto con esta, el ojimiel reaccionó - ¿qué haces? – preguntó asustado.

Kurt reguló el agua para que saliera tibia, abrazó con más fuerza a su novio y empezó a besarle lo que quedaba visible del rostro, ya que al estar mojado y con la cabeza agachada, los rizos le cubrían casi toda la cara.

\- Me asustaste como no tienes idea. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

Blaine negó y se abrazó a Kurt.

\- Mírame a los ojos por favor… Blaine, mírame a los ojos.

El moreno lo miró – perdóname por todo, no quiero perderte y sin embargo hago todo mal.

\- ¿Me amas Blaine?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Me dejarías de amar por algo que hubiese hecho en el pasado?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué crees que yo sí lo haría?

\- No lo sé, tal vez porque no lo valgo – abrió los ojos como platos – perdón, perdón.

Kurt lo miró con dolor - ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas?

El ojimiel sólo negó con la cabeza, sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que corría por su rostro.

\- Te amo Blaine – respiró pesadamente y juntó sus labios en un beso suave. Cerró la llave, tomó la toalla y empezó a secarle el cabello y la cara – tienes que quitarte esto que está mojado, voy a traerte algo de ropa – le besó la mejilla y salió con cuidado de no caerse.

Blaine se desvistió y se secó. Kurt entró mirando a un costado y le entregó las prendas secas - Gracias! Por favor cámbiate, usa algo de mi ropa, no te puedes quedar así, te va a hacer daño. En el último cajón hay más toallas. Kurt salió sin decir nada.

Para cuando salió del baño, el ojiazul ya se había cambiado y lo estaba esperando sentado en el borde de la cama con una taza con té caliente – tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente Blaine, en este momento, sin interrupciones y sin que te niegues. Necesitas ayuda y no creo estar dándotela correctamente, no al menos toda la que necesitas.

\- No digas eso, tú me has ayudado mucho.

Le extendió la mano para que fuera a sentarse a su lado, cuando lo hizo, le entregó el té – Tienes que dejar de decir cosas malas sobre ti, habíamos progresado mucho en eso. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Mi pasado quiere regresar – lo hizo de algún modo con ese sueño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando escuchaste durante años a todos decirte toda clase de insultos y ofensas una y otra vez, terminas aceptando que son ciertas, si no, no te las dijeran todo el tiempo. Y luego empiezas a formarte una idea sobre ti en base a eso.

Había olvidado mucho de eso desde que llegaste a mi vida, me sentía diferente, un poco seguro, feliz, pero tener ese sueño removió todo y ahora me siento igual o peor que antes. Es como si hubiera avanzado 5 pasos en este tiempo y de pronto retrocedí 10.

\- Y justamente por eso es que necesitas ayuda profesional. Yo actúo por instinto, trato de hacer lo mejor y de demostrarte cuanto te amo y que voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote siempre, pero obviamente no es suficiente.

\- No Kurt, no quiero, no voy a contarle mis problemas a nadie más. Ya toda mi vida me han visto como a un bicho raro y tratado de esa forma, no quiero más de eso.

\- Mi amor – se acercó más a él – algo de terapia te va a ayudar, es más, voy a ir contigo y yo también tomaré algo de terapia porque necesito saber qué hacer y cómo ayudarte más y de mejor forma. No quiero hacer algo que te lastime o haga algún tipo de daño.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo, realmente no puedo abrirme con nadie y contarle mi vida, tú eres la única persona con la que lo he hecho y no me siento listo. Iré a terapia, pero dame tiempo para asimilarlo, ahora no.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar hasta eso?

\- Sólo ámame y tenme paciencia como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

\- Prométeme que vamos a buscar ayuda, porque te dije y lo sostengo, no irás solo, voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento. Iremos a terapia o lo que haga falta, sólo prométemelo.

\- Tú dijiste que…

\- Confío en ti y en tu palabra. Creo en ti y en tus promesas. Sé que vas a cumplir.

\- Lo haré, a su debido tiempo, prometo que lo haré, por ti, por mí, por nosotros.

El castaño le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente – toma el té cariño y vamos a tratar de descansar, no quiero verte llorar, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele.

Blaine se tomó el té y fue a dejar la tasa, cuando regresó Kurt estaba acostado con los brazos abiertos, se acostó y acomodó muy pegado al ojiazul y éste lo abrazó de forma protectora.

\- Mi amor, quiero que me cuentes sobre ese pasado del que desconocía, quiero y necesito saber todo de ti para poder comprender mejor lo que te pasa.

\- Fui promiscuo, pandillero y estuve a punto de convertirme en asesino. Eso es todo.

\- No lo es. Por favor, necesito saber.

\- Está bien amor, pero mañana, lo prometo. Me duele la cabeza y quiero tratar de dormir un poco.

\- Seguro, duerme. Estoy aquí cuidándote – le beso los rizos – te amo – El ojimiel tardó casi media hora en quedarse dormido mientras Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su novio le iba a contar al día siguiente.


	31. Capítulo 31: MI OSCURO PASADO - Parte 1

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**"****Mi Oscuro Pasado"**

**Parte 1**

* * *

.

Las horas parecían eternas, Kurt estaba desesperado porque amaneciera pero seguía oscuro, no entendía como era posible, mientras tanto se imaginaba toda clase de historias, aunque ninguna le resultaba creíble ni lógica, simplemente no podía asimilar lo que Blaine le había dicho.

Contempló al hombre que estaba envuelto entre sus brazos, lucía tan apacible, dulce. No le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que hubiera estado en una pandilla haciendo vandalismo, agrediendo, tal vez lastimando a otras personas.

De pronto la imagen de Blaine acostándose con otros por puro placer lo inundó y se sintió perturbado, podría decirse que hasta asqueado. Abrió los brazos y se movió despacio para alejar al moreno de él. Lo seguía contemplando y aunque trataba de no imaginarse cosas, no podía evitarlo. Terminó levantándose de la cama y se fue a acostar al sofá.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse, aunque estaba bastante incómodo ya que el sofá no era grande, pero prefería eso a estar en la cama con Blaine. Lo entristecía tener esa clase de sentimiento negativo por su novio, sólo esperaba poder controlarlo y no hacerlo notorio cuando estuvieran conversando.

**:::::::**

La claridad hizo despertar al castaño, se dio cuenta de que había dormido algo por lo menos, aunque el cuerpo le iba a cobrar factura definitivamente. Se levantó y masajeaba su cuello y hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba sentado a la mesa, tenía la mirada perdida y daba vueltas a una cuchara dentro de una taza.

\- Buenos días – le puso una mano en el hombro. El ojimiel sólo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Se te quitó el dolor de cabeza? – ésta vez contestó alzando los hombros. - ¿Puedo usar el baño? – la respuesta fue otro movimiento de cabeza.

Al salir se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de Blaine – ¿qué tienes?

\- ¿Por qué dormiste en el sofá?

\- _"porque no quería tenerte cerca, me sentí mal de pensar en ti con otros sujetos por puro placer haciendo un montón de cosas, simplemente no lo resistí"_ * pensó * - Porque no podía dormir y me estaba moviendo mucho y no quería despertarte, así que me levanté y me senté en el sofá, no tengo idea en qué momento me dormí.

\- Ah! – fue lo único que el moreno respondió. Él estaba consciente de que Kurt no le estaba diciendo la verdad, había aprendido a conocerlo y sabía que cuando por alguna razón mentía (cosa que prácticamente nunca hacía), se tronaba los dedos y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- Blaine, alza la cabeza, nunca agaches la mirada ante nadie, siempre te lo digo – el ojimiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. El ojiazul pudo ver todas las lágrimas contenidas y se sintió mal, quería abrazar al hombre que lo miraba con esa tristeza pero sentía un rechazo que no podía controlar.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu departamento? Ahorrémonos todo esto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo que te dije anoche, no es cierto, sólo quería saber qué tan fuerte era tu amor por mí, tenía miedo que dudaras ante alguna cosa que fuera más difícil de sobrellevar y lo inventé. Y hoy ya tengo la respuesta.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres Blaine.

\- Es obvio que sientes asco de mí, por eso te fuiste al sofá y ahora sólo me saludaste con un apretón en el hombro, cuando las otras veces que te has quedado, al amanecer nos hemos llenado de besos.

El corazón del ojiazul se encogía ante esas palabras, sentía una punzada terrible porque sabía que no sentía asco, pero sí lo quería lejos – no es así, no digas esas cosas, nunca sentiría asco de ti.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me besaste ni has tenido ninguna muestra de afecto conmigo?

\- Lo siento, es que te vi ahí sentado tan dubitativo que me quedé bloqueado – se seguía tronando los dedos y Blaine tenía ganas de decirle que dejara de mentir pero el nudo que sentía en la garganta y que no lo dejaba pasar saliva se lo impedía. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a un costado tratando de contener las lágrimas.

De pronto sintió una suavidad sobre sus labios, sólo un roce y eso fue todo, la una lágrima rodó solitaria.

\- _"es tu novio, lo amas, puedes hacerlo, bésalo" _* pensaba el ojiazul * pero no dejaba de imaginarse miles de cosas. Se volvió a acercar y puso sus labios sobre los cálidos de Blaine y realizó un pequeño movimiento que a los pocos segundos fue correspondido, cerró los ojos y sintió como el ojimiel quería acceso a su boca, primero se negó pero poco a poco se lo fue dando y un mar de emociones lo embargaron, el amor con que el moreno lo besaba era total y se lo transmitía de una manera especial.

Kurt sintió las dichosas mariposas en el estómago y una electricidad en todo el cuerpo, sin poder contenerse más disfrutó el beso y tomó al ojimiel por la nuca para acercarlo más. A los pocos segundos se apartaron y él movió un poco la mesa para que quedara algo de espacio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su novio. Todo lo negativo que había estado experimentando fue borrado, no sabía si era correcto o no, pero dejó de importarle cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho el hombre de cabello rizado al que estaba besando.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Kurt… y si fuera cierto lo que…

\- No me importa – esta vez él se adueñó de la boca del moreno de una forma tan sublime que lo hizo jadear.

\- Kurt, te amo tanto – susurró luego de que se separaron en busca de aire y el ojiazul juntó sus frentes. Colocó una mano en el rostro de su novio y la otra empezó a meterla debajo del cabello y se detuvo mirando fijamente a su amado y éste asintió indicándole que podía tocarlo. Siguió subiendo, ahora tenía ambas manos acariciando el rostro del ojimiel – siempre quise hacer esto – musitó dulcemente y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, se abrazaron, Kurt acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y enredaba sus dedos en los espesos rizos. El estómago de ambos empezó a hacer ruidos y los dos se rieron – lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar fuera? – preguntó el ojiazul – Blaine negó con la cabeza – Entonces preparamos algo aquí – dijo con una sonrisa y quiso levantarse pero fue sujetado por las caderas impidiéndoselo. ¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno tomó las manos de su novio y las puso en su rostro, éste comenzó a acariciárselo y él cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave toque por unos segundos, pero luego tomó una de las manos y la colocó sobre el cabello que lo cubría y la empezó a mover. Kurt entendió lo que iba a hacer – no es necesario Blaine, cuando sea el momento – sus miradas se conectaron y el castaño asintió.

Con cuidado y siendo guiado por la mano de su novio, fue retirando los rizos poco a poco. Blaine cerró los ojos mientras Kurt movía todo el cabello hacia un lado hasta dejarle descubierto el rostro por completo. Era la primera vez que podía verlo, sus dedos comenzaron a trazar toda la piel en forma delicada, delineando cada milímetro y sintiendo tanto las áreas sanas como las protuberancias que ahí se encontraban.

Blaine respiraba con algo de dificultad y un gran miedo se apoderaba de su interior. Sintió como los suaves dedos lo acariciaban y poco después algo que no se esperaba le hizo abrir los ojos… Kurt besaba con tanto amor cada marca, cada abultamiento – eres hermoso – lo seguía besando – muy hermoso. Deseaba poder ver tu rostro así, descubierto, completo, acariciarlo y besarlo.

\- Kurt…

\- Mi novio, mi hermoso y maravilloso novio, finalmente me das la dicha de poder hacerlo. Te amo Blaine.

\- Mi rostro es horrible, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No me compadezcas.

\- Te juro por mi vida, que no lo estoy haciendo, cada palabra que te estoy diciendo es cierta, para mí eres tan hermoso y nada puede cambiar eso.

\- Kurt, estas cicatrices son espantosas.

\- No lo son – empezó a besárselas y Blaine no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas mientras sonreía.

\- Te amo Kurt, demasiado, sólo tú tienes la pureza suficiente en tu alma como para ver con amor estas marcas que me surcan el rostro. Se fundieron en un beso que duró por un largo rato.

* * *

.

Caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano luego de haberse decidido ir a comer algo – ahora sí me vas a contar.

\- Sí, pero vamos a otro lado, hay una playa que es apartada, ahí me gusta ir cuando quiero estar solo y pensar. Caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar y el castaño se quedó fascinado con el lugar. Se acomodaron en la toalla que pusieron sobre la arena, Blaine boca arriba y Kurt de costado apoyado sobre el codo. Con la otra mano le quitó todo el cabello que lo cubría – quiero poder verte – el ojimiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tus ojos son tan hermosos – suspiró – ver un ojo era lindo, pero poder ver tus dos ojos así sin nada que los oculte de ninguna forma, no tiene precio. Tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

\- Kurt…

\- Es la verdad, son tan bellos que podría perderme en ellos para siempre.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? – bisbiseó.

\- También me pregunto eso, pero finalmente nos encontramos mi amor.

Luego de un pequeño beso Blaine respiró profundamente – bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? – se quedó pensando por un par de minutos…

_Recuerdas que te conté que finalmente logré librarme de mi tío. Vivía con mi abuelo y la tranquilidad que sentía era grande, aunque en parte, porque habían noches en que tenía toda clase de pesadillas. Se había vuelto algo común despertarme en las madrugadas llorando o gritando y mi abuelo estaba a mi lado para tranquilizarme._

_Al comienzo me asustaba mucho porque recordaba la época cuando mis padres murieron y al salir del hospital tenía tantas pesadillas, ¿recuerdas?_

\- Sí amor, claro que recuerdo. Te ponías mal y esperabas el consuelo de tu tío, pero él era un salvaje energúmeno que en lugar de darte el amor que necesitabas, te gritaba y hasta te llegó a pegar por despertarlo.

_Exacto! Me tomó varios días asimilar que mi abuelo no me iba a hacer ningún daño, al contrario, estaba a mi lado cuidándome, apoyándome, consolándome. _

_Las pesadillas en su mayoría eran de los malos tratos que recibí por parte de mi tío y también lo veía regresando por mí y alejándome de mi abuelo, haciendo mi vida más miserable de lo que ya era. Pero conforme me fui dando cuenta de que estaba a salvo y que él no iba a volver, las pesadillas fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo._

_Poco a poco me fui recuperando no sólo física sino también emocionalmente, pero creo que mentalmente nunca logré estabilizarme, y de eso me di cuenta más adelante. _

_Cuando estuve aparentemente bien, regresé a clases, se sentía tan bien poder ir a la escuela sin temor, invitar a mis amigos a la casa o ir a las de ellos, ya sea para hacer tareas, estudiar o pasar un rato divertido. Durante toda mi adolescencia añoré eso y finalmente podía hacerlo._

_Era la mejor sensación del mundo sentirse libre, pero tanta libertad no fue buena para mí porque fue donde mi inestabilidad mental jugó un papel crucial y me vida dio un cambio drástico._

_Todo era demasiado bueno y perfecto, mi vida era tranquila, tenía a mis amigos con quienes pasaba los mejores momentos, mis promedios habían vuelto a subir, era el primero de la clase y estaba orgulloso de eso, mi abuelo me amaba y confiaba en mí, es más, no tenía que pedirle permiso para nada, bastaba con que le dijera que iba a hacer tal o cual cosa o que saldría y listo, no me pedía explicaciones ni me recriminaba nada, tampoco me limitaba, lo que hacía era aconsejarme en todo momento._

_Cualquiera hubiera estado más que feliz y sí, al comienzo lo estaba, pero luego tanta perfección empezó a sofocarme. Inconscientemente quería, necesitaba que alguien pusiera orden, mejor dicho, que se impusiera, que tuviera mano firme conmigo._

_Empecé a llegar tarde y le decía a mi abuelo que estaba estudiando o haciendo cualquier cosa de la escuela y él lo aceptaba tranquilo, sólo me decía que tuviera cuidado, que las calles en la noche eran peligrosas, que si me iba a desocupar tan tarde, era que mejor me quedara a dormir donde mi amigo con quien estaba trabajando y cosas así. Su fe y confianza en mí era abrumadora y no era lo que quería._

_Cumplí 18 años y mi abuelo me regaló un auto y ese fue uno de los peores errores. Era mayor de edad, tenía auto y toda la libertad para hacer lo que se me diera la gana y lo que quería era provocar a mi abuelo, así que empecé a frecuentar ciertos bares en los que con 18 años ya puedes entrar, la mayoría no te lo permite hasta los 21, pero hay lugares que sí y otros que son clandestinos o que con mostrarles una identificación, aunque sea falsa, te dejan pasar, lo único que les importa es tener clientes que consuman._

_En estos lugares conocí otra clase de personas, muy diferentes a mis amigos y a ellos no les gustaba que me juntara con la gente de los bares, así que terminé alejándome pero de mis amigos._

_Empecé a hacer toda clase de locuras buscando molestar a mi abuelo y lo conseguí en varias ocasiones, pero él me aconsejaba, me hablaba con amor, trataba de hacerme ver mis errores y cómo enmendarlos, cosas como esas y no era lo que yo quería._

\- ¿Y qué era lo que querías? – preguntó con duda el ojiazul.

_Quería alguien que me tratara como mi tío. Ya sé, suena a locura, pero en esa época tenía sentido para mí. No era tanto que quería el mismo trato, pero buscaba alguien con quien enfrentarme… fue como una etapa de rebeldía se podría decir. Cuando tomé terapia me di cuenta de las cosas que había hecho y por qué las había hecho. Sí, estuve en terapia un tiempo._

_Bueno, como te decía, de forma involuntaria buscaba causar malestar y problemas, ese alguien a quien poder enfrentarme y a la vez me limitara. Empecé a rodearme de las personas incorrectas y es así como terminé involucrado en una pandilla. _


	32. Capítulo 32: MI OSCURO PASADO - Parte 2

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**"****Mi Oscuro Pasado"**

**Parte 2**

* * *

_._

_Al comienzo lo que más hacía eran grafitis, fui atrapado en varias ocasiones y llevado con mi abuelo de inmediato. La primera vez pensé que terminaría en la cárcel o algo así, el policía que me llevó a casa era amigo de mi abuelo por lo que le dijo que no iba a tomar represalias en mi contra, pero que eso no podía volver a suceder, sin embargo caía una y otra vez._

_Mi abuelo se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo y me pidió una explicación, tuvimos una pequeña discusión después de eso y me di cuenta que de esa forma iba a conseguir lo que quería._

_Destruimos algunas propiedades, hacíamos escándalo en las calles, molestábamos a las personas. En cierta forma sentía que todo eso me liberaba, era emocionante sentir la adrenalina al saber que podían atraparnos. _

_En casa me volví totalmente rebelde y grosero con mi abuelo, él trataba de arreglar las cosas hablando, a veces me regañaba pero eso era todo y yo quería más. Esperaba verlo furioso y sin importar lo que hiciera, no sucedía, regaños y una que otra discusión era lo que conseguía, así que pensé que debía forzar sus límites._

** ::::::::**

_Parte de mi nueva vida me llevó a involucrarme con varias personas a la vez, me hice novio de uno de los líderes de la pandilla pero salía con otros chicos y chicas. Al comienzo con todos sólo eran besos y alguna que otra caricia, pero las cosas fueron avanzando. Un día mi novio me dijo que estaba enterado que yo salía con otros y que eso no era problema ya que estábamos en una relación abierta pero que sólo podía tener relaciones con él y que ese era el momento de empezar a hacerlo. Me impactó porque nunca me había acostado con nadie que no fuese por amor y aunque él era mi novio, no lo amaba, me hacía sentir bien y me agradaba que él estaba pendiente de mí siempre, pero eso era todo._

_Le pedí que me diera un poco de tiempo porque no estaba listo todavía y para mi sorpresa él aceptó pero siempre me hacía insinuaciones y un día que habíamos bebido, acepté y lo hicimos. En esencia no estuvo mal, pero no sentí la satisfacción o el placer absoluto del que todos hablaban. Él me enseñó varias cosas, yo la verdad era totalmente inexperto, sólo sabía lo básico y eso a él le gustaba, decía que se sentía bien saber que era mi maestro y la persona que me estaba quitando la inocencia y las inhibiciones. A su lado experimenté mi primer orgasmo, ya entendía la parte del placer del que otros hablaban, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba, no me sentía completo ni satisfecho._

_Me fue hablando de otras cosas que le gustaban y que quería hacer pero me parecían horribles así que me negué rotundamente y a partir de ese momento empezaron las peleas entre nosotros. Ya me fastidiaba esa situación, por lo que me dediqué a salir más con las otras personas con las que estaba involucrado, entre ellos un chico de nombre Nathaniel, lo conocí en un bar, pero era distinto, era dulce y cariñoso conmigo, las cosas seguían avanzando entre nosotros y antes de darme cuenta terminé acostándome con él. Después de ese día, siempre que nos veíamos, lo hacíamos, era una experiencia distinta, me gustaba pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba._

_Cuando mi novio se enteró de lo que pasó con Nathaniel, tuvimos la peor de las peleas y trató de forzarme a tener relaciones en ese momento, pero yo me había vuelto agresivo ya, sabía cómo defenderme y no lo iba a permitir, así que nos fuimos a los golpes y luego de eso me dijo que quedaba fuera de la pandilla y que se iba a cobrar lo que le había hecho. _

_Llegué hecho una fiera a la casa y mi abuelo al verme en ese estado me confrontó, me atreví a gritarle, incluso lo empujé y me dijo que él sabía que yo estaba buscando que me golpeara o me tratara mal, porque era a lo que mi tío me había acostumbrado, pero que él jamás haría algo así, que me amaba demasiado, yo era lo único que le quedaba de su hijo y que nunca me podría dañar de ninguna forma. _

_Esas palabras me ahogaron. Ese fue el peor golpe que recibí ese día. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, me di cuenta de que me había convertido en alguien que no era. Lloré como no lo hacía en tiempo, destrocé la habitación. Mi abuelo golpeaba la puerta angustiado al escuchar todo el ruido, me suplicaba que lo dejara entrar, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Finalmente él abrió la puerta y me pidió que me calmara, trató de detenerme para que no siguiera rompiendo las cosas, entonces lo empujé con tal fuerza que lo mandé al piso. Seguí gritando y tirando todo hasta que me percaté de que él seguía ahí tirado y fue cuando sentí una opresión en el pecho, corrí a su lado, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le pedí perdón. Él era la persona más buena del mundo, me trataba siempre con tanto amor y yo había sido una basura con él. Mi abuelo me abrazó y me dijo que íbamos a superarlo juntos._

_Lo ayudé a levantarse y salimos de la habitación, le pedí que me perdonara por cada cosa una y mil veces. Con todo el amor del mundo me abrazó y me dijo que me perdonaba porque él conocía mi corazón y sabía que estaba pasando por una etapa difícil. Durante toda la noche le conté lo que había hecho con lujo de detalle, incluyendo lo de que estaba saliendo con varias personas a la vez y con dos de ellas tenía sexo._

_Mi abuelo me pidió perdón por no haber sabido guiarme correctamente y le dije que no tenía nada que perdonarle, que él era lo mejor que yo tenía, el regalo más valioso que me había dado la vida junto con mis padres. Ambos lloramos y seguimos hablando hasta el amanecer._

_En el transcurso de la mañana recogimos todo el desastre de mi habitación y luego fuimos a descansar un poco. Cuando desperté, mi abuelo me estaba esperando para comer, ahí me dijo que necesitaba ayuda profesional, al principio me negué, pero terminé aceptando y buscó hasta que consiguió a alguien que le recomendaron, era muy buena y se especializaba en adolescentes y jóvenes, así que me llevó con ella. También me llevó al médico para que me hagan exámenes luego de que le dije que no siempre usé protección al tener relaciones._

** ::::::::**

_No fue fácil al comienzo, pero con el tiempo las cosas retomaron su curso, iba a terapia tres veces a la semana, me gradué y empecé a buscar empleo. Mi abuelo me decía que no era necesario porque él tenía el dinero suficiente, pero yo no quería eso, no podía vivir de él, quería ser responsable y ganar lo mío, aunque no fuese mucho, pero por algo tenía que empezar. Conseguí trabajo y estaba feliz, con mi primer sueldo invité a comer a mi abuelo, nada me hacía sentir mejor que él me dijera que estaba orgulloso de mí._

_Un día cuando llegué a casa, el jardín estaba destrozado y las paredes llenas de grafitis, sabía quiénes había hecho eso, en pocos días el vandalismo había aumentado en todo el vecindario, incluso habían muchos asaltos y robos a los locales. Todos los vecinos se juntaron y decidieron formar una patrulla comunitaria a la que quise unirme, sabía que la responsable de lo que ocurría era la pandilla en la que estuve, las cosas que hacían, el modo en el que operaban, yo conocía a la perfección todo eso y pensé que sería de gran utilidad para poder ayudar a detenerlos._

_Mi abuelo me dijo que era peligroso, un par de vecinos que eran amigos suyos y sabían de mis malos pasos, pues habían sido testigos en algún momento, me aconsejaron que me mantuviera al margen porque los pandilleros siempre buscan venganza con quienes se salen y peor si iba a ayudar a que los arresten, pero no creí que fuera a pasar nada, porque entre todos los vecinos nos protegíamos y contábamos con el respaldo de la policía._

_Fue una tarea complicada, pero los iban atrapando poco a poco. Un día salí de casa en dirección hacia la cafetería en donde trabajaba, cuando llegué noté muy nervioso a mi jefe, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien detrás de mí cerraba con llave la puerta y vi salir a varios de los chicos y a mi ex detrás de ellos, sabía que estaba en total desventaja pero iba a dar batalla, no me dejaría vencer fácilmente. Había aprendido a pelear y defenderme, conocía la forma de ataque de cada uno de ellos, lo que me ayudaba a estar alerta a sus movimientos. _

_No fue tan disparejo como pensé, sólo un par se lanzó a atacarme, los demás observaban, era muy bueno en eso y logré vencerlos._

Kurt recordó en ese momento el día que casi lo asaltan saliendo de la oficina y como Blaine lo había defendido y acabado con los asaltantes él solo. Ahora entendía como había sido eso posible.

_Mi ex les dio la orden de que no intervinieran y me lanzó un cuchillo diciendo que eso era entre él y yo, primero por haberlos traicionado y segundo por haberme acostado con otro mientras estábamos juntos. Era una pelea a muerte en donde sólo habría un vencedor. Sabía lo que significaba, él había cometido varios asesinatos, fue algo de lo que me enteré después de que salí de la pandilla, no tenía piedad y cuando decía "es a muerte", así era y hasta el momento siempre había salido victorioso._

_Empezamos a pelear, era bueno con el cuchillo pero él era excelente. Yo sólo lo había usado para asustar o para defenderme cuando nos enfrentábamos a otras pandillas, pero nunca había atacado a nadie. Me hizo varios cortes en los brazos que por ser superficiales no dejaron marcas, pero en ese momento dolían lo suficiente como para desconcentrarme. Sin embargo, logré vencerlo, lo tenía en el piso aprisionado con la rodilla sobre su cuello, me dijo que lo matara porque si no él me iba a matar y a mi abuelo también. _

_Cuando lo mencionó, me hirvió la sangre, le dije que con él no se iba a meter, recordé el día que iba con mis padres y nos asaltaron y luego los asesinaron sin piedad, tomé el cuchillo y se lo clavé en el brazo, lo amenacé, cuando era chico no pude defender a mis padres, pero ahora sí podía hacerlo con mi abuelo, saqué el cuchillo de su brazo y se lo iba a clavar en el pecho, pero sentí que me detuvieron. Era mi jefe, me estaba sujetando la mano mientras me decía que yo no era igual a ellos, que no lo hiciera porque era algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida, que en medio del disturbio él ya había llamado a la policía y no tardaban en llegar._

_"__Eres un buen chico, no te rebajes a su nivel", me dijo y volteé a verlo y ese fue mi peor error porque perdí la presión con la que lo estaba sujetando. Alguien tumbó a mi jefe y mi ex me quitó el cuchillo, todo fue tan rápido, lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor espantoso en el rostro y a él encima de mí asfixiándome con una mano y con el cuchillo en mi garganta._

_Le dijo a uno de sus cómplices que calentara uno y lo vi dirigirse a la cocina, no entendía a qué se refería, pero sentía mucho miedo, sabía que ese era mi fin. Trataba de moverme, pero me estaba quedando sin aire, sentí que alguien me sujetó de las piernas, pero a esas alturas ya no era necesario, no tenía fuerzas. Escuché que regresó y le dijo que estaba muy caliente pero no entendía nada._

_Mi ex me dijo "esto es por habernos delatado" y me clavó el cuchillo a un costado y luego dijo "esto es por haberte acostado con otro" y pidió que le dieran el otro cuchillo, se acercó a mi oído diciendo "no te voy a matar, esto es mejor, porque nunca nadie volverá a fijarse en ti" y lo sentí surcándome el rostro. Fue el dolor más terrible que había sentido en mi vida porque el metal estaba caliente._

_Se escucharon las patrullas y ellos huyeron. Días después supe que los habían capturado a todos, pero me daba igual, mi vida estaba destruida, nada volvería a ser lo mismo._

* * *

_._

_Estuve hospitalizado varios días, afortunadamente el cuchillo del costado no dañó ningún órgano, luego regresé a casa pero iba cada semana al hospital para que me hicieran las curaciones y me cambiaran los vendajes de la cara. Evitaba a toda costa mirarme al espejo, tenía miedo de lo que vería. Las semanas pasaron y fue inevitable, me vi y estaba aterrado, en esa época lucía peor que ahora porque la piel estaba quemada, además de todas las cicatrices y todo estaba muy fresco._

_Mi abuelo me dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que él ya estaba haciendo todas las averiguaciones para que me pudieran hacer las cirugías que fuesen necesarias, pero los médicos decían que no había mucho que se pudiera hacer porque los cortes eran muy profundos además de estar la piel quemada, así que me resigné, después de todo era mi castigo por andar de promiscuo._

Espera un momento Blaine – decía entre lágrimas – primero, no merecía eso, nadie merece que le pase algo tan atroz y menos tú. Segundo, no eras ningún promiscuo, cuando dijiste eso me imaginé las peores cosas.

\- Kurt, salía con varias personas a la vez, nos besábamos, acariciábamos y con dos de ellos tenía sexo, si eso no es ser promiscuo, entonces no sé qué es.

\- No justifico de ninguna manera lo que hacías, pero por lo que me contaste, es más que obvio que buscabas afecto, buscabas sentirte amado, protegido, que eras importante para alguien y a la vez querías ser deseado y disfrutar de ese momento de intimidad, con tus ex parejas no fue así y ahora estabas consiguiendo algo de eso, sin embargo te seguías sintiendo vacío, que algo te faltaba y la respuesta es amor, eso era lo que buscabas y no tenías. No fuiste ninguna cosa mala con la que te quieras llamar y aunque lo hubieses sido, no merecías lo que te hicieron.

\- Su propósito fue muy claro, que nunca nadie más se fijara en mí, que las personas se apartaran de mi lado y lo consiguió.

\- Yo me fijé en ti y te amo mucho, ahora he visto tu rostro y te sigo amando, eso no ha cambiado ni un poquito. Y sobre lo que las personas se alejan de ti, más bien diría que eres tú quien las alejas.

_No siempre fue así, traté de aceptar lo que había pasado, no podía cambiarlo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante con mi vida. Entré a la universidad y todos me miraban mal, unos lo hacían con horror, otros con miedo, algunos de los profesores me tenían lástima y no faltaban los compañeros que hacían bromas crueles o se burlaban._

_Cuando hacían trabajos en grupos, nadie quería incluirme, por lo general trabajaba solo si el profesor no se oponía y cuando alguno obligaba a todos a estar en grupo, apenas me dirigían la palabra o me decían "esta es tu parte, cuando acabes nos la entregas para adjuntarla". Fue cuando decidí empezar a dejarme crecer el cabello para tapar las cicatrices, pero entonces se burlaban de mí y me ponían toda clase de sobrenombres._

_Mi abuelo sabía lo mucho que sufría a causa de eso, no salía a ninguna parte, seguía viviendo con él, sólo iba a la universidad y regresaba a la casa, los fines de semana trabajaba en la cafetería porque entre semana tenía mucha tarea, además de que quería estar el menor tiempo posible en contacto con otras personas. En la cafetería era igual, tal vez los clientes no me insultaban, pero me veían raro, otros hasta pedían que los atienda otra persona, claro que estaban a los que no les importaba o sabían disimular al menos._

_Mi abuelo por medio de amigos y conocidos logró contactar con médicos extranjeros, habían nuevas técnicas en cirugías reconstructivas, aunque eran muy costosas, pero él decía que no le importaba, que iba a usar cada centavo que tenía porque quería verme feliz._

_Luego de un tiempo enfermó, yo me hacía cargo de él, de las cosas de la casa, estudiaba, trabajaba en diferentes horarios porque el dinero se nos terminó en los tratamientos y medicinas, pero todo valía la pena porque mi abuelo estaba mejor y lo pude tener conmigo más tiempo y de forma digna, él me decía que no quería vivir si iba a estar enfermo, deteriorándose, sufriendo, pero gracias a los tratamientos se mantenía bien y estable._

_Él era la única persona en el mundo a la que le importaba, mi única compañía, el único que jamás miró mal mi rostro, el único que me amaba y haría todo por él._

_Mi abuelo una tarde me dijo que quería vivir en la playa, así que moví cielo, mar y tierra para poder mudarnos a Santa Mónica. Dejé mis estudios para dedicarme a cuidarlo, él se veía feliz y tranquilo, aunque siempre me decía que quería que me operara, pero yo le contestaba que eso no importaba, mientras él estuviera bien yo era feliz. Vivimos ahí varios meses, todos los días salíamos a caminar por la playa, nos sentábamos frente al mar al atardecer, conversábamos de toda clase de cosas, compartíamos momentos importantes para los dos._

_Una noche me pidió que me quedara a su lado y estuvimos conversando, él sostenía mi mano hasta que se quedó dormido, en la mañana cuando desperté su mano seguía en la mía, pero ya no había un agarre, además la tenía muy fría, vi su rostro tan apacible y con una pequeña sonrisa y supe que había muerto, luego de eso me mudé aquí a Los Angeles porque no podía vivir en ese lugar lleno de sus recuerdos._


	33. Capítulo 33: REVELACIONES

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Exacto! Amor era lo que Blaine necesitaba y buscaba de todas las formas y no encontraba. Ahora ya sabes exactamente lo que tiene en el rostro. Me hace inmensamente feliz que ames el fic :)

***_ Emily Tobar_** Blaine ha padecido mucha cosas y su vida ha sido muy dura, por eso es así, pero Kurt está a su lado ahora. Al abrir su corazón se liberó de muchas cosas. Soy sentimental también, así que te entiendo.

*** _Michi Snow_ **Sí, hay mucho amor entre ellos *-*

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Kurt es un sol y llegó en el momento preciso para iluminar a Blaine :3

*** _jeny_ ** La vida de Blaine ha sido difícil. Definitivamente Kurt ama mucho a Blaine.

*** _Georgi G_ **Blaine sufrió mucho, pero Kurt es su apoyo y fortaleza ahora.

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Muchísimas gracias! Me hace feliz que te guste tanto esta historia (^-^) Palabras como las tuyas me motivan a seguir escribiendo y dando todo de mí al hacerlo. Kurt es un gran novio definitivamente y le demuestra todo su amor a Blaine. En el capítulo 32 se supo ya lo que le ocurrió en el rostro.

*** _lety bl_ ** Así es, ahora ya se conoce todo el pasado de Blaine y qué es lo que tiene en el rostro, también por qué actúa de la forma en la que lo hace. Kurt lo ama y estará a su lado.

Aquí tienes la actualización que tanto querías =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**"****Revelaciones"**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Blaine llegó muy temprano a la oficina, estaba decidido a hablar con alguien, sabía que ella llegaba al edificio antes que todos sus empleados e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Respiró tres veces profundamente para armarse de valor y golpeó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – se escuchó que preguntaba intrigada.

\- Blaine Anderson.

Nadie tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero la mujer sabía el nombre y apellido de cada una de las personas que trabajaba en el edificio y los identificaba de inmediato con sólo escucharlos.

\- Adelante Sr. Anderson.

\- Buenos días Sra. Sylvester – ella contestó el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza – Disculpe que venga a buscarla tan temprano, pero creía que era una hora oportuna para así no interrumpir su trabajo más adelante ni estar ausente durante mi jornada.

\- Me parece bien, tome asiento por favor y por lo que acaba de decir deduzco que se trata de un asunto de suma importancia, por lo tanto será una plática larga, así que vamos directo a lo que compete, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

\- Quiero hablarle sobre uno de sus pasantes.

\- ¿De quién?

\- De Kurt Hummel.

\- Excelente elemento, realmente quería que fuera parte del equipo, lamentablemente las circunstancias se dieron de una forma inesperada. – suspiró – No veo qué cosa pueda decirme acerca de él, ya que el viernes terminó su pasantía, así que fue su último día aquí. Y si viene a darme alguna queja de él, ya no tiene razón de ser.

\- No vengo a quejarme de él, pero sí quiero hablar acerca de eso y la razón por la cual usted no le dio el contrato.

\- Discúlpeme Sr. Anderson, pero eso no es de su incumbencia, yo no voy a ventilar los asuntos de las personas que pasan por esta compañía, eso es entre el afectado y mi persona.

\- Lo entiendo completamente, pero estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, es por esa razón que me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir a hablar con usted.

\- Cualquier rumor o…

\- No es ningún rumor, perdóneme que la interrumpa, pero fue el mismo Kurt quien me lo contó.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

Blaine se quedó en silencio, no sabía si debía decirlo o no, aunque tal vez esa era la única forma en que Sylvester accedería a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando su respuesta Sr. Anderson.

\- Kurt y yo somos pareja.

La mujer lo miró y asintió con la cabeza – Así que usted es la pareja de Hummel, interesante.

\- Sí, lo soy, así que como comprenderá estoy enterado de todo, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Él sabe que está usted aquí hablando conmigo sobre su situación?

\- No lo sabe, porque es una decisión que tomé en la noche y es muy temprano en la mañana todavía, así que supongo debe estar durmiendo o despertando tal vez. Pero esta tarde cuando lo vea, se lo comentaré.

\- Entonces viene a hablar a favor de su pareja.

\- No he venido en calidad de pareja, sino de alguien que no soporta la iniquidad. Con todo el respeto que usted merece, pero lo que sucedió con Kurt fue totalmente injusto.

\- Sr. Anderson, ¿está consciente de que esto puede costarle su puesto?

\- Lo sé Sra. Sylvester, y me dolería mucho perderlo porque amo lo que hago y esta compañía ha sido algo grande para mí por toda la experiencia que me ha aportado y la forma en la que me permite desenvolverme, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y si eso significa que voy a perder mi puesto aquí, lo acepto.

\- ¿Tanto ama a Hummel como para arriesgarse de esa manera? Porque no me puede decir que sus sentimientos personales hacia él no están involucrados en esto.

\- Así es, Kurt es lo más importante para mí en el mundo y estoy dispuesto a todo por él. Y tiene razón, aunque he venido a título personal, no puedo negar que mis sentimientos están involucrados, más no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

\- Me gusta la gente sincera y admiro su valor al venir a verme y he de decir con agrado que me sorprende mucho esa actitud aguerrida que estoy notando en usted, porque siempre ha sido bastante tranquilo y hasta algo tímido, así que es un cambio grande y si es Hummel el que lo produce, quiere decir que es una muy buena influencia. Voy a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir, así que aproveche muy bien su tiempo Sr. Anderson.

Blaine guardó silencio por un instante, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, aunque él ya había pensado sobre qué cosas hablar, pero buscaba las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

_Kurt fue acusado de tener una relación sentimental con alguien del trabajo con el objetivo de ser sancionado o algo por el estilo, ya que en la mayoría de las empresas es prohibido, pero no contaban con que usted tendría otro criterio. De igual forma lo hicieron al quejarse sobre su preferencia sexual, ya que a pesar de que estamos en pleno siglo 21, todavía existen muchas personas homofóbicas, así que sólo buscaban causar malestar y una vez más no se imaginaron que usted era una persona de mente abierta._

_La siguiente acusación fue que Kurt y su pareja, o sea yo, dábamos muestras de afecto públicas, lo cual es totalmente falso, ya que ambos somos muy respetuosos de nuestro lugar de trabajo, además de que nadie aquí sabe que estamos juntos, a ese grado hemos sido discretos con nuestra relación._

_También fue acusado de agresión, maltrato hacia sus compañeros, violencia y amenazas. Nada puede estar más alejado de la verdad que esas difamaciones, Kurt es la persona más dulce, bondadosa, cariñosa, respetuosa, pacifista y demás calificativos, que pueda existir._

_Él sufrió de bullying durante su adolescencia y creo un movimiento anti bullying en su escuela, justamente para detener el acoso y el abuso del que no sólo él era víctima sino también otros chicos. _

_Kurt está totalmente en contra de la violencia y por eso propuso y puso en marcha una campaña en contra de la misma, la cual obtuvo excelentes resultados en su escuela y por eso decidió llevarla a otras escuelas de la región, con iguales frutos._

_Alguien que ha luchado tanto por el respeto, la paz, la igualdad, la inclusión y muchas cosas más, no puede de la nada convertirse en alguien violento y hacer todas aquellas cosas de las cuales es acusado, porque van en contra de quien es y de lo que cree._

_Viene de un hogar acomodado porque su padre ha sido un hombre muy trabajador, responsable y honesto, que le inculcó todos sus valores y a ser totalmente entregado a lo que se hace. Un hombre que viene de abajo y que se esforzó día a día para darle una mejor calidad de vida a su hijo y le enseñó a trabajar y esforzarse siempre, y que la integridad y la humildad jamás deben faltar en una persona porque son parte de lo que la define._

_Su padre le enseñó también a valorar y respetar a los demás, a no juzgar ni denigrar y es por eso que Kurt es una persona con un alto sentido moral, con valores inquebrantables, además de que tiene un corazón puro y un alma muy noble, es por eso que no ve maldad en los demás y dice que todas las personas siempre tienen un lado bueno._

_Por experiencia propia puedo decirle que Kurt es demasiado afable para este mundo, es paciente, bondadoso, humano. En lo personal, le debo tanto a él en muchos sentidos. Usted dice que ha notado un gran cambio en mí y que ese cambio es gracias a él, y no se equivoca, Kurt llegó a mi vida para ser luz en mi oscuridad._

_Siempre está pendiente de sus amigos, de las personas que le importan y hasta de los extraños, pues vive involucrándose en cuanta causa justa encuentra. _

_Alguien como Kurt no es nada de las cosas terribles de las que lo imputan. Puede hacer todas las indagaciones que crea necesarias con el personal, no sólo del área, de la oficina, de todo el edificio si quiere, él mantiene un trato cordial con todos, incluyendo a los guardias y las personas que se encargan de la limpieza, porque para Kurt todos somos iguales y merecemos la misma consideración y respeto._

_¿Sabía que se va a especializar en justicia penal? Y lo va a hacer porque cree en las personas, en su inocencia, en ayudar y abogar por otros…_

Blaine continuaba con su exposición ante Sue mientras ella escuchaba estoica y analizaba todo minuciosamente.

* * *

.

\- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te ocurre? – inquiría Santana preocupada – Me llamaste para decirme que no te habían dado el contrato y que ibas a quedarte donde Blaine, pero eso fue el viernes y recién apareciste aquí ayer domingo en la noche, llegaste, saludaste y me dijiste que no tenías ánimos de hablar, te bañaste y luego te acostaste a dormir. Respeté eso porque por la cara que traías supuse que las cosas estaban difíciles, la forma en la que te sacaron de la empresa no fue grata, o alguna situación con tu novio, tal vez un poco de ambas, así que decidí darte tu espacio, pero ya es un nuevo día y no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir y yo hoy sólo tengo clases las dos últimas horas, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para hablar y no voy a aceptar un _no_ o un _nada pasa_ como respuesta Hummel.

El ojiazul la miraba y escuchaba impasible, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina – tengo hambre, voy a preparar algo y luego te cuento.

\- Tú te sientas y me cuentas, que el desayuno ya está preparado – ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y Santana colocó los platos con comida, jugo y café cargado que es lo que a Kurt le gustaba beber cuando pasaba por algún momento de tensión.

\- ¿Podemos desayunar y luego te platico? Se ve delicioso y no quiero amargarme la comida – la morena asintió – Gracias por preparar todo esto y por estar pendiente de mí siempre.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo y sabes todo lo que significas para mí – lo tomó de la mano.

Comieron tranquilos y despacio dedicándose una que otra mirada y varias sonrisas.

Kurt le contó lo que había pasado en la empresa y lo que Sue le había dicho, Santana estaba totalmente indignada y amenazaba con ir con palos y antorchas a buscarla – si alguien es capaz de ponerse violenta y cometer alguna locura soy yo – vociferaba – Y quien sea que hizo las acusaciones lo va a pagar tarde o temprano, porque todo vuelve, la vida es como un boomerang y todo lo que hacemos en pro o en contra de los demás, en algún momento regresa y lo hace cargado.

\- Lo sé, la vida se encargará de esa persona, bueno, de hecho la Sra. Sylvester dijo que fueron varias las quejas, por lo tanto asumo que fueron varias personas las que las profirieron.

\- Desgraciados, hipócritas, calumniadores – la morena estaba realmente histérica - ¿tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

\- Estuve pensando en eso y sólo hay una persona que sabe que tengo novio y que es alguien de la oficina, además de que discutimos y le dije varias cosas en su cara.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sebastian.

\- Pero si él estaba detrás de ti.

\- Pero también detesta a Blaine, lo escuché ofenderlo e insultarlo, así que lo confronté a la hora del almuerzo y ahí dijo tantas cosas terribles, mostró su verdadera cara, porque conmigo siempre había sido distinto.

\- Claro, porque le atraes y quería conquistarte, pero tú no te dabas cuenta y no sé cómo ni por qué.

\- Al parecer soy el único que no se había dado cuenta, Blaine me dijo lo mismo y que todos en la oficina sabían que Sebastian estaba interesado en mí.

\- Es que era demasiado obvio.

\- Pues para mí no lo fue, en fin, discutimos, le advertí que no se volviera a meter con Blaine o se las vería conmigo

\- Whoa! ¿Kurt Hummel advirtiendo a alguien?

\- Lo sé, lo sé, así no soy, pero me enfurecí tanto por todo lo que dijo de…

\- Tranquilo, todos tenemos derecho a explotar de vez en cuando, más cuando se meten con las personas que nos importan. Y ahora ya está claro quién fue el gusano que presentó las acusaciones en tu contra, además es un cínico y falso, mira que acusarte por homosexualidad cuando él también es gay.

\- Me indigna esto y he de confesar que me duele también, porque lo consideraba mi amigo y le tenía un gran cariño, con lo de Blaine ya era bastante decepción y ahora esto, aunque nadie me lo ha confirmado, pero era el único que lo sabía.

\- Hay más personas involucradas, dijiste que tu jefa comentó que eran varias acusaciones. ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño en esa empresa? No tiene sentido, porque forzosamente fue alguien de ahí, no creo que la Sra. Sylvester vaya a prestar atención a alguien ajeno a la compañía.

\- Me llevo bien con todos, no se me ocurre alguien que quiera perjudicarme…

Ambos se quedaron pensando y se miraron diciendo al unísono "Courtney"

\- Es una infeliz, cuando la iban a correr como al perro por lo que te hizo, tú abogaste por ella para que no la despidan y sólo la cambien de área y sin embargo, cuando se fue te amenazó. Está más claro que el agua, la desgraciada esa fue quien ayudó al hipócrita de Smythe.


	34. Capítulo 34: TODO POR TI

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**"****Todo Por Ti"**

* * *

.

\- ¿No estaremos sacando conclusiones apresuradas?

\- Por favor Hummel, deja de pensar que todos son buenos, nobles y honestos, porque no lo son, y esos son un par de arpías.

Siguieron hablando, sacando conclusiones y atando cabos hasta que no les quedó ninguna duda. Kurt se había ido a bañar después de eso pues aseveró que necesitaba despejarse un poco. Al salir, Santana lo esperaba en el sofá.

\- Cuéntame sobre Blaine, ¿qué ocurrió? Porque dijiste que hubo algo con él también.

El castaño se sentó a su lado y suspiró – su vida ha sido tan complicada, injusta, cruel, triste. Lo que sabes de él no es nada, si pudiera contarte todo, pero siento que eso sería defraudar su confianza.

\- Entiendo y tienes toda la razón, pero puedes decirme algo sin darme detalles. Veo que te afecta y no quiero pronunciar el famoso "te lo dije", pero desde el comienzo te traté de hacer ver que una relación con él sería bastante complicada y creo yo, hasta estresante.

\- Blaine es una persona maravillosa y te aseguro que no estoy arrepentido de estar con él, aunque sí puede ser algo extenuante cuando tiene alguna crisis, sin embargo, ahora entiendo mucho mejor lo que le pasa, sus actitudes, la inseguridad, la baja autoestima, la desconfianza hacia los demás, todo el dolor y la rabia que lleva dentro.

\- No debes quedarte con todo eso retenido porque a la larga te va a hacer daño.

Kurt empezó a contarle a breves rasgos el resto de la historia de Blaine, sin darle mayores detalles y exceptuando algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda pasar por tanto y seguir en pie? La vida ha sido demasiado dura con él. ¿Recuerdas uno de los seminarios a los que fuimos? Hablaban de como muchas personas por menos situaciones de las que Blaine ha vivido, terminan volviéndose adictas a diferentes clases de sustancias tóxicas, se enferman mentalmente o hasta terminan suicidándose. Él ha sido muy fuerte para poder sobrellevar todo y no hay forma de juzgarlo, en su caso se ha retraído y vuelto muy reservado y desconfiado, por lo tanto solitario como resultado de sus experiencias, pero sigue aquí, sigue en pie luchando por salir adelante.

\- Lo sé y admiro mucho su temple. En algún momento también recordé lo de ese seminario y me estremeció terriblemente pensar en las posibilidades, por eso trato de combatirle el que tome esas pastillas, no quiero que cree adicción a ellas y procuro estar a su lado lo más posible.

\- ¿Lo haces por compasión, lástima, tristeza?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Lo hago porque lo amo, Santana.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien como Blaine? Digo, sí es un buen chico y es bastante agradable cuando te permite entrar a su vida, pero realmente está muy dañado por dentro.

\- Porque vi su alma, porque he podido percibir su corazón. Cuando te das la oportunidad de tratarlo y conocerlo, es un chico realmente maravilloso, es dulce, cariñoso, detallista, divertido, inteligente, con él puedes hablar desde las cosas más triviales hasta las más trascendentales.

Algo que me encanta es el hecho de que cuando estamos en su departamento lo pasamos tan bien haciendo cosas como bailar, cantar juntos, ver una película, leer, conversar.

\- ¿O sea que todavía no hay nada sexual entre ustedes? Wow!

\- Exacto! A eso me refiero, no hay nada sexual y no tiene que ser así para que estemos a gusto juntos, siempre encontramos algo que hacer y sin importar qué sea, lo disfrutamos. En varias ocasiones, él se recuesta en mi pecho y yo lo cubro con mis brazos y me gusta esa sensación de estarlo cuidando y protegiendo, pero también hay otras ocasiones en las que él me abraza por detrás, se aferra a mi cintura y pone su cabeza junto a la mía y he de decir que me gusta mucho eso. Cuando vemos películas, me toma de la mano, me acaricia el rostro, me da pequeños besos en la mejilla, me dice que me ama.

\- Eso suena tan dulce y romántico.

\- Lo es Santana, él es así y es lo que las personas no saben y no ven. Dime, ¿cómo no amarlo? Sí, a veces le dan sus ataques de ira o depresión y tiene esas crisis que siento no voy a poder manejar en algún momento y me da miedo pensarlo, pero no por eso voy a amarlo menos. Quiero ayudarlo, no hay nada que desee más que Blaine pueda superar todo su pasado y sea feliz. De verdad quiero darle la dicha, la felicidad, la tranquilidad que le ha hecho tanta falta durante toda su vida.

\- Me parece muy loable de tu parte y claro, te impulsa también el amor que le tienes, pero no puedes hacer todo tú solo. Blaine necesita ayuda profesional.

\- Estoy consciente de eso y ya lo hablamos, él está renuente a ir, aunque prometió que cuando estuviera listo lo haría y voy a seguir insistiendo, mientras tanto, seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudarlo y estaré demostrándole todo mi amor.

* * *

.

La extensa charla entre Blaine y Sue terminó y ella le dijo que había mucho que analizar y no podía tomar una decisión a la ligera. El ojimiel se retiró de la oficina directo a su área de trabajo, pues el tiempo había pasado rápido y la jornada ya había empezado.

**:::::::**

Blaine se sentía mal al ver el escritorio de Kurt vacío, extrañaba sus tiernas sonrisas, almorzar juntos, el sólo hecho de levantar la mirada y que esté ahí. Pero no era el único, había una nostalgia en el ambiente, todos extrañaban al ojiazul sin duda.

\- Blaine, revisa estas carpetas, hay unas instrucciones ahí sobre lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Tina – cuando termines, le entregas todo a Sebastian. – El moreno tomó las carpetas y empezó a revisarlas mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo que menos quería era cruzar palabra con el ojiverde. Empezó a trabajar pero lo hacía lo más despacio que podía, mientras más se demorase en terminar, mejor.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora voy a esperar que me entregues las cosas? – inquirió molesto Sebastian. Te entregaron las carpetas hace como dos horas. Claro, como ya te dieron el contrato, ahora muestras lo ineficiente que en verdad eres.

\- Estoy trabajando, en cuanto termine te llevo todo, sólo déjame tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No funcionas si tu noviecito no está para contemplarte – el ojimiel lo miró atónito – no me explico cómo hiciste que se fijara en ti, aunque conociéndolo, lo más lógico es que esté contigo por la lástima que provocas. Aún así, no me cabe en la cabeza de dónde saca las fuerzas para acercarse a ti, tocarte y peor para besarte – hizo un gesto – qué asco, sólo de pensarlo. Apúrate con eso que lo necesito – dijo y se fue a su escritorio.

Blaine apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza para no cometer ninguna locura.

Brittany se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se acercó a donde Sebastian - ¿Por qué tratas así a Blaine?

\- ¿De qué hablas hermosa?

\- No finjas conmigo, no es la primera vez que te escucho decirle cosas hirientes. Eso no está bien, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre Sebastian? ¿Acaso tu vida es tan vacía que la única forma que tienes de sentirte bien es dañando a otros? – se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Brittany se reunió con varias personas y se dirigieron a la oficina de Sue…

\- Sra. Sylvester – dijo Tina – hay una comitiva que viene a hablar con usted.

\- ¿Comitiva? Déjalos pasar, gracias.

Brittany durante el fin de semana había hablado con algunos compañeros de los diferentes departamentos y áreas comentándoles que Kurt no había sido contratado y que era algo raro porque él era excelente, así que algo había ocurrido y deberían ir a hablar a su favor. Así que en las primeras horas ya estaban de acuerdo para reunirse con su jefa y ahí estaban para cumplir su cometido.

\- Queremos hablarle de Kurt Hummel – dijo la rubia y eso sorprendió a la mujer mayor ya que era la primera vez que se reunían sus empleados para abogar por un pasante que no había sido contratado.

* * *

.

Los días transcurrieron rápido y Blaine estaba preocupado por no tener ninguna respuesta…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Brittany, gracias!

\- Luces preocupado y triste. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Oh no, tranquila, muchas gracias, pero no.

\- Cuando quieras hablar con alguien o lo que sea que necesites Blaine, no dudes en buscarme, quiero ser tu amiga, te lo digo de corazón.

\- Es muy tierno de tu parte Brittany, siempre has sido linda y dulce conmigo desde que llegué. Realmente lo aprecio y lo valoro mucho.

\- Es lo que me inspiras y lo digo de verdad, lo que necesites, y recuerda que tienes una amiga en mí.

\- Igual tu en mí y estoy para lo que quieras.

Las palabras sorprendieron y alegraron a la ojiazul haciéndola sonreír ampliamente – muchas gracias – lo abrazó efusivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tina entró en ese momento y sonrió ante la escena – Blaine, la Sra. Sylvester te requiere.

\- Gracias, voy enseguida.

**::::::::**

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Sylvester.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Anderson, siéntese por favor.

\- ¿Sabía que una comitiva vino a verme para hablar del señor Hummel?

\- No, no tenía idea.

\- Al parecer él es muy querido aquí y ha dejado una huella importante en esta empresa, no sólo por su desempeño sino también en el ámbito personal – el ojimiel esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo por su novio – He hecho varias averiguaciones y hay posibilidades de que regrese, pero el punto es que en estos momentos por diferentes circunstancias no tengo ningún puesto disponible, a menos claro, que alguien se vaya.

El moreno sintió que se le rompía el corazón, tragó saliva con dificultad – si esa es la única forma en que pueda contratar a Kurt, entonces yo pongo mi renuncia.

La mujer lo miró seria y se llevó una mano a la barbilla - Quiero que me conteste con toda honestidad, ¿Qué tan importante es esta empresa para usted y qué significa trabajar aquí?

\- Para mí trabajar aquí es como un sueño hecho realidad, es una de las empresas más grandes y prestigiosas no sólo del país sino también a nivel internacional. Haber podido hacer mis pasantías y luego ser contratado ha sido un honor y un privilegio. He crecido mucho con todos los conocimientos adquiridos y al poder poner en práctica lo que sé, además de que valoro mucho el trato cordial que he recibido tanto de su parte así como de los compañeros, aunque no me haya relacionado con la mayoría.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quiere renunciar?

\- Kurt merece trabajar en un lugar como este, es su sueño y se ha esforzado mucho para conseguirlo – sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en que sin importar cuál fuese el resultado, no volvería a ver al ojiazul a diario.

\- ¿Y no es su sueño también Sr. Anderson? ¿Acaso no se ha esforzado por esto?

\- Lo es y definitivamente lo he hecho, pero si sólo uno de los dos puede estar aquí, la decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Entonces entre usted y el señor Hummel?

\- Él.


	35. Capítulo 35: LAS FLORES

*** _Mazato_ ****_"__andersonhummelmati" _**Muchas gracias por leerme y apoyar esta historia =) Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto y que la compartas con tus amigas.

*** _jeny_ **De nada Jeny! Aquí la respuesta de lo que querías saber acerca de la renuncia de Blaine. Disfruta la nueva actualización C:

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Oh sí, Blaine está dispuesto a hacer todo por Kurt y demostrar lo mucho que lo ama y lo agradecido que le está por el apoyo y ayuda que siempre le ha dado. Vienen cosas interesantes. Disfruta de tu lectura matutina. Besos.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Muchas gracias soledad! Aquí la nueva actualización :)

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Sí Breen, Blaine es divino y ama a Kurt con todo su corazón y por él está dispuesto a todo Ahora podrás saber lo que pasa cuando Kurt se entera.

*** _Georgi G_ **Blaine es un amor y sabe ser recíproco con su novio. Estoy de acuerdo con eso sobre Sebastian.

*** _Candy Criss_ **Si bien es cierto que Kurt ha tratado de enseñarle y ayudarlo mucho, Blaine aún tiene mucho que aprender y asimilar, sin embargo, lo hace en un gesto de amor total y desinteresado, buscando devolverle a Kurt un poco de lo que éste le ha dado.

*** ****_iEmmaDei_ **Palabras como las tuyas definitivamente me motivan, estaba con un bajón y sin inspiración para seguir escribiendo, pero ustedes me han subidos los ánimos. Muchas gracias! Que ames tanto esta historia y te tenga tan atrapada como ninguna otra es un privilegio. Aquí está la actualización C:

*** _Guest_ **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Blaine es muy tierno. Sebastian juega un papel importante en lo que va a pasar a futuro. Me hace feliz que ames esta historia (^-^)

*** **_**greyCrissGleek**_ Blaine es un amor, un sol, un divino y ama mucho a Kurt definitivamente. Ya vendrá, no falta mucho para eso ;)

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Aww, me llena mucho saber que toqué la fibra de tus sentimientos *-* Hoypodrás saber lo que va a pasar con Blaine.

*** **_**MonicsxIbarra**_Blaine expresa todo lo que piensa por Kurt y explica su historia para que Sue sepa y entienda la clase de persona que es Kurt. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me motiva. Me alegra que veas la belleza en lo que Blaine está haciendo por amor y que te encataran los dos capítulos. Aquí está la actualización, espero que la disfrutes.

*** _letybl_ **Blaine es un sol definitivamente. Aquí tienes la actualización c:

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a Greyci_ _(•^-^•)_ "**_greyCrissGleek"_**. _Gracias por tus palabras y por motivarme. You know what I mean ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**"****Las Flores"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Está seguro de su decisión Sr. Anderson? ¿Es que acaso considera que no se ha esforzado lo suficiente o que su sueño no es igual de válido que el del Sr. Hummel?

\- No es eso Sra. Sylvester, sé que he trabajado arduamente y he dado lo mejor en todo momento, y sí, mi sueño es importante, pero esta es mi forma de agradecerle a Kurt todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

No crea que no valoro el trabajar aquí, como le dije en otras ocasiones, ha sido una oportunidad maravillosa la que usted me ha dado y no voy a negar que me duele tener que irme, pero las circunstancias así lo han querido.

\- Bien, por mi parte debo informarle que no acepto su renuncia, lo considero un elemento muy importante y valioso para esta compañía, además, le recuerdo que tiene un contrato firmado y no voy a revocárselo, por lo tanto, éste continúa vigente.

Blaine no sabía qué decir, en su interior un mar de confusión se adueñaba de él, por un lado le hacía feliz que alguien como Sue Sylvester valorara de esa forma su trabajo, pero por otro lado pensar en que Kurt no tendría la oportunidad de regresar cuando había salido por algo totalmente injusto, lo ponía triste a la vez que lo hacía sentirse colérico.

\- Sra. Sylvester, le agradezco tanto que me tenga en tan alta estima, no hay palabras para expresarle lo mucho que eso significa, pero y Kurt, ¿qué va a pasar con él?

\- Esto es todo lo que tengo que hablar con usted Sr. Anderson. Y ahora le agradecería que regrese a su puesto de trabajo, pues tengo una reunión en 5 minutos.

Un gran silencio inundó la oficina. Sue lo observaba detenidamente y podía darse una idea de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del ojimiel – que tenga una excelente tarde – dijo ceremoniosa y Blaine asintió con la cabeza y salió estupefacto.

Una vez en su escritorio, trató de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, pero le resultaba casi imposible, incluso no escuchó las cosas que Sebastian le dijo cuando se acercó a él.

**::::::::**

\- Sra. Sylvester, ya está aquí y la está esperando – dijo Tina con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

\- Puntual como siempre – contestó la rubia – Hazlo pasar por favor.

\- Permiso, ¡buenas tardes!

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Hummel, es un gusto volver a verlo.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba en su departamento vistiéndose luego de haberse dado una larga ducha en donde no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sue. Él tenía planeado invitar a Kurt a pasar el fin de semana juntos y ahí darle la sorpresa de su reintegro a la compañía, pero las cosas no habían salido como quería.

El timbre sonó y se extrañó pues no había nadie que lo fuese a visitar, a excepción de su novio, con el que no había hablado en los dos últimos días porque estaba muy ansioso y no quería que el ojiazul lo notara.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un Kurt muy serio frente a él – Amor, ¡qué sorpresa!

\- Hola Blaine! – contestó con parsimonia – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Seguro – contestó intrigado al notar la actitud del castaño.

El ojiazul entró al departamento y se dirigió directo al sofá en donde se sentó y colocó a un lado una mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Aburrido y melancólico sin ti. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Bien, gracias! Extrañándote igual. ¿Alguna novedad?

El ojimiel se debatía sobre contarle o no lo sucedido, no quería ocultarle nada, pero no estaba seguro de si era buena idea hacerlo debido a los resultados.

Kurt se puso de pie, fue hasta el baño y regresó con una toalla con la cual le empezó a secar el cabello a Blaine, acomodando sus rizos para que no le tapasen el rostro. ¿Y bien?

\- Kurt, yo… - suspiró – te amo mucho – observaba como su novio le secaba y acomodaba el cabello con tanto amor y cuidado – Al inicio de esta semana fui a hablar con la Sra. Sylvester acerca de ti.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque no es justo que te haya sacado por unas quejas infundadas. Has trabajado arduamente y mereces el contrato. Yo sólo no me podía quedar impávido ante lo sucedido y tenía que hablar con ella, tratar de hacerle ver su error.

Kurt bajó la toalla y miró fijamente a los ojos a Blaine - ¿Crees que yo no podía haber abogado por mí mismo? ¿O tal vez que no hice lo suficiente cuando ella decidió no darme el contrato? – inquirió con un tono serio pero sereno.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás pensaría eso! Sé que eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propones, eres increíble Kurt y lo que estaba pasando era tan injusto y es por eso que consideré el ir a hablar con ella – se apartó un poco y bajó la mirada - ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

\- Blaine Anderson, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de bajar la mirada? – el ojimiel levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró fijamente al castaño – así está mejor.

¡Gracias por lo que trataste de hacer y por no mentirme! Estoy enterado absolutamente de todo, la Sra. Sylvester me llamó ayer en la tarde y debo decir que me sorprendió mucho, más cuando me pidió que fuera hoy a su oficina para hablar. Me contó todo lo que hiciste, la forma en la que te expresaste de mí, lo de tu renuncia para que yo pudiese regresar.

¿Sabías que Brittany movió a todos en los diferentes departamentos y áreas también y fueron a hablar a mi favor?

\- La Sra. Sylvester me comentó algo, pero no me dio ningún detalle.

Ella me lo contó absolutamente todo y tengo que decir que me enojé cuando supe que habías puesto tu renuncia, porque has trabajado con ahínco, has demostrado todo el talento que tienes, te has esforzado al máximo y trabajar ahí es una de las más grandes oportunidades que alguien puede tener y la estabas echando a la basura. Entiendo tus razones, pero no es correcto, no puedes destruir tus sueños por alguien más, aunque se trate de mí.

Me alegra de sobremanera que la Sra. Sylvester no haya aceptado tu dimisión Blaine – se apartó de su lado y caminó hacia el sofá – agradezco como no tienes idea tu gesto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarte de esa forma, no puedes ni debes hacerlo – dándole la espalda, tomó su mochila y la abrió con cuidado.

El ojimiel lo observaba por momentos y luego desviaba la mirada – no tenía idea de lo que Kurt hacía. El castaño se volteó y se acercó a Blaine, llevaba algo escondido detrás de su espalda – cariño, le sonrió, te amo mucho, nunca nadie había hecho alto tan grande por mí, sacrificar tanto sabiendo que perdías todo – suspiró – es la mayor prueba de amor que has podido darme.

\- Tú has hecho tanto por mí Kurt, me has ayudado de muchas formas, sólo quería retribuir un poco de lo que me das.

El ojiazul le sonrió – no necesitas ni tienes por qué hacer nada a cambio, lo que yo hago es por amor, porque me importas, porque quiero que seas feliz, porque quiero ayudarte a eliminar los fantasmas de tu pasado.

\- Lo que hice también fue por amor, quiero hacerte feliz y demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí.

**:::::::**

El castaño llevó al frente las manos y en ellas sostenía varias flores de diferentes tipos y Blaine lo miró confundido – "son para ti, cada una tiene un significado diferente y muy especial y es lo que quiero expresarte" – le entregó la primera – "el girasol representa el amor incondicional y la admiración. Este que es de color amarillo significa que eres mi sol, sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti".

Los ojos de Blaine empezaron a nublarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El castaño le entregó la siguiente flor – "este es un tulipán y personifica la promesa de un amor sincero. El tulipán amarillo simboliza que estoy locamente enamorado de ti".

Una tercera flor fue entregada al moreno – "esta es una lila y representa la confianza, porque creo y confío en ti y en tu amor total y puro. Esta lila de color malva significa que mi corazón te pertenece".

Blaine no pudo evitar empezar a derramar las lágrimas que hasta el momento había estado conteniendo – "estos son lirios y son la representación de lo mucho que alegras mis días, además de que son un símbolo de amor. Como verás hay dos lirios, uno blanco que denota que te quiero mucho, y el amarillo que significa que amarte me hace feliz".

El ojimiel no podía creer lo que Kurt estaba haciendo, simplemente no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo y pensar en lo afortunado que era por haberlo encontrado – "y ahora te entrego estas dalias que representan la gratitud que siento hacia ti por tu ayuda y por pensar en mí, poniéndome antes que a ti mismo. Como verás, tengo 3 dalias, esta de color rosa significa que voy a intentar hacerte feliz siempre, la roja significa que te querré por toda la eternidad y finalmente la de color violeta que significa que mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día".

En ese instante Blaine no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar copiosamente, las manos le temblaban – Kurt… y…o, yo…

\- Tú no tienes nada que decir, te amo más que nunca. Como mencioné antes, cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho, me enojé, pero luego comprendí tus intenciones y eso me hizo enamorarme más de ti, eres el mejor novio que pudiera haber deseado. Me siento tan afortunado de tenerte en mi vida – lo abrazó fuertemente y el ojimiel lo rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt – dijo con la voz quebrada y en medio del llanto.

\- Lo sé Blaine, no tengo la menor duda de lo mucho que me amas y te aseguro que yo también te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Se separó un poco del agarre que ambos tenían y le secó las lágrimas – no llores cariño, quiero verte sonreír, tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, que me estremece. Vamos dame una sonrisa por favor – el moreno sonrió ampliamente – sí, esa sonrisa es la mejor, amo tanto verte sonreír así y ya no llores por favor, sé que son lágrimas de felicidad, pero aún así, no me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos empañados.

\- No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo mucho que te amo Kurt – colocó su mano detrás de la nuca del ojiazul atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un dulce beso que fue correspondido de inmediato y se fue convirtiendo en uno largo, pasional, pero cargado de amor y ternura al mismo tiempo. Un beso que sólo ellos podían darse y en donde se estaban transmitiendo todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

El beso continuó por varios minutos, luego de eso se separaron y Blaine colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt – lamento no tenerte una respuesta positiva, quería tanto que regresaras al trabajo.

\- ¿Para poder verme, para que te haga compañía, para dedicarnos pequeñas y discretas miradas o sonrisas?

\- Todo eso es hermoso y alegra mis días, no puedo decir que no es parte de lo que deseo, pero quería que estuvieras ahí por todo lo que simboliza y representa en tu carrera, es una oportunidad tan grande y mereces más que nadie ser parte de esa compañía.

\- Tú también lo mereces mi amor, como dices, es una oportunidad muy grande e importante y tienes que aprovecharla. Te extraño como loco, me hace falta levantar la mirada y poder verte concentrado en lo que haces mientras das todo tu esfuerzo, sorprenderte sonriéndome e iluminando mis días.

\- Quiero tanto que regreses, no es justo que quienes te calumniaron sigan tan tranquilos como si nada y tú estés fuera.

\- No hablemos de eso ahora por favor, la vida se encargará de esas personas. Ahora sólo quiero centrarnos en nosotros – lo tomó de la mano – ven, vamos a poner en agua las flores, una vez que terminaron, Kurt abrazó por detrás a Blaine aferrándose a su cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello y rostro.

Con un suave movimiento el ojiazul hizo girar a su novio para que quedara de frente y pudieran besarse, lo cual el moreno hizo de inmediato y se dejó ir en las sensaciones que los labios de su amado producían al contacto con los suyos.

Las caricias empezaron a hacerse presentes y poco a poco Kurt comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama sin despegarse del beso que se daban y una vez ahí, se acomodaron suavemente, quedando Blaine acostado boca arriba y respirando agitadamente mientras veía con adoración a su novio acomodarse encima de él.

\- ¿Te molesta esto? – preguntó Kurt acariciándole el rostro. El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y volvió a capturar sus labios fundiéndose en un beso sublime.


	36. Capítulo 36: AVANCES

*** _andersonhummelmati_ **Gracias! =)

*** _Gabriela Marin_ **Tranquila, así pasa, pero ya estás de regreso ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Sí, hay mucho amor entre ellos *-* Gracias!

*** _jeny_ **Sí, Sue quiere que Blaine siga en su empresa porque sabe lo excelente que es C: Ya viene ese momento que todas quieres ;)

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Aquí otra entrega para tus lecturas matutinas ^^ Fue un momento especial en donde Kurt quiso expresarle a Blaine lo que significa para él. Su amor es especial y muy grande :')

*** ****_angelavlopez2_ **Gracias a ti por leer mis historias =)

*** ** **_MonicsxIbarra_ **Muchísimas gracias! Me hace feliz que lo amaras *-* Me fascinan las flores y sus significados y tenía que ponerlo en esta historia :3

*** _angii jimnez_ **Me alegra que te gustara. No problem, así pasa. Los dos se aman mucho y están dispuestos a todo por el otro. Blaine sabe reconocer el apoyo que Kurt le ha dado y quiere de algún modo demostrárselo. Algo de eso habrá pronto! Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y las buenas energía que me envías. Besos.

*** _Georgi G_ **Sue sabe que Blaine es excelente en lo que hace. Kurt ama a Blaine mucho y se lo quiere demostrar, así como agradecerle lo que hizo. Jeje, viene lo wanky ;D

*** G_reyci CrissAnderson_ **Jajaja exiges klex, eres la voz de todas.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Kurt fue muy divino con lo de las flores ^^ Jeje, sí el klex está muy cerca ;)

*** _lety bl_ **Me complace que te guste tanto. Ellos son definitivamente el uno para el otro *-*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**"****Avances"**

* * *

.

Las caricias y los besos estaban llenos de amor y pasión, los labios de Kurt se sentían cálidos y tan embriagantes que Blaine no quería despegarse de ellos y se dejó llevar, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del ojiazul y terminaron en su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él, el corazón le latía a un ritmo acelerado, sabía que sólo Kurt era capaz de provocarle eso, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir de esa forma.

Kurt empezó a besarle el rostro y descendió hasta llegar al cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos del ojimiel haciéndolo suspirar y con la otra mano lo acariciaba suavemente. Con el roce de sus dientes torturaba a Blaine hasta hacerlo soltar un pequeño jadeo que le dio pie para continuar.

\- Blaine, ¿estás bien con esto? – indagó mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

\- Te amo Kurt – fue la respuesta que recibió junto con unas manos posicionándose sobre sus caderas.

El castaño se apoderó de la boca de Blaine con un beso tan ardiente que todo a su alrededor giraba haciéndolo sentirse mareado. Se separó sólo unos segundos para respirar y esta vez fue Blaine quien lo tomó por sorpresa explorando su boca con amor, efusividad y necesidad, logrando encender a Kurt por completo.

El castaño comenzó a deslizar su mano debajo de la camiseta del moreno de manera ascendente y descendente, sintiendo la cálida piel como empezaba a hervir bajo su toque provocando un gemido leve. Kurt hizo una pausa para observar lo realmente excitado que Blaine lucía.

Le subió la camiseta y empezó a besar y explorar cada zona nueva que iba descubriendo. Con cuidado siguió subiendo la camiseta por sus brazos hasta quitársela y acarició el pecho del ojimiel delicadamente, mientras lo sentía respirar cada vez más agitadamente. Sus labios formaron un camino desde el filo del pantalón hasta llegar a los hombros, los cuales comenzó a besar con devoción y les dio suaves mordidas, fascinándose con los gemidos que salían de la boca de su novio.

Descendió nuevamente y se situó en los pezones del ojimiel besándolos y succionándolos mientras sus manos seguían acariciándolo, haciéndolo retorcer su cuerpo de una forma demasiado sugestiva.

Blaine jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, hermoso y perfecto en su vida. Comenzó a abrirle la camisa al ojiazul con movimientos torpes, enredándose con los botones, pero finalmente terminó de abrirla y con dificultad se la quitó. Observó a Kurt por varios segundos, y luego besó el pecho, escuchando su respiración agitada y sintiendo el aliento caliente que éste emanaba y que recorría su cuerpo.

Cada movimiento del ojiazul era suave y excitante, y producía todo un océano de sensaciones que lo inundaba. El moreno trataba de ir a la par y ser lo suficientemente bueno para Kurt, sin embargo se sentía torpe con algunos movimientos y empezó a frenarse y el castaño no tardó en darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué… ocurre… mi… amor? – su respiración estaba agitada y trataba de regularla mientras se acomodaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Quiero hacerlo bien para ti, poder satisfacerte y hacerte sentir tantas cosas como lo estás haciendo tú conmigo y no creo estarlo logrando.

\- Blaine, ¿de qué hablas? Esto es perfecto, nunca me sentí así de bien con nadie, tú me haces sentir conectado y amado. – le sonrió – Si quieres que nos detengamos, está bien. Creo que vamos muy rápido y lo último que busco es presionarte de alguna forma – empezó a quitarse de encima, pero el ojimiel lo detuvo…

\- No, no lo hagas. Quiero seguir, te amo, sólo deseo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

\- Blaine, hacer el amor no es cuestión de quien es bueno o no, quítate esa idea equivocada de la cabeza. Se trata de dos personas que se aman y por ese amor se entregan la una a la otra en todas las formas posibles. Es una entrega no sólo del cuerpo sino también del corazón, la mente y el alma. Es dejar de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo.

Cuando eso pasa, todo es maravilloso, perfecto, se siente increíble cada cosa por mínima que sea. Te puedo garantizar que yo lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo y estoy seguro que tú también.

Si realmente quieres seguir, lo hacemos, y si no, no hay ningún problema mi amor. Te prometo que hasta aquí fue simplemente extraordinario – lo besó suavemente – podemos ir avanzando poco a poco.

\- Me siento tan tonto y torpe en este momento, pero quiero seguir Kurt.

\- Te aseguro que no lo eres, lo que hacías era más que excelente, ¿no te das cuenta lo mucho que me prendes? – le sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello saboreando su piel y haciéndolo suspirar de una forma tal que le hizo hervir la sangre, excitándolo rápidamente.

Las manos de Blaine recorrían la espalda desnuda de Kurt haciéndolo estremecer. El ojiazul imitó el movimiento pero en los costados del ojimiel y de pronto sintió una pequeña protuberancia en la cual se detuvo y la trazó con los dedos.

El hombre de cabello rizado se detuvo de inmediato y abrió los ojos asustado – no me toques ahí – dijo y agarró con fuerza la mano de Kurt.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente – Oh! Es la cicatriz de…

\- Sí, esa misma, la del cuchillo que me enterró mi ex – dijo con tristeza – Lo siento Kurt, ya no puedo.

\- Entiendo Blaine y lamento mucho haberlo arruinado. No fue mi intención traer malos recuerdos a ti y menos en este momento.

\- No lo arruinaste amor, soy yo, es todo.

\- Te amo Blaine, en verdad lo lamento.

\- No lo hagas, sólo… ¿puedes besarme?

\- Seguro cariño – lo besó con dulzura y después se acostó a su lado abrazándolo con firmeza.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Kurt empezó a acariciarle el pecho con los dedos - ¿puedo verla?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La cicatriz que tengo al costado? – el castaño asintió con la cabeza – ¿Con qué objetivo?

\- Eres mi novio, quiero conocer cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, toda tu piel, cada marca, lunar, todo.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos, se puso de lado y levantó un poco el brazo. Entre dos costillas estaba una cicatriz mediana, se notaba que el cuchillo había sido enterrado profundamente, pero no tanto como en el rostro. Acarició con sus dedos aquella marca y Blaine empezó a temblar. Kurt depositó varios besos con amor en el área y el moreno no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

De a poco se acomodó y los dos quedaron de frente – te amo – dijeron al unísono y se besaron.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Blaine despertó, se dio cuenta de que Kurt lo observaba detenidamente, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sentía por él, no recordaba que jamás nadie lo hubiese mirado con tanto amor, adoración y ternura como lo hacía su novio y eso lo hizo sonreír.

\- Eres tan hermoso Blaine. – suspiró – Me encanta esto de amanecer a tu lado.

\- Igual yo, me hace sentir tan dichoso poder despertar y que estés junto a mí.

El castaño enterró la cara en el cuello de Blaine aspirando su aroma – te amo tanto, me siento como un adolescente contigo. – El ojimiel tomó la mano del ojiazul y la entrelazó con la suya.

Parte de la mañana permanecieron en la cama besándose y propiciándose algunas caricias. Era un nuevo nivel al que habían llegado y ambos estaban felices con eso.

**::::::::**

\- Blaine, mis amigos van a ir al departamento en la tarde para pasar juntos hasta mañana y quiero presentártelos. Deseo tanto que te conozcan.

\- No Kurt, yo no estoy listo para interactuar con más personas. Estoy avanzando demasiado rápido con muchas cosas y siento que voy a tropezar y caer en cualquier momento y la caída será muy dura y dolorosa.

\- Claro que no amor, has logrado mucho y estás listo para hacerlo, eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees. Necesitas conocer a otras personas e irte relacionando. Mis amigos son geniales, te aseguro que lo vas a pasar muy bien con ellos.

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Si ellos empiezan a criticarme por como soy o mi cabello, como luzco, si hacen preguntas…?

\- Nadie va a juzgarte cariño, tienes que empezar a confiar más en ti mismo, eres una persona maravillosa y es lo que los demás ven. Es tiempo de que tú también lo veas.

\- No estoy seguro de eso Kurt.

\- No voy a obligarte amor, si no quieres acompañarme sabré entenderlo. Pero yo me tengo que ir en unos minutos. Me encantaría quedarme contigo, sin embargo, son planes que ya tenía y no he visto a mis amigos en meses.

\- Entiendo, tienes una vida, no puedes estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Me alegra que vayas a ver a tus amigos y compartas con ellos – le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña – Espero te diviertas mucho.

\- Gracias amor, aunque te voy a extrañar demasiado – hizo un puchero – ven conmigo, ¿si?

\- No puedo Kurt, pero gracias por querer incluirme en tus planes.

\- Si te decides, vamos a estar en el departamento hasta las 6 aproximadamente – le dio un beso y se levantó de la cama.

…

Santana reía con las ocurrencias de Mike y Michelle, el timbre sonó y Kurt se levantó a abrir, Nick y Jeff se unían a la reunión. Al castaño le daba gusto poder estar con sus amigos, los extrañaba mucho, aunque faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases y volverían a verse seguido.

Las horas pasaban entre risas, bromas, anécdotas y momentos divertidos, aunque por instantes el castaño se perdía en sus ideas.

\- ¿En qué piensas Kurt? – inquirió Jeff.

\- Seguramente en su novio – respondió Santana – pasa casi todos los fines de semana con él.

\- ¿Tienes novio? – Michelle daba saltitos de emoción – Eso es genial! Cuéntanos sobre él – todos secundaron la moción de la chica.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente, lucía muy feliz – su nombre es Blaine, tiene 22 años, estudia leyes en la USC, es muy dulce, romántico, divertido, aunque tímido y algo reservado con los extraños, es inteligente y muy atractivo además.

\- Suena como un excelente partido – dijo Nick.

\- ¿Estudia en la USC? – inquirió Michelle – Wow! Es una de las universidades más selectas y exigentes no sólo del estado, sino del país. Nada más un grupo pequeño de personas logra ingresar cada año. Realmente debe ser muy inteligente y aplicado para llevar el ritmo fuerte que tienen ahí, más si estudia leyes. Mis respetos a tu novio.

\- No podía ser menos – comentó Jeff – Kurt Hummel, estudiante destacado de leyes de otra de las universidades más exigentes como es la UCLA, no podía tener un novio que no estuviese a su altura.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron? – preguntó Nick.

\- En la compañía de Sue Sylvester, él es uno de los pasantes.

\- Insisto – dijo Jeff – Kurt Hummel tiene un novio a su nivel, o sea, sólo los mejores y más destacados alumnos de cada universidad consiguen hacer sus pasantías en esa empresa y que el novio esté en ese grupo también… sorprendente!

\- Lo es – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, Blaine es una de las personas más maravillosas que pueden existir, aunque ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero no ha dejado que nada lo detenga para alcanzar sus objetivos. Definitivamente creo en el destino y sé que éste fue quien lo puso en mi camino.

\- Aww, eso suena muy romántico – Michelle estaba emocionada – ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?

\- Llámalo y dile que venga a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros – sugirió Nick, así están juntos y no lo extrañas, lo conocemos y de paso compartimos todos juntos.

\- Se lo sugerí, pero no pudo venir.

\- Ay no, qué mal, pero insístele. Dile que lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo deje para después y que venga. ¿Vive lejos?

\- No Jeff, de hecho vive relativamente cerca, a 15 minutos de aquí en taxi.

\- Oh sí! Eso es el destino indudablemente – comentó la chica.

\- Kurt, ayúdame a traer las cosas – dijo Santana. El ojiazul se había dado cuenta de que estaba callada, por lo que algo no andaba bien, así que entendió de inmediato la indirecta y se levantó para acompañarla a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer Hummel? Sabes mejor que nadie la situación de Blaine, no se sentiría a gusto con los chicos y ellos no tienen idea de cómo es o cómo tratarlo y tampoco puedes decirles todo lo que le ha pasado.

\- Lo sé Santana, pero justamente lo que Blaine necesita es alternar con otras personas y qué mejor que con nuestros amigos que son de mente abierta, totalmente libres de prejuicios y no tengo dudas de que van a aceptarlo sin problema. Ellos sabrán ver sus cualidades y lo harán uno más del grupo.

\- No lo dudo Kurt, pero para eso deben y necesitan saber por lo menos una parte de la historia de Blaine.

**::::::::**

Estaban comiendo cuando el timbre sonó – yo voy – dijo Santana y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Blaine!


	37. Capítulo 37: SORPRESAS

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Jajajaja, ya me imagino a tu mamá :P Ya vendrá otro momento wanky ;) Muchas gracias! Ustedes me motivan a seguirla escribiendo c:

*** **_**iEmmaDei**_ Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, son gran motivación sin lugar a duda. Amo escribir, es mi pasión, amo escribir esta historia en particular y me hace feliz que les guste. Gracias por tus likes y comentarios. Aquí la actualización que esperabas ^^

*** ****_Emily Tobar_ **Jejeje, ahora es nocturna :P Me alegra que la ames sin importar qué momento del día sea. Casi hubo klex, pero ya está muy cerca de pasar ;) Aquí la respuesta a tu interrogante.

*** ****_angii jimenez_ **Era una reunión en el departamento de Kurt y Santana con sus mejores amigos. Para nada, Michelle es una de las amigas más queridas y cercanas de Kurt y Santana, además de compañera de la universidad y es totalmente sincera.

*** ****_jeny_ **Muchas gracias! Ellos dos son divinos =) Pronto se dará completo. Siii, qué bien que Blaine se decidiera ir a la reunión.

*** ****_greyCrissGleek_ **Lista la actualización ;)

*** ****_lety bl_ **Muchas gracias Lety, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que querías. Jeje, ya vendrá el klex completo ;)

*** ****_Georgi G_ **Jeje, sorry, pero hubo una parte wanky por lo menos un tiempo. Ya volverá ese momento, no te preocupes. Los amigos de Kurt son geniales. Aquí sabrás cómo trataron a Blaine C:

*** ****_Michi Snow_ **Gracias! Me alegra que te encantara!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**"Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola Santana!

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

\- Kurt me invitó – el ojimiel se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica y sintió un nudo en la garganta - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?

\- Nada ocurre Blaine.

\- Ya entendí, no quieres que tus amigos me vean. Disculpa por haber venido, no quise ser una molestia – se dio la vuelta y se fue cabizbajo.

\- *Ay no, ¿qué hice?* - pensó la latina llevándose las manos a la boca, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo para alcanzar al ojimiel.

\- Blaine! Blaine! Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Blaine!

El moreno apresuró el paso al escucharla.

\- POR FAVOR BLAINE, TE LO PIDO – tuvo que gritar porque por los tacones no podía ir más rápido – NO TE VAYAS, ESPÉRAME.

El ojimiel se detuvo y esperó hasta que ella llegara, hacía toda la fuerza posible para mostrarse tranquilo y no llorar ni hacer nada que considerase incorrecto.

\- ¿Me puedes decir por qué hiciste eso? – lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girar, pero él no se movía.

\- Es claro que no quieres que esté con tus amigos, yo no soy suficiente…

\- Ok, basta! – dijo enojada y se puso frente a él – No sé cómo Kurt te hace entrar en razón, pero yo soy directa y no tengo mucho tacto. Somos amigos y no me gusta que mis amigos se expresen en esa forma de sí mismos. Tú vales mucho y es absurdo que pienses lo contrario. Yo no hice ni dije nada para que te fueras de esa forma, sólo manifesté estar sorprendida porque es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que vas solo al departamento.

\- No tenías nada que decir, era evidente que mi presencia…

\- Ok, suficiente. No quiero volverte a escuchar decir cosas como esas. Si fuese así, no hubiera salido corriendo detrás de ti. Ahora vamos a regresar al departamento porque estábamos comiendo y detesto mi comida fría, así que movámonos.

Blaine estaba estático mirándola – te advierto que si mi comida se enfría me vas a conocer enojada y no te va a gustar Blaine.

\- ¿No estás enojada ahora?

\- Estoy molesta por la forma en la que te fuiste huyendo, y vamos a hablar de eso pero cuando todos se hayan ido. Enojada, ni mis padres me toleran – se enganchó del brazo de Blaine y caminaron de regreso.

**::::::::**

Entraron al departamento y Kurt vio a Blaine junto a Santana, automáticamente se puso de pie y corrió a su lado – ¡Amor, viniste! – le sonrió y lo besó – la morena se fue al comedor y los dejó para que pudieran hablar.

\- Quería hacer esto por ti.

\- ¡Oh no! No lo hagas por mí por favor, hazlo por ti, porque quieres salir, porque quieres tratar a otras personas, porque quieres conocer a mis amigos. Yo con eso soy más que feliz – lo volvió a besar – te amo Blaine.

\- Te amo Kurt, mucho.

\- Este es un enorme paso para ti y me siento tan orgulloso de ti y de lo mucho que vas progresando, en verdad estoy orgulloso de ser tu novio. ¿Listo para conocerlos?

\- No lo sé – respiró pesadamente - ¿Qué tal luzco? ¿Crees que me acepten?

\- Tranquilo – lo tomó de la mano – eres guapísimo y luces muy bien, sólo déjame acomodarte esto – le arregló varios mechones que se le habían alborotado con la brisa que corría en la calle – eso es todo. Vamos con ellos, no estés nervioso mi amor.

Entraron al comedor – chicos – todos voltearon – quiero presentarles a mi novio Blaine Anderson – los 4 lo miraron y el moreno apretó el agarre de la mano de Kurt.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! Mucho gusto – dijo Mike.

\- ¿Qué tal Blaine? – comentó Jeff.

\- Sí, es un placer la verdad – mencionó Michelle – Kurt nos habló tanto de ti en unas pocas horas que no podíamos irnos sin conocerte.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Nick – tienes totalmente enamorado a nuestro amigo.

El ojiazul sonrió y acarició suavemente la mano de su novio dándole ánimos.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Kurt.

\- Ven, siéntate a mi lado mi amor - ¿Ya comiste?

**::::::::**

Aunque Blaine no participaba mucho de la conversación, se reía de las ocurrencias de los demás. Todos eran muy alegres y amables. Le hicieron diferentes preguntas para conocerlo mejor, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario o cuestionamiento que lo hiciese sentir incómodo en ningún momento.

Kurt estaba feliz observando todo, era lo que siempre había querido, vivir momentos especiales junto a sus amigos y su pareja, todos compartiendo y conviviendo como una gran familia.

Al llegar la noche salieron para ir a un club a divertirse y bailar un rato, Blaine les dijo que debía retirarse y Kurt no insistió, sabía que ya era bastante con haber departido con sus amigos toda la tarde, un club nocturno definitivamente no era algo fácil de sobrellevar y no pensaba forzarlo.

Aunque todos le insistieron que se quedara, el ojimiel se fue de regreso a su departamento, pero no sin que lo convencieran y lo hicieran prometer que regresaría al día siguiente para irse a un paseo por Leo Carrillo State Park.

* * *

.

**20:05**

_Gracias Blaine por regalarme una tarde memorable. Te amo mucho mi vida._

**20:07**

_Gracias a ti amor por motivarme y hacerme parte de tu entorno. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

**20:10**

_Diviértete con tus amigos =)_

**20:12**

_Gracias! Nos vemos mañana. Yo te confirmo la hora._

**20:15**

_Seguro, cuídate mucho Kurt. Te amo_

**20:16**

_Descansa, sueña conmigo. Te amo_

**01:09**

_De seguro ya estás durmiendo Blaine, sólo quería decirte que ya estamos de regreso en el departamento. Nos vemos más tarde_

**01:12**

_Blaine, te amo, te amo, te amo =)_

**:::::::**

Los 6 se sentaron en la sala a conversar y ahí empezaron a hacerle a Kurt algunas preguntas acerca de Blaine y él les contestó de forma honesta, pero sin entrar en detalles ni mencionar cosas personales. Le daba gusto que sus amigos se interesaran en su novio y que lo hubieran hecho sentir bien.

La plática duró un par de horas, en donde abordaron diferentes temas y luego se fueron a dormir.

**:::::::**

**08:00**

_Buenos días Kurt, te amo demasiado, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te amo con todo mi ser_

**09:30**

_Buenos días Blaine, estaremos ahí a las 10, ya sabes lo que tienes que llevar. Te amo con toda mi alma_

**::::::::**

A las 10 de la mañana salieron en camino al lugar donde iban a ir a pasear, pero se detuvieron cerca de donde vivía el ojimiel. Kurt no los hizo parquearse en el lugar exacto, porque sabía que a Blaine no le gustaba que otros supieran su lugar de residencia. Eso era algo que tendría que superar también, pero por el momento, no iba a presionarlo, ya bastante había cedido y el ojiazul se sentía muy feliz por eso.

* * *

.

Al llegar el lunes, un Blaine radiante se presentó en la oficina. Había tenido un fin de semana genial, se había divertido, se había sentido incluido y estaba feliz. Los amigos de Kurt y Santana realmente eran geniales y se alegraba de que el ojiazul lo invitara para que los conociera y por haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

Tina entró sonriente en ese momento – Buenos días Blaine, siempre tan madrugador. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

\- ¡Buenos días Tina! Excelente, ¿y el tuyo? – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien también. Se nota que fue un gran fin de semana para ti, luces diferente, feliz, resplandeciente.

Avanzaron juntos y entraron en el área de trabajo de Blaine, él se dirigió a su puesto, de pronto vio el escritorio que había sido de Kurt, ocupado con varias cosas y la computadora estaba encendida, sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar que alguien se encontraba ahí.

Tina le dio unas carpetas - ¿puedes ir avanzando con esto? Mientras más rápido lo termines, mejor. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Por qué hay cosas en ese escritorio?

\- La Sra. Sylvester contrató a la persona que va a ocupar ese puesto y hoy empieza, de hecho está con ella en este momento entregándole unos documentos que le pidió en cuanto llegó.

El corazón de Blaine se encogió y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Sue le había dicho que no había vacantes y por eso no podía regresar Kurt y ahora había contratado a alguien para que ocupe su plaza. Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó y cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

\- Aquí no se viene a dormir sino a trabajar fenómeno – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, trató de no hacer caso a dichas expresiones y comenzó a revisar lo que le había entregado Tina.

De a poco fueron llegando todos y la duda rondaba en el lugar: ¿A quién habían contratado?

Las horas pasaban y la nueva persona no aparecía y eso sólo aumentaba la intriga, lo único que sabían es que estaba haciendo varios trabajos en las diferentes áreas.

Oyeron a Tina entrar conversando con alguien pero seguían concentrados en lo suyo y de pronto escucharon una voz familiar – "¡Buenos días compañeros!" – Todos voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidos – "Estoy feliz de volver a verlos" – sonrió – "Hay bastante trabajo acumulado" – se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar unos papeles.

\- Kurt! – dijo emocionada Brittany.

\- ¡Hola princesa! – le sonrió.

El castaño siguió revisando los documentos y levantó la cabeza lentamente en dirección de Blaine, quien estaba en shock y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Le sonrió y sus miradas se conectaron, Kurt le guiñó el ojo y pronunció en silencio un "Te Amo" que el ojimiel entendió perfectamente y logró que su corazón se acelerara y sonriera complacido.

En el transcurso del día, todos se habían acercado a saludar a Kurt y darle la bienvenida. Él les agradeció por las muestras de cariño, en especial a Brittany y a los compañeros que habían armado la comitiva para hablar con Sue a su favor.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Kurt apagó la máquina y se acercó rápido a donde Blaine - ¿terminaste? Espero que sí porque muero de hambre y quiero que vayamos a la cafetería de la vuelta – el moreno guardó todo y salieron enseguida.

Sebastian, los miraba furioso. No soportaba la idea de que Kurt estuviera con Blaine y no entendía cómo era posible que hubiese regresado.

* * *

.

En la cafetería, luego de pedir sus órdenes se fueron a sentar. Blaine seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo miraba a Kurt anonadado y no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Espero ser yo el que te tiene en ese estado, porque te ves tan hermoso, radiante, feliz y muy enamorado – dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- Kurt… ¿cómo? No entiendo…

\- Blaine, te amo – se acercó a él y lo besó sin importarle que otras personas los viesen. El ojimiel correspondió el beso y lo disfrutó plenamente.

El castaño le contó todo lo que había platicado con Sue y cómo ella había descubierto a quién levantó todas esas acusaciones y ya había sido despedida.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Alguien que yo ya sospechaba, Courtney.

\- ¿Pero por qué? No tiene lógica. Cuando la iban a correr la primera vez, tú abogaste por ella para que no lo hicieran. Y en esa ocasión también había hablado mal de ti y te calumnió terriblemente. Su permanencia en la compañía te la debía a ti.

\- Ya ves Blaine, lo volvió a hacer y esta vez no iba a interceder por ella, una vez lo hice y mira como actuó en mi contra. Me da pena porque se queda sin trabajo y tiene una situación difícil, pero cada quien labra su camino.

\- Eres demasiado bueno Kurt y la gente es mala, despreciable…

\- No digas esas cosas mi amor, no todos son así. Hay personas buenas también – el ojimiel asintió levemente.

\- ¿Cuándo te contrató la señora Sylvester?

\- El viernes.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- Quería sorprenderte y creo que lo logré.

\- ¡Definitivamente lo hiciste! Estoy tan feliz por ti amor. Mereces estar en la compañía, tienes tanto talento, eres apasionado en lo que haces, trabajas y te esfuerzas mucho. Realmente mereces tener ese puesto.

\- Gracias mi amor, sé que estás feliz por mí, y yo lo estoy por ti, porque también trabajas mucho y muy duro y te ganaste a pulso el puesto que tienes en la compañía – lo tomó de la mano – quiero que esta noche celebremos.

\- Seguro, ¿cómo?

\- Yo me encargo de todo Blaine, tú sólo preocúpate de estar listo a la hora indicada.

Terminaron de comer y Kurt se acercó a su novio antes de que salieran de la cafetería – ya quiero que llegue la noche para poder besarte infinitamente y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – se dieron un pequeño beso y se dirigieron al edificio donde trabajaban.


	38. Capítulo 38: GOLPES BAJOS

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Sí, fue algo muy bueno que Blaine diera ese paso =)

*** _Georgi G_** Sue hizo bien en contratarlo. Tuvieron un gran festejo, tenlo por seguro!

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Muchas gracias Emily! Eso es lo importante, disfrutar lo que se lee sin importar la hora ;) Festejaron muy a su manera :3

*** _jeny_ **Kurt tenía que regresar C: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

*** _hummelandersonsm_** Su relación cada vez es más fuerte e íntima. Blaine ha superado muchas cosas poco a poco y Kurt piensa seguir apoyándolo en todo momento hasta que se haya recuperado por completo *-*

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Wiii, sí Kurt volvió ^^ Courtney no es una buena persona definitivamente ¬¬ Aww sí, juntos están logrando mucho y Blaine sigue progresando.

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Jajaja, ellos empiezan a ponerse wanky ;) Sí, Sue se dio cuenta de cómo habían sido las cosas y ella quería que Kurt estuviera en su empresa =)

*** _angii jimenez_ **Se refería a que se alistara porque iban a salir :D Qué bueno que lo amaras, gracias por el apoyo!

*** ** **_iEmmaDei_ **Me alegra mucho poder llegar tocar tus sentimientos y emociones ^^ Wow! Me dejas sin palabras *-* No tienes idea de cuánto me motivas para seguir escribiendo con el corazón.

*** _lety bl_ **Muchas gracias Lety! Me hace feliz que la ames ^-^ Ellos son divinos. Aquí ya la actualización =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**"****Golpes Bajos"**

* * *

.

A mediados de semana todos estaban trabajando tranquilamente cuando se escucharon gritos en el corredor…

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO! SI YO CAIGO, ÉL TAMBIÉN… ÉL ME CONVENCIÓ PARA HACERLO…

Todos corrieron para averiguar quién pegaba esos gritos y se sorprendieron al ver a Courtney histérica.

\- SEBASTIAN, ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!

Seguridad no tardó en llegar y la sacaron a la fuerza, pero ella fue vociferando por todo el trayecto hasta estar fuera del edificio.

\- ¿Por qué quiere que la ayudes? – preguntó uno de los compañeros a Sebastian.

\- Esa mujer está loca. Además ¿quién te dijo que se refería a mí? No soy el único Sebastian aquí – contestó molesto y se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron – eso confirma mis sospechas – susurró el ojiazul a su novio y se retiraron a trabajar.

Durante todo el día se hicieron presentes las murmuraciones por lo ocurrido con Courtney y muchos especulaban si se había referido a Smythe o no, ya que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, así que nada aseguraba que fuese a él a quien le pedía ayuda.

* * *

.

Blaine había ido a retirar unos documentos a otro piso y estaba revisándolos cuando entró a su área y se tropezó con alguien.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de idiota – dijo Sebastian, quien andaba de malas.

\- No tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma – contestó firme el ojimiel.

\- Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana, así que te aguantas como el fenómeno que eres y si no te gusta, lárgate de este lugar. Además, no veo por qué te haces el ofendido, estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrado a que te traten como la basura que eres – lo empujó.

\- Empezó – dijo Brittany molesta y Kurt la miró – "¿qué cosa empezó?" – ella negó con la cabeza – Sebastian ya está molestando a Blaine, no sé qué tema tiene con él.

Kurt giró la cabeza para ver en donde se encontraban cuando vio al ojiverde empujar a su novio y se puso de pie enseguida.

\- No te atrevas a decirme esas cosas de nuevo ni me toques nunca más en tu vida – gruñó el ojimiel furioso.

\- A mí no me vas a decir qué hacer fenómeno.

\- NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASÍ – lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared y reaccionar con cólera aventándosele encima al ojimiel y propiciándole un par de golpes en la cara.

\- Eres un maldito fenómeno, un asco de persona y una basura, siempre lo has sido y así será hasta que te mueras – decía furioso mientras tiraba al moreno al piso.

Kurt se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Blaine sabía pelear, si unos delincuentes no habían representado dificultad para él, a Sebastian lo acabaría sin problema, sin embargo éste lo estaba atacando y el ojimiel no reaccionaba del todo.

\- Estoy seguro que nunca nadie te ha querido y Kurt sólo te tiene lástima – lo golpeaba – eres patético Anderson y un ciego si crees que él o alguien alguna vez se fijará en ti realmente. Lo único que produces es asco.

Las pocas personas que estaban presentes, pues la mayoría había salido a almorzar, observaban a Blaine tirado en el piso mientras Sebastian lo atacaba física y verbalmente, pero nadie hacía nada para detenerlo.

El moreno le dio un golpe en la cara a su agresor con todas las fuerzas y empezó a levantarse listo para atacarlo pero sintió que alguien lo agarró con firmeza – no lo hagas Blaine, por favor. Esto te puede costar tu puesto en la empresa y él no lo vale.

El ojimiel miró a Kurt y regresó la mirada a Smythe. Kurt estaba asustado pues nunca había visto esa cólera y odio en el rostro y ojos de su novio.

\- Eres un infeliz, me rompiste la nariz – decía Sebastian furioso – pero me las vas a pagar maldito fenómeno… AAHGG – gritó al sentir otro golpe que le fue dado esta vez por el ojiazul.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A OFENDER A MI NOVIO NUNCA MÁS EN TU SUCIA VIDA SMYTHE!

Los guardias subieron y se quedaron sorprendidos con los involucrados en la disputa, pues conocían muy bien a Kurt y sabían la clase de persona que era y Blaine siempre había sido tranquilo.

Como Sebastian seguía despotricando contra Blaine y tratando de agredirlo, seguridad tuvo que detenerlo y Sue Sylvester fue notificada de lo sucedido.

**::::::::**

Kurt y Brittany llevaron a Blaine al área médica para que lo revisen y le hagan las respectivas curaciones. Hasta ese momento permanecía en silencio e impávido, el ojiazul lo sujetaba de la mano.

\- Cariño, ¿qué pasó? – el moreno negaba con la cabeza – vamos dime.

\- Yo me retiro para que puedan hablar – dijo la rubia – lo que necesiten, sólo avísenme – los abrazó y salió.

El ojiazul acariciaba suavemente el rostro golpeado de su novio – cuéntame por favor, nunca te había visto así, te dejaste agredir y luego saltaste como una fiera.

El celular del ojiazul sonó, lo sacó y vio que era Brittany… _"Kurt, la Sra. Sylvester los quiere ver a ti y a Blaine. Le expliqué que estaba en el área médica porque lo estaban examinando y dijo que en cuanto terminen que suba y que tú no tienes nada que hacer ahí y te quiere en su oficina en este momento"._

_Ok Brittany, ya voy. Gracias!_

* * *

.

\- Esto es inaudito Sr. Hummel, en los años que tengo de haber fundado esta compañía nunca había ocurrido algo semejante. No es posible que dos de mis mejores elementos estén causando altercados. Usted y el Sr. Anderson me hacen arrepentirme de haberlos contratado, simplemente no puedo tolerar esta clase de conducta.

Kurt escuchó atento y en silencio todo lo que la mujer dijo y esperó paciente para poder hablar y explicarle como habían sido las cosas, aunque él no podía dar mayores detalles ya que el implicado era Blaine y sólo él conocía los hechos.

\- Smythe ha sido ingresado en el hospital porque presenta el tabique roto y el causante de eso fue Anderson – dijo enojada.

\- Blaine ha sido víctima de Sebastian desde que empezó su pasantía, él lo insulta, ofende y desvaloriza cada vez que tiene ocasión de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no he sido notificada de aquello? Si fuese así, Anderson debió hacérmelo saber de inmediato y no guardar silencio.

\- Todo es demasiado complicado Sra. Sylvester, no sabría cómo explicárselo, pero Blaine ha tenido una vida muy dura.

\- Eso no justifica la violencia bajo ninguna circunstancia Sr. Hummel y usted al apoyar esa conducta le hace un daño a su pareja. Además de que es insólito que alguien que ha estado en contra de la violencia y creando campañas para combatirla se vea involucrado en un altercado de esta magnitud.

\- Yo no apoyo la violencia, pero creo que hay un momento en que todo llega a su límite. Pregúntele a los compañeros que estaban presentes, Sebastian fue quien atacó a Blaine, él lo agredió, él lo golpeó, él lo tiró al piso y lo insultó y Blaine no hizo nada, pero tenía que defenderse de algún modo.

La puerta sonó y Tina se asomó – Blaine está aquí Sra. Sylvester.

\- Hazlo pasar.

El ojimiel entró con la mirada baja y la mujer mayor lo observó, tenía varios golpes en el rostro y lucía desfallecido – tome asiento – dijo tajante – eso es todo Sr. Hummel, puede retirarse.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Sue estuvo haciendo las respectivas averiguaciones entre el personal que estuvo presente en el momento de la disputa.

* * *

.

Llegaron al departamento de Blaine y éste dejó las cosas en la mesa y se acostó en la cama mirando a la pared. Kurt le sacó los zapatos, se acostó detrás de él y lo abrazó – cariño cuéntame por favor, no puedes guardarte eso, te hace daño. Hemos avanzado tanto, no quiero que retrocedamos de ninguna forma. Cualquier cosa que ese idiota te haya dicho, no es cierta.

Blaine no había pronunciado palabra alguna en toda la tarde hasta ese momento y a Kurt le preocupaba mucho, sentía en ese momento una gran rabia hacia Sebastian por lo que le había hecho al ojimiel.

\- Amor deberías darte un baño para que el cuerpo no te vaya a doler tanto después – el moreno negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sujetó la mano de Kurt con la que lo tenía abrazado. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, pero el ojiazul sabía que era por lo abatido que estaba. Él permaneció despierto durante toda la noche por cualquier cosa que el moreno necesitara o se presentara.

Kurt estaba tan preocupado por cualquier crisis que Blaine fuese a tener que decidió sacar las pastillas que tenía escondidas debajo de la cama y que hasta ese momento el ojimiel no había necesitado, pero estaba seguro que esta vez sí las requeriría y eso lo asustaba.

**::::::::**

En la madrugada se despertó y se giró despacio viendo al castaño con la mirada perdida en el techo – Kurt – susurró.

El ojiazul lo miró – dime mi amor, aquí estoy para ti – Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar. Lo dejó desahogarse y luego le preguntó lo que había ocurrido y esta vez el moreno le contó todo. Kurt sentía que la sangre le hervía de la rabia y la impotencia, sólo dos veces había llegado a experimentar ese sentimiento, en su adolescencia hacia los chicos que le hacían bullying y ahora con Sebastian.

El ojimiel tuvo una crisis pero no fue tan fuerte como Kurt esperaba, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que Blaine había progresado de alguna forma. Al final le dio un relajante y una pastilla para el insomnio para ayudarlo a descansar.

Contemplaba a Blaine sin poder dejar de pensar en lo último que habían hablado antes de que su éste se durmiera.

_\- "¿Por qué no te defendiste cuando te empezó a golpear? ¿Por qué te contuviste?"_

_\- "Porque quería matarlo"._

* * *

.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar. Blaine seguía durmiendo y Kurt no quería despertarlo ni tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duraba el efecto de las pastillas. Además, no quería dejarlo solo.

Llamó al departamento de recursos humanos y se excusó por los dos, luego decidió llamar a Sue para tratar de explicarle, aunque estaba temeroso por su reacción, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que se tomaran el día libre y que Blaine le había contado absolutamente todo. Y también mencionó que todos los compañeros defendieron al ojimiel en su testimonio sobre lo sucedido.

Eso alegró de cierto modo a Kurt, aunque también se quedó intrigado pues no estaba seguro de qué explicación le había dado Blaine y qué tanto implicaba el "todo" que le había contado, pero agradeció el hecho y pudo estar más tranquilo.

Llamó a Santana para contarle lo sucedido y de paso desahogarse, la latina estaba furiosa y tenía ganas de ir a buscar al ojiverde al hospital y darle ella una buena paliza, pero Kurt la tranquilizó.

* * *

.

Cuando Blaine despertó y estuvo en sus 5 sentidos, ya que las pastillas lo dejaban en un estado de letargo hasta que el efecto pasaba por completo, se bañó, comió y se sentó con Kurt pues éste le dijo que tenían que hablar.

Blaine todavía estaba algo alterado aunque trataba de poner de su parte pues libraba una batalla interna muy dura ya que estaba consciente de lo mucho que había avanzado pero sentía que luego de lo sucedido, empezaba a retroceder sin remedio.

Kurt lo notó y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el hombre que amaba perdiera esa batalla, así que se mantenía firme a su lado.

Luego de una larga y sensible plática, el ojimiel reconoció que necesitaba más ayuda de la que su novio le podía dar y aceptó ir a terapia, así que Kurt llamó a Mike, su tía era una terapeuta y psicóloga reconocida y le pidió ayuda para poder contactarla.

* * *

.

Al llegar a la oficina al día siguiente, no vieron a Sebastian, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos y asumieron que por el percance de su nariz le habían mandado reposo. Ambos pensaron que el tiempo que no estuviera presente, podrían estar tranquilos.

El fin de semana decidieron pasarlo descansando, pero por primera vez en el departamento de Kurt. Sentados en el sofá y listos para ver una película, se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y el ojimiel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Reían con una comedia que eligieron, pues era lo que necesitaban: despejarse, reírse y olvidarse de todo lo malo.

Al terminar la película Kurt empezó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a su novio - ¿en qué piensas?

\- Te habías dado cuenta que la próxima semana empiezan las clases en la universidad. Al menos yo ya empiezo el nuevo semestre el lunes.

\- ¿Qué fecha cae el lunes de la próxima semana?

\- 20.

\- No me había percatado de eso Blaine, yo empiezo clases el 22. Va a ser pesado realmente, pero habrá que ponerle muchas ganas.

\- Ya no vamos a estar juntos tanto tiempo. Tendremos que estudiar, hacer tareas y demás.

\- No creo que sea un problema, a la salida del trabajo seguiremos reuniéndonos, sólo que en lugar de hacerlo para cualquiera de las actividades que acostumbrábamos, haremos la tarea cuando la haya. No te preocupes por eso Blaine, las cosas no van a cambiar.

El celular del ojiazul sonó en ese momento…

\- Blaine, mi amor, era la tía de Mike, mañana nos espera a las 10:30.

**:::::::**

Al día siguiente asistieron al consultorio, luego de platicar con la psicóloga, quien era una mujer muy agradable, les recomendó tomar varias clases de terapia, juntos y de forma individual. Una vez acordado todo, decidieron empezar ese mismo día.

**::::::::**

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste amor? – preguntaba Kurt mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Bien, Claire es muy amable, hay algo en ella que te hace entrar en confianza y sentirte a gusto.

\- Me alegra tanto que así sea mi vida, quiero que estés bien. Has hecho un trabajo fantástico por ti mismo, pero con su ayuda será más fácil.

\- Te tomas tantas molestias por mí Kurt.

\- No me causas ninguna molestia, eres mi novio y te amo mucho, por lo tanto quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz, que te sientas tranquilo, que tengas una vida normal y apacible. Te prometo que juntos vamos a enterrar los fantasmas de tu pasado mi amor.

\- ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

\- Mmm, haber, déjame pensar – empezó a sobarse la barbilla – ser una persona maravillosa, ser el mejor novio que alguien pueda pedir, ser dulce y romántico, escucharme con atención cuando te hablo de cualquier cosa, ser muy cariñoso… ¿sigo?

El ojimiel sonrió levemente – Podrías tener a alguien más, alguien que no esté dañado.

\- Tengo al mejor novio de todos, además de que eres muy inteligente y eso me fascina, también eres guapísimo, muy sexy y tienes un cuerpo de tentación. ¿Por qué querría a alguien más, cuando tengo al mejor? Y no estás dañado, deja de decir eso. Escuchaste a Claire, debes ir cambiando la forma en la que te refieres a ti mismo, si dices que estás dañado, es así como te vas a sentir y por consiguiente como vas a actuar.

Recuerda siempre que eres divino – empezó a besarlo – tus labios son tan deliciosos – profundizó el beso – y besas riquísimo – dijo sin aliento.

Lo que comenzó con un beso terminó convirtiéndose en toda una sesión de besos y caricias íntimas. Kurt empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Blaine cuando escucharon la puerta del departamento cerrarse con fuerza.

\- Kurt, Blaine, buenas noches – dijo Santana.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

\- Por favor Kurt, sus gemidos se escuchan hasta la calle. Ustedes dos hacen más ruido que la vieja lavadora que tenemos – rió.

\- SANTANA! – dijo el ojiazul abochornado y el moreno se metió debajo de las sábanas sonrojado.


	39. 39: DÉJAME MOSTRARTE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Blaine se está dando cuenta que necesita más ayuda y quiere salir adelante por él y por Kurt =')

*** _Greyci CrissAnderson_ **Aquí lo que sigue, y 2x1 ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **Sí, es bueno que Blaine se esté dando cuenta de esas cosas y haya aceptado ayuda =) Jajaja Santana se contagió de Mercedes xD Ya llegó el capítulo que esperabas.

*** _jeny_ **Sí, Sebastian no podía quedarse así. Santana aparece en los peores momentos xD

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Jajaja, Santana es Mercedes 2 xD

*** _Michi Black_ **La justicia llega! Blaine es un divino :')

* _**MonicsxIbarra**_Jajaja, todos quieres linchar a Santana xD Jajajaja el klex... tan enamorados jajaja... amé tu comentario

*** **_**lety bl**_ Me alegra que te gustara =) Sí, Blaine ahora que aceptó la ayuda de un profesional va a estar mejor. Kurt siempre va a defender y cuidar a Blaine.

*** _brendalesdesma_**_**33**_Jajaja, es que Sebastian se merecía una buena lección. Siii, la terapia juntos los va a beneficiar igual que las individuales. Jajaja, Santana es mata pasiones xD Ha llegado el capítulo que esperabas =D

*** _angelavlopez2_ **En este capítulo sabrás lo que pasará con Sebastian. Blaine por fin acepta que necesita ayuda y eso lo va a beneficiar mucho. Ha llegado ese momento que tanto esperabas ;)

*** **_**iEmmaDei**_Hola! **(•^-^•) **Contestando tu pregunta, aquí les entrego 2 capítulos de klex ;) Sí, Blaine está progresando poco a poco, da pasos pequeños pero que lo llevan hacia su mejoría. Sebastian mereció su merecido indiscutiblemente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN EN 2 CAPÍTULOS CARGADOS DE MUCHO AMOR

ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO WANKY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (•^-^•)

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**"****Déjame Mostrarte Lo Mucho Que Te Amo"**

* * *

.

Los siguientes días en la oficina todo estuvo tranquilo, Sebastian seguía sin aparecer y para la pareja era lo mejor, aunque no sabían cuánto tiempo duraría su tranquilidad.

Kurt decidió indagar y le preguntó a Tina en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y se sorprendió al saber que el ojiverde había sido despedido.

Le comentó la noticia a Blaine y éste no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que por fin podría estar tranquilo en su trabajo.

* * *

.

Blaine extrañaba que Kurt fuera a su departamento a la salida del trabajo, todos los días le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y cada quien se iba por su cuenta. Entendía que el ojiazul tenía que hacer su propia vida, pero no podía evitar echarlo de menos.

Era viernes por la noche y el ojimiel pensaba que el lunes empezaba su nuevo semestre y en toda la semana no había pasado ni un día con su novio y estaba seguro que así sería la mayor parte del tiempo, porque aunque Kurt dijera lo contrario, entre los estudios y el trabajo, no habría muchas oportunidades.

La pantalla de su celular se encendió y sonrió al ver un mensaje del ojiazul.

***** _Paso por ti mañana a las 9. Alista ropa cómoda y de playa. Te amo =)_

Iba a contestar cuando entraron otros mensajes...

*** **_He extrañado pasar tiempo contigo Blaine, pero valdrá la pena._

*****_ Descansa y recuerda que te amo, te amo, te amo._

Sonrió emocionado al pensar que estarían juntos, le gustaban mucho los fines de semana porque era cuando podían pasar más tiempo juntos. Miró a su celular y le contestó.

***** _Kurt, también te he extrañado mucho. Ya quiero que sea mañana._

***** _Te amo con toda mi vida, te amo mucho, te amo._

**:::::::**

El sábado se levantó temprano para alistarse y estar a tiempo. Las ansias lo consumían. Cuando Kurt llegó saltó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo?

\- Sí, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Primero a donde Claire, tenemos terapia y luego te tengo una sorpresa. Así que vámonos, hay que aprovechar el día.

Sólo tuvieron la terapia juntos, Kurt le había pedido a Claire previamente que les cambie la cita para las individuales porque no quería que ningún recuerdo de Blaine lo fuese a poner mal. Lo que más deseaba es que disfrutara de todo lo que había planificado.

* * *

.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Kurt?

\- Tranquilo amor, ya mismo llegamos.

\- ¿De quién es este auto?

\- De Michelle, se lo pedí prestado. Al lugar que vamos queda apartado y no hay taxis por allá ni como movilizarnos.

\- Oh!

Finalmente llegaron a una cabaña ubicada en una playa privada. El paisaje era simplemente espectacular, como salido de una revista o una postal.

\- ¡Es hermoso Kurt, me encanta!

\- Me alegra en verdad. Puedo ver la emoción reflejada en tu rostro y esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que me fascina – le dio un beso – Vamos para instalarnos.

Entraron a la cabaña, era acogedora y podía sentirse un toque especial ahí. Kurt le enseñó todo el lugar y dejaron sus cosas antes de salir a la playa.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó el castaño antes de apartarle el cabello de la cara – me gusta ver tu hermoso rostro completo.

\- Kurt… no…

\- Blaine, eres guapísimo, me encantas y sé que vas a poder apreciarlo en algún momento. No quiero que te sigas ocultando – le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿Quieres caminar? – el ojimiel asintió y se tomaron de la mano para recorrer la zona.

Caminaron por una parte de la playa, corrieron, nadaron y se divirtieron como dos niños, libres de preocupaciones ni nada que los atormente. Sólo eran los dos disfrutando de un momento lleno de dicha.

Estaban haciendo una carrera, pero Kurt se adelantó y salió antes para ganar, sin embargo, no contaba con que Blaine corría muy rápido y lo alcanzó tomándolo de la cintura y alzándolo para hacerlo girar. Ambos reían y el ojiazul por zafarse hizo perder el equilibrio a su novio y cayeron en la arena.

Blaine le empezó a hacer cosquillas – esto por hacerme trampa – decía mientras reía.

\- Ya no, ya no, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer – decía Kurt en medio de una sonora carcajada y el ojimiel se detuvo.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine – le acarició el rostro – me encanta verte así de feliz.

\- Tú me haces tan dichoso, te amo mucho. Quiero que seas feliz también Kurt.

\- A tu lado lo soy mi amor – empezó a besarlo. Cruzó los brazos por la nuca del moreno para atraerlo más hacia él y profundizar el beso. Blaine se fue acomodando encima de su novio disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes, empezando por unas cuantas tímidas y volviéndose atrevidas en cuestión de minutos.

\- Blaine – decía agitadamente el ojiazul – no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la arena.

\- Yo tampoco amor – contestó sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

\- Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer varias cosas excitantes – gimió.

\- Kurt Hummel, eres un travieso y atrevido.

\- No lo soy, nunca lo he sido, pero contigo pierdo todas mis inhibiciones.

Las caricias y los besos estaban llenos de todo el amor y la pasión que sentían, Kurt introdujo sus manos bajo el pantalón de baño de Blaine y empezó a acariciarle la cadera sobre el boxer haciéndolo jadear repetidamente.

Blaine besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello y los hombros del castaño volviéndolo loco, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido así con nadie. El ojimiel deslizó las manos por los costados de su novio agarrando el borde de la camiseta y quitándosela. Kurt sacó las manos del pantalón de baño para arrancarle casi de un tirón la camiseta y empezó a acariciarle toda la piel y besarlo. Luego le mordió la oreja y volvió a meter sus manos debajo del bañador.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al moreno al sentir aquellas manos en  
sus caderas. Deseaba a Kurt más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida.  
Deslizó una mano dentro del pantalón de baño del ojiazul y con sus dedos le rozó sus partes íntimas haciéndolo estremecer y producir un ruido totalmente excitante.

Kurt elevó la cadera para provocar fricción con la entrepierna de Blaine. La sensación era tan intensa que los dos se sentían a punto de explotar. El ojimiel recorrió con sus manos las largas piernas de su novio y fue subiendo hasta el rostro, el cual acarició. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y Kurt tomó fuertemente de la cintura a Blaine para cambiar de posición y quedar él arriba. Con sus labios y manos exploró todo el cuerpo de su novio haciéndolo gemir fuertemente.

Las caricias atrevidas y besos estimulantes continuaban, Blaine se separó de los labios del ojiazul – Kurt, estoy muy cerca.

\- Yo también amor – contestó entre jadeos – no quiero que sea así.

\- Yo tampoco.

Kurt le sonrió y se quitó de encima, acostándose en la arena, tratando de regular su respiración – Te amo tanto Blaine, hacer el amor contigo va a ser algo fuera de este mundo.

El moreno también trataba de respirar y entrelazó su mano con la del hombre al que amaba – hacer el amor contigo Kurt será especial, lo sé, por primera vez será especial y significará algo importante.

El castaño se mordió el labio y sonrió, se movió un poco para darle un beso suave a Blaine en los labios y se volvió a acostar en la arena.

Permanecieron en silencio tomados de la mano hasta que ambos se calmaron y el calor que los embargaba fue descendiendo. Se miraron de una forma tan especial, sus miradas brillaban y transmitían todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, estaban sentados comiendo y dedicándose miradas tiernas y unas cuantas lujuriosas.

\- ¿De quién es esto?

\- Es mía. Era de mis abuelos y ellos me la cedieron cuando supieron que estaba viviendo en Los Angeles. Nunca la he habitado, pero trataba de darle mantenimiento. No puedo vivir aquí porque está muy lejos de la universidad y ahora el trabajo, pero esperaba poder usarla en algún momento.

\- Es realmente hermosa, lástima que quede tan lejos. ¿Pero por qué ahora decidiste usarla?

\- Quería pasar contigo un fin de semana especial, sin que nadie nos interrumpa de ninguna forma, sólo tú y yo compartiendo muchos momentos maravillosos, siendo felices y amándonos.

\- Me gusta como suena eso – le sonrió – Te confieso que estaba preocupado y triste porque toda la semana no pasamos juntos ni un solo día luego del trabajo.

\- Lo siento amor, pero tenía que arreglar todo, limpiar y adecuar la cabaña.

\- ¿Viniste toda la semana después del trabajo para hacer eso?

\- Sí, lo hice. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, quiero que este fin de semana sea mágico, estoy más que listo para dar el siguiente paso contigo y espero que tú también lo estés – lo tomó de la mano.

\- No sé si estoy listo, pero te aseguro que quiero dar ese paso contigo. Te amo mucho – bajó la mirada – yo… sólo espero… espero cubrir… tus expectativas.

\- Blaine, primero, pensé que habíamos dejado en claro ese punto y segundo, la mirada no la bajes, mírame. Las veces que nos hemos dejado llevar han sido maravillosas y no tengo dudas que si así ha sido besarnos y acariciarnos, hacer el amor será la experiencia más extraordinaria.

Deja de pensar en las cosas, sólo déjate llevar, siéntelas, vívelas, disfrútalas, sé que nos vamos a conectar de una forma especial y sublime, como debe ser, porque desde ya estamos unidos y sabemos que nos pertenecemos, porque te pertenezco Blaine total y absolutamente.

\- Y yo te pertenezco Kurt, en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

.

El ojimiel lavaba los platos mientras Kurt estaba en una de las habitaciones, le había dicho que necesitaba encontrar algo y que lo iba a buscar. Cuando estaba enjuagándose las manos, el castaño salió, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dijo que salieran, que sería perfecto caminar bajo la luz de la luna.

Luego de un paseo corto, pues el clima estaba un poco frío y ambos andaban con ropa ligera, regresaron a la cabaña. Blaine estaba cerrando las puertas cuando escuchó música. Volteó y vio al ojiazul ofrecerle su mano, la tomó y se dejó llevar a la sala.

El castaño colocó sus manos en los hombros del ojimiel y éste le puso una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda, la canción sonaba y ellos bailaban al ritmo de la misma.0l

.

_El día que nos conocimos_

_congelado, contuve la respiración_

_desde el principio_

_supe que encontré un hogar_

_para mi corazón._

.

_Latidos rápidos,_

_colores y promesas._

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?_

_Observándote ponerte de pie por ti mismo_

_toda mi duda_

_de repente desaparece de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

.

Kurt comenzó a cantarle al oído la canción, haciendo que la piel de Blaine se erizara.  
.

_He muerto todos los días_

_esperando por ti._

_Cariño no tengas miedo,_

_te he amado durante_

_unos mil años,_

_te amaré por unos mil más._

.

El castaño juntó sus labios de forma apasionada, tomando y reclamando la boca del moreno de una forma tan espléndida que logró excitarlo. Blaine cruzó los brazos por el cuello del ojiazul atrayéndolo más y evitando que se despegue de él.

.

_A lo largo del tiempo _

_creí que te encontraría._

_El tiempo ha traído_

_tu corazón hacia mí._

_Te he amado durante_

_unos mil años,_

_te amaré por unos mil más._

.

Las manos de Kurt viajaban lentamente por la espalda de su amado, se apretó contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus vientres quedaran totalmente pegados el uno al otro, generando ondas eléctricas que viajaban por sus cuerpos.

Blaine quería olvidarse de todo, sólo deseaba poder sentir la suave piel de alabastro de su novio bajo sus dedos. Sus manos descendieron hasta recorrerle la cadera, la cual apretó provocándole un gemido al castaño.

.

_He muerto todos los días_

_esperando por ti._

_Cariño no tengas miedo,_

_te he amado durante_

_unos mil años_

_te amaré por unos mil más._

.

Te amo Blaine, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, eres todo para mí y quiero hacer el amor contigo – le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer.

También quiero que hagamos el amor Kurt, aunque tengo miedo, pero trato de no pensar en eso sino en lo especial que será por ser contigo.

El castaño le sonrió y le acarició el rostro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo privado?

\- Claro que sí, contigo no tengo ningún secreto.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?

\- Hace casi 4 años. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Wow! Simple curiosidad. ¿Por qué 4 años?

\- Porque es el tiempo que llevo con esta cicatriz – se señaló el rostro con el dedo – y nadie se volvió a fijar en mí.

Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta, abrazó a su novio y lo besó – ¿Sabes por qué eso es bueno? – el moreno negó con la cabeza – Porque el destino se aseguró de que cuando nos conociéramos estuvieras libre y fueras sólo para mí.

\- Eso es dulce amor – dijo el ojimiel con una pequeña sonrisa – 4 años, o así hubiesen sido más, valió la pena toda la espera por tenerte ahora aquí conmigo – se besaron apasionadamente.

Al separar sus labios juntaron sus frentes y Kurt sonrió - ¿Y tú? – preguntó el moreno.

\- ¿Yo? – indagó todavía atontado por el beso.

\- Sí, ya sabes, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Oh! Hace 2 años y medio más o menos.

\- Ah! – fue lo único que respondió el ojimiel.

\- ¿Algo te molesta de eso?

\- No, para nada, pensé que ibas a decir menos tiempo. Alguien como tú lo más probable es que tuviera novio siempre.

\- Ya ves que no, no soy de andar con noviecitos o saliendo con uno y otro chico. Soy de los que prefiere esperar a conocer a la persona indicada y cuando la encuentra – lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos – le entrega toda su vida – los dos se sonrieron.

Mientras la música seguía llenando el lugar, Kurt besó a Blaine en el cuello, la necesidad de contacto se hizo presente y volvieron a juntar sus cuerpos, pegándolos tanto que ni el aire podría pasar en medio de ellos. Las caricias se hicieron presentes, desde tiernas, pasando por otras románticas y terminando en apasionadas. El calor los recorría de pies a cabeza centrándose en sus entrepiernas. A Blaine se le erizó la piel cuando sintió la excitación de Kurt presionada contra su cuerpo, respiro con algo de dificultad y le empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello provocándole un sonido sexy.

Kurt le quitó la camiseta para poder sentir la piel tibia del moreno bajo sus manos. Creó un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello hasta el filo del pantalón mientras deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de su novio.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie para quitarle también la playera y en un momento inesperado lo giró y empezó a repartir besos por su espalda mientras que con las manos le acariciaba el pecho y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los muslos. Recorrió el cuello y hombros con besos calientes y húmedos, sintiendo electricidad en cada centímetro de piel que tocaba. Apretó al ojiazul contra su cuerpo haciéndolo jadear al sentirlo.

El castaño realizó un movimiento de ascenso y descenso de su cadera contra la dureza del ojimiel, logrando que este emita varios gemidos y deslice sus manos por el vientre y le acaricie la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarlo hasta la habitación.

Cuando entraron, sonaba música suave, en las paredes habían varias lámparas que asemejaban la forma de antorchas y daba al lugar un toque muy romántico. La cama cubierta con una sábana blanca de satín, resaltaba con una rosa roja de tallo largo ubicada en el centro.

\- Kurt, esto es tan hermoso, es…

\- Lo que tú mereces Blaine. Quiero que esta noche la recuerdes por el resto de tu vida – el ojimiel lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó.

Lo que quedaba de ropa fue retirada lentamente dejándolos por primera vez completamente expuestos y permitiéndoles contemplarse detenidamente.


	40. Capítulo 40: TÚ Y YO NOS PERTENECEMOS

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**"****Tú Y Yo Nos Pertenecemos"**

* * *

.

Sus besos tan llenos de amor y sus caricias cada vez más íntimas hacían que sus corazones palpitasen al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. Fueron con cuidado acomodándose en la cama a la vez que se decían lo mucho que se amaban.

Se separaron por falta de aire y totalmente extasiados, se miraron a los ojos y se acomodaron para que sus partes íntimas se rozaran y esto hizo que Blaine jadeara con fuerza y como respuesta Kurt se frotara contra él con más intensidad. Ambos disfrutaban del momento, de las nuevas sensaciones, del calor que el otro emanaba y la pasión que provocaba.

Se turnaban para prodigarse toda clase de caricias suaves, hermosas, frágiles, excitantes y cada vez más íntimas, con las cuales se descubrían y transmitían todo el amor que sentían y se procuraban al mismo tiempo todo el placer mutuo posible.

Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes inundaban el lugar como una muestra de todo lo que estaban sintiendo. Su sangre comenzó a arder y el juego previo les nublaba los sentidos haciéndolos querer más y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaban.

\- Blaine, ¿qué prefieres? – preguntó agitado.

\- ¿Preferir?

\- Sí, ¿arriba o abajo?

\- Hay muchas posiciones que…

\- No me refiero a las posiciones sino a…

\- Ya entendí, y es a esto a lo que le tengo miedo. No sé, es que han sido tantas cosas, no estoy seguro de… no quiero arruinarlo.

\- Sólo déjate llevar, como hasta ahora. Te juro que ha sido tan perfecto. No tienes por qué sentirte inseguro amor, cada cosa que hemos hecho me encendió mucho. – lo observó y vio la duda en sus ojos – Creo que lo mejor sería tú arriba, porque no creo que estés listo para más.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué prefieres? Yo quiero estar al nivel…

\- Soy versátil Blaine, así que por eso no te preocupes – le empezó a dar suaves besos. Y te lo repito, lo que hagamos, será maravilloso porque nos amamos y es lo único que debe importarte – tomó sus manos y se las besó dulcemente asegurándose de cubrir cada dedo con las cálidas caricias de sus labios.

Se fueron acomodando y el ojimiel besó y rozó con su lengua el pecho de su amado mientras lo acariciaba, desatando en él toda clase de emociones. Sus labios descendieron hasta llegar al estómago y Kurt se curvó ante esa sensación, dando un grito de placer al sentir la tibia humedad que dejaba su novio en su piel al seguir recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Blaine no dejó ninguna zona sin probar haciendo perder la razón al ojiazul.

Cada caricia íntima, cada movimiento delicado, cada roce de dientes, cada beso sublime, todo se combinaba en una forma gloriosa que tenía al castaño aferrándose a las sábanas con una mano y con la otra acariciando a Blaine y pidiendo más.

Al moreno le temblaba la mano por el temor de lastimar al hombre que amaba al momento de prepararlo y se lo dijo.

\- No me vas a lastimar, lo sé – colocó su mano encima de la de su novio y pudo sentir el temblor, la tomó con dulzura haciéndola recorrer su cuerpo y guiándola en los movimientos.

\- Sí Blaine, eso es perfecto – gemía sin parar – Oh Blaineee – su cuerpo se curvaba del placer – estoy listo amor, totalmente listo para ti.

El ojimiel soltó un gemido ante la sensación y apoyó su frente por unos segundos en la de su novio para ser capturado por un beso que lo sorprendió.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine, no te detengas ahora ni tengas miedo por favor. Me tienes en el borde del éxtasis y la locura, eres maravilloso, eres tan perfecto y ya quiero sentirte – lo besó con más ímpetu.

Blaine sin romper el beso se fue acomodando despacio, permaneciendo atento a toda reacción del castaño. Cuando éste se adueñó de su boca en una forma totalmente pasional, se empujó en él ejerciendo un poco de presión pero deteniéndose por un instante para darle tiempo de adaptarse, sin embargo las manos de Kurt se aferraron a su cadera halándolo para que continuara y así lo hizo.

Nunca había experimentado nada como lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sentía a Kurt tan suyo, entregándosele totalmente, permitiéndole ser uno con él y en él.

Para Kurt era una experiencia maravillosa también, era algo nuevo y diferente lo que estaba viviendo con Blaine. Sentía que lo amaba profundamente y quería que lo poseyera en todas las formas. Él sabía que a partir de ese momento Blaine sería por siempre suyo y él sería de Blaine de la misma manera.

Ambos ardían de placer con cada oscilación de sus cuerpos. El ojimiel estaba siendo muy delicado y cuidadoso sin dejar de ser apasionado, acelerando sus movimientos por momentos para luego ir despacio nuevamente. Los besos no habían dejado de estar presentes así como las palabras de amor y una que otra incoherencia. Kurt movía sus caderas a un ritmo perfecto y totalmente sincronizado con el de su novio, lo que producía en ambos un placer exuberante.

Ambos sabían que estaban muy cerca y se besaron de una forma especial, Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la entrelazó con la suya mientras que con la otra le seguía prodigando caricias íntimas, en tanto que el ojiazul se aferró a su espalda clavándole las uñas y soltando un sin fin de gritos y gemidos que se unían a los quejidos y jadeos de Blaine formando una melodía hermosa y perfecta.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos temblando totalmente agitados y cansados, pero experimentando el estar unidos, el ser uno, el amarse profundamente.

Un dulce beso fue la culminación del momento y poco a poco se fue tornando salado por las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro del moreno.

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Kurt, es que fue tan hermoso, tan sublime, espléndido, grandioso, nunca me había sentido así. Fue más que perfecto, no tengo palabras para describir esto. Te amo, te amo, Dios, te amo más que nunca.

\- ¿Sentiste la forma en la que nos conectamos, como nos volvimos uno solo, lo mucho que te amo?

\- Lo sentí, claro que lo sentí y eso fue lo más maravilloso.

El ojiazul le acarició el rostro y juntó sus labios en un beso – Te amo tanto Blaine.

El día siguiente lo pasaron entre besos, mimos, una caminata por la playa, haciendo el amor en diferentes lugares y posiciones y repitiéndose lo mucho que se amaban en todo momento.

* * *

.

Luego de ese día, cada fin de semana que les era posible lo pasaban en la cabaña. Una tarde estaban sentados en la arena abrazados contemplando el atardecer. Kurt rodeaba con sus brazos al ojimiel y le daba besos por el rostro y el cuello – Te amo Blaine, con toda mi vida te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Kurt, demasiado – Giró la cabeza y capturó los labios del castaño en un beso tan ardiente que lo dejó sin aliento y lo encendió por completo.

\- Blaineee, wow…

\- Kurt, creo que estoy listo. Quiero intentar dar el siguiente paso contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Creo que sí, no voy a decir que no me siento ansioso y tengo un poco de miedo, pero quiero superarlo – volvió a tomar los labios de su novio en un beso perfecto.

\- Hubiera querido preparar algo hermoso Blaine, como la vez pasada. Dame tiempo de hacerlo.

\- No es necesario Kurt, este día ya ha sido muy hermoso y sólo puede ser mejor si hacemos el amor en el siguiente nivel.

Los besos y caricias previas empezaron en la playa y luego fueron a la cabaña tomados de la mano para continuar. El castaño puso música y abrazó a su novio mientras le mordía el cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos se estuvieran tocando y rozando de varias formas.

Estaban aprendiendo cuales eran las zonas de mayor placer del otro y no les era difícil encontrarlas, ambos se estremecían por la sensación tan intensa que los recorría.

Blaine sentía dentro de su boca la presión suave de la lengua de Kurt obligándolo a soltar un gemido ahogado y empezar a volverse loco. Se separaron para respirar y volvieron a unir sus labios dando permiso a sus lenguas de danzar la una contra la otra al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y Kurt le quitó toda la ropa al ojimiel, sus manos subieron por el cuerpo de su amado recorriéndolo de punta a punta sin dejar un solo milímetro sin haber sido acariciado o cubierto de besos y pequeñas mordidas. Blaine correspondía con caricias gloriosas mientras despojaba de la ropa a su novio y rozaba con sus dientes la suave piel de porcelana.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas mientras se miraban excitados. Ambos se acariciaban tan íntima y amorosamente provocando grandes quejidos y jadeos que sonaban como música celestial. Eran dos almas reencontrándose y sabiendo que se pertenecían y se convertían en una sola.

El castaño giró al moreno y lo hizo apoyarse en la pared mientras recorría su cuerpo desde atrás con el cálido toque de su lengua y sus manos, llevándolo al borde del arrebato. - ¿Te gusta esto Blaine? ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Sí, me gusta. Más, por favor, no te detengas – gruñó de placer y luego pegó un grito majestuoso al sentir a su novio frotarse contra él a la vez que le besaba la oreja.

Se dirigieron a la cama en donde aprisionaron sus cuerpos y los movimientos de Kurt hicieron al ojimiel arquear la espalda y respirar con dificultad.

Las caricias continuaron hasta que el ojiazul colocó su mano entre las piernas de su novio separándolas y éste se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- Voy a tener mucho cuidado Blaine, te lo prometo – dijo al ver como se tensaba – Voy a ser tan dulce, delicado y tierno al prepararte como lo fuiste tú conmigo – le sonrió y besó sus labios – son 4 años, es como si fueses virgen.

Ante estas palabras el chico de cabello rizado sonrió dulcemente – eso me gusta – dijo con la voz entrecortada – y lo mejor es que es contigo. Mi corazón siempre me ha dicho que tú eras el indicado.

Kurt se abalanzo a su labios y lo empezó a besar suavemente para terminar profundizando el beso y sacándole al ojimiel hasta el último suspiro.

Cuando el castaño comenzó a preparar a su novio, éste se sintió algo extraño, vulnerable y poco a poco excitado. Estaba decidido a dar ese paso aunque temblaba por los nervios y el ojiazul lo notó – Amor, ¿te estoy haciendo daño?

\- No, claro que no – contestó Blaine – lo lamento. Se siente muy bien, sólo no puedo evitar estar intranquilo, pero trato de relajarme.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza y el castaño lo besó suavemente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que su novio le provocaba, esos labios atacando su cuello, una mano preparándolo y haciéndolo estremecer, otra mano recorriendo su cuerpo. De pronto sintió un inmenso calor invadiéndolo y se relajó por completo, ahora estaba inmerso en todo lo que sentía y empezaba a soltar toda clase de sonidos.

\- Sí Kurt… siiii… oooh… esto es tan… Kuuurt.

Cuando el ojiazul consideró que estaba listo, se acomodó con cuidado, empezó a besarlo suavemente y se fue introduciendo en Blaine, quien se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y apretó los ojos.

\- Blaine, amor, abre tus hermosos ojos, quiero verte, quiero grabar en mi memoria la imagen de este momento – el ojimiel lo miró y le dijo que lo amaba - ¿estás bien? ¿sigo?

\- Sí mi amor, sigue, es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero no te detengas por favor – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – quiero que seas tú, el único, sólo tú.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que seguía fundiendo su cuerpo en él y prodigándole dulces caricias. Por varios minutos permaneció quieto, sólo repartiendo besos y caricias hasta que Blaine se movió.

Blaine estaba totalmente extasiado, sentía un placer inmenso pero a la vez se sentía amado y cuidado – soy todo tuyo Kurt – le susurró al oído – en cuerpo y alma soy tuyo.

Los movimientos de ambos parecían estar totalmente sincronizados a un ritmo perfecto que los enloquecía. Era mágico sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos unidos. Ambos querían más y buscaban la forma de complacer al otro.

\- Eres tan hermoso – susurró el castaño antes de recorrer con su lengua el pecho del ojimiel y luego dedicarse a besarle y morderle los labios de una forma muy seductora. Blaine se derretía como arcilla en sus manos, gemía y producía toda clase de sonidos excitantes que volvían loco al ojiazul.

Enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su novio al sentir grandes olas de placer recorrerlo de una forma impresionante que lo hacía moverse sobre él con más fuerza provocando que ambos bramaran y se estremecieran.

Los dos sintieron un inmenso calor recorriéndolos, que anunciaba que estaban cerca, Kurt tomó las piernas de Blaine y las elevó apoyándolas en su pecho y se movió a un ritmo más acelerado, haciendo al ojimiel gritar extasiado y a los pocos minutos llegar a un fuerte orgasmo, seguido segundos después por su propia culminación en donde gritó el nombre de Blaine y luego se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y sus manos acariciaban al otro con amor. Blaine empezó a llorar y se aferró a su novio quien se sorprendió por su reacción.

\- ¿Te gustó? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Kurt… yo… fue más que perfecto… nunca sentí esto… te amo.

\- Blaine eres maravilloso, te amo tanto. Te juro que tampoco había sentido esto con nadie, jamás – lo dejó llorar por varios minutos hasta que se calmó y luego le secó las lágrimas, finalmente se fundieron en un beso hasta caer dormidos.

**::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de Kurt y sintió como éste le daba besos en el hombro – buenos días hermoso novio mío, hasta que despiertas.

\- Kurt, te amo. ¡Buenos días!

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

\- De maravilla, nunca pensé que algo así fuera posible – dijo el ojimiel con una tímida sonrisa – Te amo tanto, pero tanto Kurt.

El ojiazul lo tomó del rostro y con cuidado le hizo girar un poco la cabeza para poderlo besar. En cuestión de minutos estaba acariciándolo íntimamente y frotando su dureza contra la cadera de su novio.

Blaine sentía su corazón desbordarse, le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que podría escucharse a kilómetros de ahí. Se estremeció al sentir la fricción que provocaba el cuerpo desnudo de su novio en su cuerpo y como éste lo aprisionaba cada vez más.

El castaño empezó a acelerar el beso volviéndolo sumamente apasionado, saboreando con su lengua toda la boca del moreno. Sus manos reclamaban el cuerpo de su novio como suyo y lo hacían retorcerse del deleite.

Antes de darse cuenta, Blaine sintió como el hombre que amaba se enterraba en él suavemente desde atrás y lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir incesantemente mientras le decía al oído lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba.

La sensibilidad que estaba experimentando el moreno era demasiado grande, sentía que su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas, cada movimiento de Kurt lo volvía loco y la forma en que lo acariciaba lo hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Ambos dejaron escapar varios gemidos antes de terminar en un orgasmo perfecto.

* * *

.

Fue un fin de semana lleno de amor y descubrimiento, donde Kurt confirmaba el inmenso amor que sentía por Blaine y como nunca nadie lo hizo sentir de esa forma en la que sólo su adorado ojimiel podía. Tenía la seguridad de que Blaine era el amor de su vida y a su lado se sentía inmensamente amado.

Y para Blaine fue el sentirse amado y protegido, experimentando y comprendiendo por primera vez la diferencia entre sólo sexo por la búsqueda del placer y hacer el amor, donde te conviertes en uno con la persona amada y la fusión entre ambos provoca las sensaciones más grandiosas y el sentimiento maravilloso de saber que se pertenece a alguien y que ese alguien te pertenece totalmente.


	41. Capítulo 41: UNA NUEVA VIDA

***** _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Gracias Soledad! Que bueno que te gustara =)

***** _**Jeny**_ Esa era la idea, que fuera muy hermoso y romántico *-*

***** _**brendaledesma33**_ Sí Breen, han esperado bastante, pero a cambio les di 2 capítulos de puro amor y klex. Momentos wanky pero dulces a la vez.

***** _**Emily Tobar**_ Muchas gracias Emily! Mi klex siempre será romántico, sin importar que tan wanky. Ya te di gusto Emily ;)

***** _**Georgi G**_ Graaacias Georgina! Eso era lo que quería lograr. Hay muchísimo amor entre ellos :3

*** _C_**_**andy Criss**_ Finalmente llegó el momento en que los dos, sobretodo Blaine, estuvieron listos para entregarse al otro como lo hicieron. Me alegra que te gustara =) Sí, Blaine va avanzando con la ayuda de Kurt y él está poniendo todo de su parte.

Oh! Con razón! Qué bueno que estés de regreso ^-^ Espero disfrutaras tu viaje.

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Los dos son super tiernos con el otro y se demuestran lo mucho que se aman en todas las formas posibles. Como te dije antes, ese siempre es y será mi sello: lo wanky combinado con lo romántico, es mi forma de verlo y escribir :)

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Aww, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te llegara tanto ese momento tan íntimo y especial entre ellos *-*

*** _lety_**_** bl**_ Me hace feliz que te gustaran tanto. Quise darles dos capítulos especiales, llenos de amor.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**"****Una Nueva Vida"**

* * *

.

El domingo a las 7 de la noche ya estaban de regreso en el departamento de Blaine luego del maravilloso fin de semana que tuvieron. Estaban sentados en el sofá besándose de una forma muy romántica y así permanecieron por espacio de una hora.

\- Me encanta empezar una sesión de besos contigo porque nunca sabemos cuánto tiempo va a durar, pero siempre es tan maravillosa – dijo el castaño con su frente apoyada en la de su novio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Te amo Kurt, nunca creí que podría llegar a sentirme así. Siempre creí que lo que pasaba en las películas era exageración, porque simplemente era imposible amar tanto a alguien que no concibes tu vida sin esa persona, que alguien pueda hacerte inmensamente feliz con su sola presencia, que hacer el amor fuera la cosa más hermosa y te conectara con tu pareja en todas las formas posibles… Eso y más es lo que me haces sentir y ahora sé que es real, que sí sucede cuando encuentras a la persona correcta.

\- ¿Soy la persona correcta para ti?

\- Lo eres Kurt, te puedo asegurar que lo eres. Nunca fui tan feliz en toda mi vida – suspiró - ¿Para ti yo…

\- Sí Blaine, eres la persona correcta para mí también y lo sé porque no veo mi vida sin ti, me enfoco en el futuro y ahí estás a mi lado. Nunca había amado a alguien como te amo ni nadie me había amado como tú lo haces.

\- Tal vez sea absurdo que pregunte, pero alguna vez me contaste que a tu primer novio lo amaste demasiado y hasta pensaban que iban a estar siempre juntos.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Me dijiste que él te amo mucho y siempre te hizo feliz, pero me acabas de decir que nadie te ha amado como yo.

\- Detente ahí Blaine, entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar y sí, es verdad que él fue muy especial para mí. A veces tu primer amor es también el último, a veces no es así, sólo es un buen recuerdo y en este caso eso es lo que es, un lindo recuerdo porque tuve una relación muy bonita con él, ya tú lo sabes, él fue mi primer novio y mi primera vez en todo y sí éramos felices, estábamos enamorados y duramos juntos 3 años y medio.

Viví una etapa increíble de mi adolescencia con él, pero eso fue todo, las cosas cambiaron, el sentimiento cambió. Y te das cuenta de que no es el amor de tu vida cuando al terminar no te sientes devastado, cuando no quieres luchar por tratar de recuperar lo que tuvieron.

Te conté la razón por la que terminamos y cómo se dieron las cosas. Él y yo nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Ya conoces toda la historia Blaine, me sorprende que ahora tengas dudas con respecto a eso.

\- No, no son dudas, es sólo que de pronto recordé esa plática, no sé por qué y sólo lo mencioné. Si fueran dudas, entonces también tendría que mencionar que a tu segundo novio también lo amaste y fuiste feliz con él, aunque las cosas no terminaron bien.

\- Estamos en medio de un momento romántico y mencionas a mis ex novios y luego dices que no son dudas. No creo que sea así Blaine, sino, por qué mencionarías eso de que si los amé y blabla. Mi amor, no tengo idea de qué loca idea cruzó por tu cabeza, tuve dos novios y los quise, pero eso pertenece al pasado. Te aseguro que eres tú mi presente y mi futuro.

¿Por qué lo mencionaste?

\- No lo sé, no estoy seguro, pero una de las cosas que he aprendido con Claire es que es importante decir lo que pensamos, la comunicación en la pareja es esencial y por eso lo dije, no pretendí incomodarte, lo lamento si lo hice.

\- No lo haces cariño, sólo me sorprendió mucho el cuestionamiento porque me da la impresión de que te estás comparando con él o ellos y no hay punto de comparación ahí. Si te digo que te amo como a nadie y que nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como tú o que nadie me ha amado en la forma en la que lo haces, es porque es así – lo tomó suavemente del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Me alegra mucho que no te guardes tus dudas, así podemos hablarlo y aclarar las cosas. Te amo Blaine, te juro que te amo muchísimo, como nunca, jamás he amado a nadie, sólo dime como quieres que te lo demuestre y yo…

\- Me lo demuestras a diario, no tienes que hacer nada más, de verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué lo mencioné Kurt, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y sé que me amas en la misma forma, porque lo siento así.

El ojiazul le sonrió dulcemente – Quiero hacer algo en este momento, no porque tengo sino porque quiero.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

Se levantó del sofá y lo tomó de la mano instándolo a que se levantara también y se dirigió a la cama acomodándose en ella y halando a Blaine haciéndolo caer a su lado – quiero besarte mucho – le susurró al oído y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios haciéndolo estremecer.

Besos y caricias románticas iban y venían entre la feliz pareja mientras se susurraban lo mucho que se amaban, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro compartiendo un tipo de intimidad diferente. Minutos que parecían horas en los que se sentían dichosos envueltos en los brazos del otro hasta que un sonido insistente los separó.

\- En momentos como éste es cuando detesto a los celulares – dijo el ojiazul y se levantó para contestar debido a la insistencia con la que sonaba el aparato. A los pocos segundos regresó a la cama y besó en el cuello al ojimiel.

Sólo tenemos unos minutos porque me debo ir.

\- ¿Por qué? Es temprano todavía.

\- Lo sé amor, pero quien llamó era Michelle, quedé en devolverle el auto hoy a las 8 y van a ser las 9 de la noche. Ella tenía que salir a un compromiso y está esperando a que yo llegue.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Qué mal!

\- Sí, mucho, pero se ha portado increíble prestándonos su auto cada fin de semana que se lo pido.

\- Eso es cierto, agradécele de mi parte también.

\- Lo haré – le sonrió y se puso encima de Blaine mientras lo besaba.

Luego de unos minutos separó sus labios – ya me voy porque le dije que no tardaba.

El moreno hizo un puchero – eres adorable – le dijo el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa – te amo Blaine – le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó seguido por su novio.

\- Kurt, no sé qué pienses de esto, pero quiero darte algo – abrió un cajón y sacó algo de ahí – una copia de la llave de mi departamento.

\- Blaine! Wow! No sé qué decir. Es abrumador porque significa tanto que hagas esto, es un grado de confianza absoluta. No sé si debería aceptarla.

\- Confío en ti Kurt, mucho en verdad, no puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta todavía. Te he entregado todo de mí, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, esto sólo es un paso más.

Sé que este lugar es pequeño, pero es todo lo que tengo y quiero darte acceso a él cada vez que quieras.

\- Mi amor, me vas a hacer llorar. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que tu departamento era como tu santuario y no permitías que nadie jamás viniese y la forma en que han cambiado las cosas es impresionante.

\- ¿Entonces, la aceptas?

\- Claro que la acepto. Gracias! Te prometo que jamás voy a defraudar esa confianza que me tienes. También confío en ti plenamente y te amo con locura – tomó la llave y la puso en su llavero junto con sus llaves.

\- ¿Me das un beso antes de que te vayas?

\- No debería, porque luego de que empiece a besarte, no me voy a querer ir.

\- Eres tan dulce Kurt – ambos se sonrieron – "es lo que tú provocas en mí Blaine" – se besaron por un par de minutos y luego Kurt se fue, aunque sentía una opresión en el pecho por dejar a Blaine solo, ahora menos que nunca deseaba estar separado de su novio.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron y Blaine no sólo iba a terapia, la cual lo estaba ayudando asombrosamente, en algunos aspectos había avanzado mucho, en otros iba a paso lento, pero no dejaba de intentarlo. También tenía a Kurt que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y se había convertido en su mayor fuerza, pero habían más personas siendo parte de su vida ahora, estaban Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Michelle, Nick y Jeff, todos estaban conscientes de su situación y de su pasado, aunque no conocían todos los detalles como lo hacía su novio, sin embargo, lo aceptaban y apoyaban mucho.

Inclusive ahora Blaine era más sociable y se llevaba bien con sus demás compañeros en la oficina. Para él había sido un paso gigantesco empezar a acercarse a ellos, pero hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo magnífico.

Y lo mismo ocurría en la universidad, aunque en menor grado, ya que sólo cinco de sus compañeros se habían acercado a él y se llevaban muy bien. Los demás seguían mirándolo raro por todo el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, sin embargo había notado como su nueva actitud había logrado cambios a los primeros años en donde nadie le hablaba.

El cumpleaños de Kurt estaba cerca y le organizó una reunión sorpresa seguido de un viaje a _Leo Carrillo State Park_ ya que a su novio le encantaba ese lugar. El ojiazul estaba muy feliz de poder celebrar con las personas que significaban tanto para él y de poder ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

\- Ha sido un cumpleaños simplemente maravilloso, aunque no tenías que hacer todo esto Blaine.

\- Quise hacerlo mi amor y todavía te tengo una última sorpresa.

\- Blaine, no…

Puso su dedo en los labios de su amado novio – sólo disfrútala, es todo lo que espero y quiero.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A tu departamento.

\- ¿Mi sorpresa está en mi departamento? – el ojiazul estaba intrigado.

\- Así es amor, ahora relájate porque ya mismo llegamos.

Al entrar al departamento Blaine le tapó los ojos con las manos - ¿Listo?

\- Creo que sí, no sé, pero ya quiero saber.

\- Cuenta conmigo ¿si? 3… 2… 1… – le destapó los ojos – sorpresa.

\- ¡Papá!

* * *

.

Tres meses después llegó el cumpleaños de Blaine y sus compañeros de la universidad lo felicitaron, luego en la oficina sus compañeros le hicieron una pequeña celebración que lo sorprendió y lo hizo derramar una que otra lágrima. Jamás pensó que su vida podía ser así de buena y que tendría personas a las que les importara.

Su cumpleaños calló un día jueves, por lo que decidieron celebrarlo el sábado, aunque Kurt se encargó de hacer su día muy especial e inolvidable.

El sábado todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de Kurt y Santana, luego de comer Nick propuso que en la noche fueran a un club, pero Blaine no quiso, no se sentía a gusto entre tantas personas y con música estridente, así que luego de revisar varias opciones, fueron a un café-bar, un lugar grande pero acogedor en donde también podían disfrutar, bailar y todo lo que querían, pero sin el tumulto de un club.

Estaban todos reunidos en círculo, Blaine en la esquina sentado en un banco diferente al de los demás, ese tipo de bancos se lo daban a quienes cumplían años o celebraban alguna fecha especial y como obsequio, todo lo que Blaine consumiera iba por cuenta del local.

Hablaban de diferentes cosas, reían, en un par de ocasiones las diferentes parejas habían salido a bailar, la vida no podía ser más buena con él ahora. Kurt siempre le decía que la vida lo estaba compensando por todo lo que le tocó vivir y el ojimiel quería creer que era verdad.

Jeff mencionó la cicatriz que se había hecho en la pierna en sus últimas vacaciones y que se realizaría una cirugía en los próximos meses para quitarla. Mike se quedó pensando y se armó de valor.

\- Blaine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Sí Mike, dime.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste operarte la cicatriz de la cara?

Blaine miró hacia abajo y respiró profundo. Kurt lo tomó de la mano – amor…

\- Tranquilo Kurt, estoy bien – lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Mi abuelo me llevó a diferentes médicos pero todos dijeron lo mismo, la herida era muy profunda y la piel estaba quemada, así que no habría mucha diferencia en los resultados.

\- Pero eso fue hace años atrás, la medicina ha avanzado mucho – dijo Brittany – hay toda clase de cirugías estéticas ahora, lo que se necesita es tener el dinero suficiente.

\- ¿Nunca más lo intentaste entonces? – indagó Nick.

\- Sí, mi abuelo no se daba por vencido. Uno de los médicos con los que estaba en contacto le comentó tiempo después sobre una nueva técnica, que si bien no eliminaría la cicatriz por completo, la acentuaría bastante, pero era muy costosa. Mi abuelo sacó todos sus ahorros, vendió varias de sus cosas hasta unas propiedades que tenía, yo le decía que no era necesario, que no quería que gastara su dinero en eso pero el me respondía que quería verme feliz, que me amaba y haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Empezamos a ponernos en contacto con los médicos que realizarían las cirugías, checar todo lo que se necesitaba, empezar los trámites y demás cosas, pero mi abuelo enfermó. El médico me dijo que tenía grandes posibilidades de recuperarse y tener una vida normal y tranquila, pero los tratamientos y las medicinas eran muy costosos, así que usé el dinero que estaba separado para mis operaciones en su tratamiento y todo lo que él necesitaba.

\- Pero el dinero era tuyo, tu abuelo lo había conseguido para ti – dijo Tina.

\- Así es, pero él era lo más importante para mí. Entre mejorar mi aspecto y la vida de mi abuelo, obviamente su vida era lo imprescindible.

\- Wow, eso habla del gran corazón que tienes y lo noble que eres – comentó Brittany en un pequeño sollozo.

\- Lo es – dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa – Blaine es maravilloso y soy tan afortunado de ser su novio – el moreno le sonrió.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de cicatriz puede requerir varias cirugías reconstructivas y de las más costosas? – preguntó Santana intrigada.

\- Una muy grande y profunda – contestó el ojimiel y todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema y seguimos festejando al cumpleañero, que para eso nos hemos reunido – dijo Jeff para romper el silencio y todos acordaron con eso.

Estaban en medio de una plática muy amena cuando se escuchó en el micrófono al dueño del café-bar hablando:

_"__En la mesa número 5 – la luz los iluminó – se encuentra alguien que está celebrando su cumpleaños y es una tradición que el festejado dedique unas palabras a sus acompañantes, así que por favor lo invitamos a que suba a la tarima"._

Blaine negaba con la cabeza – no estoy listo para estar frente a tantas personas – dijo a sus amigos – "claro que los estás", "tú puedes hacerlo", "hazlo Blaine, estás listo" – sus amigos lo animaban. Miró a Kurt y éste asentía con la cabeza y una dulce sonrisa.

\- Gracias chicos, se siente muy bien que me alienten y confíen en mí de esta forma – les sonrió.

\- Claro que confiamos en ti Blaine – confirmó Santana – ahora levántate de ese banco y sube a la tarima, queremos escucharte – El moreno respiró profundamente y se levantó, Kurt apretó el agarre de su mano – "estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor" – le dijo y le lanzó un beso.

Blaine subió a la tarima y tomó el micrófono, miró a sus amigos y les sonrió.

_Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Blaine y estoy aquí con mi novio y mis amigos celebrando mi cumpleaños número 23. Alguien me preguntó en la universidad si se sentía alguna diferencia entre tener 22 a tener 23 y la respuesta es no hay una diferencia en cuanto a la edad, pero para mí en particular sí hay una diferencia muy grande en cuanto a la vida._

_Cuando cumplí 22 años estaba muy solo, es más, nadie sabía que era mi cumpleaños porque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo y lo pasé solo en mi departamento y lo mismo pasó con mi cumpleaños anterior. Pero de un año acá, todo cambió, porque el día que cumplí los 22 fue cuando me dieron la notificación en la universidad de que haría mis pasantías en la empresa de mis sueños y jamás imaginé que la realización de ese sueño me traería a la persona más importante y la que convertiría mi sueño más grande en realidad. Me refiero al amor de mi vida, Kurt Hummel._

_Kurt empezó siendo mi amigo, el primero que tenía en varios años, ahora es mi novio y me siento tan dichoso de tenerlo a mi lado, antes de él, la única que me acompañaba era la soledad. Kurt fue el primero al que realmente le importé lo suficiente como para ayudarme a ir rompiendo los muros que he construido durante todos estos años. Él me está ayudando a ser quien soy ahora y estoy tan feliz por tenerlo en mi vida, además por primera vez puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de la persona en quien me estoy convirtiendo._

_La vida también me ha dado muy buenos y verdaderos amigos que han sabido aceptarme y comprender mis fallas, debilidades, traumas, problemas y demás cosas que formaban parte de mí y mi vida. Me han demostrado cariño y apoyo incondicional y eso es más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría tener. A Brittany, Santana, Tina, Jeff, Michelle, Mike y Nick, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por su amistad sincera. Los quiero mucho._

_Y a Kurt, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi apoyo, mi soporte, mi fuerza, mi todo, gracias por estar siempre ahí, por no dejarme solo en los momentos más difíciles, por haber soportado y sobrellevado mis crisis, sé que no fue fácil hacerlo, pero te mantuviste a mi lado y no me dejaste caer. Te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. _

Kurt sonreía complacido, lleno de orgullo, feliz, enamorado, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas que dejaba escapar por momentos.

_Y si ustedes me lo permiten, quisiera cantarle una canción al amor de mi vida, la cual expresa todo lo que siento por él – el público empezó a aplaudir y animarlo a hacerlo y sus amigos se pusieron de pie para vitorearlo._

\- ¿Blaine canta? – preguntó Tina con curiosidad.

\- Lo hace y tiene una voz hermosa – respondió Santana.

Blaine habló con los músicos y una melodía empezó a sonar...

_Fue un día como cualquiera,_

_Nunca olvidaré la fecha_

_Coincidimos sin pensar_

_En tiempo y en lugar._

_._

_Algo mágico pasó,_

_Tu sonrisa me atrapó_

_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_

_Y así sin decirnos nada_

_Con una simple mirada_

_Comenzaba nuestro amor._

_._

_Tan hermoso eres por fuera_

_Como nadie en la tierra_

_Y en tu interior habita_

_La nobleza y la bondad._

_._

_Hoy la palabra amor_

_Tiene otra dimensión_

_Día y noche_

_Pido el cielo por los dos._

_Ahora todo es tan claro_

_Es a ti a quien yo amo_

_Me devolviste la ilusión._

_._

_Tú me cambiaste la vida_

_Desde que llegaste a mí_

_Eres el sol que ilumina_

_Todo mi existir_

_Eres un sueño perfecto,_

_Todo lo encuentro en ti._

_._

_Tú me cambiaste la vida_

_Por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

_Ahora sólo tus labios_

_Encienden mi piel_

_Ya no hay dudas aquí,_

_El miedo se fue de mí_

_Y todo gracias a ti._

_._

_Tú me cambiaste la vida_

_Desde que llegaste a mí_

_Ya no hay dudas aquí,_

_El miedo se fue de mí_

_Y todo gracias a ti._

.

.

***** **Canción:** Tú Me Cambiaste La Vida (Río Roma)


	42. Capítulo 42: CAMBIOS

*** ****_andersonhummelmati_ **Aww, los capítulos para ti son como Navidad, ese comentario fue genial! Muchas gracias! =)

*** _Krishna Iturra Villagran_** Me alegra que fuera así! Escribo con todo el corazón pensando en ustedes C:

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Absolutamente Blaine es toda una dulzura. Esos dos se aman con locura y son la pareja perfecta ^-^

*** ****_iEmmaDei_ **Así es, Blaine va progresando, hay cosas en las que todavía tiene que trabajar, pero ha avanzado mucho definitivamente. Oh sí, Kurt ha sido una pieza clave en su recuperación, nadie lo podrá negar jamás. ¿Por qué sentimientos encontrados?

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Te provoqué toda una montaña rusa de emociones, eso es lo que quiero cuando escribo, porque yo vivo esa montaña rusa al plasmar todas mis ideas y nada me motiva más que saber que ustedes la viven también. Siiii, Rio Roma, me encantan sus canciones *-***  
**

*** _Georgi G_ **Me hace feliz que te gustara =) Siii, Blaine es muy dulce y un amor total. Es bueno que siga dando pasos hacia delante, unos más grandes que otros, pero sigue avanzando y Kurt es su apoyo incondicional c:

*** _jeny_ **Sí, son divinos ellos dos. Sebastian ha seguido su vida, pero tiene cosas planeadas, todavía seguirá siendo parte de la historia.

*** _lety bl_ **Aww, qué lindo, me emociona que el capítulo te hiciera llorar =') Blaine está poniendo todo de su parte para seguir mejorando.

*** **_**brendaledesma33**_ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto. Sí, Blaine va progresando y se está convirtiendo en alguien nuevo. El apoyo y amor de Kurt ha sido crucial para lograr esos cambios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**"****Cambios"**

* * *

.

Luego de que todos se fueron del café-bar, Blaine se dirigió a su departamento con Kurt donde hicieron el amor lo que quedaba de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, estaban abrazados, sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno al otro y sus piernas entrelazadas.

\- Qué delicioso es despertar así – susurraba Kurt mientras frotaba su nariz en el cuello de su novio.

\- Lo sé, es maravilloso en verdad – contestó el moreno mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Me tengo que ir a mi departamento amor, debo bañarme y arreglarme para ir al trabajo, aunque no hay nada que desee más que quedarme aquí abrazado a ti, besándote, acariciándote y haciéndonos el amor.

\- Kurt no me tientes, no tengo las más mínimas intenciones de soltarte, podría raptarte – sonrió.

\- Esa idea me gusta – le dio un suave beso en los labios – te amo Blaine, gracias por la hermosa canción que me cantaste.

\- Te amo Kurt y esa canción dice lo que siento por ti y es muy cierta, porque tú me estás cambiando la vida para bien y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

\- Ya lo haces mi amor, cada vez que te veo sonreír, cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has progresado, cuando aceptaste ayuda profesional, por la forma en la que pones de tu parte para superar tu pasado, el saber que eres feliz. Con todo eso me has agradecido, porque sé que lo que yo haya hecho, sea mucho o poco, te ha ayudo.

Luego de varios minutos de mimos y besos, Kurt se levantó, se vistió y se fue a su departamento. Blaine se metió al baño para empezar a ducharse, al verse en el espejo pudo notar el gran cambio que había en él, se quitó el cabello de la cara, sus ojos ya no se dirigían a la cicatriz, podía verse feliz, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente.

* * *

.

En el trabajo, tanto Kurt como Blaine habían sido cambiados de área, ambos estaban en una oficina más grande que compartían con un nuevo pasante de nombre Mason McCarthy, un chico sumamente inteligente y trabajador, al cual los dos tenían que instruir y supervisar.

Mason sólo llevaba tres semanas en la empresa, pero se había acoplado perfectamente tanto a ellos como a las exigencias del lugar.

Blaine y Kurt extrañaban mucho a sus otros compañeros, en especial a Brittany, pero todas las tardes almorzaban junto a los amigos que habían hecho.

Todo eso le parecía un sueño al ojimiel, un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento y eso le daba miedo, porque todavía le costaba creer que su vida podía ser así de buena y que llevase tanto tiempo siendo feliz

Habían días en los que se despertaba pensando en que su felicidad nunca había durado tanto, así que en cualquier momento todo se vendría abajo y volvería al dolor y su vida miserable y solitaria, luego se reprendía por tener esos pensamientos.

Esa era una de las cosas en las que estaba trabajando con Claire, ella entendía que Blaine había pasado por muchas cosas durante un periodo demasiado largo, por lo que era normal que le costara aceptar del todo una vida diferente.

Por supuesto, Kurt era su apoyo, él iba dos veces por semana a la terapia de Blaine, además de que siempre estaba tratando de mantenerlo en alto, le decía cosas positivas, lo llenaba de halagos, le hacía ver que la vida realmente sí puede ser buena, incluso lo había invitado a un nuevo curso de metafísica al que iba a ir con Santana. Las perspectivas y parte de la vida del ojiazul había mejorado y cambiado en varios aspectos desde que tomaba esos cursos que habían abierto su mente y hecho comprender muchas cosas, volviéndolo más fuerte, seguro y confiado.

* * *

.

\- Estoy tan emocionado, vamos a empezar a asistir a un juicio, eso era lo que estaba esperando – decía el castaño mientras tomaba un café.

\- Esto es fantástico, yo también esperaba ese momento, poder estar en la acción y no solamente en la oficina. Claro que todo lo que hemos hecho nos ha ayudado mucho y definitivamente hemos aprendido, ha sido un complemento perfecto de lo que vemos en la universidad, pero por fin vamos a involucrarnos – Blaine estaba realmente entusiasmado.

\- Me parece tan raro que los dos vayan a ser abogados, pero Kurt va para defensor y tú Blaine de acusador. Sus puntos de vista son tan distintos y lo que quieren es diferente, sin embargo ambos son tan apasionados de lo que hacen.

\- No entiendo por qué es raro que los dos vayamos a ser abogados – inquirió el ojiazul.

\- No lo sé, me parece raro es todo. No tanto el que los dos tendrán la misma profesión, sino lo que cada uno busca y quiere. Por ejemplo, tú Kurt quieres defender a las personas, crees firmemente que hay muchos inocentes que son injustamente encarcelados por acusaciones falsas, muchas personas que merecen justicia y alguien que los represente dignamente y eso es lo que quieres hacer.

En cambio Blaine cree en hacer caer todo el peso de la justicia sobre los "chicos malos" – hizo comillas con los dedos – Su convicción está en hacer pagar por sus crímenes, delitos y demás a quienes merecen ser castigados, buscar la máxima pena y asegurarse de que se cumplan las condenas.

Son dos cosas totalmente opuestas las que quieren y por las que van a dar todo en los juzgados.

\- Pues cada quien tiene sus creencias, eso es definitivo. Sin embargo, ambos creemos en la justicia en cualquiera de sus dos formas. Sólo que yo aplico sobre quienes son inocentes y Blaine sobre quienes con culpables. De cierto modo, creo que nos complementamos.

\- ¿Y si alguna vez les toca enfrentarse en un juicio? ¿Han pensado en eso?

\- Lo haremos – dijo el ojimiel – daremos todo de nosotros y haremos hasta lo imposible por probar nuestro punto y ganar el caso.

\- Así es – continuó el castaño – Sin embargo, no es algo que va a afectarnos como pareja. Blaine y yo lo hemos hablado y aunque no vamos a tomar un caso en el que nos tengamos que enfrentar, si se dieran así las circunstancias, lo haremos muy profesionalmente. Una cosa es el trabajo y otra la relación personal.

\- Eso espero chicos, porque no me gustaría que tuvieran algún contratiempo por causa del trabajo. Creo que son una linda pareja.

\- Wow, gracias Santana, viniendo de ti eso es oro puro.

\- Hummel no empujes mis límites – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaban y los dos estaban muy felices por todo lo que habían aprendido de los diferentes juicios que presenciaban y de los que estaban participando como asistentes también.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – decía Mason emocionado – cuéntenme más acerca del caso McIntyre – la pareja le platicaba mientras seguían trabajando. Ahora que estaban en una oficina para ellos, tenían más libertad y un poco menos de presión, aunque eso dependía de qué tanto hubiese que hacer, pero estaban a gusto.

Sue los consideraba de sus mejores elementos y ya les había ofrecido que una vez que ambos se graduasen, los cambiaría de área y formarían parte del bufete de abogados de la compañía.

Kurt, Blaine y Mason salían a almorzar varias veces a la semana, en algunas ocasiones iban los tres, en otras se les unía Brittany y los antiguos compañeros, aunque al moreno le gustaba eso, extrañaba las épocas en que comían los dos solos.

* * *

.

En el departamento de Kurt y Santana, se encontraba la pareja platicando mientras terminaban de lavar los platos.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos mañana almorzar sólo nosotros?

\- Mañana quedamos que iríamos con Mason para contarle sobre el juicio CPC.

\- Lo sé, pero le podemos contar cualquier otro día.

\- Pero él está emocionado y ya quedamos que…

\- Está bien Kurt, olvídalo, no dije nada – fue al sofá y encendió el televisor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? – fue a sentarse con él, lo miró atentamente y lo tomó de la mano - cuéntame mi amor.

\- Nada, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o estás celoso de Mason?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Últimamente, cada vez que menciono a Mason te incomodas y terminas molestándote.

\- Será porque últimamente te importa más estar con Mason que conmigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Blaine? ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo es Kurt – soltó su mano del agarre del ojiazul – Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comimos solos?

\- Eso es absurdo…

\- No lo es, últimamente lo único que te escucho decir es Mason esto, Mason aquello, vamos con Mason, invité a Mason. Incluso Brittany me dijo ayer que extrañaba cuando comíamos con ella, que antes lo hacíamos más seguido, pero que ahora siempre estábamos con el chico nuevo y que te la pasas hablando de él.

El castaño se quedó en silencio analizando la información y pensando en ella detenidamente, trató de recordar un almuerzo tranquilo entre Blaine y él y no recordaba ninguno reciente porque simplemente no lo habían tenido en un tiempo, sin embargo pudo contar un montón de ellos con Mason.

\- Cariño, no me di cuenta, lo siento tanto, en verdad lo lamento. Tienes mucha razón – se acercó más a su novio hasta que sus piernas rozaron – No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, tú eres el único para mí, Blaine te amo.

El moreno no decía nada ni lo miraba, sus ojos se clavaron en el piso y esa era una de las cosas contra las cuales todavía estaba luchando en las terapias, cada vez que se sentía inseguro por algo, bajaba la mirada – Blaine, amor, no hagas eso – lo tomó de la barbilla y lo forzó a levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿No me vas a hablar? Blaine… - se levantó del sofá – lamento haber dicho que estabas celoso de él, eso fue una estupidez, tienes derecho a estar enojado, te he estado haciendo de lado, aunque realmente no me había dado cuenta – se sentó en las piernas del ojimiel – abrázame cariño – le empezó a acariciar el cabello, sabía que a Blaine le encantaba la sensación de confort y sentirse amado que le daba algo tan sencillo como eso.

El moreno cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y lo miró a los ojos – sólo quiero comer contigo aunque sea una vez a la semana, como antes.

\- Claro que sí mi amor, te aseguro que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que he estado involucrando a Mason con nosotros, es sólo que es un chico muy agradable y está tan fascinado con todo lo de los casos. Es genial poder contarle a alguien que entiende de lo que estás hablando.

\- Comprendo eso, no estoy diciendo que él no me agrade, definitivamente es un buen chico, eso lo sé. Desde que llegó jamás me miró raro ni ha dicho o hecho algo que me incomode o sea irrespetuoso hacia mí y lo aprecio en verdad. Y sí es genial compartir con él lo que aprendemos en los diferentes juicios, pero quiero un tiempo contigo, extraño comer contigo, ¿sabes? cuando éramos sólo tú y yo en la mesa de la cafetería, eso me gustaba mucho o cuando te quedabas conmigo a comer en la oficina y compartíamos ese momento especial. ¿Estoy siendo egoísta al querer eso?

\- No amor, en lo absoluto. Te amo Blaine, te amo mucho y cualquier momento que compartamos siempre será hermoso – lo besó mientras seguía enredando sus dedos en los espesos rizos – Mañana le diré a Mason que le contamos otro día y nos vamos a comer nosotros.

\- No, no está bien, eso creo, porque ya se lo habías ofrecido y sería algo desagradable que le digas a último momento que no vaya con nosotros.

\- Eres tan lindo amor, pensando en los demás siempre. Mañana iremos con él, pero el resto de la semana sólo iremos los dos ¿te parece?

\- Eso me gustaría – sonrió.

\- Me fascina tu sonrisa – lo besó suavemente.

* * *

.

Una costumbre que habían adoptado el grupo de amigos era ir algunos fines de semana en la noche al café-bar en donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Blaine meses atrás. No lo hacían cada fin de semana, pero sí seguido. Esa noche era la "barra-karoke" en donde si todos los integrantes de un grupo de amigos subían a hacer karaoke, ya sea juntos o por separado, lo que consumían en la barra, era gratis.

Sólo faltaban Tina, Blaine y Santana. Las dos chicas empezaron a vitorear para que subiera el moreno. Todos se les unieron para motivarlo a que suba. Él casi no participaba cuando hacían karaoke, pero esa noche le dijeron que no podía negarse porque querían su consumo gratuito.

Finalmente lo convencieron y el ojimiel se dirigió al escenario, subió y saludó a todos, eligió la canción y antes de que empezara la música a sonar, alguien se acercó.

Blaine se incomodó al ver ahí a Sebastian, aunque ya no era una sorpresa pues últimamente en todo lugar donde el grupo de amigos o la pareja estaba, él aparecía. Nadie se explicaba cómo era posible eso, pero en el instante menos pensado, Smythe se presentaba y trataba de arruinarles el momento.

Sebastian subió a la pequeña tarima y tomó uno de los micrófonos mientras aplaudía – bravo, una nueva estrella ha nacido – dijo con sarcasmo – él y Blaine se miraron fijamente con todo el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

Kurt estaba preocupado al verlo ahí pues estaba seguro de que tenía algo planeado, y definitivamente no era nada bueno.


	43. Capítulo 43: DESESPERACIÓN

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Sí, Blaine está celoso de Mason, porque Kurt lo involucra mucho en todo.

*** _jeny_** Los celos de Blaine están justificados en cierto modo. Sebastian sólo aparece para causar problemas.

*** _Georgi G_** Sebastián siempre molestando y causando conflictos.

*** _Emily Tobar_** Blaine es dulce hasta celoso *-* Sebastian sólo llega a molestar.

*** _brendaledesma33_** Exacto! La comunicación es muy importante y puede evitar grandes conflictos cuando las cosas se hablan y razonan en el momento.

Lamentablemente Sebastian es sinónimo de problemas -.-

*** _monaibarra99_** Sebastian regresa y no es para nada bueno .

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**"****Desesperación"**

* * *

.

¿Ya pensaste en tu nombre artístico? Debe ser algo como "El fenómeno del siglo" o qué tal "El fenómeno y sus patéticos amigos" – los señaló. Ellos avanzaban entre la multitud para llegar al escenario y hacerlo bajar. - No me importa nada de lo que puedas decirme, ya no me afectas - respondió el moreno tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

Entregó su micrófono y se disponía a bajar. Sebastian ya se había dado cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba lleno de pantallas gigantes y la más grande estaba sobre el escenario. Había una cámara apuntando a donde estaban y eso era transmitido en todo el lugar – tomó a Blaine del brazo con fuerza – No te he dado permiso para que te vayas – lo haló hacia él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y se aprovechó de eso para sujetarlo desde atrás mientras gritaba "FINALMENTE VEREMOS LO QUE OCULTAS FENÓMENO" y le quitó el cabello del rostro, el cual fue mostrado en todas las pantallas.

Los amigos de Blaine vieron por primera vez la enorme cicatriz que el ojimiel tenía, Kurt gritó desesperado al darse cuenta de lo que Smythe había hecho. Todos trataban de llegar hasta el escenario pero no era fácil porque se encontraban en una de las mesas de la parte posterior y el lugar estaba lleno en su totalidad.

\- ¡QUÉ ASCO! – espetó el ojiverde – Sabía que eras un fenómeno y a eso hay que sumarle ahora que eres un monstruo.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para el moreno, miró con terror las pantallas y vio su cara descubierta, mostrando aquella cicatriz que siempre se esforzó por ocultar. Vio a las personas presentes y fue como si su pasado hubiese regresado, estaban quienes lo observaban aterrados, otros mostraban pena y lástima en sus expresiones y no faltaban los que lo miraban con asco, como lo estaba haciendo Sebastian en ese momento. Todos susurrando acerca de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Blaine sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, miró al hombre más alto que todavía lo tenía agarrado por un brazo y lo empujó con tal fuerza que hizo que lo soltara y se fuera encima del chico que manejaba la computadora.

Kurt llegó y se subió apresuradamente a la tarima tomando de la mano a su novio, el ojimiel volteó y éste pudo ver el terror, el dolor y la angustia reflejados en su cara y mirada – Blaine, amor – el moreno lo soltó y salió corriendo en medio del mar de personas que no dejaban de mirarlo y murmurar.

**:::::::**

El castaño corrió detrás de él para tratar de detenerlo, mientras que Mike y Nick agarraron a Sebastian y empezaron a golpearlo y gritarle toda clase de improperios por lo que le había hecho a su amigo y las chicas les pedían que se detuviesen.

El ojimiel trataba de correr rápido, pero las piernas le temblaban – Blaine, detente por favor – gritaba Kurt desesperado intentando alcanzarlo. Sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba cuando vio al amor de su vida caer de rodillas a un costado de la calle.

El hombre de cabello rizado se desplomó contra el pavimento, sus rodillas ardían por el golpe pero no le importaba, el estómago se le revolvió más todavía y en cuestión de segundos fue vaciado por completo.

Kurt finalmente llegó y se arrodilló a su lado sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras su cuerpo seguía expulsando todo lo que había comido durante el día y las lágrimas rodaban incesantes.

Cuando hubo terminado, el ojiazul lo ayudó a apoyarse contra su cuerpo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarlo un poco – Kurt, ¿por qué? ¿por qué a mí? – su voz estaba totalmente rota y rasposa por haber vomitado tanto.

\- Lo lamento tanto mi amor, daría lo que sea por evitarte este sufrimiento – lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Las chicas llegaron – "Blaine, ¿estás bien?" "Blaine, qué bueno que Kurt te alcanzó" – expresaban.

Él las miró aterrorizado – aléjense, por favor aléjense de mí. No me miren.

\- Blaine, no nos importa – dijo Brittany sollozando – nosotras te queremos y…

\- NOOO, NO QUIERO SU LÁSTIMA Y COMPASIÓN – se levantó torpemente y empujó a Kurt para soltarse del agarre, pero el ojiazul no lo dejaba.

\- No hagas esto cariño, sé que no es nada fácil, pero no hagas esto.

Blaine vio que los chicos se iban acercando también, se desesperó más y sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó con fuerza los brazos del castaño empujándolo violentamente haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la calle.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver la reacción del moreno. Santana fue de inmediato al lado del castaño arrodillándose para ayudarlo – ¿ESTÁS LOCO ANDERSON? ¡ERES UN MALDITO SALVAJE! – gritó con furia al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso adolorido y sin poder moverse.

\- Santana no – dijo con la voz débil el ojiazul.

\- NOSOTROS DEFENDIÉNDOTE DE UN DESGRACIADO PSICÓPATA COMO SEBASTIAN Y TÚ ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE ÉL – gritó Nick.

El hombre de cabello rizado los miró a todos y luego sus ojos se posaron en su novio quien yacía en el pavimento por su culpa y empezó a alejarse retrocediendo lentamente para luego empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Blaine, amor, espera! – dijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- ¿Kurt, estás bien? – todos lo rodearon tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse y quejándose del moreno.

\- ¿QUÉ LES PASA? ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE LE ACABÓ DE OCURRIR A BLAINE?

\- Pero… Kurt… él te empujó… fue un salvaje… él no… - empezaron todos a decir al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! USTEDES SABEN POR TODO LO QUE ÉL HA PASADO Y LO QUE EL INFELIZ DE SEBASTIAN LE HIZO NO TIENE NOMBRE Y JURO QUE VOY A HACER QUE PAGUE POR ESO…

\- Lo que Blaine te hizo…

¿CÓMO MIERDA PUDIERON HABLARLE EN ESA FORMA? ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN LO MAL QUE ESTÁ?

Todos estaban atónitos, en los años que llevaban de conocer a Kurt jamás lo habían visto explotar en esa forma.

Brittany le puso una mano en la espalda haciéndolo gritar del dolor – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas un médico? – preguntó con voz suave – ¿O quieres que vayamos a buscar a Blaine?

Kurt vio la sincera preocupación de la rubia por su novio – ¡Gracias Britt! No sé ni qué hacer. Me duele mucho, pero no puedo dejarlo así.

\- Conoces a Blaine mejor que nadie, estoy segura que vas a saber dónde buscarlo, pero creo que él necesita un momento a solas, así que vamos a que un médico te revise y luego lo buscamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Él me necesita Britt, no puede estar solo en este momento, podría estar haciendo cualquier locura.

\- Blaine ha cambiado y avanzado mucho con las terapias, confía en que lo hará bien. Además, no puedes estar pegado a él todo el tiempo ni tratando de protegerlo de la maldad del mundo y Blaine tiene que aprender a lidiar con ciertas cosas por sí mismo.

\- No entiendes Britt, él tiene un gran desequilibrio mental y emocional, que si bien es cierto, ha progresado bastante, lo que pasó hoy pudo haber tirado por la borda todo lo que avanzó en la terapia. Sebastian destruyó en segundos lo que costó tantos meses y lo sé por la forma violenta en la que reaccionó.

\- Ok, entonces vamos a buscarlo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho ya que apenas y si puedes moverte.

\- Eso es cierto – comentó Jeff – pero entre todos lo vamos a buscar.

Kurt estaba muy enojado con ellos, así que sólo los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y les habló entre dientes – me avisan si saben algo de él, me voy con Britt.

* * *

.

Lo buscaron en todos los lugares que se les ocurrió, fueron a los sitios que frecuentaban, pero no había ni rastros del moreno.

Kurt lo llamaba al celular, pero no le contestaba. Le dejó varios mensajes, pero jamás respondió y eso lo tenía cada vez más preocupado.

Agotaron todas las posibilidades y Blaine no estaba en ninguna parte. Habían pasado 48 horas de lo acontecido en el café-bar, así que Tina sugirió que lo reportasen como desaparecido, pero Kurt sabía muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas y la policía no haría mayor caso por la forma en que se dieron las circunstancias.

* * *

.

El ojiazul estaba en su cama mirando al techo, varias lágrimas rodaban hacia su nuca, tomó el celular y volvió a marcar y una vez más, nadie contestó, frotó su nariz con el dorso de la mano y grabó un mensaje _"Blaine, mi amor, necesito saber dónde estás, no puedes pasar por esto tú solo, déjame estar contigo y vamos a superarlo juntos, como la pareja que somos. Te amo muchísimo y quiero estar a tu lado"._

Luego de unos segundos, grabó otro mensaje _"Blaine, sé que no es nada fácil todo esto, pero puedes hacerlo, confío en ti y en lo mucho que has avanzado, sólo quiero estar ahí contigo para poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Blaine, sabes cuánto te amo"._

El ojiazul seguía pensando en dónde podría estar Blaine, incluso lo había ido a buscar a la cabaña de la playa con la esperanza de que por ser un lugar apartado estuviese ahí, sin embargo no había obtenido resultados.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y toda clase de escenas tormentosas cruzaron por su cabeza. Pegó un pequeño grito de angustia y Santana corrió asustada a ver lo que le pasaba – voy a regresar a su departamento a buscarlo.

\- Has ido tres veces ya y no está ahí. Yo también fui con Nick y golpeamos esa puerta con fuerza, pero nadie contesta.

Sin saber por qué, a su cabeza llegó una imagen de Blaine muerto por una sobredosis de sus pastillas y en ese momento sintió rabia consigo mismo por haber dejado los medicamentos a su alcance y al mismo tiempo se asustó terriblemente – está en su departamento, las pastillas están allá, voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

\- No creo que lo vayas a encontrar ahí Kurt.

\- Tengo un presentimiento – se levantó de la cama y corrió por el departamento, tomó sus llaves y salió de la residencia.

Esperaba un taxi cuando recibió un mensaje de texto al que miró con desánimo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era de Blaine, el corazón le latió tan rápido que pudo habérsele salido del pecho. Abrió el mensaje y sintió un nudo en la garganta al leer:

_Kurt ='(_

Caminaba apresurado, sabía que demoraría en llegar ya que no conseguía taxi así que empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas y los nervios le permitieron.

Llegó al departamento y apenas si podía respirar, tocó varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. De pronto recordó la llave que Blaine le dio y agradeció haberla aceptado, con las manos temblorosas y la respiración todavía agitada, buscó la llave y abrió la puerta.

Echó un vistazo rápido al pequeño departamento y no había nadie, sin embargo era evidente que alguien había estado en el lugar ya que todo estaba destruido.

Sólo quedaba un lugar por revisar y era el baño. Avanzó temblando por completo por el miedo de lo que encontraría, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro – Blaine, amor, sé que estás ahí, déjame entrar, abre la puerta por favor.

Escuchó un sollozo débil del otro lado, sin pensarlo comenzó a patear la puerta y golpearla con el hombro hasta que ésta se abrió. Y ahí estaba Blaine tirado en el piso en posición fetal llorando, los frascos de medicinas estaban a su alrededor todos abiertos y un montón de pastillas regadas por todas partes.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos ante esa escena. Caminó hacia su novio y se agachó a su lado – amor, aquí estoy – dijo con la voz rota. Blaine lo miró e intentó levantarse un poco, el castaño se sentó en el piso y lo ayudó a colocar la cabeza sobre su regazo. Aunque era un manojo de nervios, trató de estar tranquilo para su novio y le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

\- Cariño, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he buscado, estaba aterrado al no saber de ti – se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Kurt… - su voz era áspera y totalmente quebrada.

\- Dime mi amor – el moreno no pronunció palabra alguna.

Ambos lloraron quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero de cierto modo, Kurt sentía alivio al poder estar con su novio en ese momento. De pronto el moreno se empezó a mover y el castaño lo ayudó a sentarse, sus miradas se encontraron. Había tanto dolor y angustia en esos ojos miel con destellos verdes que él tanto amaba. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Blaine se aferró a él débilmente aunque lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué están todos los frascos abiertos? – sobaba su espalda dulcemente mientras le daba pequeños besos – Dime cariño, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué hay pastillas por todos lados? Te prometo que no me voy a enojar, sólo quiero saber lo que hiciste y si debemos ir a un médico.

¿Tomaste alguna pastilla? – el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y Kurt cerró los ojos por unos segundos - ¿Cuál tomaste? – preguntó con miedo.

\- La que es para dormir – sollozó – pero no sirvió.

\- ¿Cuántas tomaste amor?

\- Una.

\- ¿Una? ¿No tomaste nada más? – el moreno negó con la cabeza – ¿Estás seguro cariño? – asintió esta vez. – Mírame amor – lo tomó con cuidado de la barbilla y lo hizo moverse hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – Si sólo tomaste una, ¿por qué están todos los frascos abiertos y hay pastillas por todos lados?

\- Me quería morir Kurt, quise matarme, no soportaba el dolor – el ojiazul sintió que esas palabras eran como dagas atravesándolo. – Pensé tomarme todas las pastillas y empecé a destapar los frascos, pero no pude, Kurt, no pude

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- Porque te amo, tus mensajes retumbaban en mi cabeza y pensé en ti, en todo lo que has hecho por mí, para ayudarme, en lo mucho que me amas y cuanto sufrirías si hacía algo estúpido como quitarme la vida. Era una decisión egoísta porque eso te haría sufrir y no quiero que sufras.

Empecé a escuchar una y otra vez todos los mensajes que me has estado enviando en los que me decías que yo era fuerte, que podía superarlo, que confiabas en mí y muchas cosas más… Simplemente no podía hacer eso, no podía hacértelo, entonces empecé a tirar las pastillas por todos lados.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace unas horas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por dos días. Vine aquí varias veces y no te encontré.

\- En diferentes lugares, no quería que nadie me encontrara.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste entonces?

\- Por las pastillas, pero no pude. Te amo Kurt, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Blaine, te amo más que nunca y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mucho. De veras te amo tanto – lo abrazó más fuerte que antes – ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que hiciste? Que no retrocediste amor, que lo mucho que avanzamos durante todo este tiempo, no fue en vano.

\- Yo siento que sí retrocedí de algún modo.

\- Puede ser cariño, en algún grado pero pequeño, pero sólo fue eso, porque ahora eres más fuerte, tanto tu estado mental como el emocional ya no son tan frágiles como antes. Eso significa que lo estás logrando, a pesar de lo horrible que pasó esa noche, sigues a flote mi amor, ya no te hundes.

\- Quise morirme Kurt, pensé en quitarme la vida.

\- Fue una idea que cruzó por tu cabeza en un momento de desesperación, pero fuiste más fuerte que eso y lo superaste. El antiguo Blaine hubiese cometido una locura y ahora yo estaría probablemente llorando frente al cuerpo inerte de mi novio, pero eres una persona distinta ahora, alguien mucho más sano, fortalecido en muchos sentidos y lo que ocurrió fue como una prueba de fuego, una prueba que superaste por ti y por mí, por nuestro amor.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Lo sé cariño, no tengo dudas de que me amas mucho y yo te amo más todavía. Nunca te olvides de eso y de lo orgulloso que me siento. Ven aquí – colocó sus manos en el rostro de su novio y lo besó en los labios tiernamente.

Ahora, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Claire que debíamos hacer cuando la presencia de estas cosas ya no fuese necesaria? – el ojimiel abrió los ojos muy grandes en sorpresa – vamos a tirar todo esto a la basura, estos frascos no tienen por qué seguir aquí.

\- No… no puedo…

\- Claro que puedes, lo más difícil que era no tomarlas, ya lo hiciste, diste ese paso. Definitivamente puedes botar los frascos y luego todas las pastillas que están regadas. Te daban un cierto tipo de seguridad al saber que estaban a tu alcance en los momentos difíciles, pero ya no más. Y no es porque yo lo digo, tú mismo te lo probaste, no necesitas estas cosas dañinas para estar bien.

El ojimiel lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió. El castaño le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano entrelazando un poco sus dedos, para poder juntos tomar cada frasco y tirarlo a la basura. Cuando terminaron, empezaron a recoger las pastillas del piso y los diferentes lugares por donde estaban regadas y las tiraron.

Al terminar, Kurt se acercó a su novio y lo besó para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y daba gracias de que estuviera mucho más estable y poder estar besándolo en ese momento.

\- Necesitas ducharte – le dijo dulcemente y empezó a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y luego se quitó su ropa. Tomó al ojimiel de la mano y entraron a la ducha, ahí se encargó de lavarlo con mucho amor y cuidado, dándole suaves besos en los labios cada vez que era posible.

Cuando salieron se estaban secando y Kurt lo abrazó por detrás – Soy un monstruo, las personas ya saben cómo luzco y tus amigos ahora…

\- Mi amor, no eres ningún monstruo, no digas eso. Ya habíamos avanzado con esa parte – y era ahí donde había retrocedido, en la seguridad y confianza en sí mismo y en su apariencia – eres muy atractivo y lo sabes. Y son tus amigos también, te quieren y no les importa en lo absoluto, te lo han demostrado.

\- Una cosa es que supieran que tenía una cicatriz y otra era que la vieran… Kurt… yo…

\- La vieron y sigue sin importarles – lo abrazó más fuerte – ven, vamos al espejo.

\- No quiero verme Kurt, no me hagas verme, no…

\- Shh, tranquilo cariño. Todo está bien – le dio pequeños besos hasta que estuvo calmado. Subió una mano lentamente y empezó a quitarle el cabello de la cara.

\- Kurt no…

\- Hemos hecho este ejercicio varias veces. Puedes hacerlo, sólo vamos a intentarlo y si no quieres seguir, te prometo que nos detenemos, pero intentemos – le dio muchos besos pequeños y tiernos.

\- No quiero Kurt, no quiero verme, no quiero, por favor – las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Ok amor, tranquilo, shh, no lo vamos a hacer ahora. Cuando estés listo, lo prometo.

Salieron del baño y vieron todo destruido – Aquí no te puedes quedar definitivamente.

\- Estaba tan furioso que no pude contenerme y empecé a aventar todo. Fallé en eso.

\- Blaine, yo también estaba furioso, les grité a nuestros amigos y en casa empecé a aventar cosas, si no fuese porque me detuvieron, probablemente hubiera dejado el lugar igual que este.

¿Quieres ir a la cabaña? Para poder estar tranquilos y que nadie nos moleste – el moreno asintió – Bien, voy a llamar a Michelle para que nos preste su auto, le diré que lo traiga aquí. Mientras alistemos algunas cosas para llevar.

* * *

.

Ya en la cabaña, estaban sentados en el sofá, Blaine le contaba donde había estado y como los había visto buscándolo pero él se había escondido muy bien. Luego de una larga plática, el ojimiel empezó a quedarse dormido, así que Kurt lo instó para que fueran a acostarse y poder descansar.

Pero eso fue lo que menos pudo hacer, ya que se despertó en varias ocasiones gritando y llorando en medio de pesadillas en donde revivía varios momentos como cuando le hicieron la cicatriz, las burlas de las personas, el rechazo, Sebastian mostrando su rostro a los demás en las pantallas del local.

Kurt lo trataba de tranquilizar y consolar, no era fácil, pero tampoco era tan difícil como antes y antes de darse cuenta ya había amanecido.

El ojiazul fue a preparar algo para comer cuando escuchó que Blaine lo llamaba y fue a ver qué sucedía. Lo encontró frente al espejo tratando de quitarse el cabello de la cara. Caminó hasta quedar detrás suyo, lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y la mano libre la dirigió hacia la de su novio y se la sujetó un poco.

\- ¿Estás listo? ¿Quieres hacer esto realmente?

\- Lo necesito Kurt. Sólo dame fuerzas amor.

\- Siempre – lo besó – estoy aquí a tu lado, cuando quieras.

Blaine empezó a quitar el cabello y Kurt lo ayudó hasta dejarlo por completo descubierto, se miró fijamente y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Eres hermoso, guapo, muy atractivo – pasaba sus dedos sobre las marcas de su novio. ¿Dime tú que ves? – el moreno palideció un poco y empezó a temblar.

\- Yo... no sé lo que veo, pero quiero tapar esto.

\- No te ocultes más amor, no tienes por qué hacerlo – seguía acariciándole el rostro – ¿Qué tal un cambio de look?

\- ¿Te refieres a dejar mi rostro descubierto?

\- ¡Así es!

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo... – bajó la mirada por unos segundos y se volvió a mirar en el espejo – Me gusta el cabello alborotado – susurró inseguro.

\- Lo puedes tener así, pero quitamos todo lo que te cubre la cara.

\- Yo lo hago, dame unas tijeras – el ojiazul las buscó pero no se las entregó al ver cómo le temblaban las manos y las lágrimas que trataba de no soltar pero que estaban claramente acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- Creo que no es una buena idea, mejor olvídalo.

\- No Kurt, tienes razón, no puedo seguirme ocultando, éste es mi rostro y tengo que aceptarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo amor.

\- No estoy seguro de nada, pero quiero cortarlo Kurt. Dame las tijeras.

\- Yo lo hago, sólo dime qué quieres.

\- No tengo idea, haz algo, sólo deja que siga alborotado, pero que ya no me tape la cara.

\- Ok, creo que tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer – empezó a cortar y darle forma - listo, puedes mirarte al espejo.

Blaine abrió lentamente los ojos y observó su reflejo y el look que su novio le había dado. Sabía que las cosas serían difíciles con su nueva apariencia, pero no quería seguirse escondiendo. En su interior se libraba una batalla campal y comenzó a temblar más al imaginarse las reacciones de las personas, sin embargo, quería intentarlo, estaba luchando por ser una mejor persona en todos los sentidos, de seguir haciendo cambios positivos en su vida y algo tan sencillo como un corte de cabello, para él implicaba demasiadas cosas, pero quería tratar, debía dar ese paso.

**Así luce Blaine en este momento, luego del cambio de look "quiten los paréntesis" **

(s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/1c/ab/d3/1cabd3f0bfb81652e0b31c387854869d).jpg


	44. Capítulo 44: AVANZANDO

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**"Avanzando"**

* * *

.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti amor – decía el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esto es lo que soy, no puedo negarlo más.

\- Eres hermoso Blaine, en todos los sentidos, espero que pronto puedas verlo. Cada milímetro de tu rostro, de tu cuerpo, de tu piel, de tu ser es totalmente hermoso y perfecto – lo empezó a besar.

El ojimiel apenas devolvía el beso, pero a los pocos segundos el castaño empezó a profundizar y a recorrer la espalda de su novio con las manos – No puedo Kurt, estoy mal y tú sólo piensas en sexo – lo apartó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo – dijo molesto – no sabía que era malo acariciarle la espalda a mi novio o demostrarle mi amor con un beso. La próxima vez te pregunto si estás de ánimo para ser amado.

Blaine lo miró de una forma desconcertante – eres un idiota – dijo y salió furioso de la habitación y luego de la cabaña azotando la puerta.

Kurt estaba enojado, no estaba seguro si con Blaine, con la situación, con él mismo o con todo. Iba de un lado a otro, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer en el lugar. Al caer la tarde y no saber nada del ojimiel empezó a preocuparse y decidió salir a buscarlo.

Comenzó a recorrer la playa por los alrededores pero no había rastros del moreno, así que siguió caminando, a lo lejos vio un bulto, tenía la esperanza de que fuera él, ya que al ser una playa privada no eran muchas las posibilidades de que alguien se metiera en la propiedad.

Sentado en la arena estaba Blaine, con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas y la frente apoyada en las rodillas.

Finalmente el ojiazul se acercó, llegar había resultado mucho más lejos de lo que parecía. Se sentó a lado del ojimiel, pero sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

\- Lo lamento mucho, perdón por lo que dije – sollozó el hombre de cabello rizado.

\- Yo también lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo ni decir nada de eso. Sólo trataba de demostrarte que te amo, tal vez no era la forma adecuada de hacerlo dadas las circunstancias.

\- No quise decirte ese insulto.

\- Lo sé.

\- Perdóname por favor Kurt.

\- Si tú me perdonas primero.

El ojimiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El castaño le secó las lágrimas con los dedos – tendremos días como estos, todas las parejas los tienen, lo importante es aclarar las cosas a tiempo y con honestidad.

\- Te amo Kurt, a veces pienso que no te merezco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Blaine, entiendo que lo que ocurrió te puso mal, que de algún modo retrocediste en algunas cosas, pero no en esto. No me digas que no me mereces, porque entonces estaremos muy atrás de tu progreso y…

\- Ok, lo siento. No debí decirlo. Estoy muy confundido ahora.

El ojiazul se acercó y lo abrazó – te amo, te amo mucho cariño, con todas mis fuerzas y vamos a superar esto. Saldremos adelante, te lo prometo.

\- Kurt…

\- No necesitas decir nada, lo sé, ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Te das cuenta lo que provoco… Se levantó.

\- No quiero incomodarte, es todo… Blaine…

El moreno comenzó a correr torpemente por el tiempo que había estado con las piernas recogidas, lo que le permitió a Kurt alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la cintura – no vas a ningún lado sin mi – ambos se detuvieron y Kurt empezó a besarlo tiernamente en el cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula y llegando al rostro, donde deposito los más dulces besos a lo largo de la cicatriz de su novio y volvió a descender hasta llegar al hombro.

En cuestión de segundos estaba llenando de besos al ojimiel, recorría con el toque delicado de sus labios los de su amado y mordiéndolo muy suave le preguntó con temor si podía continuar. El moreno abrió los ojos por un par de segundos y los volvió a cerrar, asintió con la cabeza y le dio acceso a su novio. El ojiazul recorrió y saboreó cada milímetro de la boca del moreno y lo abrazó fuertemente

\- Te amo mucho Kurt.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Blaine – lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo ir descendiendo hasta que quedaron totalmente acostados en la arena. Sus labios y manos empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo - ¿Puedo…

\- No preguntes Kurt, sólo hazlo.

\- Temprano peleamos por esto y…

\- Estaba muy aturdido… sigo hecho un lío, pero no quiero que te detengas por favor.

Los besos y las caricias eran totalmente perfectos, Blaine había decidido dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Estaba tan perdido disfrutando que no se dio cuenta en el momento que Kurt ya lo había despojado de toda la ropa y lo tenía pidiendo más.

El ojiazul le separó con cuidado las piernas acomodándose entre ellas y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja, moviéndose para crear fricción entre ellos y provocar toda clase de gemidos por parte de los dos.

\- Blaine, rayos, no tengo lubricante, no quiero lastimarte.

\- No lo harás, confío en ti Kurt.

El castaño fue tan despacio y delicado como le fue posible, igual o más que la primera vez, no quería hacerle ninguna clase de daño a su amado. Una vez bien acoplados, los movimientos fueron perfectos. El romance y la pasión se complementaban en ese momento en que dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo. Los sonidos que ambos emitían eran totalmente hermosos y excitantes para el otro, cada beso y cada caricia avivaba el fuego interno y los hacía sentirse en el cielo.

* * *

.

Kurt tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho del ojimiel, con su mano le acariciaba el torso y descendía hasta el estómago – Blaine mañana tenemos que irnos temprano para poder devolverle el auto a Michelle y de ahí alistarnos para ir a trabajar.

\- No voy a ir.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?

\- Kurt, no estoy de ánimos, no me siento preparado para que los demás me vean con el rostro descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste cortarte el cabello entonces?

\- Porque quiero intentarlo, pero no estoy listo todavía.

\- Entiendo mi amor – le dio un beso en el pecho – yo te voy a excusar en recursos humanos. Les diré que vas mañana porque no te sentías bien y es cierto.

\- Mañana no iré tampoco.

\- ¿Cuándo lo harás?

\- No tengo idea, cuando me sienta preparado supongo.

\- Sabes que no puedes ausentarte por tanto tiempo sin presentar un certificado médico o un justificante válido.

\- Ya pensaré en algo.

\- Bien, sabes que te apoyo – se inclinó hacia arriba y le dio un beso suave en los labios – pero tienes que ir a la terapia.

\- No quiero.

\- Blaine, ahora más que nunca la necesitas.

\- Sólo necesito estar tranquilo, en un lugar apartado y contigo.

\- Estamos en la cabaña, no hay nadie más que nosotros dos y es bastante tranquilo. Tienes lo que quieres, pero la terapia es necesaria. Sabes muy bien cuánto te ha ayudado.

\- No estoy diciendo lo contrario, es sólo que no quiero salir, sólo quiero estar aquí contigo, es todo.

\- Yo sí tengo que ir a trabajar, he faltado dos días ya, así que no nos veremos hasta la noche.

\- ¿Por qué en la noche? Si siempre en la tarde estamos en el departamento.

\- Pero eso cuando vamos a tu departamento o al mío, pero venir hasta acá es lejos, además tengo que tomar un taxi, porque Michelle necesita su auto, como ella dijo los fines de semana se las arregla con sus amigos para que la vayan a ver, pero entre semana no puede hacer eso y tiene que movilizarse a su trabajo, la universidad, etc.

\- Necesitamos un auto.

\- Sí, yo también he pensado en eso, pero la prioridad eres tú.

Blaine suspiró en forma pesada. Voy a llamar a Claire para decirle que no iré mañana, tal vez a la próxima vaya, no lo sé, pero es definitivo que mañana no voy.

\- Ok, si te quieres quedar aquí descansando me parece bien, pero sólo mañana amor. No puedes estar encerrado.

\- Voy a pensarlo.

\- Eso es algo, por lo menos no te niegas rotundamente – le besó los labios y se separó para levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A vestirme para preparar algo de comer.

\- No tengo hambre – lo sujetó de la mano – quédate aquí conmigo, hazme el amor.

\- Blaine, lo hicimos hace un par de horas, no tenemos mucho de habernos despertado.

\- ¿Y no podemos repetirlo?

\- Blaine…

\- ¿No quieres o no te gusta?

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Me encanta, hacerlo contigo es lo más maravilloso y sí quiero repetirlo y hacerlo un montón de veces.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¿Por qué te niegas?

\- Yo no me he negado, tú asumiste eso antes de que terminara de hablar. Lo que te iba a decir es que fuéramos a la tina, es muy sexy hacerlo ahí.

\- Kurt yo…

\- Shh, no digas nada – se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente – ¿vamos a la tina? – el ojimiel asintió y se levantó de la cama tomado de la mano del castaño.

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Todo bien? No has venido en dos días.

\- Mason, ¿qué tal? Varios contratiempos, pero aquí estoy ya. ¿Qué hay de novedad?

\- Hay un juicio al que tienes que asistir, aquí están todos los papeles – le entregó un folder grande.

\- ¿Y para cuándo es esto?

\- Hoy a las 4 de la tarde.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! No puedo revisar y tener todo listo para hoy en la tarde.

\- Te trajeron las cosas el lunes. Te estuve llamando al celular al igual que a Blaine, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba. Y hablando de Blaine, ¿dónde está?

\- No se ha sentido bien en estos días, no sé cuando regrese.

\- Hay un caso que la Sra. Sylvester quiere que él siga y debe presentarse en el Juzgado Quinto de lo penal el viernes.

\- Espero que ya se sienta mejor para eso.

\- Sí, yo también. Si no va a tener problemas con la Sra. Sylvester.

\- ¿Te puedes encargar de las cosas que tenemos para hoy mientras yo reviso todo esto?

\- Seguro, no hay problema. Hay un par de cosas en las que necesitaría que me orientes un poco, pero creo que puedo cubrirlo.

\- ¡Genial! Mason muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo – le sonrió.

* * *

.

Blaine estuvo caminando por la playa, pensando en muchas cosas, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Nadó un rato en el mar y luego regresó a la cabaña, se duchó para sacarse toda la sal de encima y se fue a sentar al sofá a hacer algunos de los ejercicios que Claire le había enseñado.

Preparó algo de comer temprano y se fue a descansar un poco. El tiempo transcurría muy lento estando ahí solo, aunque la quietud y el sonido del mar lo relajaban. Cuando se despertó decidió llamar para avisar que no iría a la terapia.

\- ¡Hola Claire!

\- ¡Blaine, qué gusto escucharte! ¿Está todo bien?

\- Mmm, quería avisarte que no voy a poder ir hoy.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que no debes saltarte las terapias. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Estuve haciendo varios de los ejercicios… Amm… sólo no puedo ir.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Te conozco y esa voz es de que hay algo molestándote.

\- Mmm… eh…

\- En este momento tengo que atender a alguien, pero luego de eso estoy libre. Puedes venir y…

\- No puedo, no tengo cómo moverme de aquí.

\- ¡Oh! No hay problema, yo te llamo y podemos platicar de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Te parece bien? Tengo un par de horas libres así que podemos conversar de todo.

\- Umm… no, no pasa nada, gracias. Que tengas buen día.

Pero Claire había aprendido a conocer a Blaine muy bien y sabía que definitivamente había algo de lo que necesitaba hablar, así que en cuanto se desocupó lo llamó y logró convencerlo de que le contase lo que le ocurría y se sorprendió mucho con cada cosa que le fue platicando.

No era lo mismo por teléfono que a tenerlo en frente para poder estudiar sus posturas, expresiones, mirada y demás, pero sabía cómo manejar la situación de la mejor manera.

El moreno se paró frente al espejo y se observó detenidamente, recorría con sus dedos la cicatriz y pensaba en todo lo que había conversado con su terapista. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y volvió a mirarse, luego de respirar un par de veces empezó con unos ejercicios que ella le había indicado.

* * *

.

\- Blaine, amor. Fue difícil conseguir un taxi que me quisiera traer hasta acá, pero finalmente llegué – El castaño entró a la cocina y vio la comida lista, sólo de calentar y sonrió – Blaine, cariño, ¿dónde estás? – lo buscó por todas partes y no estaba, así que salió de la cabaña hacia la playa, a unos pocos metros estaba el ojimiel sentado. Al verlo con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho sabía que algo no estaba bien.

\- Amor, ¿qué tienes? – lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Kurt, te extrañé mucho – levantó la cabeza y le sonrió de lado. Era más que evidente que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

El ojiazul lo besó y le acarició el rostro – no estás así porque yo no estaba, te conozco demasiado bien y esa mirada me dice que algo ocurrió.

\- Hablé con Claire, tuvimos la terapia por teléfono.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es fantástico amor. ¿Cómo fue?

\- Hablamos un par de horas en la tarde y luego me volvió a llamar a la hora que tenía mi terapia, hace unos 15 o 20 minutos terminamos y ahí me vine a sentar aquí, me gusta tanto el sonido del mar.

Pero, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento mejor, lloro por todo lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Porque de algún modo creo que me estoy liberando de todo lo que me atormentaba. No será nada fácil enfrentar al mundo, pero voy a esforzarme mucho.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso mi amor – puso sus manos suavemente a los costados de la cara del moreno y lo empezó a besar – estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

\- Pero yo no la llamé para tomar la terapia sino para decirle que no iría.

\- Puede ser, pero cuando ella te ofreció charlar y hacer las cosas por teléfono, no te negaste y cooperaste con todo, haciendo lo correcto – le sonrió – y te amo más por eso – comenzó a acariciarle el cabello – a pesar de lo difícil que pueda ponerse todo, no te estás dejando vencer. Me fascina tanto estar enamorado de ti.

\- Kurt…

\- Sólo digo la verdad, tú me inspiras Blaine, me inspiras y me motivas de muchas formas que no te imaginas. Cada día que pasa te amo más, más y más – le seguía revolviendo el cabello, ambos amaban esa sensación – estoy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida.

El moreno lo miró con un brillo especial y se abalanzó sobre él besándolo románticamente. Cuando se separaron para tomar algo de aire, el ojimiel asaltó la boca de su novio sorpresivamente con un beso tan apasionado y profundo que lo hizo jadear fuertemente y excitarse de una forma impresionante.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor Kurt. Quiero estar toda la noche pegado a ti.

\- Hazlo, hazme tuyo en todas las formas posibles. Te amo tanto Blaine.

Hicieron el amor en la playa, dentro de la cabaña en el sofá, en la tina y en la cama. Estaban abrazados con sus cuerpos totalmente sudados y agitados, sus manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados – 4 veces, 4 veces de corrido, sólo con una pequeña pausa para reponernos cada vez. ¿Blaine, me quieres matar? – sonrió cansado.

\- ¿Fue demasiado?

\- Contigo nunca será demasiado, sólo estoy exhausto. Y creo que mañana no voy a poder sentarme bien.

\- ¿Te lastimé acaso?

\- Blaine quita esa cara, no, no me lastimaste, fue perfecto – le sonrió y luego le mordió el labio suavemente – eres increíble realmente, te amo, te amo, te amo. Ahora debemos dormir un poco, luego bañarnos, cambiar esta sábana definitivamente, comer algo, necesito reponer energías y mientras comemos te cuento lo que pasó hoy en la oficina y lo que tienes que hacer.

\- ¿Crees que vamos a poder hacer todo eso? Lo más probable es que nos quedemos dormidos hasta mañana.

\- No, no podemos hacer eso – se estiró un poco para coger el celular y poner la alarma. En dos horas va a sonar, aunque no creo que escuchemos – lo besó unos segundos y se separó para juntar sus frentes.

Blaine lo miraba de una forma tan especial, como si fuese lo más maravilloso y hermoso del planeta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – te amo Kurt, no sabes cuánto te amo, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos mirándose a los ojos mientras empezaban a quedarse dormidos – te amo Blaine, demasiado, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La alarma sonó y Blaine se despertó, observaba a Kurt con amor, no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo que siga descansando para que se reponga. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y a su mente vino la imagen de su novio sonriéndole y preguntándole si se quería casar con él. Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, seguramente lo soñó, pensó. El castaño comenzó a moverse – Blaine, ¿sonó la alarma?

\- Sí mi amor, pero mejor descansa.

\- Estoy totalmente pegajoso, sudado, tengo hambre.

\- Bien mi vida, entonces vamos a bañarnos. ¿Quieres que prepare la tina o prefieres la ducha?

\- La ducha está bien, luego en la tina nos demoramos.

Se estaban bañando, enjabonando el cuerpo del otro suavemente mientras se sonreían – jamás imaginé hacer esto con alguien – pronunció el ojimiel – es algo muy íntimo.

\- Yo si lo imaginé, pero sólo con el amor de mi vida. – le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla – Date la vuelta para enjabonarte la espalda.

Blaine cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, era algo que no podía explicar. De pronto la piel se le erizó, el conocía muy bien eso, su novio le estaba recorriendo la espalda con la lengua – Kurt, ¿qué haces?

\- Te deseo.

\- Se suponía que no nos metimos a la tina para evitar esto.

\- En la tina iba a tomar más tiempo, pero jamás dije nada de no hacerlo.

El moreno sonrió y unos segundos después estaba respirando agitadamente al sentir las manos de su amado recorriendo su cuerpo. Los besos y las caricias se hicieron presentes. Poco a poco Kurt fue arrinconando a Blaine contra la pared mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en su espalda.

\- Oooh Kuuurt… Kuuurt… fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir a su novio entrando en su cuerpo. El castaño se movía suavemente mientras sujetaba al moreno de la cadera instándolo a hacer un movimiento de ascenso y descenso lo que estaba volviéndolo loco de placer.

\- ¿Te… gusta?

\- Sí… oh sí… oh Kuurt.

* * *

.

El ojimiel estaba recostado en el mueble con una enorme sonrisa mientras Kurt calentaba la comida - ¿A qué se debió eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el castaño no entendía la pregunta.

\- Lo que pasó en el baño.

\- Pensé que te había gustado.

\- No he dicho lo contrario, sólo que fue tan repentino.

\- Bien, tú me lo hiciste 4 veces, yo quería hacértelo al menos una.

\- ¿Fue una revancha?

El hombre de piel de alabastro se acercó al sofá, sonrió con picardía y besó ardientemente a su novio – eres muy sexy y es imposible verte desnudo y no tener ganas de perder la razón contigo. Ven, vamos a comer.

\- No contestaste mi pregunta – dijo de forma traviesa.

Kurt lo miró y le sonrió descaradamente.

* * *

.

Platicaron sobre lo del juicio al que tuvo que asistir el castaño y lo que debía hacer el moreno - ¿Quieres que hable con Sue y le diga algo?

\- No, sí voy a ir a la oficina.

\- ¿Seguro? – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Un poco, todavía tengo muchas dudas y conflictos internos, pero como me dijiste, no puedo encerrarme. Mostrar mi rostro es mi más grande temor, ya en algún momento lo hice y sufrí mucho por las reacciones de las personas. Sé que esta vez no será diferente, sin embargo creo que ahora soy un poco más fuerte. Tengo miedo, sé que voy a sufrir, pero quiero intentarlo.

\- No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti mi amor. Sabes que voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte siempre.

\- Lo sé Kurt, sin ti no hubiera logrado todo esto, sin ti no hubiera llegado a donde estoy, sin ti nunca hubiera conocido el amor total e incondicional, sin ti no sabría lo que es la verdadera felicidad, sin ti probablemente estaría muerto.

El ojiazul derramó varias lágrimas, se levantó de la silla y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su novio – eres tan importante para mí, te amo tanto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- No Kurt, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Yo sólo soy una persona que estuvo muy dañada y jodida que llegó a tu vida.

\- Tú has sido el novio más dulce, cariñoso, tierno, detallista, comprensivo y maravilloso que he tenido. Me apoyas en todo incondicionalmente, siempre estás pendiente de mí, me cuidas, procuras mi felicidad, me escuchas con paciencia. Además, has enfrentado tus temores, has luchado contra tus fantasmas, buscas ser mejor día a día en todos los sentidos, te esfuerzas por estar más sano, dejaste esas pastillas que me aterraban y en gran parte se que lo haces por mí. Eso es más de lo que jamás nadie ha hecho.

Estar dispuesto a cambiar por alguien a quien amas, porque quieres ser mejor y darle lo mejor de ti a esa persona, para mí es la mayor prueba de amor y me la das todos los días.

\- Kurt, eres mi vida entera.

\- Y tú la mía Blaine.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estás listo amor? Tenemos que pasar por tu departamento para que te cambies de ropa y de ahí ir a la oficina.

\- Lo bueno es que nos viene a ver el taxi que contrataste de la cooperativa, aunque va a salir un ojo de la cara.

\- No importa cariño, por ti lo que sea – lo besó – Acaba de llegar, vamos.

Se tuvieron que bajar del taxi un par de cuadras antes de llegar al edificio debido al tráfico.

\- ¿Ese es Mason? – preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Sí, es el. ¿Con quién hablará así? Parece alterado. ¿Será su novio?

\- Es como si el hombre se estuviera tratando de esconder. ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- No tengo idea amor, pero no quiero interrumpir, lo malo es que este es el único camino para llegar.

\- Kurt, dime que estoy viendo mal… El hombre con el que está hablando es…

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo "SEBASTIAN".

.

.

_**¿Se imaginaban a Sebastian con Mason? ¿Por qué estarán juntos?**_

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de CLV, 16 páginas de Word sólo para ustedes. _

_Espero que les guste, lo disfruten y me digan lo que piensan de la forma en la que se está desarrollando esta historia._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_


	45. 45: QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** ¡Muchas gracias Emily! Y de nada! Siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes Para mí es una alegría poder darte tus lecturas matutinas/nocturnas (•^-^•)

*** _jeny_** Sebastian y Mason... Nadie se esperaba eso. Me hace feliz tu comentario Jeny y me alegra que te guste tanto =)

*** _Georgi G_** Qué bueno Georgina! Blaine sigue adelante, luchando y tratando de superar todo lo que alguna vez le hizo daño. La respuesta de la relación entre Mason y Sebastian la tienes en este capítulo ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias Soledad! Sí, Blaine sigue mejorando, se está esforzando mucho para lograrlo.

*** _Krishna Iturra V._** Yay! Muchas gracias Krishna! Me alegra que te encante esta historia! Por ustedes escribo C:

*** _monaibarra99_** Aww, muchas gracias Moni, ese siempre será mi estilo, "wanky + romántico + tierno = mi sello personal"

Ya ves, los chicos tienen aguante jeje =D

Mason y Sebastian juntos, es una intriga que será despejada en este capítulo.

*** _lety bl_** Sonrío al saberlo, realmente amo escribir este fic y que lo disfrutes tanto me llena y hace feliz ^-^ Aquí tienes la actualización =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**"****Quiero Estar Contigo Para Siempre"**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, Mason y Sebastian discutían, eso era evidente, pero ¿de dónde se conocían?, ¿por qué estaban juntos? ¿de qué forma se relacionaban?, eran las dudas que los invadían.

El moreno se cansó y se fue dejando el ojiverde ahí enojado y vociferando. Kurt y Blaine observaban todo perplejos y manteniendo la distancia. El ojiazul quería ir y desbaratar a Smythe por lo que le había hecho a su novio días atrás, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

Cuando Sebastian se alejó, ellos caminaron para llegar al edificio, saludaron a los guardias y la expresión en sus rostros le hizo acordar repentinamente al ojimiel acerca de su nuevo look y que ahora estaba mostrando la cicatriz en su cara y las piernas le temblaron al pensar lo que tendría que enfrentar.

Entraron y cruzaron por recepción y una vez más el moreno recibió esas miradas que lo hacían querer salir corriendo. En el ascensor empezó a respirar agitadamente y Kurt al verlo así lo tomó de la mano – tranquilo mi amor, todo está bien – detuvo el ascensor.

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando no es a ti a quien miran de esa forma – bufó.

\- Blaine…

\- Lo siento, es que todo esto es… me remonta a mi pasado.

\- Cariño, los compañeros saben que algo ocultabas con tu cabello, incluso algunos ya sabían lo que era, y a todos le sorprenderá al comienzo tu nuevo look, pero es normal, habrán diferentes clases de reacciones, pero te aseguro que va a pasar muy rápido, todos aquí te aprecian, estiman y valoran por quien eres y eso no va a cambiar.

\- Supongamos que es así, pero en el exterior, con otras personas, será muy duro.

\- Lo que sea que pase, puedes hacerlo. Ya no eres esa persona del pasado y vas a manejarlo muy bien, además, yo estoy a tu lado.

\- Kurt, yo…

\- Tú Blaine Anderson, eres guapísimo, aunque no lo quieras ver – le acarició el rostro – eres una persona maravillosa y el mundo entero va a ver eso, sólo necesitas confiar más en ti y demostrar esa seguridad.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt, gracias.

\- Te amo Blaine y no tienes nada que agradecerme – lo besó dulcemente - ¿Mejor?

\- Mmm, tal vez, estoy muy nervioso y asustado.

El ojiazul lo arrinconó y empezó a besarlo fervientemente apoderándose por completo de su boca mientras lo acariciaba arrancándole un par de gemidos hasta que se separaron.

\- Kuurt.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- No puedo pensar en nada.

\- Eso es perfecto – le sonrió y puso en marcha el elevador.

* * *

.

Tal como el castaño predijo, todos se sorprendieron de ver el nuevo look de Blaine, y las reacciones fueron diversas, la mayoría lo felicitó por decidirse a hacer algo que sabían seguramente era difícil para él, hubieron quienes se centraron más en preguntarle cómo seguía, pues el ojiazul había informado que estaba indispuesto y por eso no había estado yendo y claro, hubieron los que no dijeron nada pero que sus miradas o expresiones se leían claramente, sin embargo Blaine se sintió extrañamente tranquilo ya que las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Lo ves? Todo está muy bien amor – le decía el castaño sonriéndole mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

\- Buenos días Kurt, Blaine – dijo Eloisa – la secretaria en el área de ellos.

\- ¡Buenos días! – contestaron al unísono.

\- Blaine, wow – se acercó a él observándolo detenidamente, el moreno tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver que la mujer se paró frente a él y lo estaba mirando atenta a cada detalle – me encanta tu nuevo look, sabía que eras atractivo, pero ya con el rostro descubierto, eres guapísimo realmente y tienes unos ojos preciosos.

\- Ah… ah… gracias – dijo aturdido, pues jamás pensó escuchar eso de alguien que no sea Kurt, ya que pensaba que sólo Kurt era capaz de ver belleza en él.

Ella sonrió y el ojimiel le devolvió la sonrisa, no podía creer que no le importara la cicatriz.

\- ¿Hay algo para hoy? – preguntó el castaño haciéndola reaccionar.

\- Sí, ya les llevo todo.

Los dos chicos entraron a su oficina y el ojiazul lo miró serio – voy a tener que pegarte un cartelito en el pecho que diga "propiedad de Kurt Hummel".

El comentario hizo reír al ojimiel - ¿cómo crees?

\- Se te quedó mirando de una forma… Mmm… si no supieras que eres gay y que eres sólo mío, estuviera celoso.

\- Sólo trató de ser amable. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

\- Lo que siempre te digo y te niegas a creer, que eres guapísimo – se acercó y lo besó.

Escucharon un carraspeo, se separaron y voltearon. Se habían olvidado que compartían oficina con Mason, quien era junto a Tina y Brittany los únicos que sabían que ellos eran novios.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Blaine… wow, te queda fantástico ese look, me alegra finalmente poder ver tu rostro completo, luces genial amigo.

\- Muchas gracias Mason, yo no estaba muy seguro de esto.

\- Me da gusto que te decidieras a hacerlo, no tienes por qué ocultarte.

\- A Blaine no le gusta como luce – comentó el castaño mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Es broma? Blaine luces muy bien y ese look te da un aire bastante sexy.

\- Es oficial, voy a tener que ponerte una bolsa de papel hasta que te vuelva a crecer el cabello – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- Kurt – dijo divertido el moreno.

\- ¿No creerás que estoy coqueteando con tu novio?

\- Tranquilo Mason, no le hagas caso – respondió Blaine.

\- Tengo novia y si fuera gay, nunca interferiría ni haría nada para separarlos, ustedes son una pareja fantástica.

\- Gracias Mason y como dijo Blaine, no me hagas caso – le sonrió.

* * *

.

El día transcurría normal, todos trabajaban arduamente pero en un ambiente agradable. De pronto el sonido de un celular retumbó en el lugar, el pelinegro tomó su aparato y se fue a un lado para hablar.

Todo iba bien hasta que dijo en voz alta "Ya déjame en paz Sebastian". Blaine y Kurt se miraron y recordaron lo de la mañana, con el acontecimiento que había sido el cambio del ojimiel y todo el trabajo que estaban haciendo, se habían olvidado de aquello.

El castaño se levantó y fue a donde estaba Blaine, ambos hablaban en voz baja hasta que Mason entró y se percató que lo miraron atentamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo chicos?

\- Queremos hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante – dijo Kurt – ¿Qué relación tienes con Sebastian Smythe? – preguntó directamente.

Mason no sabía qué contestarles – yo… él…

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – inquirió el moreno esta vez.

\- Vivimos juntos – respondió tímidamente.

\- ¿Vives con él? – el ojiazul estaba desconcertado – ¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

\- No, no, no es de la forma que estás pensando, cuando dije que vivimos juntos me refería a que compartimos departamento, pero eso es todo. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Y mi novia es sagrada para mí y por supuesto que sabe que vivo con Seb.

\- Necesitamos que nos digas todo por favor. Es importante para nosotros – el moreno lucía preocupado.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué pasa con que lo conozca?

\- Tuvimos varios problemas con él en el pasado y en el presente sigue encontrando la forma de atormentarnos.

\- Eso no es posible Kurt, él me dijo que ustedes eran muy buenos amigos y que tuvieron un mal entendido y ha estado tratando de acercarse para solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso no es cierto! Creo que nos tenemos que sentar a hablar seriamente.

En ese momento Eloisa entró con más cosas que debían hacer.

\- Va a ser imposible tener esa plática aquí, ¿puedes venir con Kurt y conmigo a la salida?

\- Sí chicos, está bien. No tengo ningún problema, sólo le voy a avisar a mi novia porque íbamos a salir.

\- No tienes que cancelar tu cita, me sentiría mal – mencionó el castaño.

\- Tranquilo, nuestra salida es en la noche, sólo le voy a avisar que tal vez llegue un poco atrasado, ya que no tengo idea de cuánto nos vamos a demorar hablando.

\- Genial, y gracias Mason.

\- Sí, gracias – dijo el moreno.

\- No tienen nada que agradecerme, ustedes han sido estupendos, me han ayudado y guiado con lo de la pasantía. Desde que llegué me hicieron sentir muy bien y se han portado de una manera increíble conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

.

La hora de salir llegó y aunque Kurt había pensado que fuesen a su departamento, luego se arrepintió, no lo había mencionado, pero no podía confiar en Mason hasta saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, así que eligió un restaurante tranquilo a una hora de ahí aproximadamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al darse cuenta como Sebastian le había estado sacando información a su amigo acerca de ellos y lo que hacían.

\- Era así como siempre sabía dónde íbamos a estar y se aparecía repentinamente – dijo el ojiazul enojado.

\- Lo lamento tanto chicos, les juro que no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, él siempre me hablaba de ustedes y de la amistad que habían hecho y bueno, todo lo que ya les conté. Y cuando los conocí me di cuenta que definitivamente era muy fácil llevarse con ustedes y ser amigos, así que no le vi nada de malo o sospechoso a lo que él me decía.

\- Es un infeliz, lo detesto – musitó el moreno – ¿Tú le dijiste que iríamos el fin de semana al karaoke?

\- Sí, porque me dijo que trataría de hablar con ustedes una vez más. ¿Yo cómo podía saber o tan si quiera sospechar que los estaba acosando para fastidiarlos?

Kurt le contó lo que hizo con Blaine esa noche y el pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, él sabía que Sebastian tenía sus arrebatos, pero nunca había conocido ese lado suyo. Mason se sentía realmente mal con ellos y de ser el causante que su amigo hubiese logrado su objetivo con su ayuda.

El chico se disculpó honestamente un millón de veces con ellos y pensaba ir a reclamarle a su amigo por haberlo utilizado de esa forma. Blaine estuvo a punto de pedirle que no lo haga para que éste siguiera creyendo que todo era como antes y así ellos poder saber lo que él planeaba y estar preparados, pero luego reflexionó en que eso sería poner a Mason en la misma situación que Smythe lo había hecho y no podía hacerle eso.

\- No sé si podamos confiar en ti – mencionó muy seriamente.

\- Por favor no digas eso Kurt, yo no quiero perder su confianza ni su amistad.

\- ¿Nos estás poniendo por encima de alguien que ha sido tu amigo durante muchos años? Eso es muy sospechoso para mí.

\- Kurt, soy honesto con lo que les digo. No estaría aquí contándoles todo, podía haber inventado cualquier cosa cuando me preguntaron por Seb o haberme negado a venir, y en lugar de eso, les he dicho lo que sé.

\- Entiendo, pero no puedo verte de la misma forma, lo lamento Mason.

\- ¿Y tú Blaine? ¿Tampoco me crees?

\- Lo que Kurt dice es cierto, pero por alguna razón sí te creo, sólo que no será fácil confiar y…

\- Lo sé, y comprendo sus puntos, pero les voy a demostrar que soy muy sincero y realmente me siento mal por haberlo ayudado sin saberlo. Aprecio y valoro su amistad mucho chicos.

* * *

.

\- El nuevo semestre está por comenzar y no puedo evitar sentirme tenso por la reacción de todos.

\- Blaine, amor, tranquilo, lo has hecho excelente hasta ahora, no tiene por qué cambiar eso. Todo va a estar más que bien y vas a tener un gran semestre.

El castaño se recostó encima de su novio y comenzó a besarlo – te amo cariño, no quiero que estés así, tienes que confiar más en ti. Voy a tener que repetirte muchas veces lo hermoso, precioso, encantador, divino, sexy y caliente que eres.

\- Kurt por favor…

\- No te atrevas a negarlo mi amor – lo volvió a besar y empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con caricias suaves pero provocativas.

* * *

.

\- Una semana más que termina – decía el ojimiel mientras lavaba los platos.

\- Y ha sido una semana maravillosa a tu lado – se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó – me encanta estar así contigo cada día.

El moreno reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su novio y cerró los ojos – quiero pasar así toda mi vida – suspiró.

\- Yo igual cariño, yo igual – empezó a besarle el cuello y fue metiendo su mano debajo de la camiseta de su novio para proporcionarle varias caricias.

\- Kurt tengo las manos llenas de jabón.

\- Lávatelas, pero no te voy a soltar. Eres todo para mí y quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – se inclinó hacia delante para permitirle acceder al chorro de agua pero sin dejar de recorrerle el cuello con los labios y el roce de su lengua.

Se besaron hasta llegar a la habitación y Kurt puso música, el moreno le sonrió – ¿tenías esto planeado?

\- Sí – contestó honestamente – Quiero que hagamos el amor.

\- ¿Pero por qué venir hasta la cabaña? Hoy has actuado algo raro y sospechoso.

\- Este es nuestro lugar especial Blaine, aquí hemos compartido momentos maravillosos, situaciones buenas y malas y nos hemos fortalecido como pareja.

Esta habitación y esta cama fueron nuestras cómplices la primera vez que me hiciste el amor y de igual forma atestiguaron silenciosas la primera vez que te entregaste a mí. Por eso quiero que hoy estemos en este lugar, en esta habitación que nos ha escuchado soltar tantos suspiros, quiero que hagamos el amor en esta cama que ha sostenido nuestros cuerpos permitiéndonos convertirnos en uno y amarnos tan intensamente.

\- Eso es tan hermoso Kurt, yo…

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la cama, haciéndolo sentarse mientras él se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello – no digas nada Blaine, sólo entrégate a mí en la misma forma en la que me voy a entregar a ti.

Quiero que nos demostremos todo el amor que sentimos con nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno solo, nuestras almas abrazadas y nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del ojimiel – No llores mi vida, no quiero lágrimas en tus ojos divinos.

\- Lo que estás diciendo es demasiado…

\- Perfecto… es exactamente lo que siento por ti Blaine, un amor grande, hermoso y perfecto. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, no tengo la menor duda al respecto, cada día, cada segundo quiero vivirlo a tu lado.

Los besos y las caricias fluían en forma armoniosa logrando una completa sincronía entre sus cuerpos, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones, las sensaciones ya conocidas se unían a otras nuevas provocando un éxtasis absoluto.

Ellos habían hecho el amor de diferentes formas, desde lo romántico hasta lo apasionado, pasando entre lo tradicional hasta lo experimental, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo hasta rapiditos. Todo era perfecto porque siempre se entregaban con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y esa noche, Kurt quería que fuera la más romántica y especial. Se iba a encargar de que hicieran el amor como jamás lo habían hecho y que durara todo lo que sus cuerpos resistieran.

La música era sin lugar a dudas un estimulante perfecto ya que enviaba fuertes vibraciones a través de sus sentidos. El ojiazul había elegido canciones que eran importantes para ellos más una selección de instrumentales en donde el violín y el saxofón sonaban parsimoniosos y sensuales, logrando que se les erizara la piel aumentando las dosis de erotismo.

Luego de varias horas de amor y placer, cayeron envueltos en un nuevo orgasmo, que a pesar de haber tenido algunos durante la noche, era el más fuerte, largo y el que los dejó totalmente extenuados.

Cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a descender del clímax y sus respiraciones se regulaban, Kurt abrazó a su novio y lo llenó de besos – te amo tanto Blaine.

\- No más de lo que te amo Kurt.

Le sonrió – Quiero que escuches con atención la canción que voy a poner. Sé que estamos agotados, pero necesito que la escuches, es el cierre perfecto de esta noche. Pero préstale mucha atención por favor.

\- Por ti todo mi vida – le sonrió y luego buscó sus labios los cuales se movían suavemente degustando el sabor perfecto de su novio.

\- Así no vas a escuchar – decía en medio del beso.

\- Sí lo hago, te lo prometo – siguió besándolo.

El castaño puso play y la melodía empezó a sonar…

.

_Ciento cinco es el número_

_Que me viene a la cabeza_

_Cuando pienso en todos los años_

_Que quiero estar contigo._

_._

_Despertar cada mañana _

_Contigo en mi cama_

_Eso es precisamente _

_Lo que me propongo hacer_

_._

_Y sabes que uno de estos días_

_Cuando tenga dinero suficiente_

_Te compraré todo y te mostraré_

_Todas las cosas buenas de la vida._

_._

_¿Cuántos hombres en el mundo_

_Pueden hacerme sentir de esta manera?_

_Bebé yo no pienso averiguarlo_

_Cuanto más busco, más encuentro razones_

_Por las que eres el amor de mi vida._

_._

_Diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Te juro que lo diré en serio_

_Diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_._

_Y si pierdo todo_

_En mi corazón no significa nada_

_Porque te tengo,_

_Amor, te tengo a ti_

_Para ponerme sobre mi rodilla_

_Nada más podría ser mejor_

_Que ese día, cuando..._

_._

_Te diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Te juro que lo diré en serio_

_Diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_._

_Te diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_(Voy a ponerme sobre mi rodilla)_

_Te juro que lo diré en serio_

_Te diré, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_._

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo, bebé?_

_._

Blaine abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, y empezó a respirar agitadamente – Kuurt…

El ojiazul le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas que brotaban caprichosas de sus ojos dorados que parecían brillar más que nunca. Se estiró para tomar algo de la mesita de noche y se lo mostró al moreno, era una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo, las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de abrirla hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Quería hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. El ojimiel le secó las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas – Blaine – respiró profundamente – ¿quieres compartir tu vida con la mía para siempre?

El chico de cabello rizado temblaba también y sólo puso asentir con la cabeza. Kurt sacó el anillo y se lo colocó – Había planeado un discurso perfecto – la voz le temblaba.

\- Fue perfecto.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- Te amo Kurt, para siempre.

\- Para siempre.

.

.

*** CANCIÓN: **Marry Me _(Jason Derulo)_

(https):/(/www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=ox66IEQyDts)


	46. Capítulo 46: Un Encuentro Inesperado

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**"****Un Encuentro Inesperado"**

* * *

.

Se besaron durante un tiempo que para ellos se sintió como una eternidad hasta que el cansancio pudo más y se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Blaine despertó se encontró envuelto por su ahora prometido, Kurt lo tenía aprisionado con los brazos y una pierna. Sonrió al ver la forma protectora que el ojiazul había adoptado mientras dormían y se sentía feliz, amado y seguro.

Nunca había experimentado nada así en toda su vida y era lo más hermoso que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Observó el anillo en su dedo y una sonrisa todavía más amplia se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Te amo Kurt – susurró.

\- También te amo.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido.

\- Desperté hace poco, pero no quise moverme, no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarte.

Blaine se mordió el labio ligeramente – ¡buenos días!

\- Buenos días mi hermoso y maravilloso novio… no, novio no, prometido. Ahora eres mi prometido – sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

\- Quedarme en la cama abrazado a ti. Me encanta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Podemos besarnos hasta ya no sentir los labios, hacer el amor muchas veces, conversar sobre nuestra boda ya que hay mucho que tenemos que planificar, estar así abrazados mirándonos porque nunca me voy a cansar de observarte y amar cada centímetro de ti así como de perderme en tus ojos.

Al no escuchar nada Kurt abrió los ojos de inmediato topándose con un Blaine que sonreía hermosa y ampliamente mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro – Mi amor no llores.

\- No puedo evitarlo, soy feliz, realmente soy feliz, como nunca creía que fuese posible. Jamás me imaginé que se pudiera sentir tanto amor y tanta dicha. No creí que encontraría alguien que me amara, mucho menos pasó por mi cabeza la idea de casarme… Todo esto es tan perfecto que parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

* * *

.

Disfrutaron el fin de semana al máximo, el sábado lo pasaron solos haciendo diferentes cosas y el domingo se reunieron con sus amigos para darles la noticia de su compromiso y de paso ellos se disculparon con Blaine por lo ocurrido aquellas noche del altercado con Sebastian.

Blaine estaba aprendiendo a perdonar y avanzar, comprendió la forma en la que se dieron las cosas, platicaron y todo quedó solucionado. Se sentía demasiado feliz y no quería que nada arruinara esa felicidad así como tampoco quería perder a los amigos que había hecho, él sabía que eran personas maravillosas que lo habían aceptado con todo y sus problemas y traumas y lo habían apoyado en su proceso de recuperación.

Todos mencionaron lo bien que se veía con su nuevo look y lo mucho que les alegraba que hubiera dado ese paso tan grande al descubrir su rostro. Por supuesto hablaron sobre el compromiso y aportaron diferentes ideas sobre dónde y cómo debían celebrar la ceremonia.

Un trabajo estupendo haciendo lo que le apasionaba además de que había encontrado buenos compañeros, amigos increíbles con quienes se divertía y pasaba momentos inolvidables, estudiaba en una de las universidades de mayor prestigio del país y era el mejor alumno de su clase, un hombre fantástico que lo amaba incondicionalmente y a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas y con el que se iba a casar, su estabilidad mental y emocional creciendo y fortaleciéndose más cada día… Tenía mucho más de lo que alguna vez se pudo imaginar que fuese posible y era inmensamente feliz. Simplemente no podía pedirle más a la vida porque ya le había dado todo.

\- ¿En qué piensas amor? – preguntó el castaño.

\- En todo lo que tengo ahora, en lo feliz que me siento, en lo enamorado que estoy. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esta iba a ser mi vida, me hubiese reído en su cara.

\- Pero ya ves que es una realidad, una hermosa realidad que mereces mi amor. Como siempre te digo, la vida te está compensando. Aquello que tanto anhelamos llega tarde o temprano, a veces tarda, pero siempre llega.

\- Tenerte a ti ya es demasiado, no importa si no tengo nada más, mientras estés tú en mi vida no me faltará nada.

\- Blaine, cómo no amarte si eres tan dulce y divino – lo besó.

\- Ajam, ajam… les recuerdo que no están solos – dijo Michelle – aunque son tan lindos con todo y sus cursilerías.

El ojiazul abrazó fuertemente a su prometido – ya quisieras tener a alguien como Blaine.

\- Es verdad, y espero algún día encontrarlo – sonrió.

* * *

.

Los días pasaron y el nuevo semestre empezaba. Blaine estaba muy nervioso por la reacción de sus compañeros al ver su rostro.

\- ¿Qué tienes amor?

\- He aprendido a aceptarlo de algún modo, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo y algo de angustia por esto – señaló su cicatriz.

Kurt se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás – no pienses en eso, todo va a estar bien, sólo relájate y sé tú mismo. Aquellas personas que valen la pena, no van a cambiar contigo, te lo aseguro.

\- ¡Gracias mi amor!

\- No tienes por qué dármelas, sólo te digo la verdad. Te amo mucho – se fundieron en un beso hasta que un golpe los hizo separarse.

\- Vamos ustedes dos, ya salgan de ahí, pueden tener sexo en la habitación, el baño yo también lo necesito – decía Santana mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Desde que se comprometieron, Blaine prácticamente se había mudado con Kurt y Santana, aunque de vez en cuando se iban al departamento del moreno para estar los dos solos, claro, sin dejar de lado la cabaña que era su lugar especial.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada indebido – bufó el castaño cuando abrió la puerta – Blaine se está arreglando porque hoy empieza clases y está nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo que estás nervioso? – la morena se metió al baño sorprendiendo al ojimiel – Blaine, eres muy atractivo, además de un gran ser humano. Las personas van a ver eso.

\- Sabes que no todos son así. Yo sé que muchos me miraran mal.

\- Si alguien se mete contigo, sólo avísame y me encargo de aclararle las ideas a mi manera – golpeó su puño cerrado varias veces en la palma de la mano haciendo reír al chico de cabello rizado.

\- ¡Gracias Santana! Te quiero mucho.

La chica se quedó en shock, era la primera vez que el moreno le decía que la quería – sonrió dulcemente y algo conmovida – también te quiero Blaine, mucho.

El ojimiel se dio la vuelta y la abrazó – gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga en verdad – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del baño.

**::::::::**

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Guapísimo Blaine y bastante sexy. Demasiado diría, te recuerdo que tienes un prometido que es bastante celoso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó riendo.

\- Que van a pensar que vas de ligue.

\- Kurt, por favor. Nadie va a tener esas intenciones conmigo y aunque así fuera, sólo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Tengo algo para ti – abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña caja rectangular y se la entregó.

Cuando Blaine la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma especial.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es bellísima Kurt. Me encanta.

\- Sé que no es algo costoso, pero quería dártela hoy…

\- Es más que perfecta, la voy a usar siempre.

\- ¿Te la puedo poner?

\- Por favor.

Kurt sacó de la cajita una pulsera de colores azul y celeste, en el centro tenía una forma de óvalo donde se leía una inscripción en inglés: "Nothing is impossible" (Nada es imposible) y en un costado colgaba una pequeña plaquita de plata que tenía grabada la palabra "courage" (Valor-Coraje).

\- Este es el regalo más hermoso que alguien me ha hecho. Te amo Kurt.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Blaine, me alegra que te gustara. Los colores azul y celeste son muy representativos. El celeste significa relajación y calma, pero también está asociado a la lealtad y la fortaleza.

El color azul significa confianza en sí mismo y en los demás, así como la capacidad de perdonar, por lo que se asocia a las personas nobles y bondadosas.

\- Me fascina mi vida, gracias, gracias – lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó.

* * *

.

Ya en la universidad, hubieron toda clase de reacciones, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero estaba decidido a no permitir que nada le afectara. Cuando se sentía mal, observaba la pulsera y la acariciaba con sus dedos, eso lo hacía sentir que Kurt estaba a su lado llenándolo de la fuerza que necesitaba.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Eres tú?

El ojimiel volteó y vio a un hombre aproximarse a él, que conforme estaba más cerca, sonreía ampliamente.

\- Blaine, realmente eres tú después de todos estos años.

\- ¿Joseph?

\- Sí – le contestó feliz y lo abrazó fuertemente – No puedo creer que te haya encontrado, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti y lo mucho que te he buscado.

El ojimiel no salía de su sorpresa, no podía creer que la vida los hubiese vuelto a juntar.

Joseph acarició el rostro del moreno – eres aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba – con su dedo empezó a tocar la cicatriz pero Blaine se apartó – Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, ¿fue tu tío?

\- ¡Oh no! Él me hizo mucho daño, pero esta cicatriz se la debo a la vida descarriada que en algún momento decidí tener.

\- ¿Vida descarriada? ¿Tú? Pero si eres un amor, siempre fuiste muy dulce.

\- Es una larga historia, pero se resume en que estuve en una pandilla y éste es el resultado.

\- ¡Wow! Pero y ahora ¿estás bien?

\- Muy bien, estoy feliz.

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra saberlo. Cuando me fui, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti.

* * *

.

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado volverlo a ver y que íbamos a estar en la misma universidad, menos en el mismo salón – decía Blaine contento.

\- Joseph – musitaba Kurt serio – tu ex. Vaya que el mundo es pequeño.

\- Lo sé, ¡quién diría que un día nos volveríamos a ver!

El moreno le contaba todo a su prometido mientras ponían la mesa y éste contestaba con palabras como "ya", "ajá", "ok" y en la cena apenas si pronunció palabra.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? – preguntó el ojimiel preocupado cuando lo estaba acariciando pero éste le quitó la mano y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

\- Nada, sólo estoy muy cansado, ha sido un día terrible y tengo mucho sueño.

El moreno sabía que algo estaba mal, no sólo por el rechazo del castaño sino también por el tono de voz en el que le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?

\- Por favor Blaine, no estoy de ánimos para esto. Ya tú has avanzado bastante con las terapias como para que vengas a retroceder con esas inseguridades. Ahora déjame dormir.

La situación comenzaba a repetirse varios días a la semana, por lo que el moreno decidió regresar a su departamento.

\- Me puedes explicar qué rayos te pasa Hummel. Has estado actuando muy mal con Blaine, no es con los demás, no es algo que te esté ocurriendo, ya que sigues siendo el mismo con todos, pero con tu prometido te estás comportando de una forma terrible. Mira que decidió irse a su departamento en lugar de quedarse aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue?

\- Para que te des cuenta de lo indiferente que andas con él, Blaine se fue y ni te habías enterado. Me dijo que se sentía mal por la forma en que lo has estado tratando en estas semanas… O sea, semanas Kurt, no días, semanas en las que estás raro con él.

\- ¡Rayos! Voy a buscarlo.

\- Más te vale.

**::::::::**

Entró al departamento del moreno, una taza con té a medio terminar estaba encima de la mesa y el televisor encendido. Caminó hacia el baño y ahí vio al moreno tomando una ducha, salió y se fue a sentar a la cama para esperarlo.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

\- No creí que te importara, últimamente estás tan indiferente y raro. Estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que haberme mudado no fue buena idea, yo no quería seguir invadiendo tu espacio.

\- Blaine, nos vamos a casar. No invades mi espacio, eres parte vital de éste.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El trabajo ha estado muy pesado y la universidad me está volviendo loco. Me estoy desquitando contigo injustamente.

\- Eso no es todo, porque empezaste a comportarte así cuando no habías empezado las clases. Hay algo más.

\- Me conoces bien y de nuevo me estoy desquitando injustamente… Estoy celoso.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- De Joseph.

\- Eso no tiene sentido Kurt.

\- Ya sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy celoso y desde que él regresó a tu vida estás fascinado, casi todos los días hablas de él, estás haciendo los trabajos en equipo con él y un largo etcétera.

\- Joseph es un amigo nada más.

\- Fue tu ex, estabas enamorado de él, siempre te quiso, hasta se enfrentó a tu tío por ti y trató de llevarte con él cuando se fue.

\- Eso fue hace mucho, éramos adolescentes Kurt. Siento un gran cariño por él, pero eso es todo, un cariño de amigos. Es a ti a quien amo, eres tú mi vida entera, contigo me voy a casar.

\- Tienes razón y lo lamento mucho en verdad, me he portado como un cretino, es sólo que no quiero perderte y te estoy alejando… ¡Qué ironía! Perdóname por favor – lo tomó de las manos – no hay justificación para la forma en la que te he estado tratando.

Estás en todo tu derecho de tener los amigos que quieras, es sólo que…

\- Nunca te imaginaste celoso porque nadie se fijaría en mí.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Lo que iba a mencionar es que estoy acostumbrado a que seamos los dos y que te encontraras con tu ex con el que tuviste una bonita relación, y ahora es tu amigo, me movió el piso.

Lo lamento tanto, no hay palabras que puedan compensarlo Blaine, pero voy a tratar de demostrártelo de todas las formas posibles, te amo y lamento haberte hecho sufrir.

El moreno bajó la mirada, observaba sus pies, los cuales balanceaba – de algún modo se siente bien saber que me celas, no sé si es ilógico, pero luego de lo que acabaste de decir sobre tener miedo de perderme y todo eso, se siente bien. Lo que no me gusta es que me hayas estado ignorando y rechazando.

\- Blaine, por todos los medios te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo y cuanto lo siento. No sé qué voy a hacer, pero voy a conseguir que me perdones y te des cuenta de que…

\- Te perdono Kurt y no tienes que hacer nada para demostrarme tu amor, lo has hecho siempre, sólo no me ignores, porque en verdad duele.

\- Blaine…

\- Abrázame, es todo lo que quiero en este momento.

* * *

.

Los meses pasaron y las cosas entre la pareja estaban muy bien, entre el trabajo, los estudios y los preparativos de la boda, los días podían volverse un poco estresantes, pero se apoyaban mutuamente y estaban resolviendo todo juntos. Cada vez que les era posible se escapaban a la cabaña para poder alejarse de todo y sólo tratar de relajarse.

Los celos de Kurt no habían desaparecido, sobretodo porque Blaine y Joseph se habían vuelto muy cercanos, pero trataba de controlarse. Cuando el chico iba al departamento para hacer algún trabajo con el ojimiel, le daban ganas de sacarlo a golpes de ahí, sin embargo lo disimulaba.

Estaba seguro de que Joseph quería con Blaine algo más que una amistad, lo notaba por la forma en la que siempre le sonreía, como lo trataba, el que estuviera tan pendiente de todo lo que el moreno hacía. Santana le decía que eran ideas suyas y se estaba volviendo paranoico, que si ahí hubiese algo, Blaine habría cambiado, pero su prometido seguía siendo el mismo chico sumamente amoroso y cariñoso con él.

\- No te entiendo Kurt – decía Santana molesta – tú querías que Blaine tuviera amigos, que se relacionara, que hiciera su vida como cualquier persona y es lo que está haciendo. Me alegra que tenga otros amigos que no sean los nuestros y que salga con ellos y se divierta y no esté limitado sólo a nuestro grupo y a cuando nos podamos reunir.

Blaine se ha convertido en una persona más segura y confiada. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí y no podía articular dos palabras sin temor a que lo juzgaran, lo rechazaran o no ser lo suficiente. La tristeza en su mirada era abrumadora sin contar la vida tan solitaria que tenía. Lo veo ahora y es simplemente maravilloso y fascinante lo mucho que ha cambiado.

Ya ni siquiera le importa lo de la cicatriz en su rostro, la ignora por completo como si ni existiera. Tanto tú como las terapias lo han ayudado mucho así como todos los que hemos puesto un granito de arena.

¿No era eso lo que querías? Deberías estar contento por él, es tu prometido, en unos meses se van a casar y se ve tan feliz, sus ojos brillan en una forma increíble.

\- ¿Crees que no me alegro por él? Santana, cada día doy gracias por todo el progreso que ha hecho. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo mucho que ha cambiado y como ha superado aquellas cosas que le hacían daño y lo mantenían encerrado en su propio mundo, aislado de los demás. Yo viví a su lado todas las crisis depresivas y de ira, lo vi hundirse en la desesperación, la angustia, el llanto. Yo estuve ahí cuando tenía pesadillas en las noches y se despertaba llorando y gritando o cuando estaba en estado de letargo por las pastillas que tomaba.

Conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo cada una de sus inseguridades, sus temores, su pasado, todo, y lo he visto crecer, cambiar, convertirse en alguien mejor, en esa persona que sabía que era, llena de cualidades que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que tenía.

Me acerqué a Blaine porque quería ser su amigo y me fui enamorando de él, de su dulzura, sus detalles, sus conversaciones inteligentes, incluso de su soledad y su tristeza y luché tanto para que estuviera mejor, para verlo feliz, para que viviera su vida como debe ser.

Extraño la época en que éramos sólo los dos y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, pero a la vez me alegra que ya no sea así porque antes él estaba muy solo y no tenía a nadie, ahora tiene amigos y me emociona cuando me conversa lo bien que le ha ido en la universidad, las cosas que ha hecho, los momentos que ha compartido con sus compañeros o cuando sale con sus amigos a divertirse.

Ni siquiera sé por qué llegamos a esto.

\- Porque Blaine salió con Joseph y te pusiste como una fiera en cuanto cerró la puerta y empezaste a murmurar un montón de cosas.

\- Joseph, claro, él tenía que ser el origen de esta discusión.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de él? Es un chico bastante agradable.

\- Se la pasa coqueteándole a Blaine por todos los cielos. No entiendo cómo no te has dado cuenta de eso. Se desvive por él, lo llena de atenciones y halagos todo el tiempo, salen juntos a todos lados ya sea con el grupo de amigos de la universidad o sino los dos solos. Eso es lo que me enferma.

\- Creo que te has vuelto paranoico Hummel, sí, Joseph es atento y amable con Blaine y pasan tiempo juntos, pero son amigos, el resto lo estás creando en tu cabeza. Y si tanto te incomoda, habla con Blaine y hasta con Joseph.

\- Es lo que voy a hacer.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**IMAGEN: **_(http)(:/)(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/81/b8/64/81b8643be862027ae0f54c0e2d18977c).jpg_

**_* Quiten los paréntesis * _**

_La imagen corresponde a la pulsera que Kurt le regaló a Blaine, la cual es mía en la vida real y quise usarla en esta historia._


	47. Capítulo 47: MALOS ENTENDIDOS

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**"****Malos Entendidos"**

* * *

.

Las manos de Blaine recorrían la espalda del castaño, pequeños roces con las uñas sobre la piel desnuda producían grandes corrientes de excitación. Sus labios fundidos en un beso intenso y sus cuerpos moviéndose en total sincronía.

\- Sí… sí… Kuurt – gemía fuertemente mientras el ojiazul le elevaba las piernas para poder empujarse más profundamente. Lo tomó de las manos haciéndolo subir los brazos por encima de la cabeza, el castaño amaba ver como su prometido se entregaba a él por completo y sin reservas.

Le acariciaba las manos y abrió los ojos al sentir el anillo en el dedo del hombre con el que se iba a casar, sonrió y comenzó a morderle el cuello. Los ruidos que hacía el ojimiel eran para él simplemente hermosos y estimulantes.

\- Así Blaine… sí… así – jadeaba mientras fundía su cuerpo en el de su prometido. Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los brazos del moreno cuando sintió la pulsera, la cual el moreno sólo se sacaba para bañarse, y un recuerdo llegó repentinamente…

_\- Blaine merece algo mejor que esa pulsera que le diste, ¿de qué material está hecha? ¿Es elástico, hilos, soga, plástico? No logro descifrarlo. Sí, sí, el mensaje es bonito, pero pudiste comprarle algo diferente ¿o es que no te alcanza el dinero?_

_Yo me voy a encargar de darle todos los lujos que se merece. Afortunadamente ahora tengo mucho dinero y no voy a dejar que le falte nada._

_\- Tú no tienes nada que darle, es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar en unos meses y quiero que te alejes de él._

_\- Mira Kurt, sé que eres un buen hombre y lo has ayudado mucho. Blaine no deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que eres y todo lo que has hecho por él y te lo agradezco porque él merece cosas buenas y personas buenas en su vida. Pero yo también lo quiero y lo quiero para mí._

_Blaine es tan dulce, inteligente, se ha vuelto seguro, sagaz… es una combinación del chico del que me enamoré años atrás y uno nuevo y más fuerte y eso me vuelve loco, él me gusta y no voy a alejarme. Pienso que si la vida nos volvió a juntar es por algo y voy a luchar por él._

_\- Lo sabía, sabía que tenías otras intenciones con él, eso era más que obvio. ¿Qué parte de es mi prometido y nos vamos a casar no entendiste? Él me ama y eso no va a cambiar. No tendré tu dinero, pero lo amo demasiado como para hacer todo para darle una vida feliz y llena de amor._

_\- No tengo nada en tu contra Kurt, como dije, creo que eres un buen hombre, pero así es esto, en el amor todo se vale y yo voy a hacer que Blaine se enamore de mí. Antes de que te des cuenta, habrá cancelado el compromiso y se irá conmigo._

_\- Eso jamás Joseph, ni en tus sueños._

La ira se reflejaba en su rostro, su cuerpo se movía con fuerza y no dejaba de bufar.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, por favor detente!

El castaño estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta lo que hacía ni escuchaba nada.

\- ¡Kurt así no, me lastimas! ¡Kurt para! ¡KUURT!

En la desesperación al ojimiel lo único que se le ocurrió fue morderle el brazo, lo que hizo regresar a la realidad al castaño.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo iracundo mirando a Blaine de inmediato y se asustó cuando el terror se reflejaba en la cara del moreno y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Me estabas lastimando.

\- ¿Pero cómo pude…? – entonces se dio cuenta – ¡Oh Dios! Lo lamento, no quise…

\- Quítate, sólo quítate.

El ojiazul se retiró con cuidado y se acostó junto al ojimiel – amor perdóname, yo me perdí en mis pensamientos y te juro que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Nunca te haría algo así a propósito – le secó las lágrimas y empezó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro.

\- ¿Necesitas que te revise o que llamé al médico? – el moreno negó con la cabeza y Kurt abrió los brazos envolviendo el cuerpo de su prometido con cuidado y llenándolo con mimos, besos, caricias suaves y miles de disculpas.

Cuando Blaine finalmente se quedó dormido, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho y se sentía terriblemente mal. Detestaba a Joseph más que nunca, porque él era el culpable de todo desde que había aparecido.

* * *

.

Kurt y Blaine se besaban dulcemente luego de descender de un fuerte orgasmo, el castaño acariciaba tiernamente a su prometido.

\- Mi amor, ¿cuándo me vas a dejar hacerlo? – indagaba el castaño en medio de besos – Me fascina sentirte dentro de mí, pero quiero estar dentro de ti también.

\- No puedo Kurt, lo lamento, pero no puedo.

Luego del incidente ocurrido, Blaine no le permitió a Kurt estar a cargo, hacían el amor pero el ojimiel no podía entregarse al castaño de la forma en que este quería, no se lo decía, pero tenía miedo de que lo volviera a lastimar y no deseaba por nada del mundo volver a pasar por eso ni sentir ese dolor.

\- Blaine, sé que tuvimos una mala experiencia, pero no volverá a ocurrir, prometo que seré muy cuidadoso.

\- Lo siento Kurt, no puedo, por favor no insistas.

El ojiazul se sentía frustrado y culpable, él sabía que todo se debía a aquella vez en que se dejó llevar por la ira. No tenía idea de cómo demostrarle a su prometido que no iba a lastimarlo nunca y que volviera a confiar en él.

* * *

.

\- ¿Así que quiénes van?

\- Troy, Jon, Lizy, Brenda, Joseph, Marcus, Marie y yo.

\- ¿Y cómo así decidieron celebrar en un club nocturno? – el ojiazul trataba de disimular su desacuerdo.

\- No es un club nocturno, es un bar – el ojimiel acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo – y fue el sitio que eligió Lizy. Es su cumpleaños, así que vamos a ir allá.

\- ¿Y hasta qué hora se van a quedar?

\- No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea hasta tarde, ese bar cierra a la una.

\- Entonces aquí estarías alrededor de las dos.

\- Supongo. ¿Por qué?

\- Me preocupa que andes por las calles solo tan tarde, es peligroso.

Blaine se giró y se acercó a Kurt, lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó – voy a estar bien, gracias – le sonrió – ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Muy bien, eres simplemente muy atractivo y sexy, pero eso ya lo sabes - le sonrió - Llama a una cooperativa de taxis, es más seguro.

\- No voy a andar en taxi, yo…

Fue interrumpido por Santana – Joseph está aquí Blaine.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

\- Me voy con él, ya sabes que tiene auto y se ofreció venirme a ver y me traerá de regreso también.

\- ¡Qué acomedido es el hombre! – soltó con ironía mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- Ya sabes que él no me agrada – suspiró – en fin, diviértete con tus amigos y felicita a Lizy de mi parte.

\- Seguro. Cambia esa cara, sabes que te amo. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Ok, te voy a estar esperando – le dio un beso.

* * *

.

Diez minutos faltaban para que fuesen las 3 de la madrugada y Kurt estaba preocupado. Tenía ganas de llamar a Blaine, pero no quería que pensara que lo estaba controlando.

El celular del castaño sonó en ese momento y vio el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla junto a la foto que se tomaron en su primer aniversario.

\- Amor, me tenías preocupado.

\- Kurt, te llamo para decirte que no esperes a Blaine.

\- ¿Quién habla? ¿Y por qué tienes su celular?

\- Soy Joseph y te marco de su teléfono porque yo no sé tu número. Bueno, como te dije antes, no lo esperes porque nos vamos a seguir festejando a mi departamento.

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas?

\- Luego de salir del bar, que cerró a la una, los dos hemos estado pasando una noche fabulosa y la vamos a concluir en mi departamento. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?

\- Eso no es cierto, pon a Blaine, quiero hablar con él.

\- No es posible, está un poco pasado de tragos. En fin, sólo te avisaba para que no siguieras esperando porque te va a caer lama. Adiós.

El ojiazul enfureció y marcó al número de su prometido pero el teléfono había sido apagado.

Daba vueltas por todo el departamento sin saber qué hacer, no tenía forma de localizarlos, la rabia se apoderó de él y empezó a aventar algunas cosas, haciendo despertar a Santana.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE HUMMEL? ¿SABES LA HORA QUE ES?

El castaño estaba tan alterado que la chica se preocupó en verdad y trató de calmarlo. Cuando lo logró, él le contó todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Es un infeliz! ¿Cómo se atreve? Sólo alguien jodido de la cabeza y el corazón emborracha a una persona para llevarla a la cama.

\- Nadie obligó a Blaine a beber, lo hizo porque quiso – respondió iracundo.

\- ¡Whoa! Espera, no estarás insinuando que Blaine estaba de acuerdo en todo eso.

\- No lo sé Santana, ya no sé qué pensar – se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar.

La morena permaneció a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido en medio de sollozos.

El timbre sonó y fue a ver quién era. Revisó el reloj y éste marcaba las 5:00 a.m. – ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, se asomó a la mirilla y exclamó angustiada.

* * *

.

Kurt se despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón al imaginarse lo ocurrido, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Blaine dormido a un lado. Respiró varias veces para calmarse, pensó que tal vez había sido una pesadilla, pero una muy vívida, pues no había ninguna otra explicación para que el ojimiel estuviese dormido tan apacible en su cama.

\- Mi amor – dijo mientras acariciaba los rizos despeinados de su prometido y lo miraba con amor – ¿Fue un sueño o qué fue lo qué pasó? Sí, fue un sueño, de no ser así, ahora no estarías aquí sino en la cama de ese imbécil – dijo entre dientes y le dio varios besos en los labios y descendió por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello.

Blaine, mi amor, despierta – siguió recorriendo hasta llegar al otro lado del cuello y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver una marca que evidentemente había sido hecha con los dientes y no los suyos precisamente.

Sintió nauseas al imaginarse la escena y se llenó de ira al pensar que Blaine era tan cínico como para haber estado con Joseph y después de eso regresar al departamento y acostarse a su lado como si nada.

Caminaba de un lugar al otro mientras esperaba que despertara, tenía ganas de tirarle agua en la cara pero estaba seguro de que eso lo haría despertarse atontado y lo necesitaba lúcido para aclarar todas las cosas.

Quería a Santana pero no estaba por ninguna parte, luego recordó que iba a pasar el día con su novia y por ende tenía el celular apagado.

Cuando Blaine finalmente se levantó, lo dejó irse a bañar y cambiarse. Mientras más clara estuviese su mente, mejor.

\- Kurt, amor – le sonrió débilmente cuando lo vio – me siento fatal, no sé qué pasó ni cómo llegué aquí.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó irónicamente.

\- Sí, mucho.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

\- ¿Por qué no viniste directamente cuando el bar cerró?

\- Todos querían seguir festejando, así que nos fuimos a otro bar y el tiempo se me fue entre las conversaciones, algunos tragos. Te iba a llamar, pero me sentía mareado, Joseph me dijo que te avisaría o algo así.

\- ¿Y después?

\- No sé, estoy aquí contigo. No sé lo que pasó.

\- Yo sí sé, estabas con tu amiguito con el cual te estabas divirtiendo mucho y luego te fuiste a su departamento a seguir festejando.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kurt?

\- De que pasaste la noche con el imbécil de Joseph.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Me estás ofendiendo.

\- ¿Ofendiéndote? Ofendido estoy yo al ver semejante marca que tienes en el cuello.

\- ¿Marca? ¿Qué marca?

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó arrastrado hasta el espejo – esa marca.

Los ojos del moreno estaban muy abiertos observando y tratando de entender de dónde había salido eso.

\- Te juro que no entiendo.

\- No me jures nada Anderson, las cosas son muy simples. Ese idiota dijo que se iban a su departamento a tener sexo y es obvio que lo hiciste y esa marca es la prueba.

\- ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?

\- Está más claro que el agua, él tiene tiempo persiguiéndote y caíste en sus redes. Lo único que te faltaba era acostarte con él, ahora sí está completo tu record, porque ya te revolcaste con todos tus ex, sólo él te faltaba.

\- Kurt, no puedo creer que dijeras eso – luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos – ¿Te das cuenta de la forma en la que me estás ofendiendo y humillando?

Jamás te haría algo así, jamás, porque te respeto y te valoro. Así tuviera unos tragos encima, nunca te engañaría.

\- La marca de tu cuello dice todo lo contrario.

\- Kurt, yo te amo, te amo con toda mi vida.

\- Eso no es cierto, lo que tú amas es la seguridad que te doy, sólo me necesitas para tratar de sentirte normal.

Millones de cuchillos atravesaron a Blaine en ese momento, podía sentir el filo de cada uno desgarrándolo por dentro.

Kurt pudo sentir esos cuchillos también y miró con terror a su prometido – Blaine, no quise decir eso. Sabes que cuando me enojo no pienso en lo que digo.

El moreno lo miró con tanto dolor, sus ojos jamás habían estado tan tristes, ni cuando recién lo conoció.

\- Juraste que jamás me ibas a hacer daño, que nunca serías como todas las personas de mierda que se cruzaron en mi vida, pero sólo fueron mentiras, eres igual a todos.

\- Blaine, cariño no, no lo dije en serio, no es lo que siento, te lo juro.

\- Tus juramentos no sirven porque no los cumples – se dio la vuelta.

\- Blaine, espérame por favor. No quise decirlo. ¿A dónde vas?

\- A donde pueda continuar siendo el anormal que soy.

\- Blaine no, escúchame.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y Kurt se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, luego reaccionó y salió corriendo para alcanzar al ojimiel, pero éste había desaparecido.


	48. Capítulo 48: Alejándonos

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**"****Alejándonos"**

* * *

.

Kurt lo buscaba desesperado por todas partes pero Blaine era un experto para esconderse, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sabía que ir a su departamento era la opción más obvia y que por lo tanto el moreno no lo haría, sin embargo no descartó la idea.

Regresó al departamento abatido pero sin intenciones de darse por vencido, empezó a llamar a todos sus amigos preguntando por él y pidiéndoles que le avisaran si lo veían. También llamó a los amigos de Blaine, alguien tenía que saber algo o verlo en algún momento.

Las horas pasaban y todo seguía igual. Santana llegó y al entrar al departamento vio las cosas tiradas por todas partes y se asustó, su primer pensamiento fue que habían entrado a robar, pero se percató que todo estaba ahí. Escuchó la puerta azotarse y eso la hizo brincar, cuando se volteó vio a Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – inquirió angustiada.

\- No, no estoy bien – bufó.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Estaba furioso y empecé a aventar las cosas, por eso decidí irme antes de destrozar todo.

\- Bueno, ¿te volviste loco o qué? ¿Y dónde está Blaine?

\- No me hables de ese.

\- ¿De ese? ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

\- Lo he buscado desesperado durante horas y luego caí en cuenta de lo que me hizo. Lo que hizo no tiene nombre y dejé que mi angustia por él fuera más fuerte que mi dignidad.

\- Cada vez entiendo menos Hummel. Tienes que ser más claro. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pasa que estoy furioso, indignado, me siento destrozado por lo que me hizo y sin embargo lo amo tanto que no puedo dejar de estar preocupado por él y sentirme como una basura por lo que le dije. ¡Eso pasa!

\- Vamos por partes porque sigo sin entender nada. Primero, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo? Segundo, ¿qué le dijiste? Tercero, espero que no hayas tenido un arrebato de esos que te dan cuando te enojas, porque tú y yo bien sabemos que cuando se te sube la sangre a la cabeza, es como si en lugar de cerebro tuvieras un maní y empiezas a decir un montón de tonterías de las que luego te arrepientes.

El castaño la miró estupefacto y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella habló - ¿Qué? Somos mejores amigos, te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo te conoces y… Hummel no… no lo hiciste… no le dijiste de cosas a Blaine y por eso se fue… Dime que no abriste esa boca sin pensar – El silencio confirmó su sospecha - ¿Qué carajo pasó y qué le dijiste?

\- Él me engañó. Se fue con el idiota de Joseph.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Que pasó la noche con ese, que se acostó con él y luego tuvo el descaro de venir y meterse a la cama conmigo. Cuando me di cuenta enloquecí y empezamos a discutir y ahí le dije varias cosas.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? Porque si el tal Joseph llamó y te lo dijo, serías…

\- No, él no me llamó, yo lo descubrí. Aunque Blaine no recordaba nada o al menos fingió no recordar… así sea bajo los efectos del alcohol, me fue infiel Santana.

\- Creo que tomaste píldoras de la locura, porque nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto. No hay forma en que puedas saberlo.

\- Siéntate y escúchame, pero siéntate lejos porque tengo ganas de aventarte el televisor en la cabeza. Y me vas a escuchar en silencio, porque si te atreves a interrumpirme me voy a ir y te voy a dejar con la duda.

\- Santana…

\- Sólo siéntate y no colmes mi paciencia, porque tú Hummel, cometiste el peor error de tu vida al dudar de tu prometido.

Luego de todo lo que platicamos y de que lloraste hasta quedarte seco, te dormiste, cosa que yo no pude hacer ya que estabas ocupando casi toda mi cama, además de que me quedé pensando en Blaine y la situación con el tipo ese.

Analizaba la situación, supuestamente el tal Joseph era una buena persona, las veces que vino se portó de lo mejor y era bastante agradable, Él quiso mucho a Blaine en la época que estuvieron juntos y con el rencuentro que tuvieron después de tantos años, volvió a tener sentimientos por él, a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a luchar para conquistarlo.

Por un lado eso era normal, en cierto modo y si Blaine hubiera estado solo, habría sido perfecto, pero estás tú y él te dijo que te agradecía el apoyo que le diste a Anderson y que tú eras bueno, pero que él lo amaba y todo lo que me contaste. Eso me llevó a pensar que era noble, a pesar del hecho de que no le importase que tú existieras, ya que no sería la primera persona que lucha por el amor de alguien aunque esa persona ya tenga a alguien.

De algún modo me debatía entre que la situación era correcta y que no lo era. Pero cuando te llamó para decirte esas cosas, entonces mandé al carajo mi concepto sobre él. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, lo cual obviamente me sorprendió, vi la hora y eran las cinco, algo no andaba bien con quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta para presentarse a esa hora porque ni los gallos cantan tan temprano.

Me asomé por la mirilla y vi a Blaine hecho trapo y a un hombre y una mujer que no conocía sosteniéndolo, así que abrí apresuradamente, pasaron y colocaron a Blaine en el sofá. El chico dijo que su nombre era Mason y que era compañero de ustedes, no necesité más información, le contesté que sabía quién era porque ustedes me habían platicado, así que me comentó que la chica era su novia.

Le pregunté qué había pasado con Blaine, estaba casi inconsciente y él no es la clase de persona que bebe hasta quedar en ese estado, eso es definitivo. Esperaba cualquier clase de explicación, menos la que escuché.

Resulta que la pareja estaba en un bar disfrutando de un momento cuando vio llegar a un grupo de personas, entre ellas Blaine. Era imposible no notarlos porque iban riendo y vitoreando a alguien por su cumpleaños. Hasta ahí todo normal, incluso Blaine en algún momento lo reconoció y se acercó a saludarlo y ahí le comentó que eran algunos amigos de la universidad.

A Mason le dio gusto verlo tan feliz y divirtiéndose con sus amigos pero obviamente se dedicó a su novia, no iba a estar pendiente del grupo. De a poco el lugar se iba quedando vacío y ya que habían pocas personas era fácil distinguir a todos. En la mesa sólo quedaban Blaine, Joseph y una chica.

Él se levantó a la barra a pedir un trago y a los pocos segundos se acercó Joseph, quien pidió dos "B-52", lo cual llamó mucho su atención, y antes de que me preguntes qué es un B-52, es un trago extremadamente fuerte, aunque dulce, por lo cual es fácil tomarlo sin darte cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que tiene, tal es así que luego de un par que te tomes ya estás fuera.

Pues bien, pidió dos B-52 y un "Sunshine", así que supuso que ese era para la chica, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine tomando semejante trago tan fuerte, ya que nunca se lo imaginó bebiendo y no, no se equivocaba ya que con uno solo Blaine estaba totalmente mareado, la chica ya se había ido y sólo quedaban los dos. Mason tuvo un mal presentimiento y su novia también por lo que decidieron quedarse un poco más.

Joseph se le acercaba a Blaine tratando de besarlo, pero él lo rechazaba, situación que fue bastante incómoda y que lo hizo cuestionarse si el hombre aquel sabía de tu existencia, pero luego recordó que Blaine había mencionado que era un amigo de la universidad, por lo tanto debía saber de ti y eso lo hizo enojar.

Blaine lo empujó y se puso de pie tambaleándose, Mason y su novia se levantaron también, pues sabían que iba a necesitar ayuda por lo mareado que estaba. En ese momento el idiota ese se le abalanzó encima y le mordió el cuello y casi lo hace caer al piso. Entonces Mason intervino y empezaron a discutir. Al final, la pareja logró sacar a Blaine y meterlo a su auto.

No tenían idea de dónde vivía y esperaban que hubiese una remota posibilidad que dentro del estado en el que estaba, pudiera indicarles algo, pero no fue así, los tenía dando vueltas a lo tonto. De pronto se acordó de alguien que le podía proporcionar la información y llamó a Tina y tuvo que darle mil explicaciones antes de que le diera la dirección del departamento de Blaine.

Obviamente no había nadie ahí, así que tuvieron que irse. Mason volvió a llamar a Tina indicándole la situación, entonces le dio nuestra dirección y así fue como llegaron aquí.

Para cuando terminó de contarme todo, Blaine empezó a vomitar, fue todo un espectáculo. Quién sabe qué cosas habrá bebido en el transcurso de la noche, por muy suaves que fuesen y el B-52 fue la bomba que detonó. Fue la cosa más terrible que he presenciado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando aparentemente el estómago de Blaine quedó vacío de aquí a cinco vidas, Mason se ofreció a cambiarlo de ropa y llevarlo a la habitación. Y como soy desconfiada, no permití que le quitara el pantalón, así que lo cambió de arriba nada más y ya lo acostó. Tú estabas profundamente dormido, así que nunca sentiste nada. Una vez que ellos se fueron, fui por alcohol y le limpié la marca del cuello porque se veía terrible. Una cosa es que le dejes marcas a alguien con cuidado, pero eso había sido de una forma terrible y seguramente premeditada.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió y sabes que no te mentiría y que si bien Blaine es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, si él te hubiese engañado yo misma lo habría echado de aquí a patadas.

Quise contarte todo antes de irme, pero por más que te llamé, jamás despertaste, parecía que el alcoholizado eras tú, así que me fui y regreso para toparme con esto.

Y por la cara que tienes me imagino que las cosas no estuvieron nada bien, cuéntame.

El ojiazul le relató todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo lo que le había dicho a Blaine.

\- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESAS COSAS? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿NO TE AMA? O SEA… NO TE AMA, LO QUE AMA ES LA SEGURIDAD QUE LE DAS, ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS CUANDO LE DIJISTE ESO? – la latina estaba realmente furiosa, parecía echar fuego por los ojos – Y NO CONFORME CON ESO LE DICES QUE SÓLO TE NECESITA PARA SENTIRSE NORMAL…

HUMMEL ES A TI A QUIEN TENGO GANAS DE SACAR A PATADAS DE AQUÍ AHORA.

* * *

.

Los días pasaron y nadie tenía noticias del ojimiel, Kurt tenía la esperanza de verlo en la oficina y se quedó impactado cuando se enteró de que había pedido un cabio, pero no sólo de sección, de hecho, lo que había pedido era un transferencia a otro estado.

El castaño se quería morir, pedir el cambio era bastante, una transferencia representaba una locura, que quisiera ir a otra ciudad ya era algo grave, pero que pidiera la transferencia hacia otro estado era la clara evidencia de que Blaine estaba completamente destrozado.

.

.

.

**ESTAMOS EN LA MARATÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE USTEDES ELIGIERON Y ESTO NOS LLEVA HACIA EL FINAL**


	49. Capítulo 49: LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**"****La Vida Te Da Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

Al llegar a casa le contó a Santana lo ocurrido y ella lo mandó directo al departamento del moreno, si se iba a ir a otro estado, obviamente iba a necesitar su ropa y las cosas importantes que tenía ahí, aunque habían muchas pertenencias suyas en el departamento de ellos.

Kurt corrió a buscarlo, pero lo único que encontró fue el closet vacío. Blaine había estado ahí, pero ya se había ido y no tenía idea de a dónde o cómo localizarlo.

Regresó desolado y cabizbajo, la morena sabía lo que eso significaba y permaneció en silencio por un instante.

\- ¿Te dejó el anillo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Que si al irse te dejó el anillo o la pulsera?

\- No, no había nada.

\- Eso es porque te ama y se rehúsa a renunciar a lo de ustedes. Va a volver, dale tiempo de aclarar sus ideas y entonces vas a tener que pedirle perdón y compensarlo de todas las formas posibles de aquí hasta el último día de sus vidas.

\- Espero que tengas razón y voy a hacerlo, te aseguro que voy a hacerlo, sólo lo quiero de regreso, necesito saber que está bien.

\- Volverá, tranquilo, ya verás como Blaine volverá y podrán arreglar todo este lío.

Lamentablemente eso no sucedió.

* * *

.

Santana llegó al departamento y buscó a Kurt pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y fue cuando escuchó un sollozo, entró de prisa a la habitación del castaño y lo encontró sentado en el piso llorando.

\- ¿Qué tienes Kurt?

El negaba con la cabeza y subió sus piernas hasta el pecho aferrándose a ellas.

\- Vamos, dime qué ocurre – se sentó a su lado.

\- Hoy nos hubiéramos casado.

* * *

.

**_Dos años después_**

\- ¿Qué sucede Kurt?

\- Hoy empieza el juicio de Jack y estoy exhausto. Su caso es muy complicado y dicen que el abogado del lado acusador es terrible. Estoy nervioso la verdad.

\- Y que sea Anderson te pone tenso, ¿cierto? Desde que pasó aquello, cuando conoces a alguien con ese apellido te atormentas pensando que puede ser pariente de Blaine y tal vez sepa de su paradero.

\- No eres de ayuda Santana.

\- Kurt, tienes que avanzar. No te hace nada bien seguir pensando en él, supéralo, es lo mejor.

\- No tienes idea de todas las cosas que siento. No es así de fácil.

\- Estoy segura que él siguió adelante, se volvió una persona muy fuerte.

\- Luego de lo que le dije, tengo miedo de haber destruido lo que tanto tiempo tomó sanar. En fin, no quiero pensar en eso, ya estoy bastante tenso con este juicio.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Depende.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado con Tina?

\- Ella siempre supo dónde estaba Blaine y no quiso decírmelo. No importa lo mucho que le rogué, o lo desesperado que sabía que estaba.

\- Debes entender que él le hizo prometer que no te diría nada.

\- Mejor me voy – bufó – tengo que ir a hablar con Jack.

* * *

.

Ya en el juzgado, Kurt esperaba sentado junto a su cliente. Observaba con atención a la parte acusadora y estaba ansioso por conocer a su abogado. Había escuchado los peores comentarios de él, desde que era despiadado, que no tenía corazón, que era aguerrido en cada uno de sus juicios y hasta ahora no había perdido ninguno y un sin número de cosas más.

No lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero se sentía totalmente intimidado. Todos los que hablaban de él se referían al abogado de Clarson y acompañaban la frase con información que sólo lo ponía más tenso.

Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros murmurar – acaba de llegar el abogado de Clarson – y los nervios lo recorrieron, sin embargo trató de mostrarse sereno y confiado, él era un excelente abogado, no podía empezar a dudar de sus capacidades. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos pero una voz que conocía muy bien pero no había escuchado en mucho tiempo retumbó en sus oídos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Lamento el retraso, se presentó un inconveniente.

\- No hay problema Blaine, todavía no empezamos porque el juez no ha llegado, nos avisaron que todo se retrasaría media hora.

\- Blaine… - susurró nervioso y se inclinó hacia delante y ahí lo vio, portaba un traje fino, su cabello un poco más corto que antes, la barba ligeramente crecida, como a veces solía dejarse y que a Kurt le fascinaba porque le daba un aspecto sexy y la cicatriz en su rostro, aquella cicatriz que él había amado porque sabía que su novio era más que esa marca en su rostro.

El corazón del castaño empezó a latir con fuerza, tenía ganas de levantarse y correr al lado de aquel hombre de ojos color miel que estaba del otro lado, quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón para luego decirle que nunca había dejado de amarlo.

El moreno estaba cien por ciento concentrado en su cliente y amigo, no había mirado a los miembros de la parte defensora y en cuanto al abogado que lo representaba, jamás se interesaba en averiguar absolutamente nada de la persona a la que iba a enfrentar.

Una vez que el juez llegó y se realizó la respectiva introducción del caso, se nombró a la parte acusadora: Jonathan Clarson y su abogado Blaine Anderson, y la parte defensora: Jack Anderson y su abogado Kurt Hummel.

Durante el litigio, el ojimiel se mostraba seguro, con aplomo, parecía no importarle ni afectarle la presencia del castaño en lo absoluto, en cambio Kurt era un manojo de nervios.

No sabía si era por el estado de shock en el que permanecía, pero no podía rebatir nada de lo que la parte acusadora presentaba, sus argumentos eran simplemente fantásticos. Por un lado se sentía frustrado, pero por otro pensaba en el gran trabajo que hacía el moreno y se sentía orgulloso de él. Siempre supo que algún día se convertiría en un excelente abogado y le alegraba saber que lo era.

Cuando salieron del juzgado, Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo tomó por el brazo haciéndolo voltear para quedar frente a frente. Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, había estado buscándolo todo ese tiempo. La mirada del moreno ahora era diferente, carecía de brillo, pero no denotaba tristeza, más bien era gélida y muy atemorizante.

\- Blaine, no puedo creer que por fin te encontré – lo abrazó emocionado – te he buscado por todas partes pero parecía que la tierra te hubiese tragado y yo… – Antes de que terminara de hablar cayó al piso con fuerza debido al fuerte empujón que le había dado el otro hombre.

Quienes pasaban por ahí miraban la escena aterrorizados, el ojiazul yacía en el piso totalmente confundido e impactado, mientras que el ojimiel lo miraba con furia – bien, lo merezco, si esto te hace sentir mejor, está bien – articuló cuando salió del shock inicial.

Un guardia que había observado lo ocurrido se acercó a toda prisa - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Nada – respondió el ojiazul.

\- Yo vi que…

\- No pasa nada – se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió. Blaine tenía su mirada clavada en él con esa misma severidad mientras lo veía caminar cojeando.

* * *

.

\- Me odia Santana, hubieras visto la forma en la que me miraba y como me empujó – negó con la cabeza – no voy a poder continuar así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Voy a renunciar al juicio. Simplemente no puedo.

\- ¡No vas a hacer eso! Vas a ir, te vas a enfrentar a él y demostrar el excelente abogado que eres. No tienes permitido renunciar, no importa lo difícil que sea la situación, no te vas a dejar vencer.

**:::::::**

Cada día era una tortura, Kurt no sabía si esa forma tan feroz de atacar se debía a que Blaine realmente hacía eso con todos sus casos o era porque estaban enfrentándose.

Dentro de todo lo que ocurría, notaba algo, el ojimiel siempre metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón como buscando algo y cuando lo encontraba lo sujetaba con fuerza. No tenía idea de por qué hacía eso o de qué cosa cargaba en el bolsillo.

Pero no era el único que se fijaba en lo que el otro hacía, el moreno también había notado que Kurt llevaba una cadena en el cuello, seguramente con un dije y siempre metía los dedos entre su camisa y lo acariciaba. A pesar del comportamiento distante del ojimiel, no dejaba de mirarlo disimuladamente o de pensar en él.

El ojiazul se sentía acorralado, sus recursos se agotaban y sentía los ataques de Blaine como si fuesen personales. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello con desesperación mientras pensaba cuando las palabras de Jack estremecieron su mundo…

\- Es un infeliz mal agradecido, así me paga todos los años que puse un techo sobre su cabeza cuando sus padres murieron.

El castaño abrió los ojos muy muy grandes y volteó para mirarlo… ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Ese hombre al que estaba defendiendo sí era familia de Blaine?... ¿Estaba sentado junto a la persona que más daño le había hecho en la vida al hombre que amaba?... ¿Estaba defendiendo a alguien que no lo merecía?... ¿Ese hombre era aquel al que sin conocer personalmente, tanto había detestado por el trato inhumano que le dio al ojimiel?... ¿Acaso Jack era el tío de Blaine?


	50. Capítulo 50: ACONTECIMIENTOS

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**"****Acontecimientos"**

* * *

.

\- No puedo creer que justo el Anderson que sí es familia de Blaine sea el infeliz de su tío – Santana estaba impactada – y que tú lo estés defendiendo es como de un cuento de terror. Ahora entiendo esa forma tan fúrica de Blaine al atacar y quererlo refundir en la cárcel.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Estoy defendiendo a alguien que debe estar tras las rejas por maltrato y no sólo eso, puedo hacerte una lista de todas las causas para que esté encerrado.

\- Pues sí que el mundo es un pañuelo, tú y Blaine enfrentándose legalmente por su tío. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que algún día pasaría algo así?

\- Lo sé, es una locura, pero también sé que no voy a continuar, no puedo defender a alguien que debe estar en la cárcel.

\- Debatiendo contigo respecto a eso, lo que le hizo a Blaine no es por lo que lo estás defendiendo, ya sé que es un infeliz que merece lo peor de este mundo, pero él te contrató por otro motivo, la acusación que recae sobre este individuo no tiene nada que ver con su pasado.

\- Entiendo eso Santana, pero simplemente ya no puedo y hoy mismo voy a poner mi renuncia. El juicio se aplazará hasta que consiga otro abogado, pero yo me retiro del caso.

* * *

.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento daba inicio en el juzgado, Blaine observaba en silencio como el ojiazul acariciaba el dije con los ojos cerrados, volteó la mirada y siguió revisando unos papeles.

Kurt le había informado su decisión a Jack y ahora debía hacerlo al juez, así que se acercó al podio y le comunicó lo que sucedía, sin entrar en los detalles que lo llevaban a realizar dicha acción.

\- El Sr. Kurt Hummel, abogado defensor de Jack Anderson me ha notificado de su renuncia legal a este caso, por lo que el juicio será suspendido por un periodo de 48 horas para que el acusado pueda contratar a un nuevo abogado. En caso de no conseguir uno, le será designado uno del estado. Se levanta la sesión.

Blaine se sorprendió al escuchar eso y miró fijamente a su ex prometido acercarse a Jack y luego hubo un grito que trajo de vuelta todo su pasado, congelándolo en el acto.

\- Eres un desgraciado Hummel, cómo te atreves a hacerme eso a mí, pero te vas a morir.

Los gritos de las personas lo volvieron al presente y enfocó su mirada en lo que estaba sucediendo, su tío, al que tanto aborrecía estaba ahorcando al ojiazul. Los guardias intervenían, pero éste no lo soltaba hasta que tuvieron que hacer uso de la violencia para conseguirlo.

Blaine avanzó lo mejor que pudo, las piernas le temblaban, su tío vociferaba por todo lo alto y al llegar del otro lado vio a Kurt en el piso, su cara totalmente roja y respiraba con dificultad. Un médico había sido llamado de urgencia.

Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta para el ojimiel, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó de la mano – respira, por favor tranquilo y trata de respirar.

Jack, quien era sostenido por los guardias y había sido esposado se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su sobrino - ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES? DEJA A ESE IDIOTA AHÍ, ES QUE VOY A MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

El moreno levantó la mirada con furia hacia donde estaba el hombre – NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLO NUNCA MÁS EN TU MALDITA VIDA O VOY A SER YO QUIEN TE ASESINE SIN COMPASIÓN.

\- Blaine no – susurró el castaño con dificultad, su garganta dolía mucho y tosía debido al esfuerzo que hacía y apretó su mano, lo que hizo que el ojimiel lo mirara.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA? ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO ME HABLAS EN ESA FORMA? DEBÍ DEJAR QUE TE MURIERAS EN LA CALLE, MAL AGRADECIDO…

La rabia embargó al moreno y se levantaba furioso mientras los guardias se llevaban al mayor de los Anderson por orden del juez.

\- Blaine, tú eres mejor que él – se esforzó más para hablar.

Pero el ojimiel no lo escuchó y empezó a caminar en dirección de su familiar con los puños cerrados y con una furia impresionante. El juez le dio la orden de que se detuviera, pero él no obedeció. El juez le dio una última advertencia y si no cumplía, sería enviado a la cárcel por desacato.

Una mano sujetó la suya – "no hagas nada que te perjudique no lo vale, no caigas en su juego, sólo está manipulando tu mente" – seguía avanzando prácticamente arrastrando al castaño – "Por favor no hagas una locura, por favor Blaine, por ti, por mí" – entonces se detuvo.

¿ES QUE ACASO USTEDES DOS…? ¡PAR DE INFELICES! – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que los guardias lo tuvieran fuera del lugar. Los presentes murmuraban, todo el mundo los observaba, incluyendo al juez, a quien tendrían que darle una larga explicación de los hechos.

* * *

.

Fue un día mucho más largo de lo que hubiesen pensado y las cosas tampoco marcharon como deberían, ahora los dos abogados se encontraban en el despacho del juez teniendo una larga plática. Luego de que todo fue expuesto, el hombre pudo entender la reacción de Anderson, aunque no la justificaba. Afortunadamente fue benevolente con el ojimiel a pesar de la amenaza que profirió hacia su familiar.

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca en las afueras del juzgado, Blaine miraba al piso y un gran silencio los invadía hasta que Kurt decidió hablar luego de tomar una larga bocana de aire – ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberte detenido cuando te lo pedí y no cometer un error, por haberme defendido, por haberte preocupado por mí.

El moreno sólo respiró profundamente y con cansancio.

\- Blaine…

\- Esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros.

\- Por mí está bien, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, eres mi prometido y un día saliste corriendo del departamento y nunca regresaste.

El moreno lo miró atónito.

\- Aunque eso técnicamente significaría que me abandonaste, pero nunca rompimos el compromiso, yo no lo rompí y Santana dijo que como no habías dejado el anillo, significaba que tampoco lo habías roto.

\- Santana – el ojimiel hizo una sonrisa de lado y negó con la cabeza.

\- Blaine, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento lo que pasó ese día y las cosas que dije. Jamás debí dudar de ti, pero esa marca en tu cuello…

\- Entiendo, tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo y si bien tu desconfianza me dolió, dadas las circunstancias, también hubiera pensado lo mismo. Sin embargo lo que me lastimó más fue lo que dijiste después, no lo de revolcarme con todas las parejas que tuve, porque mi vida fue pecaminosa durante un tiempo, sin embargo dejaste todo eso de lado y me ayudaste a ver que ya no era esa persona. Tampoco fue lo de amar la seguridad que me dabas, porque sí, amaba demasiado la seguridad que me hacías sentir y tú lo sabías. Cada una de esas cosas dolió, pero lo que me hirió profundamente fue que dijeras que no te amaba y que sólo te necesitaba para sentirme normal.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- Sólo déjame terminar por favor – el castaño asintió y miró al piso – Kurt, yo te amé con todas mis fuerzas, con cada fibra de mi ser, por ti hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y jamás me habría arrepentido, te di todo de mí, absolutamente todo y aún así dudaste de mi amor por ti.

Y sin embargo, te amaba tanto que trataba de justificarte, pensaba en que si las cosas hubieran sido lo contrario yo también me hubiese enojado y probablemente te habría recriminado y dicho iguales o peores cosas, aunque después me arrepintiera. Traté Kurt, traté de odiarte porque en verdad me lastimaste y sin embargo no podía. Libré una lucha terrible entre el coraje que sentía hacia ti, el dolor que me provocaste y el amor que te tenía y esa ha sido una de las peores cosas por las que he atravesado en toda mi vida.

Luego supe que andabas desesperado buscándome por todas partes, que no habías dejado de hacerlo desde el momento en que salí de tu departamento y eso me ponía mal en un nivel que no sabría cómo explicar. Pero algo se apoderó de mí al final y decidí aferrarme a que no iba a dejar que me volvieran a lastimar, que tú si bien es cierto me ayudaste mucho, ese día me heriste y decidí que eso no me iba a pasar de nuevo.

Busqué a Joseph y le reclamé por lo que había hecho y me dijo que sus actos estuvieron movidos por el amor que me tenía, que yo era una mezcla que le encantaba porque conservaba una parte del chico del que se enamoró de adolescente y una nueva persona y eso lo hizo enamorarse de mí nuevamente.

Me dijo también que él no pretendía hacerme daño, sólo quería darme la felicidad que merecía, a lo que le contesté que yo ya tenía más felicidad de la que hubiera deseado o imaginado alguna vez y que él lo había arruinado todo.

Que definitivamente él conservaba algo del Joseph de antes, pero también se había transformado en alguien nuevo y esa nueva persona no me gustaba. El antiguo Joseph jamás hubiese hecho algo que me perjudicara, como emborracharme para tratar de meterme a su cama.

Argumentó que nunca tuvo la intención de hacer algo así, que sólo quería que yo no fuese a dormir a casa para que te enojaras y peleáramos.

\- ¿Y por eso te mordió el cuello de esa forma? Disculpa, no quise interrumpir.

\- Se lo mencioné, en fin, le dije que se alejara de mí, que me había hecho mucho daño y no lo quería cerca bajo ninguna circunstancia y que si realmente me quería como decía, debía respetar eso.

Ya después me mudé a otra parte y al comienzo las cosas no fueron fáciles. En cierto modo volví a ser la persona reservada y desconfiada de antes, pero ahora no me dejaba intimidar, usé era rabia para salir adelante y me fui volviendo más duro con el tiempo porque así nadie podría lastimarme.

Cuando Jonathan me pidió que lo representara y me contó de qué se trataba el caso, acepté porque me pareció muy bueno, pero al enterarme a quién demandaba fue como haberme subido a una montaña rusa de emociones, todo el dolor, la rabia y el odio que sentí hacia él estaban ahí de nuevo.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, tú eras su abogado defensor y mi mundo terminó de hundirse, me enfurecí tanto que podría haber hecho cualquier locura y fue cuando apareciste en el pasillo y luego te empujé.

\- ¿Que te necesito para sentirme normal? No quiero necesitarte, sólo quiero ser normal por mí mismo – se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

\- Eres normal Blaine y eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. Ese día tuviste razón, una vez te juré que jamás te lastimaría de ninguna forma y no lo cumplí.

\- Juraste que me harías feliz y me ayudarías a cambiar para ser alguien mejor con una mejor vida y lo hiciste, jamás te diste por vencido Kurt y yo… agg, no ha sido fácil, pero estoy tratando de aprender a vivir sin ti y sólo quiero continuar mi vida, eso es todo.

\- Blaine… - lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a él, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. El castaño se movió y rozó con sus labios los del moreno.

\- No te atrevas Kurt – se apartó y le soltó la mano – Ahora cada uno puede seguir su camino.

\- Necesito que me escuches así como yo te escuché.

\- No hay nada que tenga que escuchar.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- La vida no es justa Kurt – le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste y se fue.


	51. Capítulo 51: EL DESTINO

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 51**

**"****El Destino"**

* * *

.

**_Cuatro Meses Después_**

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kurt?

\- Sí Santana, te voy a extrañar pero este ya no es mi lugar, simplemente L.A. no es más mi hogar. Necesito alejarme y recomenzar.

Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer y estás son las llaves de la cabaña, ahora es tuya.

\- No Kurt, esa cabaña es tuya, la voy a cuidar, pero ese siempre será tu lugar y de Blaine. Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Por qué Boston? A ti te gusta esto, la playa, el ambiente, el contacto con la naturaleza.

\- No lo sé, quiero intentar algo diferente, realmente debo alejarme de todo y tratar de olvidar. Además allá tengo una gran oportunidad de trabajo y no puedo desaprovecharla – suspiró – Antes de ponerme sentimental me voy, espero verte allá, sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar donde quedarte.

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! ¡Voy a extrañarte tanto! – se abrazaron – "Y yo te voy a extrañar Santana y todas tus ocurrencias" – luego de eso el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- No entiendo por qué no me dejas acompañarte al aeropuerto.

\- No me gustan las despedidas, además, tengo que hacerme a la idea de una nueva vida sin nadie que conozca y que estés ahí no lo hará fácil. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba en el avión sentado esperando, había sido de los primeros pasajeros en abordar, miraba por la ventana mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y agarró su iPod poniendo una canción al azar y antes de darse cuenta estaba cantando en voz alta con los ojos cerrados y varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

.

_He oído hablar de los amores verdaderos_

_que duran para siempre,_

_supongo que hay una manera de lograrlo._

_._

_Y he oído hablar de los amores verdaderos_

_que se necesitan el uno al otro_

_más y más cada día._

_._

_¿Qué es el amor_

_cuando no hay nadie a quien le importe?_

_La próxima vez que necesites mi amor_

_ahí estaré_

_justo a tu lado._

_._

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Intentémoslo de nuevo_

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Mi amor por ti no tiene fin._

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Hasta el fin_

_Todo porque Te amo._

_._

_He oído hablar de dos amores_

_que permanecieron juntos,_

_sin marcharse por la noche._

_._

_Y he oído hablar de dos amores_

_que rezaban el uno por el otro,_

_no discutían, se quejaban o peleaban._

_Ahora sé_

_de qué se trata el amor._

_La próxima vez que necesites mi amor_

_no voy a dudar,_

_de tu amor de nuevo._

_._

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Intentémoslo de nuevo_

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Mi amor por ti no tiene fin._

_Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Hasta el fin_

_Todo porque Te amo._

.

Se sacó los audífonos dejándoles caer sobre su regazo y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba copiosamente. Al mover la pierna fue cuando se percató que no estaba solo, la persona que ocupaba el asiento junto al suyo, ya había llegado y estaba observando el bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando.

Estaba tan concentrado en la letra de la canción y en los recuerdos que nunca lo sintió sentarse, tal vez estaba ahí desde que comenzó a cantar. Trató de respirar y se arrimó a la ventana sin destaparse la cara ni dejar de llorar.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era lo único que le faltaba, que un extraño tratara de meterse en su vida.

\- Es una canción hermosa. ¿Realmente quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

La sangre del castaño se congeló al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de esa voz que tanto amaba y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que seguramente se podía escuchar en todo el avión.

Aquellas manos lo sujetaron con más fuerza para hacerlo girar y luego lo ayudaron a destaparse la cara – Bla…ine…

\- No me contestaste, ¿quieres que lo volvamos a intentar?

El ojiazul no podía dejar de llorar, casi no respiraba y se estaba poniendo rojo.

\- Kurt, trata de calmarte un poco – colocó sus manos en el rostro del castaño.

\- Blaine… - le tomó algo de tiempo tranquilizarse - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Voy a viajar a Boston, un amigo me prestó su loft allá porque necesitaba un descanso y alejarme de todo por un tiempo. Jamás me imaginé encontrarte en el mismo avión. Cuando te vi pensé que era una broma del destino y al darme cuenta que mi asiento estaba junto al tuyo, mi corazón se detuvo, tenía que ser una señal y luego tú cantando esa canción…

\- Blaine, perdóname por todo lo que dije y lo que hice, tal vez te cueste creerme ahora, pero te amo tanto, nunca dejé de amarte, necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que…

\- También te amo Kurt – esas palabras dejaron mudo al ojiazul – No va a ser fácil, pero yo sí quiero volverlo a intentar.

Por más que abría la boca y trataba de articular algo, no salía nada, por lo que optó por asentir con la cabeza y el ojimiel juntó sus labios en un beso suave.

\- He estado tomando terapia y eso me ha ayudado – comentó – además de que como te dije la última vez que nos vimos, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar las cosas.

\- Blaine te amo, te amo tanto y voy a demostrártelo en cada forma posible. Quiero estar contigo por siempre.

\- Te amo Kurt y no quiero una vida sin ti.

* * *

.

Sentados en el piso frente a la chimenea que les proporcionaba el calor necesario y le daba un toque romántico a la noche, estaba la pareja conversando - ¿Entonces, qué es lo que cargas en el bolsillo del pantalón?

El ojimiel le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano llevándola suavemente dentro del bolsillo y cuando Kurt sintió lo que había, lo tomó y sonrió. Al sacar la mano la abrió y en su palma yacía la pulsera que le había regalado al moreno años atrás, pero no sólo era eso, dentro de la pulsera estaba enganchado el anillo de compromiso – Blaine… no sé qué decir, que llevaras esto en tu bolsillo… - fue interrumpido por un beso.

\- Siempre estuviste conmigo Kurt, a pesar de todo, me llenabas de fortaleza.

\- Blaine, eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida – le acarició el cabello.

\- Quiero saber de qué es el dije que llevas en esa cadena.

\- No es un dije.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Y por qué siempre lo acariciabas con tus dedos?

Kurt sacó la cadena de debajo de su ropa y se la mostró. De ella pendían 2 anillos que el moreno reconoció de inmediato. Eran los anillos que iban a usar para su boda.

Los dos se miraron y Blaine tocó los aros metálicos de oro blanco que tenían sus iniciales grabadas – En algún momento los vamos a usar – dijo dulcemente el ojiazul, recuerda que nunca dejaste de ser mi prometido, aunque ahora estamos llevando las cosas con calma y despacio.

Blaine le acarició el rostro – mi amado prometido – susurró antes de juntar sus labios para un beso lleno de amor y nuevas y mejores promesas. Ambos disfrutaban de aquella sensación y por primera vez desde que habían regresado un mes atrás, el moreno profundizó el beso y Kurt aceptó gustoso.

…

\- ¿No van muy despacio? – preguntaba Jeff en su primera reunión de amigos en Boston.

\- Vamos a un ritmo perfecto – contestó el castaño – hemos estado trabajando en varios aspectos y fortaleciendo nuestra relación.

\- Pero tienen tres meses de que volvieron y apenas van a vivir juntos – refutó Michelle.

\- Estamos muy bien así, tal vez para ustedes no suene lógico, pero nosotros nos estamos dejando llevar por lo que sentimos que es mejor – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que importa es que están juntos de nuevo – dijo Brittany feliz – si las cosas funcionan para ustedes a ese ritmo, entonces sigan adelante porque queremos que esta vez sea definitivo. Ustedes son una pareja tan hermosa y perfecta. Nacieron el uno para el otro – todos estuvieron de acuerdo y vitorearon.

Kurt abrazó a Blaine y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El ojimiel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y sonrió.

* * *

.

El castaño acariciaba con una mezcla de ternura, deseo, pasión y sobretodo mucho amor al moreno, besaba con devoción y adoración cada milímetro de su piel expuesta.

Blaine recorría con sus manos toda la blanca piel con caricias suaves y perfectas, las que se asentaron lentamente en las caderas. Kurt rozaba con los dientes y la lengua el cuello de Blaine mientras una mano se enredaba en sus rizos.

Despacio fue acomodándose sobre Kurt dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y caricias atrevidas haciéndolo sentir que alcanzaba el cielo - Te amo - susurró Blaine antes de besar en los labios a su amado y descender hasta el cuello.

\- Te amo también – suspiró Kurt mientras le acariciaba la espalda y sentía como el ojimiel entraba en él lenta y profundamente sin dejar de besarlo, volviéndose ambos uno sólo.

Blaine sentía que amaba más que nunca al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. Le estaba entregado su amor en cada beso, y cada caricia era la confirmación de que su corazón le pertenecía a aquel hombre de cristalinos ojos azules.

\- Blaine, te amo demasiado… esto es oh… Blaineee… tan perfecto… aah…

Una noche cómplice del amor y la entrega de dos almas que reafirmaban pertenecerse por completo. Sus ojos se conectaron tan llenos de amor, diciendo tanto sin necesidad de las palabras. Gemidos incesantes que terminaron en un fuerte orgasmo, precedido de dulces besos y muchos te amo.

Ambos habían despertado y empezaron a besarse muy despacio y poco a poco el beso fue aumentando su intensidad, ambos disfrutando del sabor del otro y diciéndose todo lo que sentían mediante la unión de sus labios.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Dime – lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó suaves besos en sus labios.

\- Es que yo, quiero hacerte el amor – dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Sé que la última vez que lo hice fue un desastre y te lastimé y luego de eso nunca más quisiste que yo…

\- Confío en ti Kurt, quiero darte todo de mí, quiero ser uno contigo en todas las formas.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí mi amor, estoy listo para entregarme a ti – le acarició el rostro y retomaron los besos.

Las caricias que se propiciaban eran una de las tantas muestras de amor que se prodigaban confirmando que se pertenecían, todo era tan íntimo, tan placentero, tan sublime que sus corazones palpitaban al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Luego de un tiempo, Kurt se acomodó encima de Blaine y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fue fundiendo su cuerpo en el de su amado mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y le proveía tiernas y placenteras caricias.

Sin dejar de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos, se decían una y otra vez lo que sentían por el otro hasta que los sonidos que emitían se empezaron a volver más y más fuertes desencadenando un orgasmo profundo.

\- ¿Estuvo todo bien? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el castaño mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Fue hermoso Kurt. Te amo, te amo tanto.

\- Y yo te amo a ti mi dulce esposo – entrelazó sus manos – ha sido la mejor noche de bodas que pudiera haber imaginado.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:** LET'S TRY IT AGAIN _(NKOTB)_


	52. Capítulo 52: UNA NUEVA VIDA COMIENZA

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 52**

**"****Una Nueva Vida Comienza"**

* * *

.

Estaban de regreso de su luna de miel y sus amigos estaban ahí para compartir con ellos su primer fin de semana como esposos.

\- ¿Realmente no les molesta que estemos aquí? – preguntó Nick algo apenado.

\- Claro que no, estamos felices de que hayan venido – dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su esposo por la cintura y le besaba la mejilla.

\- Les quiero contar algo chicos – dijo Mike – el mejor amigo de mi papá está en el país y es uno de los cirujanos más reconocidos a nivel mundial. Él está usando una nueva técnica para eliminar las cicatrices. Le platiqué tu caso Blaine y me dijo que él podía operarte si quisieras, claro que tendría que revisarte. Esa técnica en casos muy difíciles de cicatrices extremadamente grandes o profundas, tiene una efectividad de hasta el 80%.

Lo tuyo no es tan grave, le mostré unas fotos, y aunque obviamente no es lo mismo una foto que estudiar la piel directamente, me garantizó que tu cicatriz podría probablemente desaparecer por completo. En caso de que hubiese un daño más profundo, sería entre un 90 a 95%

\- Eso suena muy bien Mike, gracias por el interés, pero esas cirugías son muy costosas y si bien es cierto que gano lo suficiente, es un gasto grande.

\- Blaine, mi amor, si tu quisieras hacerlo, podemos pagarla entre los dos – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con amor.

\- No he llegado a la mejor parte – continuó Mike – te operaría gratuitamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Entre las cosas que le conté está lo sucedido con tu abuelo y como usaste ese dinero en él en lugar de en tu cirugía y bueno… me dijo que merecías que alguien hiciera algo tan noble por ti como lo que hiciste por tu abuelo.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas y Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- ¿Tú quieres que me opere? – le preguntó a su esposo.

\- Es lo que tú quieras, sabes que a mí no me importa mi amor, eres hermoso y perfecto tal como eres – le dio un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque tengo que avisarle para que prepare todo antes de que se vaya a un congreso médico en Europa.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Mike, pero no, no la necesito. Pasé la mitad de mi vida escondiéndome y ocultando esto – señaló la cicatriz con su dedo – pero he aprendido que no importa como luzca, valgo por lo que llevo por dentro, ahora sé que soy capaz de hacer amigos tan increíbles como ustedes, o que puedo tener una vida feliz y el trabajo de mis sueños, incluso hasta a un hombre maravilloso que me ama tal como soy.

\- Ante los ojos de Kurt soy hermoso – sonrió – y eso me basta.

\- Eres el hombre más hermoso, *lo besó* precioso, *otro beso* guapísimo, *más besos* divino, *muchos más besos* y sexy que existe.

\- Blaine realmente eres muy atractivo – dijo Tina.

\- Ahora puedo ver todo diferente, puedo verme y cuando estoy frente a un espejo noto otros atributos buenos en mí, por ejemplo me gustan mucho mis ojos y cosas así. Ya no veo la cicatriz, puedo ver más allá y me siento diferente, dichoso, completo. No sé si lo entiendan, pero finalmente comprendí que no necesito cambiar esto – se señaló el rostro – para ser feliz.

* * *

.

Debido a la distancia, las reuniones con los amigos no eran tan frecuentes, pero cuando lo hacían, pasaban juntos grandes momentos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo en casa del matrimonio cuando sonó el timbre, Santana regresó a los pocos segundos – chicos, llegó Mason.

La plática era muy amena, pero todos se quedaron en un silencio súbito.

\- Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿qué pasó con Sebastian? – cuestionó Brittany.

\- Realmente no lo sé, lo confronté por haberme usado para sus planes, discutimos y al final decidí mudarme, ya no podía confiar en él, eso era definitivo. Lo último que supe fue que estaba trabajando en una empresa pequeña y se había metido en problemas con alguien.

Honestamente espero que haya cambiado, él nunca fue una mala persona, aunque tampoco fue la mejor del mundo, tenía sus momentos, pero de ahí a lo que les hizo a ustedes y sobre todo a ti Blaine, eso sobrepasó los límites.

Ya todos se habían ido, el feliz matrimonio estaba en la cama, Blaine semi acostado y apoyado en una pila de almohadas, leía un libro mientras que Kurt estaba acostado con la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y lo tenía abrazado.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y los dos se miraron – ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – inquirió el castaño y se movió para contestar – Es para ti amor.

_Sí… oh… entiendo… ¿entonces?… ya veo… bien… gracias por llamar._

\- ¿Qué quería Jonathan?

\- Avisarme que por fin terminó el juicio contra mi tío. Me alegro de haber renunciado a ese caso, tanto tiempo les ha tomado y yo… no lo hubiera soportado.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Le dieron 25 años sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es fuerte, pero bueno, la vida es así, al final todo lo que hacemos bueno o malo, regresa a nosotros en algún momento. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Kurt, estoy muy bien. No sé si es incorrecto, pero me alegra la sentencia que le dieron.

\- Diría que está bien, yo también me alegro, eso es lo menos que merecía después de todo el daño que te hizo y que ha seguido causando.

\- No quiero volver a hablar de él, creo que con esto cierro ese círculo y puedo sentirme tranquilo.

\- Me da gusto que sea así mi amor – le sonrió.

\- Kurt, ¿me besas?

\- No tienes que preguntar, sabes que si pudiera, viviría pegado a tus labios.

* * *

.

**_5 años después_**

Una fiesta se celebraba en casa de los Hummel-Anderson, todos disfrutaban y se veían muy felices.

Realmente es maravilloso estar aquí con nuestros amigos celebrando un nuevo aniversario de boda – dijo Nick emocionado – ellos han sido un gran ejemplo no sólo para nosotros sino para todos los que los han conocido. Una pareja creada en el cielo y que se juntó aquí en la tierra.

Cada uno pasó al frente y dijo algo acerca de la pareja que estaba festejando hasta que llegó el turno de Blaine.

\- Antes solía preguntarme todo el tiempo por qué habían personas que tenían vidas tan perfectas mientras estábamos aquellos a los que nos tocaba sufrir una y otra vez.

Con el tiempo comprendí que todos tenemos problemas, a todos nos ocurren cosas difíciles, con diferentes magnitudes pero en algún momento a todos nos toca afrontar momentos duros, y lo que nos diferencia es cómo los afrontamos.

Fui una persona que vivió en las tinieblas durante muchos años, había aceptado que el sufrimiento y el dolor eran parte de mi vida, que era mi destino pasar por tantas cosas, hasta que conocí a una persona que cambió mis perspectivas y me hizo dar cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Alguien que me enseñó que la vida puede traerte grandes momentos, que todo puede ser mejor, a veces sólo con cambiar tu actitud hacia lo que te ocurre y hacia las personas que te rodean.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado conocer a un hombre que me enseñaría que el amor sí existe, que es posible, que tiene altibajos, pero que cuando es verdadero, no hay obstáculo que no se pueda superar. Y ahora no veo mi vida sin él.

Él me ayudó en todas las formas posibles y tuvo paciencia para soportar mis crisis y momentos difíciles, esa paciencia que sólo el amor puede dar, sin cambiar mi esencia me ayudó a ser mejor y por eso puedo estar hoy aquí con ustedes compartiendo este día en el que mi esposo y yo celebramos 5 años de haber unidos nuestras vidas legalmente, ya que nuestras almas y corazones estuvieron unidos desde que nos conocimos.

Kurt, mi extraordinario esposo, me dio más de lo que alguna vez pensé que fuese posible, me brindó su amistad sincera que luego se fue convirtiendo en amor, lo que nos llevó a casarnos y a tener un hermoso hijo al cual le pusimos Robert en honor a mi abuelo y pronto le daremos la bienvenida a la familia a la pequeña Santana.

\- No sé cómo hizo para convencernos que le pongamos ese nombre – dijo el castaño en medio de un sollozo emocionado.

\- Oh Hummel, calla – la morena le pegó con la mano en el hombro – no interrumpas a tu esposo – todos rieron.

\- Quiero una vez más agradecerle a Brittany por ayudarnos a hacer realidad por segunda ocasión nuestro sueño de ser padres. No hay amor suficiente en el mundo para agradecerte por eso.

\- Los amo chicos y para mí ha sido una hermosa experiencia. Ser mamá siempre fue uno de mis sueños también y qué mejor que tener a sus bebés. Son padres grandiosos, Robert es el niño más feliz que he visto y sé que Santana será muy feliz también. Y debo añadir que amo ser parte de su familia.

\- También te amamos Britt – dijo el castaño dándole un beso en la mano.

\- Podría hablar durante horas pero creo que todo se resume en una canción que preparé. Kurt, mi amor, ¿puedes venir aquí conmigo?

El ojiazul se levantó y fue junto a su esposo – esto es para ti – susurró el ojimiel antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

.

Ya no importa cada noche que esperé

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor

Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré.

.

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma.

.

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre.

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor

Se quedó kilómetros atrás

Mis fantasmas hoy

Por fin están en paz.

.

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz.

.

Te seguí

Y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro.

.

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre.

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor

Se quedó kilómetros atrás

Mis fantasmas hoy

Por fin están en paz

.

En medio de lágrimas el ojiazul abrazó fuertemente a su esposo – te amo Blaine, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo y soy yo quien te da las gracias también por todo el amor que me das día a día, porque compartimos tantos momentos hermosos y otros difíciles, pero que hemos sabido superar, gracias por darme el hogar que siempre soñé.

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos con mucha devoción. El ojimiel juntó sus labios en un beso salado por las lágrimas de los dos que se unían, pero a la vez en un beso lleno de amor.

\- ¡Gracias a ti Kurt! ¡Gracias por cambiarme la vida!

.

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

*** CANCIÓN: **_CREO EN TI (Reik)_


	53. VOTACIÓN

¡Saludos a todas y todos!

Espero estén muy bien.

En esta ocasión quería agradecer a quienes nominaron esta historia como mejor fanfic en los **_IGAKI Awards_**. Y los invito a votar en la competencia.

Las votaciones se realizan por FaceBook y las reglas son las siguientes:

El ganador será aquel que gane más puntos.

**Compartir** = _5 puntos_  
**Comentar** = _3 puntos_  
**Like** = **1 punto**

**Fecha límite de votación**: _Domingo 5 de Julio_

_._

Este es el link:

http(s:)/(/www).(facebook).(com/imgleekandiknowit/photos/a).(850485351708940).(1073742138).226410820783066/850485698375572/?type=3&amp;theater

De antemano, muchas gracias C:


End file.
